My Forever Heart
by KimmiGirl9
Summary: A mute girl named Rin gets accepted to an academy far away from her evil family. A long the way she meets people who befriend her. What caused Rin to go mute? Will she able to speak again? And will she be able to find true love? I Dont Own The Characters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Getting accepted in to Shikon No Tama Academy is every parents dream. For me it was a gate way to freedom to be able to get away from the hell I live in. Ever since I lost my family at six years old to a horrible incident I stopped talking. After the funeral I was sent to live with my mothers older sister and her husband. Let's just say they aren't what you call family. Since the day they brought me to live with them they were nothing but verbally abusive. They were mostly physical if they think I did something bad out of something small. Their daughter who's the same age as me is just like them verbally and physically abusive in the same way. The day I got my letter relief lifted off of me. I was happy that I was going to this academy on a scholarship for the next four years. I was also happy that I would be away from this hell whole. Being fifteen and getting accepted into this school is a dream come true. I can actually accomplish and study for my dream job to become a Criminal Investigator. There's a reason why I'm studying for this dream job. I have theory my family was killed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Freedom and Exploring**

It was eight at night on a Thursday in August as I was finally finished packing my stuff up. I laid in my bed when my aunt suddenly barged in. "RIN, have you finished packing yet?" She asked in a snarky tone.

I sat up straight, turned to her and nodded my head. She has no manners and never knocks.

"Good," she said as she looked at the three boxes and my one big suitcase I had, before she walked out. "You better have your alarm set for four and be ready to leave at five," she said while she eyed me with her evil eyes, like she always did as she shut the door behind her. I watched the door for a few moments just in case she came barging in again. After a few minutes, I turned to my alarm clock and turned the dial to four. I laid there a few moments then I suddenly felt my eyelids getting heavy and fell asleep.

_Beep beep beep._

I turned over to turn my alarm clock off before it woke my family. I got up and out of bed with a smile across my face. I knew today was my start of freedom. I knew I had an hour before I had to leave for school. So I went to take a quick shower in less than five minutes. At least now I won't have to worry about sharing the Jack and Jill bathroom with my cousin. Once I was back in my room I got dressed in a pair of long skinny jeans and I grabbed my light grey tank top with a matching quarter sleeve grey cardigan, along with a pair of white ankle sneakers. After I was fully dressed I fixed my hair into a braid when my aunt once again barged in without knocking. She looked mad being up this early. If the sun wasn't up she's not up and neither was anyone else.

"Rin, why isn't your stuff downstairs yet? You have thirty minutes before the bus gets here. You better be ready because we will not drive you, got that?" She said as I turned to her.

I finished tying my braid and nodded to her for the tenth thousandth time. She left without another word to me. I turned my attention to my stuff. I grabbed a black marker from my desk and put a big Room 515 on the box and a tag for my suitcase. I looked at the clock I had twenty-five minutes left. I brought all my belongings to the front porch in ten minutes with fifteen minutes to spare. To make the time go by faster I went back upstairs to grab my favorite book of Grimm's Fairy Tales that I got from a second hand thrift store and placed it inside my mini bag. I quietly shut my bedroom door behind me so I wouldn't wake anyone else and then made my way towards the stairs.

As I was just about to walk back downstairs I felt a strong hand grip my forearm. I turned to see my uncle Naraku and his red eyes glaring down at me. They had back circles underneath them. "Rin you better be on your best behavior while you're away, you know what will happen if you get in trouble," he said in a smiley snarky tone. I hated when he gave me that look. Doing like I always do I nodded as he let go of my forearm and walked downstairs ahead of me. I waited for him to fully walk down. I finally made my way down myself and back outside to sit out in the cool Friday August morning air. I read for the time being till the bus had finally pulled up when I began to bring my boxes over first.

The front door opened as both of them were standing there eyeing me with their demon red eyes. I forgot to mention that my aunt, uncle and cousin were all three demons while I was human. My aunt was human once. Then she married my now uncle and he turned her into a demon himself. I don't mind living in a world with demons, but my family was no exception. When I finally grabbed my suitcase, I felt my forearm being grabbed yet again. I wished they would stop doing that. I'm no longer a young child.

"Rin if we find out you do anything that's against our rules, you won't like what we will do to you," my aunt Kagura informed me as she let me go. I nodded for the last time and I walked across the driveway. I put my suitcase on top of my boxes. Once my stuff was stored I boarded the bus to find it almost empty. Only a few people and demons were on. Somewhere reading, sleeping and just staring out the window.

I made my way to the very back of the bus and took a window seat on the opposite end of the house. Not a moment later the bus pulled away and we were out of the neighborhood. Once we were on the highway for several minutes, the sun slowly began to rise in the sky. I pulled out my reading glasses and my book and I started reading the chapter on Cinderella.

The journey to my new school was going to take five hours. I didn't mind the long drive because I loved traveling on long road trips since I was very young. At the last pick up stop I started the chapter on Little Red Riding-hood.

I could tell a few students started to board and were walking to find a seat. Not a moment soon someone sat right next to me and all I could tell by looking in my peripheral vision that it was a boy who looked to be about my age. I continued with my reading of dark fairytales.

Two more people sat across from us as the boy next to me spoke to whoever just sat down. "Hey Inuyasha funny you are never up this early or on time, haha. So did your brother dump another bucket of water on you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, he did and he's lucky he can drive to school. I would have gotten my revenge on him this morning," the silver-haired boy said angrily. It sounded like he hit his fist into the palm of his hand. I looked into the corner of my eye. I noticed he had fluffy ears at the top of his head. I'm guessing he's a half-demon.

"Well if you would have gotten up when you were supposed to, he wouldn't have to do that now would he?" The girl with long dark hair said angrily. I decided to listen to music so I could tune out their conversation.

I was still reading the same story when it brought back a lot of memories from when I was attacked and almost killed by a wolf when I was eight years old. I still have the bite mark indentations on my neck and I still have nightmares. Thinking that day gives me goosebumps.

A few minutes later the driver closed the doors underneath and boarded the bus again. Taking his seat, we were off to head to the academy. I was so happy we were almost there because I wanted to get to my private dorm and relax for part of the day.

I was going to start reading my favorite fairytale story when I heard the driver make an announcement. "We will be arriving at the school in five minutes. Please remain seated till we come to a complete stop," he said.

Time sure did go quick. I decided since we were close to the school that I would put away my book and iPod and just look out the window. We turned off on the drive in a wooded area. I was so lost in thought just looking at the beautiful trees and flowers, when I heard a very loud noise that sounded like a hard hand slap that could be heard from a seat ahead of me.

"You damn pervert, stop placing your hand in that area," a female voice shouted.

"Damn it Sango that hurts, you didn't have to hit that hard. I was just comforting you," a male voice spoke. That boy was going to have one big red mark.

"Jeez Miroku. You can't keep your hands to yourself can you? You damn pervert," the silver haired boy said.

The bus finally came to a stop as everyone stood up and myself when the boy next to me spoke up. "Hello there. Sorry I didn't introduce myself when I got on earlier. I didn't want to bother you since you were reading. But anyways, my name is Kohaku and what is yours?" He asked kindly. I looked up at him with his hand held out. I turned my head to the side trying to ignore his question. I could tell everyone around was looking at me. I don't like socializing with anyone.

"Hey girl, the boy asked you a question. Why don't you tell him your name?" The silver haired boy asked. I completely ignored him.

"Inuyasha, that's just rude. I'm sorry about him. He's not himself when he doesn't get the right amount of sleep," the girl with long dark hair announced. I still continued to ignore them. I really just wanted to get to my dorm so bad.

Soon everyone was exiting off the bus and myself included. Walking around with everyone, I found the person who would be helping me bring my stuff to my dorm and it was a female wolf demon holding my room number. "Hi there my name is Ayame, are you Rin by chance?" She asked kindly. I just nodded my head as we both stacked my boxes on the cart and my suitcase. Once my stuff was on the cart, we began to head inside the dormitories to the elevator to head up to the fifth floor where my dorm room was. A few minutes later we arrived. The girl named Ayame unlocked the metal door. I helped her open and hold it as she wheeled the cart in my room. We both unloaded the boxes and suitcase next to my bed, when she spoke up again. "That looks like everything. So you can find the school map and your class schedule on your desk here. You have a wonderful rest of the day," she said cheerfully. She placed my room key on the desk and walked out the door with the cart, shutting it behind her.

A few moments after she left I began to unpack my stuff. I started with my toiletry box. I pulled out my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and placed them in the bathroom inside the bathtub. Then I grabbed my light purple towels and washcloths and hung them on the towel rack along the wall. The final stuff I pulled out of the box was my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and shaving razor. I put them inside the sink mirror.

The second box contained my favorite lavender bedding set. Though it came from the same secondhand store it was in mint condition. It was never used which made it more special. I was gonna open my last box which held sentimental stuff when I started to feel hungry. I was so busy with getting myself ready this morning that I had no time to eat or have a drink of hot tea.

I walked over to my desk where my stuff rested. I picked up the map, my class schedule and placed them inside my bag. I picked up the keys and I walked out of my room. Once I was on the main floor, I made my way out the doors. The sun rose high in the sky and the heat felt amazing against my exposed skin. Looking at the map it showed the cafeteria was near the main entrance of the school. I put the map away and walked in the direction of the building to get some lunch.

Once inside I noticed it was very crowded and very loud. I made my way in line without realizing I was behind the same boy who sat next to me on the bus. He turned around to see it was me. He just had the brightest smile on his face. I wasn't used to this type of exposure of facial expression.

"Oh hey, I'm really sorry about this morning," the boy Kohaku said. I looked up at him for a few seconds then turned away.

"Are you not able to speak?" He questionably asked. Hearing his question I lowered and shook my head. "I'm really sorry. To make up for what happened this morning, would you like to have lunch with me and everyone from the bus this morning? I promise Inuyasha will be on his best behavior," he said. I kept looking away hoping he would turn back around. "I see, it's okay maybe another time. I hope you have an amazing day," he said. Hearing Kohaku speak I looked back to see he turned back around.

The line finally started moving quickly. When I made my way up to the counter I saw so many different selections of food to choose from. I looked for a few minutes and picked out a sushi platter along with an apple and a bottle of water. This food looked a hell of a lot better than what I had at home. I felt my mouth watering.

I made my way down to the register and was about to pull out my wallet when the cafeteria worker said, "good afternoon dear. Oh no need to pay. Your meals are always free. You just need to put in your six digit code, which can be found on your class schedule," she said kindly. Hearing her speak, I dug out my schedule and found my pin at the top next to my name. I pinned in 321231.

"Thank you Miss Rin. Enjoy the rest of your day," she said sweetly. I smiled back at her as I grabbed my lunch and headed out into the crowded room. I didn't want to be in the building, so I made my way outside to find a big shaded Sakura tree across from me. I made the decision to have my lunch there. I walked over and took a seat and placed my back against the bark. I pulled my book out and also my reading glasses. I began reading the chapter on Rapunzel.

When I read some of these stories it made me wish that my prince charming would come and rescue me from my evil family. But my life is not a fairytale and will never be one. I ate my lunch in silence and listened to music. I was happy to have won this iPod out of a claw machine near the library. Even if it's only the second generation of iPods I didn't care. After about forty-five minutes I finished eating and decided I should walk around the campus and see if I could find where my classes would be. I threw away my food, pulled out my class schedule and looked at each class that was listed.

_Class 1 World History 7:30-8:30am Totosai - Building 3 Room 305_

_Class 2 English 101 9-10:30am Yura - Building 9 Room 909_

_Class 3 Anthropology 11-12:30pm Myoga - Building 1 Room 110_

_Class 4 Molecular Biology 2-3:30pm Jinenji - Building 7 Room 703_

_Class 5 Biochemistry 4:00-5pm Bankotsu - Building 7 Room 707_

_Class 6 Criminal Justice 5:30-6:30pm Kaede - Building 4 Room 401_

I decided to find the first class on my list. I pulled out the map again and began walking in that general direction. Luckily with this school, I can decide what classes I wanted to take and I was happy that my aunt and uncle didn't know that I was taking Criminal Justice. I lied and told them I was going for writing classes. It would have been nice to come here starting in eighth grade but I missed the deadline to sign up. I found each building within an hour. I arrived at the very last building where I would be taking Criminal Justice. I hoped it would help me prove my theory.

I was looking up at the brick building when I heard the same voice from the boy Kohaku again. "Hey girl from the bus!" I turned around. He sure loves to talk a lot. I saw the boy Kohaku running towards me. He came to a halt to catch his breath, then stood back up with a smile across his face. "Hey, I wanted to see if you would like to come up to the falls with me?" He asked happily. I watched him point in the direction over his shoulders with his thumb.

"Everyone on the bus felt bad how you were treated and we were hoping you would like to come with us. I heard the view is great. So please say yes." His hands were clasp together like he was begging. I looked up at him and to the falls behind him. If I say no, would he be mad? If I say yes, I would be breaking one of my family's rules. I thought about it for a few seconds then I nodded I would tag along. "Great and I promise, Inuyasha will be on his best behavior and won't be an ass towards you either," he said cheerfully. Inuyasha must be the silver haired half-demon from earlier. His words didn't bother me one bit. It didn't bother me when kids in middle school teased me.

"Sweet. Okay we're meeting my sister, her boyfriend Miroku, and Kagome. Then we will head up to the falls. Inuyasha got impatient and went up already. No doubt he's going to show off haha," Kohaku said jokingly. He took my hand and led the way to where we would meet the others. I kind of wished he asked me if it was okay to grab my hand first. After walking for a few minutes, we made it to where everyone was waiting. "Hey guys I found her," Kohaku shouted out loud. I noticed other people around who were a part of his group were staring at us.

"Welcome back Kohaku," a female with her hair pulled into a high ponytail shouted back.

"Thanks Sango," he said brightly. He finally let go of my hand as we reached everyone.

"Let's introduce ourselves before we head to meet Inuyasha. My name's Miroku, and don't worry about this mark, I get them every day," the older boy with a red handprint on his face said as he laughed. So he's the boy who got slapped this morning on the bus. Not sure what he did to the girl but I guess he actually deserved it.

"I'm Sango and Kohaku is my younger brother," the girl with the ponytail announced.

"And I'm Kagome and I'm sorry the way my idiot boyfriend Inuyasha treated you this morning," said the girl with long dark hair.

"We understand if you're not ready to introduce yourself yet. It's understandable. When you're ready you can write it down or I could look at your schedule as well since it has your name on it," Sango said softly. I remembered I had my schedule still in my hand. I passed to her, "Let's see. Oh your name is Rin. Such a lovely name and you're a freshman just like Kohaku." I think it made her happy knowing her brother would have someone else his age around.

"Oh wow, the classes you are taking, you must be really smart and I wish you great luck," Sango said as she handed back my schedule. I smiled a tiny bit as we headed for the falls.

I was the last one behind the group keeping my distance. I put my schedule away as we finally made it up the hill to the most beautiful view I ever saw. The falls were like something out of the fairytales in my books I love to read. I walked over to the brick wall, took a seat and just looked out over the huge round hole that held a deep pool of water below. I needed to be extra careful that I don't slip and fall in since I couldn't swim.

I was feeling so relaxed hearing the sound of the falls, when the voice from the silver haired half-demon spoke very loudly for everyone to hear. "HEY MIROKU, I DARE YOU TO JUMP OFF THE CLIFF," he shouted. Looking in the direction I saw the silver haired boy looking at the other boy with the red mark on his face.

"ONLY IF YOU JOIN ME INUYASHA," Miroku shouted back.

I watched as both boys gave each other creepy smirks, removed their shirts, shoes and socks and ran for the cliff's edge. They each did a huge flip and fell to the pool below. Everyone ran down the hill very fast, I guess to cheer for the boys and to watch them swim back up.

"Ehhhh, that Inuyasha always has to jump. Might as well go down and meet the boys," Kagome said, unhappy. I watched as she, Sango, and Kohaku walked off. I stayed behind to admire the falls. I'm glad they didn't ask me to walk down. I hated being near pools of water. One of my biggest fears is drowning.

I remained where I was since it was all quiet. The only sound I could hear came from the waterfall.

After some time passed I heard someone walking towards where I sat. "Damn that Inuyasha, always has to be a show off to everyone on his first day back," an unfamiliar male voice said aloud. I turned to see a demon who almost looked like the other silver haired boy Inuyasha, except that he didn't have fluffy ears. So that would make him a full-demon. I was gonna turn back to look at the falls when I heard him walk around and take a seat about two feet away from me.

"So you must be the girl that Inuyasha was very disrespectful to this morning. I'm sorry for his rudeness. So what's your name? If you don't mind me asking." Hearing his question, I pulled out my schedule and handed it to him. I might as well get used to being asked this by everyone.

"So your name is Rin. I see and you are taking Criminal Justice. This is the first year they allowed this class. I guess we will be seeing each other there," he said softly. He handed me back my paper when we could hear the group coming back up the hill. "My younger half-brother Inuyasha always has to impress the newcomers, ever since he started school here two years ago in the eighth grade," the guy whose name I didn't know, whispered very quickly.

Soon the group was almost near us when Inuyasha began shouting towards us. "Hey Sesshomaru, you missed all the fun haha," he said jokingly. So the guy sitting next to me is Sesshomaru. He seems to have a much calmer and relaxed nature to him than Inuyasha.

"I don't care for such idiotic and dangerous behavior like that Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said strictly. The whole group, except for me and Sesshomaru gathered around in a circle as they chatted away about what the boys did. It got to the point where everyone was shouting at one another that I decided to head back down to campus.

I made my way down the path as their chatting faded away. Then the sound of someone walking behind me caught my attention. I turned to see that it was Sesshomaru. "I got tired of their conversations, I guess you as well?" He questioned me. I turned to look at him and nodded as we both walked back on to campus. I looked up at the clock tower, it read two-thirty. I made the decision to find the library. I wanted to get ahead of my research. I pulled the map out of my bag to see if I could find it.

I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me. I guess he saw me looking at the map. "Which building are you looking for?" He asked kindly. I pointed to the building and he saw that I wanted to find the library.

"It's this way, I'll show you," he gestured a finger leading the way around a few campus buildings. After about five minutes we arrived in front of the library. I looked up at the tall massive building that stood before me and hoped I could do a lot of research to prove my theory. I could tell Sesshomaru was looking at me, when a clash of thunder roared out across the sky.

"Let's get inside before the rain comes down," he said. He took my hand and led the way up the stairs as it started to rain lightly. My heart began beating a bit faster from his touch as we reached the doors. Once inside the safety of the building, the rain started to come down in sheets to where you couldn't see out the glass door. I turned around and saw that it looked enormous from the outside.

"Would you like to see where the criminology books are?" He asked kindly. I turned to look at him after hearing his question. I began thinking and wondering why a guy like him was being so nice to me. Most students in middle school were jerks to me and wouldn't help with finding anything.

I did a very polite thing and smiled while I nodded my head. He led the way to the very back of the building where the books were located. "Here are the books. There's not much to choose from since they just started the class this year," he said. I thanked him with a smile and I began reading the few choices on the top shelf.

_Criminology 101_

_Justice System 101_

_Scientific Evidence 101_

I was three books in when I saw the fourth book's title, 'Solving A Crime 101'. I was gonna grab it when I realized I was too short to reach the top shelf. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sesshomaru grab it for me. I just realized he was quite tall. He looked at the title first and then handed me the book as I gave him a smile as a thank you. I opened the book to the chapter listings. I was gonna read what each chapter was on, when a strong bolt of lightning struck right outside the library and cut out the power.

"Well damn that sucks," I thought. I guess I won't be getting any research done. Which really sucks. But I don't remember reading about there being thunderstorms storms today.

"Those damn thunder brothers are just like Inuyasha. They always have to show off on the first day," he said. "They have the ability to create storms." Are they like the thunder brothers from Teen Titans?

The power finally came back on as I turned to chapter one on Learning The Basics.

I began reading the first paragraph when he spoke up. "How long have you been interested in criminology, Rin?" He asked. I was in a small bit of shock hearing his question. I placed the open book on the shelf so I can read it more after. I took my bag off my back as it moved my braid to where you could see the teeth marks on my neck but it didn't faze me.

I pulled out a small notepad and pen as I began writing. _"I've been interested in criminology since I was ten years old."_ I ripped the paper off and handed it to him and put the pad and pen away. I went back to reading the chapter again.

"Quite an age to be interested in such a subject. So are you interested in becoming a criminal investigator?" He asked curiously. I nodded as I looked up at him.

A sound could be heard over the loudspeakers. "Students in thirty minutes please make your way over to the assembly hall for orientation, please be on time," a female voice spoke. I closed the book and tried to put it back myself with no prevail. Sessohmaru lent a hand and put it back for me instead.

"Might as well head over before it gets too crowded," he said. We headed to the front as the rain finally came to a stop. The walk only took a few minutes as all the students waited outside for the doors to open. After about ten minutes of waiting, they finally opened the doors. Everyone walked in along with Sesshomaru and myself. I noticed almost all the seats inside were practically taken except for two seats in the very back.

"Looks like these are the only seats left. We might as well sit here." We both walked over and I took the inner seat and he took the aisle seat.

Soon the room became quiet and the headmaster walked up to the podium. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to a new school year at Shikon No Tama Academy. I am your Headmaster Mr. Hosenki. Let's start off with some ground rules: no use of supernatural powers unless you're taking the course to learn to defend yourself. I'm letting that one slide Raiden and Hitoshi Youkai." Two boys were heard cheering way down in the front.

"Curfew is from Monday through Thursday 10pm sharp. Friday through Sunday 12am sharp. Failure to be back in your dorms at those hours will be an automatic detention. If you are going to walk to the village outside of campus please go in groups. There have been reports and sightings of coyotes. Luckily none have been seen on campus." He was still talking about everything when I noticed Sesshomaru passed the same piece of paper to me. I took it and read what he wrote.

"How long have you not been able to speak? If you don't mind me asking." As I looked at his question, I dug out my pen and began writing.

_"The last time I was able to speak, I was about six years old. So almost ten years ago."_

After writing down my answer I handed back the paper as Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered in my ear. "The woman on the very end will be our teacher, Lady Kaede." I looked in the direction he spoke of. She was an elderly lady and she also had an eye patch. She looked like she would be very kind.

"For the few students who are taking the new class Criminal Justice, please stay as Lady Kaede wants to discuss stuff with you before Monday," the Headmaster said as he continued on with everything else.

Not a second later Sesshomaru whispered in my ear again. "We will wait here until everyone who's not in the class leaves. Then we will make our way down to the front." I turned to him and nodded, then turned my attention back to the stage.

"Okay students that is it for now. Remember the rules and enjoy the rest of your day," the Headmaster announced. Not a second later everyone began talking very loudly as they all exited out the assembly hall.

After five minutes of waiting, there were only five other students including Sesshomaru and I left. We both made our way to the front row of seats. Then very soon Lady Kaede made her way down and stood before us.

"Good afternoon to you all. I'm Lady Kaede and I will be your Criminal Justice teacher for the next year. I wanted to speak with you early. The lecture I'm about to give you might make you change your mind about what you will be facing within my class. Be in mind you will be put to the test in the next few months. I will put you in groups of two and one group of three. You will be given the task of solving a crime I made up, or a crime that actually happened," she said strictly. Hearing her say we will be put to the test to solve crimes made me really excited to start class on Monday. But I don't know how I feel about working in groups though. I might have to deal with it.

"Come Monday, you will find out who your partners are for the year, while you are in my class. You will need to work together and have to come to an agreement on the case that you will be trying to solve. These cases will be very hard and will require your full commitment into solving them. So if what I said made you change your mind about what's going to happen, then you need to meet up with your counselors to change the class. With that said, you may leave and I will see you all on Monday."

I was getting ready to leave along with Sesshomaru when I heard Lady Kaede again. "Excuse me, are you Rin by chance?" I turned to her and nodded my head.

"Please stay here, I would like to speak with you privately," she ordered. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on my back. I didn't turn around to look. I stayed where I was and heard everyone except me and Lady Kaede exit out of the building. After a few moments she took a seat, I did as well.

"I'm aware you're not able to speak is that correct?" She wondered. I nodded to her. I began to think, why she wanted to talk to me privately.

"I see. How long have you been interested in this particular subject Miss Rin?"

I opened up my bag and pulled out my notepad and pen. _"I've been interested in this subject since I was ten years old."_ I handed her the pad.

"Such an age for leaning towards this. Are you fully aware what you will be getting yourself into? Like I said earlier, I want you to be sure you are ready for this course for this year," she informed me.

I took my pad back and wrote again._ "I have been looking forward to this class since the day I got my scholarship. I'm excited to learn whatever I can, because I want it to help me prove a theory of mine,"_ A lot was going through my mind knowing she was going to ask what my theory was.

"I think I may know what your actual theory is Miss Rin. You're the young girl who survived, while your family along with many others mysteriously died at a campsite ten years ago, am I right?" I looked at her shocked. She knew who I was all this time. I nodded towards her as my jaw dropped.

"I see and you want to prove your family was killed am I right?" I lowered my head and nodded. I knew I wasn't going to cry but it was still painful remembering what happened.

"No need to say anything else dear Rin. You go enjoy the rest of your day. I'll see you Monday afternoon." She handed back my notepad. I stood up and bowed goodbye.

So much was going through my head when I saw that Sesshomaru was sitting along a brick wall outside. He saw me standing there and walked over towards me. "Has he been waiting this long for me to come out?"

"Everything okay with Lady Kaede?" he wondered. I nodded towards him. He gestured for me to follow him again. I still understand why he is being so nice to me even though he just met me a few hours ago.

We were walking near the dormitories as we saw the group from earlier chatting away. "Hey there you guys are. We were just getting ready to head over to get dinner. We were all waiting for you both," Sango stated happily. I stood there and looked at the clock tower. It was close to five. I wasn't hungry yet. So I decided to head back to my dorm and finish unpacking instead.

I grabbed the door handle and heard another voice call out. "Rin aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked. As I opened the door, I turned around and shook my head.

"Okay if you are, just meet us over there," she called out again as I walked inside. I made it back to my room and locked the door behind me. I plopped down on my bed and began thinking of the small conversations I had with Lady Kaede and Sesshomaru.

After a bit, I sat up and decided to unpack my last box of personal stuff. Opening the box I pulled out the last photo of me with my family and placed it on the nightstand next to my bed. I love to have them close to me. Next was a white box, which held some precious items that belonged to my parents. They were passed down to me after they died. I put that box inside my nightstand for safe keeping. I pulled out an album that held the last family photos and newspaper clippings from that tragic event. The last thing I pulled out was a very old teddy bear that was given to me at birth. I placed it on the nightstand next to my picture. I also pulled out my laptop and placed it along with the album on my desk.

I was gonna pull out my other books, when I started to feel hungry. I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out to hopefully have dinner alone, so I could read in private. I walked towards the cafeteria and noticed the sky was starting to clear. The sun was slowly setting and a cool breeze blew around me. It felt amazing. I finally made it to the cafeteria and got the same thing from lunch and then made my way back outside.

After I walked around a few minutes I found an empty pavilion that had a small seating area with a couple of wooden chairs and a wooden coffee table. I placed my food on the table and took a seat on the wooden chair. I pulled out my book, glasses and read the next chapter.

Once I was finished eating I decided to walk around the campus for a bit since I still had a lot of time before curfew. I threw my food away and headed in a different direction. I walked past an area where I could hear the sound of splashing along with familiar voices. I turned my head to my left and saw that it was a huge swimming pool and everyone from the bus was there.

"Hey Rin come join us for a swim, the water feels great," Kohaku shouted towards me. Everyone from the group was there except for Sesshomaru. They were looking my way once Kohaku shouted my name.

"Rin go put your swimsuit on and come have fun with us," Kagome called out.

I kindly waved and started walking again when I heard someone from the pool speak very loudly. I recognized whose voice it was. "Geez why do you all try to be kind and talk to her. She's just one of those non-talking weirdos," Inuyasha shouted very loudly. His insults didn't hurt but he didn't have to say it out loud for everyone to hear. I got away fast before anyone could catch up to me.

I reached the path that was near the falls. I stood there for a few moments looking up the hill. I decided to spend a few minutes up there to just clear my head and listen to the sound of the falls. I might read my book.

I walked up the path and began to hear a rustling sound in the lining of trees to my left. After a few seconds it stopped. "It must have been a squirrel." I continued up the path and finally reached the falls. I looked around and noticed I was all by myself and that made me a bit happy. I could sit along the brick wall and have a quiet time to myself. I walked over to the wall, took a seat and placed my bag on the ground. I turned to look at the waterfall as the sun was slowly setting behind the trees. I sat there and undid my braid to let my hair down. The gentle breeze made my hair dance with the wind.

The breeze felt so nice and relaxing, when I heard the same sound coming from the trees again. I turned to face the trees and saw a tall dark shadow moving closer. Fear started to run through me as whatever it was started to growl. Not just any normal grown, a deep angry growl.

Not long after a big coyote emerged and was staring right at me very angrily. It got down on all fours in a pouncing mode. I was afraid to move and I knew I couldn't out run it even if I tried. When the wind picked up again, the coyote sniffed the air, jumped up at me and took a hold of my left arm to a point, I thought I heard the bone break. I let out a massive scream as the animal threw me across the small field. My whole body hit a tree. I fell to my knees as pain shot down my back.

The coyote came at me again and took a hold of my left arm again and threw me over the brick wall. I hit my head so hard that I knew I would have a concussion. I tried my best to stand up. I watched the coyote try to come at me again, but the cliff beneath me gave way under my feet and I fell into the deep pool below. I hit the water so hard that more pain shot through my body. I began sinking down more. I felt my leg was caught on something heavy. The pull was so strong that I accidentally swallowed too much water that my vision started to fade. I soon heard a huge splash above me. In the corner of my eye I saw the sight of silver as my world went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A Saturday Of Surprises**_

I started to feel heavy pressure to my chest like something was pumping. I could feel pressure on my lips, as some air was being forced inside me. I also heard a voice calling out my name. "Breath Rin," the voice said. Why does this voice sound so familiar? I could hear an animal howling far off into the distance.

But I still couldn't comprehend what was happening to me, when my mind went to one thing. _"Is this what dying feels like?"_ Was all I could think of, when the pressure continued. I started to feel like something was coming up out of me. Feeling like I was going to be sick, I turned to the side as a huge gush of water came out of me. The feeling of being able to breath felt relieving. A gentle hand cup the side of my face when I realized I was alive. I turned to place my back on the ground and I looked up to see two golden eyes looking down at me. I realized who it was.

"Rin, are you well enough to stand?" Sesshomaru asked, scared. I tried to come back to reality and realized that I had almost drowned. I nodded yes as he helped me up very carefully to my feet. I soon felt pain shoot through my arm that I removed my cardigan very carefully. I noticed where the coyote had bitten me twice as his gentle hand took my ruined cardigan and wrapped it around the bite marks. I winced at the pain, "I'm sorry, but I need to control the bleeding."

Once he was done wrapping up my arm, we heard an elderly voice coming towards us. I saw it was Lady Kaede. "Oh my what happened? I heard a howl coming from down on campus," she asked, worried. She looked like she was out of breath running all the way up and down the hills.

"It was a coyote attack. Rin's arm was bitten several times," Sesshomaru said quickly. Her one eye became like a saucer, when she heard it was a coyote.

We watched as she pulled out a walkie-talkie. "We have a situation. A coyote has been spotted at the cliffs and has attacked a female student. Please make an announcement and have the students remain inside or go inside a building please," she said shakingly. She walked over to see the bloody cloth that was covering up my injured arm.

"Let's get her back to my office and I'll dress her wounds. Rin are you well enough to walk. How did you get soaking wet? I found your bag at the top of the cliff and I have it here," she said, holding up my belongings. I was hurting all over but I knew I could manage to walk. I nodded yes towards her.

She handed me my bag when Sesshomaru answered her question. "I believe the coyote threw her near the edge of the cliff, then it collapsed under her," Sesshomaru said looking up above us. Lady Kaede looked up as she saw tiny bits of rock falling from the cliff. I looked up as well. I didn't realize it was much more of a drop than seeing it from up above.

"You poor child." We began walking when the announcement came over the loudspeakers.

"Students please take shelter or stay in the building you are in. A coyote has been spotted at the cliffs near the falls," the female voice from earlier said. I guess they're not gonna announce that there was an attack in fear of scaring the students.

As we were walking down the hill, we saw security and teachers running past us heading towards the falls. The headmaster was there, he came to stop by us. "Was this the female student that was attacked by the coyote Lady Kaede?" He asked worried. He was looking at me and saw that my hand over the covered bite marks.

"Yes, Rin was attacked and we're on our way back to my office now so I can treat her injury," she stated quickly.

"Do what you can to help her Lady Kaede. We're gonna try and find the coyote that did this." He ran back up the hill to catch up with the others. I hope they can find the creature.

We finally made it to Lady Kaede's office after several minutes. "Rin please take a seat here on the table my dear. Mr. Sesshomaru, you can wait outside in the hallway till I take care of her injuries," she said, shooing him away. I saw that he looked at me for a few seconds and then went back to looking at Lady Kaede. He nodded towards her and walked out shutting the door behind him. She then proceeded over to the counter and put on some white gloves.

Coming back over to me, she slowly removed the material from my arm and started to examine my injury. "The bites don't look quite so bad. I can tell the bone is not broken either. So I'm just gonna clean it up and dress it. Then I'll look at your other injuries as well."

I watched her carefully clean up my arm and wrap it up in gauze and bandage wrap and pinned it into place. The bleeding on my head stopped as she rubbed cleaning alcohol along it. The same with my back, but the stinging pain from it was hell. I'm kind of glad the scars I received a few weeks ago have healed when I had to remove my tank top. Knowing I didn't want to be questioned about how I acquired them. The only visible scars are on the front of my body.

"Alright everything seems to be good and cleaned up. Would you like me to inform your guardians about what happened to you this evening Miss Rin?" She asked quickly. Hearing her say those words, fear ran through me. I knew how they would react that I shook my head no. I put my tank top back on when she spoke up again. If they found out they would come all this way just to bring me home and assault me for wasting their car gas.

"Okay then, you are free to head back to your dorm if you like. But please come back if you start feeling worse. Don't return to the falls either until the coyote is captured," she informed me. I had no plans to go back to the falls.

I went over to my bag and pulled out my notepad and pen. _"Thank you for treating my injuries Lady Kaede,"_ was all I wrote.

"You're quite welcome dear. I'll check your arm Monday after class. You take care and get plenty of rest."

I waved goodbye and walked out the door to see Sesshomaru was still here waiting for me. "Has he been waiting for me for almost an hour?"

I walked over to him as he stood up in front of me. "Are you feeling any better?"

_"I'm feeling a bit better, but I should be better by tomorrow morning. Thank you for saving me this evening. If you hadn't saved me, I most likely would have drowned."_ I handed him the paper.

We began walking out of the building when something I couldn't figure out, how was he able to figure out it was me that went over the cliff? "You're quite welcome. It took a bit to get you up and out because your leg got caught on a long root. But once I got you untangled, it didn't take long to get you out of the water."

I began writing again as we walked back out onto campus. "How did you know it was me that went over the cliff?"

I handed him back the pad, when an announcement came over the loudspeakers again. "Students, you are free to roam the campus again. The falls are off limits until the animal is found and captured. Enjoy the rest of your evening and remember, curfew is twelve am sharp." I couldn't wait to get to my dorm to rest. I think I'll sleep with the window open tonight. I really need the midnight breeze to help me relax.

"I was heading towards the falls to be alone. I wanted to read when I caught your scent as the wind picked up. I soon sensed you were in danger when I heard your screams. But by the time I could get there you already went over the cliff. The coyote that attacked you took off into the woods and that's where I jumped in after you," he explained to me. My scent? What does he mean by my scent?

We were near the freshman dorms when groups of freshman were starting to come outside. I was waiting for everyone to exit when I heard Sesshomaru speak softly. "You should try to get some rest," he said quietly. I looked at the clock tower and saw that it was after eight at night. I was feeling very tired just from the long day I had.

After everyone exited out of the freshman dorms, I waved goodbye to him and made my way inside. Once in my dorm, I placed my stuff on the desk and grabbed my pajamas, plus a new female attire from my suitcase. I need to put my clothes away this weekend.

Inside the bathroom, I saw how much of a wreck I was looking in the mirror. I grabbed my brush and brushed out my hair till the knots were all out. But a shower would have done a lot better. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and washed my face with some warm soapy water. I undressed down to nothing and took the same damp cloth with soap and washed off any areas that still had dry blood. I then proceeded to brush my teeth and then changed into my pajamas.

Turning off the light, I made my way over and opened up the windows to allow the nice breeze come through. The moon was so pretty tonight. It was full and very bright and almost in reaching distance. I wish I could touch the night sky. I went to lay down under the covers and I began picturing everything that happened today and all the way up to this evening when I almost drowned. Feeling drowsy, I turned in for the evening.

* * *

I awoke the following morning to see it was seven-thirty. I slowly sat up in bed trying to be-careful when I realized something. I noticed that I wasn't in much pain, which I was very happy about. I got up and walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my light denim shorts and a pink halter top with a large white elephant print on the front.

I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom so I could wash myself again. Once I felt cleaned, I got dressed and did everything else I usually do in the morning. I proceeded back into my room when my clock showed it was almost eight in the morning. I finished getting ready and slipped on my skin tone flats. Not wanting to sit in my dorm, I switched out my book for another one and grabbed my keys, bag and made my way out to go have breakfast.

The morning air felt very nice, cool and quite refreshing. This is my favorite type of weather if I could have it all year round. When I arrived at the cafeteria it was somewhat crowded again. I made my way in line to get myself some food. I picked out a simple breakfast sandwich, an apple and hot lemon tea. Putting my number in I walked out to see that every seat was taken now. I decided to go eat outside and sit at the same pavilion as yesterday.

I ate while reading my book in silence for almost an hour. After eating and throwing away my breakfast, I decided to double check where my classes would be held once again. I walked to the front of campus to explore when I heard a familiar voice from yesterday. "Good morning Rin." I looked up in front of me and saw Sesshomaru sitting along the school's fountain. It looked like he was chilling and reading. I walked over anyway knowing he was going to ask how I was feeling.

"How's your feeling today?" I was right. I pulled out my pad and answered his question.

_"I'm feeling better this morning. Thank you for asking,"_ I handed him the pad and he gestured for me to follow him.

We both started walking towards the entrance of campus where other students were heading. I watched as he put away a book that he was reading in his bag. "I wonder what kind of books he's into?"

"Glad to hear. Even though yesterday evening was not the greatest, how are you enjoying it here? Even if it was only the second day of school?" He asked me, handing me my notepad.

_"I'm enjoying it very much. I've already found where all my classes will be. I don't want to take the chance of getting lost on Monday."_

I handed back the pad and he took my hand unexpectedly in his. My heart accelerated again from his touch, like yesterday when he rushed both of us inside the library. We crossed the main road to a paved path across the street. I began wondering where he was leading us through the forest. The tall trees were arbor shaped and very beautiful. Someone must have put so much work into this. Whoever they are, they have amazing talent.

"That's good to get that done, not many students do that. All the teachers here are reasonable when it comes to students being late, with Lady Kaede she expects everyone to be on time."

He handed back my notepad. I let go of his hand so I could write something else. _"May I ask where we're heading? Because I thought this was the area the headmaster said the coyotes were spotted."_ I handed him back the pad and he took my hand again. I guess I should get used to this.

"You'll see very soon and will be okay. Coyotes are more night animals because that's when they tend to hunt," he informed me. We walked for several more minutes, when I saw the trees starting to thin out. I saw a small bit of light and very soon, we walked into the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. There were so many beautiful flowers I could tell by their shapes and smells. Forgetting he was still holding my hand within his, we began walking around to see each plant and trees that were planted throughout the gardens.

We were walking towards the back when I stopped in front of my most favorite flower of lavenders. A smile ran across my face. I could see in my peripheral vision that Sesshomaru was looking at me. "Rin what are you thinking about?" I turned to see him passing over my notepad.

_"I'm thinking about when my parents took me and my siblings to a place like this on my sixth birthday. It's a memory I cherish the most because it was the last birthday I celebrated with them." _Handing back the pad I heard the sound of a different waterfall.

I left him to read and walked towards the sound. I made my way up the path by myself when I found the most beautiful waterfall I've ever seen. It was surrounded by sakura and willow trees along with many colorful flowers. I made my way down to the beautiful scenery. I took a seat along a bench, I just looked out over the huge lake. The nature that rested in front of me reminds me of scenes in different books I read.

I sat there a few moments and I started to hear someone walking towards me. I turned my head to the left to see it was Sesshomaru and I rose to my feet. I turned around fully to see him walking my way with the sun glistening down on him. I noticed all his facial features I haven't noticed yet. His silver hair shined as the sun hit it, his eyes were like the color of honey. But that's not what kept me from looking away. I noticed he had several markings on his face. He had a crescent moon that rested upon his forehead and two of the same markings on both sides of his cheeks. I felt like I was going to blush. I turned back around to look back over the huge lake. My heart fluttered almost out of my chest. I have no idea why I'm feeling like this.

Not a second later he was standing right beside me. I could tell he was looking down at me when he took my hand in his again. We sauntered around the perimeter of the lake when I saw a new paved path. I began wondering where we were heading next. I noticed dark clouds had started to cover the sky. A storm must be brewing soon.

We made it under the lining of the tall pine trees, when he handed me back my notepad. "Where are we heading to now that's along this path?" I handed him back the pad when he took my hand again with my heart fluttering.

"We're heading to the village that's a few minutes down this path. It's a very small place, but they do have a better equipped library." A library? That's awesome to hear.

We were walking for several minutes in silence when the sound of thunder was heard in the far distance. "There's a pavilion up ahead. Let's hurry before it starts pouring." We ran and made it under the pavilion in under a minute when the rain came down very hard. The storm was so intense you couldn't see a thing in front of you. Either they were calling for rain again or it's the thunder brothers playing with Mother Nature?

"Might as well wait here till the storm passes." I watched Sesshomaru take a seat along the bench behind us. I followed suit.

As we sat there my mind went back to last night. He mentioned something about my scent and he knew that it was me instantly. I still don't understand what he meant by that. While we waited for the rain to pass, I pulled my bag off my back and pulled out my book. I wanted to read more of it.

Once I opened to the chapter I was reading, I heard him speak softly. "What book are you reading?" I put the bookmark in, and showed the front cover to him. The book was not in the greatest condition even though it came from a second hand store, but at least all the pages were there.

"Pride and Prejudice that's a very interesting story. Is Jane Austin one of your favorite authors?" He curiously asked.

With my pad still next to me I began writing again. _"She's one of the many few authors I like to read. I like to read anything that has a good story line to it. I noticed earlier you were reading, may I ask what book that was?"_ I handed my notepad to him. I watched as he read what I wrote and then he pulled out his book. He showed me the title, "_The Great Gatsby"_.

"Have you ever read it before?" He asked.

_"Not yet, but it's on my list of books to read. I'm reading books that take place around the same time period as Pride and Prejudice right now. Have you ever read the book?"_

I handed back the notepad as the rain finally started to slow down. We each put our books away, when he finally replied, "I have read it but it's been a few years and after I finish with this one I'm thinking about reading The Catcher and the Rye."

It's really interesting to meet someone who has the same interest in books like me. If I wasn't studying for criminal justice I would totally be studying to be a writer. The rain finally came to a stop as we continued along the path to the village.

"So what kind of case do you hope to get from Lady Kaede on Monday, a made up case or a real one?" I already knew that one.

Since Lady Kaede told us yesterday afternoon. He gave me back my pad so I could write. _"I'm hoping to get a real case. What do you hope to get?"_ I handed him the pad. He took my hand again in his. I was getting used to it since my heart didn't flutter this time.

I saw that we were close to exiting out of the trees when he answered my question. "I'll take either, but a real case would be better because it would be a step further into knowing what a real criminal investigator goes through when solving a crime. I'm guessing you're the same way?" I never thought of it that way, but the way he said it, I had to agree on that one. I turned and nodded in agreement.

Soon we began hearing a huge group of people behind us. Letting go of my hand, we both turned around and saw the same group from yesterday. I noticed a few extras were tagging along with them. "They must be heading towards the village?"

They all came to a halt before us. "Good morning guys, are you two going to explore the village? We're heading to the shopping centers near the river, if you want to join us?" Kagome asked kindly.

Shopping wasn't one of my favorite things, but if it was a second hand book store, then I would be going there a lot. "No thank you, we're on our way to the Village Library," Sesshomaru responded back.

We heard a scuffling noise coming from his half-brother Inuyasha. "The library is so boring and reading is dumb. Also, why are you hanging around this girl?" He pointed a claw finger towards me. "She doesn't even talk at all. She ignored us when Kagome and Kohaku asked her to join us at the pool yesterday night. To me, she's nothing but a weirdo," he stated.

Everyone around us didn't like what he had to say, including me. "Inuyasha you better watch what you say, because I will not have you treat her like that," Sesshomaru scolded his younger brother. Is he...is Sesshomaru trying to defend me? No one has ever done that for me before.

"Whatever. Come on guys let's get going before it gets too crowded soon," Inuyasha ordered. He walked past all of us, while everyone remained still after what he just said. Everyone from the group, even the ones who I hadn't met yet apologized to me as they all went ahead of us.

After they were fully out of view Sesshomaru spoke up quickly. "I'm sorry for my idiot half-brothers remark. I can't stand it when he treats others like that."

He handed back my pad and we started walking again. "It's okay, I was treated the same way back in middle school. So It doesn't bother me anymore." I handed the pad back over as we walked out of the tree lining and into the village.

The village was very beautiful. It reminded me of the villages from the stories I like to read. However they were more updated like 21st century houses. Sesshomaru didn't say anything about what I wrote. He did speak up once we made it to a two story building. "This is the village library I was telling you about. Shall we head inside?"

I didn't even need my notepad to write my response. I turned and looked up to him and nodded my head yes. We walked up the steps and headed inside. I saw that this library was a lot more stocked with books. I wonder if they have the same book I tried yesterday?

Walking through the building we had to walk to the downstairs part to find the books on criminology that were near a big glass window that overlooked a huge river. It looked quite scary to look at. The water was dark and eerie. I could see black boulders protruding out of fast moving current.

I walked over to the bookshelf to check out the books that were displayed. I knew that I was going to do a lot of studying here over the next few months. But for now, I will stick with the first book from yesterday _Solving A Crime 101_. I found it along the shelf and I was able to reach it myself. I pulled it down and began to look at the first chapter again. Basically, all it said is that I needed to know the case I was going to be working on and the evidence.

"Rin, do you hope to get a case that you've heard about before?" I looked up to him as he handed back my pad.

Fear ran through me wondering if I should really tell him the case I really wanted to solve. I put the book away and started to write my answer. _"Yes I do. What about you? What case would you like to try and solve?"_

I handed back the pad again when a familiar voice could be heard walking towards us. "Good morning the two of you. Rin how is your arm feeling today?" Lady Kaede asked.

She came over to stand in front of us. Sessohmaru handed back the pad as I wrote down my answer for her. _"It's feeling a lot better today thank you for asking,"_

I ripped out the paper and handed it to her. "That's good and I see you both were discussing cases already. I have to say, the rest of the class already decided to not continue, after my lecture. It's a shame though. I was really hoping to encourage the youth to achieve such a goal. But I'm keeping the class going. I have you two still and that shows me you are very dedicated. So that means you two will be working together as a team. I have a feeling you'll work well and accomplish the work I present you. So come Monday, I'll have a list you both can choose from of actual real cases that have yet to be solved."

I began wondering if the case I wanted to solve was on there. I wondered if Sesshomaru would agree to it. But then I would have to tell him the reason why, which caused me the most fear. "Lady Kaede I was hoping you had a case on your list that happened almost ten years ago. At a campsite, perhaps?" He asked her. I froze when I heard what he said. That was the case I wanted to work on.

"Yes that's one of the cases on my list. Is there a reason you're interested in this particular case Mr. Sesshomaru?" Lady Kaede wondered.

"Yes. It was a case my father was trying to solve and still trying. When it first happened, he couldn't talk to the young witness and only survivor of the massacre. He said the family the child was sent to live with, wouldn't let the child speak to anyone and would slam the door when any investigator came. He also informed me the child was human and the family the child was sent to live with were demons." Everything he said was true, but I didn't know who the investigator was at the time.

"I see, Rin? Are you okay with this case?" She asked, looking towards me. I guess she was trying to make sure she didn't indicate that the child was actually me. But I knew in time, I was going to have to eventually tell him. I nodded my head to her question and tried to keep myself calm.

"Okay you both will be working on that case then. So come Monday afternoon after introduction and everything, you can start working on that together. You two enjoy the rest of your weekend." We both waved goodbye as she walked back towards the front of the building.

I was excited we were going to work on the case but scared how he would react when he would find out who I really am. "Rin do you want to continue looking at the books or do you want to go walk around the village some?"

With my notepad, _"we can walk around the village, I don't mind,"_ I handed my pad over to him. He read it really quickly and gestured for me to follow. We then headed back towards the front of the library and exited out to walk towards the docks. Walking around the village we stopped and looked through the windows instead of going inside. Some of the stores had really nice things for sale. But out of my price range.

We were rounding the corner where the docks were when we heard the group again. From the way it sounded, Inuyasha wanted to be a show off once again. "Come on you damn chickens! Why won't you jump with me and the guys? It's only a seven foot drop into the river!" He shouted, that it echoed.

"Why do you think? Plus, we don't have a change of clothes with us," Kagome stated. Whatever they were about to do, I already knew I didn't want to be a part of it.

We were coming into view as everyone saw us coming their way. "Hey Sesshomaru, why don't you ditch the girl and join us? We're getting ready to jump off the pier!" Inuyasha explained.

I looked at the river, I could see the water was moving pretty fast and the white water rapids didn't look very welcoming. "Inuyasha, like I told you yesterday, I don't care for such idiotic behavior and she has a name and it's Rin," Sesshomaru informed him angrily.

"Geez when are you going to let loose for once? Okay then, you Rin!" He pointed towards me, which kind of scared me. "Why don't you come and jump in?"

Before I could react, Sesshomaru threw his arm up in front of me. "Don't even think of asking her to join in your stupid games, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted. Is he...Is he trying to protect me?

Inuyasha just stared at his older half-brother dumbfounded and then looked at me. "Whatever. I still think she's a weirdo...oh great, here comes Kyoya and his group of idiots. They're worse show offs than me," Inuyasha stated.

Both Sesshomaru and myself turned our heads to see another demon coming our way. I noticed this guy looked like a coyote demon. He had grayish black hair, grey eyes, and very tan skin. The other two must be twin brothers but I'm not sure what type of demons they were. They both had spiky ice white hair, yellow eyes and very pale skin. "Well, well, look what we have here. It's all the weaklings, who think they can out do me at everything haha," the coyote demon laughably said. I was getting really bad vibes from him.

"Can it Kyoya, what are you even doing out here? You and the thunder brothers hate the village, remember?" Inuyasha reminded him.

"We only came out here to check out the new school girls. I have to say, this human girl you have here is quite cute and just my type." I watched him take a deep inhale and exhale. "Damn she's got a sweet scent coming from her." Umm? What? "Hey girl! Why don't you leave this group of losers and come with us? I'll show you how to have a really fun time!" Kyoya gestured for me to follow him.

I stood where I was. I wasn't going to go anywhere with this demon.

He was about to come reaching towards me when Sesshomaru threw himself in front of me. "Don't even think about laying a hand on her. You think that every new girl should follow you around and in return you treat them like trash. Why don't you leave now, if you know what's best for you," Sesshomaru stated. From what I'm hearing from him, this guy Kyoya is a total asshole. I have to agree.

"Mind your own damn business Sesshomaru! So girl, are you coming with me or are you staying here with these pathetic losers?"

Looking up to his question, I shook my head no. I watched as his face grew red as a tomato. He started to move towards me again at a fast pace.

"Kyoya, back off she said no. Don't come any closer to her," Sesshomaru shouted his way. He was becoming more defensive as he stood in front of me. I'm really grateful for that.

"She didn't say a damn thing! What is she non-verbal? Geez. Why am I wasting my time here? She's too short for my taste anyway. Come on boys, let's go. We can find other new chicks somewhere else," he shouted.

I don't think I'm that short for being five feet and four inches. Once Sesshomaru knew they were gone, he got out of his protective mode. We turned back to face the group. "Geez, that Kyoya pisses me off and flirts with every girl he comes across. Ever since he started school here with Koga," Inuyasha said unpleasantly.

"I can't believe I am related to him, even though we're only cousins," a wolf demon huffed. I'm guessing he's Koga.

"Kyoya is worse than Miroku, when it comes to girls," Sango explained to us.

"Hey! Don't compare me to him. At least I don't leave girls hanging and break their hearts. Kyoya is nothing but a pathetic bastard who thinks every girl belongs to him," Miroku stated.

"I have to agree with you on that Miroku. One day, it's going to bite him in the ass and I'm not gonna back him up," Koga said.

"What are you saying Koga? You've never backed him up once," Inuyasha state's to the wolf demon.

"Anyways Rin, it's best you stay clear of Kyoya at all costs. He's the type of demon you don't want to be around," Sesshomaru informed me. I looked up to him and nodded to what he said. I really hope that was the last time I would see the coyote demon.

"Enough about that jerk. You boys ready to release some adrenaline?" Inuyasha asked happily to change the subject. We all watched the boys be reckless. They all dove into the fast moving river head first. I don't even know how they can enjoy that, when the current looks very strong.

Everyone who didn't jump went ahead to the end of the docks, except for me and Sesshomaru. I then felt him tap me on the shoulder and gestured a finger towards the village. "Is there anywhere else you would like to see in the village or are you ready to head back to campus?" He asked softly. I thought about it. I knew I needed to finish unpacking some of my stuff.

_"I'm ready to head back to school. I still haven't finished unpacking. But if there's anything else you want to see here, I don't mind."_ I handed him the pad.

"There's not much else I want to see. So we can head back now." He handed me back my pad and took my hand. We took the same path that leads back to school. Sesshomaru remained quiet for the rest of the walk, though upon occasion I could feel his eyes on me.

We finally made it back to school around noon time. We then reached my dorms and I waved goodbye to him. Just as I was about to head inside, "Rin?" He called towards me. I turned to see he was standing a few feet away from me.

"I wonder what he has to say?"

"Would you like to have dinner later? I'll meet you here around four if that's alright? I know you've been eating by yourself and I thought you would like to join me with the others. I will make sure Inuyasha doesn't treat you like trash," he said. I only had to think about it for just a few seconds when I smiled and nodded my head at him that I would be happy to join.

"Okay then, I'll see you later today," he said and walked off. Once inside my dorm, I placed my belongings on my desk and plopped down on my bed for a few minutes. Another interesting day I have to say. Back home I would be hiding inside my room behind a book.

I looked at my clock, it was just a little after twelve. Even though I felt a bit tired, I got up anyways and pushed my suitcase over to my white dresser. I put away my clothes and hung up the rest. All my clothes came from second hand stores, I didn't mind, because I was very handy with scissors, thread, and a needle. I fixed them all up so they would fit me. Looking at the clock again, I noticed I still had awhile before I would meet up with Sessohmaru. I decided I should change my clothes. I picked out a long dark pair of skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top. After I changed, I pulled out my ponytail and brushed my hair out again.

Back in my room I noticed something out the window catching my eye. I walked over and took a seat along the window sill and opened it again. The same waterfall from yesterday could be seen from my dorm window. It was such a beautiful view.

I was admiring the view and the gentle breeze when I heard a male voice shouting from outside. I looked down and saw that it was the creep Kyoya from earlier. "Hey freshman girl from the pier! I see you finally ditched the group. Come down here I want to show you something cool," he shouted my way. I just looked at him for a few seconds and did the same thing as earlier and shook my head no to him. He wasn't pleased about it. I don't care about whatever he wanted to show me either.

"You bitch! I'm in the senior class! That should make you change your mind," he shouted again. This demon was really creeping me out. I wished he would just go away. Plus, I didn't care that he's in the senior class. I closed my window and curtains and moved away and sat down on my bed. I heard him shouting again towards my window."Fine be that way you damn freshman bitch." I just ignored him. I remained on my bed for about ten minutes, when I looked at the clock, it read it was after one. I felt very tired and set my alarm for three-thirty. Laying my head down I fell asleep.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep._

The nap I had felt very nice. Getting to my feet I walked back into my bathroom and rewashed my face to help wake myself. Walking back into my room I grabbed what I needed and slipped on the same shoes from earlier. I decided to go wait outside the dormitories for Sessohmaru and pray I don't see Kyoya. I stepped outside and sat along the brick wall and read for the last few minutes until he showed up. I pulled out my book and continued on with the page I left off at. After a while, I heard someone walking towards me and saw that it was Sesshomaru. Closing my book I got to my feet just when he came to stand in front of me.

"Good evening Rin, you ready to head over?" I was a bit nervous because this was the first time someone actually got me to join them. Coming out of the thought, I put on a smile and nodded my head.

"Alright let's go." As we were walking, I began to think if I should tell him Kyoya was trying to get me to go with him again. I put that thought at the back of my mind. He doesn't need to know. We made it to the cafeteria line just as it was getting crowded. As we waited, we both could hear the creep Kyoya. He was nearing us when I felt Sesshomaru grab my hand. I was not gonna question why, because I knew he was protecting me from the asshole.

Kyoya stood on the other side of us with his food in his hands. "Well it looks like the freshman left her dorm finally. Say, why don't you grab your dinner and then ditch this junior that you are with? Come join me and my group instead," he said creepily. I just turned away from what he said. He got angry once again. "Why do you ignore me you damn bitch? One of these days you're going to obey me."

After hearing what he said, Sesshomaru threw himself in front of me. I had a feeling what Kyoya said was a threat aimed at me. "Why can't you get the picture that she doesn't want to be anywhere around you and don't call her such a filthy word you damn beast," Sesshomaru said angrily.

"This is none of your freaking business you damn junior. If she can hang around with you, she can hang around with..." was all he could get out.

We heard another voice coming towards us. I turned to see what looked like a teacher. The teacher also looked like he could be a student himself, because of how young he looked. I noticed his jet black hair was pulled back into a long braid that went all the way down his back. His skin was tan and he had a purple star marking in the middle of his forehead. "Mr. Kyoya, would you stop picking on everyone. You've already been warned several times to quit it. If this continues you will be getting automatic detention for one week," he informed the wolf demon jackass. He came and gave a stern look to the jerk Kyoya.

"Eh, whatever. I'm out of here," Kyoya said pissed off. When he finally walked off I could finally breathe. Hopefully that would be the last time I would see him.

"That kid is going to end up in a heap of trouble, if he doesn't change his ways before he graduates next year. It's good to see you again, Mr. Sesshomaru. I see you were protecting a newer student from that jerk," the teacher who's name I didn't know yet said. Never thought I would hear a teacher use that proper term, but I agree.

"I wonder who this teacher is?" I thought looking his way.

"Good to see you again Mr. Bankostu. This is Rin by the way," Sesshomaru said, gesturing his clawed hand my way.

"So this is one of my science teachers starting Monday?" He seems pretty decent for a teacher.

"Oh yes, I recognize your first name. Rin, your one of my students come Monday. I have to say, from what your records show, you're a bright student. You don't need to worry, Kyoya is not in my class. Anyways, you both enjoy your weekend," he said waving towards us.

Right as he left, the line started moving finally. We reached the counter and got our food. I settled with a shrimp sushi platter and a bottle of water. I saw Sesshomaru grabbing some sushi and a bottle of water too. After we pinned in our numbers, he led the way outside to where we would be meeting the group. I was still a bit nervous about eating with everyone as we neared where they were all sitting.

"Rin, after dinner would you like to see part of campus not a lot of students go to? I'm not gonna say what it is. I'm going to leave it as a surprise," he said. He stopped to see what I thought about what he said.

"What part of the campus did I miss already?" I thought. But whatever he wanted to show me, it might be pretty interesting. I smiled at him and nodded my head. I would go along to whatever he wanted to show me later.

"Good, once we're done eating, we will go to the place," he said.

We rounded the corner where there were lots of picnic tables and the group. "Hey guys, we were just talking about you," Sango called our way. We took our seats at a big round picnic table where it seated all of us.

I looked around the table and saw the same girl from yesterday. I believe her name was Ayame. She was sitting next to the wolf demon Koga. They must be a couple. "Yeah. We were discussing going back to the village and seeing the sunset at a different pier. We might go swimming afterwards. We wanted to see if you both wanted to join in?" Ayame asked cheerfully. The sunset doesn't bother me, but swimming does.

"I don't care for swimming and I don't think Rin does either," Sesshomaru informed everyone. He's right on that.

"What is it with you and not liking to go swimming Rin?" Inuyasha demanded immediately.

I knew I was going to have to tell them sooner or later. "Let them know I can't swim and I'll go another time to see the sunset,"

I handed my notepad to Sesshomaru for him to read to everyone. "Rin said, she can't swim and she'll go another time to see the sunset. So there's your answer," he said fast. Everyone except Sesshomaru looked at me dumb founded.

"That's no problem," Ayame said calmly..

Everyone continued on with their conversations as we ate for the next hour. When the clock showed it was five-thirty, everyone headed off to their dorms to change. Sesshomaru and myself headed off to what he wanted to show me. Continuing on and we reached another pathway that led through another lining of tall pine trees on campus.

The path was not very long. I soon began to hear what sounded like an animal growling. I froze in my place because it almost sounded like a coyote from last night. Sessohmaru noticed I was scared as he spoke softly. "You don't need to worry. It's not the coyote, it's actually a dragon."

I remained frozen when he said it was a dragon making that sound. I knew dragons existed, but I had never heard one before much less seen one. He took a hold of my hand as a reassurance that everything would be okay. We continued along the path for another minute, when we walked through the lining of trees onto a dragon farm. I looked at the huge farm and was so amazed to come into contact with such beautiful creatures. It was a dream come true, finally.

My parents always wanted to bring me to places like this right before they died. Now that I saw one I could actually cross it off my bucket list. I saw so many different types of dragons. Little babies prancing through the fenced fields. They were so cute and chubby. I don't know what it is, but chubby baby dragons look so cuddly. One little ash tone baby dragon came prancing towards us. It roared lightly to get my attention to pet him. Since my right hand was being held by Sessohmaru, I reached over with my other hand and scratched his little head. The sweet purr he made was just too adorable.

After spending a few minutes with the baby dragon, we stopped at this one adult dragon that had two heads. They were so breathtaking. I watched as they grazed next to the fence, until they sensed our presence. They both lifted their heads and looked up at Sesshomaru with such happiness in their eyes. Very soon they were looking at me. They tilted their head, since they've never met me before. I remained where I stood so I wouldn't spook them.

"They're harmless, their names are Ah-Un and I've known them for a long time," he said softly. "How are you doing boys."

I want to use my voice so I can talk to them, but I'm afraid. They do have such a lovely name. I watched as he pet them with his free hand one at a time. Very soon the one I believe was named Ah, looked at me as I lifted my hand slowly and placed it along his head. I petted him slowly and he really enjoyed it.

"Have you ever been around dragons before Rin?" I looked up at him and shook my head no. I guess it was a surprise to him. I let go of his hand and got out my pad and pen so I could tell him.

"No this is my first time being around one actually. I find dragons very fascinating and such beautiful creatures." I handed him the pad. I started to pet the other dragon named, Un. I was so amazed with this beautiful creature.

I didn't expect what Sesshomaru was about to ask me. "Rin, would you like to go for a flight around the campus?"

"Did he...did he just ask if I would like to go fly around campus?" I was a bit shocked he asked that and I couldn't say no. I turned to look at him and smiled nodding my head. I was excited to go for a flight.

Their reins were near the fence hanging on a hook. While he strapped down Ah-Un, I fixed my hair into a small braid. That way it wasn't blowing around while we were up in the air. After Sesshomaru was done strapping down the dragon, he helped me up onto their back. I may have blushed when his hands held my waist to lift me up.

When he got behind me, we were lifting off high into the air. I could almost see every part of campus and was so shocked to see how far it went on for. It was so breathtaking, how beautiful everything looked from up here. We flew around for a few hours, when the sun started to descend. We got back to the farm in no time flat. Sesshomaru got off Ah-Un first, then helped me down last. He removed the reins from the dragon and placed them back on a hook.

"What do you think of the view Rin?"

If I could use my voice I would be happy to tell him what I thought of the view, but for now I would just have to write it down. _"The view was very beautiful. Thank you for showing me what it looks like up above,"_ I handed him my pad.

"Good, I'm happy you enjoyed it." We were back on campus when Sesshomaru and I went our separate ways again. He headed off in a different direction.

I decided to walk in another direction since I wasn't tired yet. I wanted to go sit somewhere and read for a bit when I pulled out my book. I was starting to walk past the pool area, when I heard the asshole talking on the other side of the gate. I walked as fast as I could and hoped he and his group wouldn't see me.

Then I heard him shout towards me. "Well I see you finally ditched that junior, you little freshman. Say, why don't you join us for a swim," he called out. I turned to see the jackass. He was dripping wet from head to toe. Very soon the two other demons were by his side. They too were soaking wet themselves. I shook my head no to him. I continued on my way hoping I could get very far from them.

"Get her Hitoshi!" He ordered the demon brother. I turned to see the demon coming at me. I tried to run but he was too fast.

He caught me with both arms and the force caused me to drop my book. "Got her, now be a good little freshman and you won't get hurt," the demon whose name I don't care for stated. He pulled me inside the pool area and passed me off to the coyote asshole Kyoya.

He gripped my arm with his dirty clawed hand and his friends blocked the gate so I couldn't escape. Inside the pool area I was shocked to hear the familiar voices from dinner. "Kyoya let her go this instant," Inuyasha shouted our way.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? Let her go Kyoya, if you know what's good for you!" Koga demanded his cousin.

"Can it! It's my turn to enjoy her company and I have to say, her fragrance coming off her is turning me on." He pressed himself up against me and I was really uncomfortable. "Say cutie, why don't you strip down some and we'll have ourselves a good old time."

I felt him move his hand to my hips and started to move my shirt up. I had no choice but to defend myself. I used my free hand and slapped his face so hard that it echoed. Very soon I heard a deep growl coming through his teeth. I knew he was very angry. "You filthy freshman bitch how dare you hit me," he said angrily. His grip on my arm became even tighter.

"Kyoya let her go now! You're hurting her arm," Inuyasha said angrily. Every inch they came towards us, his grip became stronger. I watched him raise his hand towards me. He wouldn't dare?

"Fine you can have this freshman bitch. Your scent is disgusting to me now, but first." Very soon I felt such a powerful force to the side of my face that my world started to fade out slowly. I felt air flowing past me and my clothes feeling heavy, dragging me under.


	4. Chapter 3:

**_Chapter 3: Is This What It's Like To Have Friends?_**

It didn't seem very long when I was finally coming to. I began to hear familiar voices calling out my name. I don't remember what happened to make me go unconscious. But I'm glad I wasn't being gripped by that jerk Kyoya anymore. I moved my hand to the side of my face and felt a sharp pain. It stung like hell.

I realized I caught their attention, "oh good she's coming to, Rin can you hear us?" a female voice asked softly. Opening up my eyes I saw Ayame. She was sitting next to me drying my face with a white cloth. I looked around and began wondering how they all got me away from Kyoya. Very soon I started to feel that I was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Did I get thrown into the pool?" I kept thinking. Now I know why they rubbed a cloth over my face. I remembered that my bag was still on my back and my iPod was in there. I sat up fully and realized it wasn't on my back anymore.

"Rin, are you looking for your bag? It's right here," Kagome said. She handed it to me and I opened it to see everything was soaked.

I pulled out my wet iPod, "great," was all I could think.

"Oh no your iPod! Do you have rice to let it set in?" Ayame wondered. I just shook my head no to her. Wish I would have thought about bringing some with me.

"I have some in my room you can have. I'll go get you some now," Koga said quickly. He left without another word. He didn't have to do that.

"I'm going to see if I can find Sesshomaru, don't leave her side guys," Inuyasha ordered. I felt a dry towel being placed around my shoulders. I turned to see it was Miroku. I thanked him with a smile and turned back to look at my iPod.

"Don't worry Rin, we'll get your iPod back up and working soon. You were only under the water for a few seconds," Ayame let me know. Very soon we heard a teacher coming towards us. I realized it was Lady Kaede again.

"Oh my dear Rin! Can't get a break can you? Who's responsible for this? I heard yelling coming this way and tried to get here as fast as I could," Lady Kaede demanded. Out of everyone around us, Miroku responded back.

"Kyoya and his group are Lady Kaede. Kyoya wouldn't let Rin go and he tried to remove her shirt. She tried to defend herself and smacked Kyoya in his face."'he pointed his finger to my red hand. "He did the same in return by hitting her in the face and knocking her unconscious. Then he threw her into the pool. Inuyasha jumped in after her and before Koga and myself could get a hold of them, they took off," pointing in the direction they went. She looked at everyone and then to me as she saw the red mark on my face.

"I see, and where is Inuyasha and Koga? Please don't tell me they went after them?" Kaede wondered.

"No Inuyasha went to find Sesshomaru, he should be back soon. Koga went to get something for Rin," Kagome informed. We watched as Lady Kaede got on the walkie talkie to inform the office that another incident had happened at the pool this time. She also informed them to apprehend the boys who grabbed me.

"Young Rin, do you need me to inform your guardian's about what happened this evening?" She asked. I already knew the answer to that one. I looked at her and shook my head no. I didn't want to face them. I knew the punishment I would receive if they found out.

Koga was back very quickly with a ziplock bag full of rice. "Here you go Rin. Your iPod should be back to normal in a day or two. I also found this, I think you may have dropped it," he handed me my book that I dropped earlier. I smiled at him as I stuck my iPod in the bag of white rice. I also took my book from him. I don't know anyone from this group very well and they were already treating me with kindness. I began to wonder if that is what it's really like to have friends since I've never had any before.

"We should get Rin back to her dorm, so she can get out of these wet clothes," Ayame informed everyone. Before I got up the girls went to grab their bathing suits covers and then came back to my side. I got to my feet and started walking towards the gate.

Inuyasha had just gotten back but Sesshomaru wasn't with him. "I couldn't find him. I tried calling him and he's not on campus. He drove out to town for something. I did inform him about what happened." I thanked him with a quick smile as the girls came with me.

"Rin when you get yourself dried off, please come back to my office so I can redress your arm," Kaede informed me. I nodded to her as the girls walked with me towards the freshman dorms. They all remained quiet for a bit till Sango had something to ask.

"Rin did something happen to your arm?" We were nearing the dorms when I stopped and removed the towel from my shoulders. I removed the now damp wrap bandage to reveal the bite marks. They all gasped when they saw my injury.

"Oh my god Rin! When did this happen? This looks like it just happened recently." Kagome held my arm in her hands to look at it more. "Wait, were you attacked by the coyote yesterday night?" Her eyes had the look of concern. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Oh Rin, that must have been so scary. Let's get you back to your dorm so you can change out of these wet clothes. Then we will all walk together to Lady Kaede's," Ayame is too kind. Same as Sango and Kagome. I looked at all three of them and smiled. They didn't have to be this generous towards me.

We all walked up to the fifth floor and entered my dorm together. I went for my dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings, a long purple flannel shirt, plus underwear and a bra. Once I was dried and dressed and back in my room Sango had me sit and she pulled my hair into a dutch braid. I gave her a soft smile. "There, now you don't have to worry about your hair being in the way."

"Ready to go Rin?" Kagome asked as we all stood up. I nodded towards her but held up a finger because I needed to grab a new notepad. Since my other one was soaked completely. With my new pad and pen ready, I got back into my sandals. I grabbed my keys and was ready to head out again. As we were walking back outside, we watched Kyoya and his followers being taken away by the staff and the headmaster. They all eyed us with such scary looks in their eyes. Kyoya's were bright red and looking for revenge.

"There's the freshman, take her too! She hit me first!" Kyoya yelled at the teachers. They all stopped as they looked our way.

"Why would we take her? You boys laid hands on her first. Let's go and figure out a punishment for all three of you," the male teacher stated.

"I never laid a hand on her! What the hell!" Raiden shouted.

"Doesn't matter. You're still in trouble because you were part of it," another male teacher said. All the boys were trying to break free out of the staff's grip. But to their dismay, the male teachers were a lot stronger.

Kyoya looked back at us, mostly me when he yelled at me again. "I'll get my revenge on you freshman, just you wait!" I was beginning to get scared when the girls surrounded me. They all embraced me to make sure everything will be okay.

"Mr. Kyoya, each threat you make towards her, will be added to your punishment now," The headmaster explained in a harsh tone.

"Don't worry Rin, all of us including the boys will protect you," Sango reassured me.

We watched as the headmaster came walking over to us as we were about to leave again. "Miss Rin, I'm terribly sorry for what has happened to you the past two days. It isn't a great way to start out the new school year. Rest assured you will not face any punishment for defending yourself against him. You are the first freshman to do so actually. Please go over to Lady Kaede's and have her fix up your arm now." I thanked him with a quick smile. Doing as he ordered us to, we left for Kaede's.

* * *

Lady Kaede examined my arm and she had a look of relief on her face. "The bite marks have finally stopped bleeding. But you will need to keep your arm bandaged up for a few more days." I was relieved to hear my arm was starting to heal pretty quickly. Me and the girls watched Lady Kaede work her magic and pin the new wrap into place. Once she was done, we all waved goodbye to her and made our way back outside.

"Hey girls! Since it's still early, why don't we head over to the cafe and get a hot coffee? Rin I'll pay for yours so don't worry," Sango said cheerfully. I stopped to turn to face her and I raised my hands up. She didn't have to pay but all she did in return was smile back at me. "It's no problem Rin. Besides, wasn't your wallet in your bag that got wet?" Remembering that it was, I nodded my head to her and smiled. I do have to agree with her that a hot coffee did sound good right about now. At this time at night back home I wouldn't be allowed to have coffee. Actually, I'm not even allowed to have any, but what my family doesn't know won't hurt them.

"Okay, before we head out, let's go get changed. I think we should grab our light weight jackets, since we're gonna be walking to the village. I'll text the boys to see if they want to come," Kagome told us. We headed to my dorm first and walked up to my room. I unlocked the door and went to my closet and grabbed my jacket. Once my door was locked we headed back outside to their dorms on the other side of campus. Once we were close, all the boys were waiting outside, including Sesshomaru.

"There you girls are! So are you ready to head to the village?" Miroku asked, looking our way.

"Almost. We just need to change out of our swimsuits real quick," Sango stated. The girls and the boys were about to walk inside when Sesshomaru had something to say.

"Rin and I will be by the front gate," he informed the group. He gestured for me to follow him to the front of campus. They didn't say much else and walked inside the dorms.

"How bad did Kyoya hit you?" He asked as we took a seat along the campus fountain. I began writing when I felt him rub his hand where it was still red on my face. His touch to my cheek felt calming and cool.

"Bad enough to knock me unconscious. I didn't see it coming." I handed him the pad. I'm glad the girls recommended bringing a jacket, I was getting cold.

"He's lucky I wasn't there because he would've been the one knocked unconscious. Plus his thunder followers," he said angrily. Sesshomaru clenched his fist very tightly and it started to turn red. I didn't want him to feel bad about what happened to me. I placed my hand over his hoping he wouldn't hurt himself. Sesshomaru loosened his grip and took my hand in his. He then began to rub his thumb along my hand. It felt nice for some reason. I didn't want him to let go. I watched as he turned my hand palm side up and I saw that it was red. The coolness from his touch made my hand feel a lot better than how it felt before.

"Is your hand hurting? Inuyasha said you smacked Kyoya pretty hard?" He asked worried. It was hurting but I didn't want him to know. I just shook my head no. I guess he didn't buy it, because he rubbed his thumb again along my hand that I winced at the pain. "You don't need to hide the fact that you're in pain," I watched as he pulled out his phone and it looked like he was texting someone.

"I asked Inuyasha to grab a bag of ice for you." He really didn't have to do that. I took my hand away and started writing in my notepad.

"Thank you," I handed him the pad. He took it with one hand and held my sore hand in his other.

"No problem. It would be a lot more uncomfortable if it swelled up," he was right about that. He placed my notepad down and then placed his free hand along the side of my face. I don't know why I'm doing this but I took my free hand and placed it over his that was against my cheek.

We sat in silence for what felt like a long time, when we heard the group come up from behind us. He soon let go of my face and hand. We both stood up and faced the group as they were nearing us.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting for us. Are you both ready to go?" Kagome asked happily. I just nodded my head. She looked at me first and I guess Sesshomaru did the same. Inuyasha then handed me the bag of ice. I gave him a soft smile for a thank you. I placed the bag in the sensitive area to bring down the swelling.

Soon, we all walked through the gates across the road to the path that would lead us to the village. "So, Kagome told me you girls ran into Kyoya and his group of jackasses again when they were being detained," Inuyasha stated. I was hoping it wouldn't be brought up. I wanted to put that memory aside. All the boys except Inuyasha looked at us girls when he said that. I avoided all their stares and I kept my head down.

"He didn't try to come at you all did he?" Miroku asked, worried.

"No, but he did try to break free from the teacher's grip. The bastard was very unsuccessful. But we made sure Rin was safe from him," Sango said kindly. I knew she was looking at me. I looked up to see she was smiling my way and I did the same in return.

"I hope my cousin gets whatever punishment they hand him and his damn goons," Koga uttered.

"They would most likely get in school suspension. But enough about those assholes. Let's get to the village before it gets too late," Inuyasha mumbled.

We all made it to the village within fifteen minutes. Heading towards the cafe I threw away the bag of ice since it helped bring down the swelling. When we were outside the cafe, the girls pulled me inside.

"Rin what would you like to drink?" Sango asked. I looked up at the menu in front of me. I was staring at the large section of hot beverages to choose from. They all looked so good. I decided on a hot vanilla caramel latte.

"I'll have a hot vanilla caramel latte please and thank you." I handed her the pad.

"Excellent choice Rin. That's what we all usually get and you're welcome," she replied. Once all our orders were placed we waited down at the end of the counter while they prepared our drinks.

"Rin are you feeling any better from what happened earlier?" Kagome asked. I actually was feeling a lot better and the swelling was almost gone.

"I'm feeling a lot better now and the swelling went down too," I handed her the pad.

"Glad you're feeling better. Hopefully it gets better starting tonight, with us," she uttered. Hearing her say that all I could do was just smile and hope she was right.

"Where should we head to next before we head back to campus?" Ayame asked when Koga came in quickly.

"Hey girls, you might want to hurry up. It looks like a bad storm is coming in pretty soon," he urgently mentioned. We all looked outside to see very dark clouds coming close, it looked very eerie. I hope to get back before it starts. Another fear of mine that scares me the most.

Soon our drinks were ready. I put my pad away inside my jacket so I could hold my hot drink with both hands. We got our drinks and headed outside where the boys were waiting, and headed back to campus to beat the storm.

"Damn well this sucks. I kind of wanted to walk around the village some and maybe jump off the pier again. Oh well maybe tomorrow" Inuyasha grumbled. I guess he wanted to be reckless this evening and have a little fun. Everyone ignored him while we continued on back to campus.

Once we were back, most of the group went to their proper dorms except for me and Sesshomaru. I guess he didn't want me to walk back by myself. "Did you enjoy the rest of your evening Rin?" He took my hand in his and led us towards my dorm. I just looked up to him and nodded my head.

"Good. I hope you don't have to deal with any other issues while you're here," he voiced. I hope he's right about that since these past two days have been hell. Throwing away my cup, the wind picked up a bit as the storm was very close now.

"Let's hurry and get you to your dorm, so you don't get soaked again." He held my hand a little tighter than usual. I guess it was for me not to be knocked down by the wind. We both then ran for the freshman dormitories and made it there in a matter of minutes.

"Get plenty of rest Rin and hopefully you don't mind joining us for breakfast tomorrow morning," he added. He was still holding my hand when he told me that. I just smiled at him and nodded in agreement to join them again.

"I'll be out here around eight-thirty." I nodded to him again. He let go of my hand and walked in the general direction of the junior dorms. Walking inside, I made it to my dorm and locked it for the night. I changed for the evening, along with brushing my teeth. Walking back out, I pulled out everything from my bag. I remembered that I had my class schedule tucked inside. I took it out and laid it flat on my desk so it could be dry by morning. I pulled all my money out from my wallet to dry it

Looking at the clock on my nightstand, it was just about ten at night. I took a seat along the bay window to look out at the cloudy night sky. I pulled back the curtains, to see the rain had picked up a lot. I hoped Sesshomaru made it to his dorm very quickly for how messy it looked. Him being a demon, he probably has the agility to run fast. If I had that type of power, then I would have been able to get away from those assholes.

As I sat there I noticed a strong bolt of lightning strike across the sky. It scared me so much, I jumped off the window sill and hid under the covers for protection. It took a while to drown out the sound of the storm when I got very sleepy. I pulled back the covers to turn off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

I started to hear the rain again when I woke the following morning. Opening up my eyes I saw that it was seven-thirty on my clock. I decided to get up and take my time getting ready for the day. Walking over I turned on my laptop and waited for it to load. Heading for my closet I pulled out some light blue skinny jeans, a light yellow tank top, and a white sheer chiffon cardigan. I placed them all on my bed.

I turned back to my laptop to type in my password. It loaded to my home screen and I connected to the WiFi really fast. Before I went onto the internet I decided to look at the photos that I had downloaded. They were some of the last family photos with my parents and siblings. I missed them all terribly every day. I wished they were still here because I would be able to use my voice. If I said anything to anyone, my family that I live with now would hurt me.

I went on to the net to check the weather for today. It was going to be in the seventies today and rainy. Looking at the time I had about forty minutes before Sesshomaru would get here. I washed myself, dressed and did my hair in a fishtail braid. I went back over to my desk and pulled out my iPod from the bag of rice. I tried to see if it helped during the night and was happy to watch it turn on. Luckily, I have extra headphones so I could listen to my music.

Looking back at the clock, I had about fifteen minutes now till Sessohmaru would show up. Shutting down my laptop, I went to grab another mini bag for my stuff. My money was finally dry and I put in a different wallet along with my iPod, book and also my glasses. I decided to go wait out in the main lobby and read.

Grabbing my keys and locking the door, I walked towards the elevators. Once I was on the main floor, I noticed there wasn't anyone there. I decided to take a seat along the glass window near the main entrance door. Sitting there, the rain was getting heavier by the minute. Looking out and I started wondering, how anyone could be out in this. I loved the rain when I was younger but not anymore. I sat here reading and wondered what everyone wanted to do today considering it was raining. I thought about doing some research later on my laptop. I wondered if Sesshomaru would want to join me. I ignored the elevator doors opening and didn't look to see who was coming off. So I continued to read my book.

"Good morning Rin, are you feeling a lot better today?" A familiar male voice called my way. I turned my head to see Kohaku coming towards me. I placed my book down and took out my notepad to tell him how I felt.

"I'm feeling a lot better today," I ripped out the paper. I gave it to him and put the pad away.

"That's great that you're doing better Rin. Hopefully, later today if the rain lets up we can get the group together and do something fun," he said hopefully. That would be nice, but I think he's going to be disappointed. It's going to be raining all day. "If the rain doesn't let up, are you going to do anything today?" He asked me. He handed back the piece of paper.

"I might do some research later for a class of mine or I might read some." I handed back the piece of paper. The front door opened and I saw Sesshomaru walking in.

"Good morning Rin, Kohaku," he greeted us. I greeted back with a smile.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. Great weather we're having this morning am I right?" Kohaku said jokingly.

I don't know how anyone can call rainy weather great. I find it very depressing. I looked back outside and it looked like the rain had finally let up, for now. But it seems like it might return any minute.

"I don't care for the rain much," Sesshomaru explained. Well that's something else we have in common.

"Haha, I don't mind it. Crap I forgot something in my dorm, I'll catch up with you all and the rest of the group in a bit," Kohaku said. He ran towards the elevators and hoped on.

I totally forgot Sesshomaru was here when I heard him speak. "Ready to go before it starts raining again?" He turned to ask. I turned to look up at him and nodded my head. Walking outside I noticed it was lightly raining. I watched as he opened a large umbrella for both of us to stand under. Taking my hand in his we headed to the cafeteria.

When we arrived inside the building it was almost empty, though there were some in line. We only had to wait a few minutes till we got up to the counter. Looking at all the options again, I got a fruit platter and a hot cup of jasmine tea since I wasn't really that hungry. Once we got our food and typed in our pins, we headed out to find an available table.

"No one is here yet, so let's find a table near the glass window," he muttered. We took a seat at the large table and sat across from each other. I took out my pad knowing I was going to be asked questions after I took a sip of my tea.

"Not that hungry this morning?" He asked looking at my tray.

"No, I'm not much of a breakfast eater," I handed him my notepad. I took a bite of a strawberry and tasted very sweet. My favorite fruit. He passed it back after he read it quickly. I didn't realize we were near the front door when we heard the group come inside.

"Hey you two, good morning! We will join you both here in a few" Sango said cheerfully. Everyone from the group headed in line just as more people were coming in. I noticed it started to rain heavily again. Might be a long day of reading or research.

I was still looking out the window when Sesshomaru talked quickly. "Got any plans today Rin? I was thinking we could get a head start working on the case we've chosen to try to solve." I feel like he could read my mind because I did want to see if I could find any other information on the case.

"Sure that's fine. I was thinking about doing that as well." I handed him the pad again and took a couple sips of my tea.

"Okay, after we finish here, we'll head to the library." I just nodded my head as everyone was coming over to join us and took their seats.

"Rin, I see you are doing well this morning," Ayame remarked. I just nodded to her and took another sip of my tea again.

"So we're all thinking about taking the bus to the city and walking around some before classes start tomorrow. We wanted to see if both of you would like to join? There's also a place where I want to do some reckless stuff with the guys," Inuyasha muttered.

"No thanks. Rin and myself are gonna get started on our case project before class tomorrow," Sesshomaru informed them all.

"Case? Which one?" Koga wondered.

"It's one that took place at a campsite almost ten years ago," Sesshomaru said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "The Shikon Camp Massacre."

"Damn, has it almost been ten years already? Geez we were just kids when that happened. Didn't dad say there was only one survivor from that? Maybe you two could track down who that person was and get the information you can from them," Inuyasha stated. I know the whole group would be shocked if they found out that I was the only survivor of that ordeal.

"You need to remember he has tried several times. The family the child was sent to live with were demons and would slam the door when anyone from the department came to their house," Sesshomaru explained.

"Whatever, maybe you both will have a better chance at solving it. Maybe you can discuss some of it with dad and get any information he obtained on his own," Inuyasha informed.

"I'll talk to him about it when we go on break for Labor Thanksgiving in November," Sesshomaru uttered. After he said that, they didn't say much else about it.

Soon after we all finished eating Sesshomaru and myself headed back outside. "I need to stop at my dorm to grab my laptop. Hopefully you don't mind if we stop there first?" he asked.

I actually didn't mind, I needed to grab mine too. I wanted to look up some stuff myself about the massacre. I took out my notepad and wrote, "I don't mind. I was thinking about doing the same and grabbing my laptop." I handed him the pad and he read it quickly.

"We will stop at your dorm first, since it's closer. Then we will head to mine and head straight to the library." He handed me back my notepad and we headed towards the freshman dorms. Once inside, he waited in the lobby while I headed for the elevator. Once on my floor, I went to my room and got my laptop bag out and put my laptop and charger inside. I also pulled out some of the newspaper clippings from my album and placed it in another part of my bag. Once I had it packed, I walked out of my room and locked it. I got back down to the lobby to find him still waiting for me. We walked back outside and headed in a different direction towards the junior dorms. Once we made it, I waited out in the lobby. He went to his dorm really quick and was back in five minutes. Then we headed back outside just as the rain started up again. Opening up his umbrella, he took his hand in mine and we walked to the library together.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Theory, Past and Emails**_

We made it inside the library and headed for the criminology section. We each set up our laptops on a long table since it was empty. I wasn't ready to pull out the news articles just yet, since I wasn't ready for them. Once I knew my laptop was ready I clicked on the Internet and looked up Shikon Camp Massacre in the search engine. Soon, a lot of articles were showing up. A few were about the upcoming ten year anniversary mark. I clicked on the first article 'Ten Year Anniversary of Shikon Camp'. I saw it was just posted this morning.

The ten year anniversary is two weeks away. There are no new leads about the deaths of the families at Shikon Camp. Police are still baffled and can't figure out what caused the deaths of fifty people. The victims were a mix of humans and demons. There was only word of one survivor, a six year old child who was found hidden inside an old tree. They believe the child holds the truth and may be the key to solving the mystery. Unfortunately detectives and investigators weren't able to get near the child. The family the child was sent to live with wouldn't let the child speak. Police hope that the child who would be a teen now will come forward and speak about what happened that day.

As I read the article, I got small flashbacks to the day I hid inside the tree. I was playing a game of hide and seek with my older brothers. If we hadn't been playing that game I would have died along with my family. I began to think about what would happen if I did go talk to the police about what I remember seeing and hearing. I knew they would inform my aunt and uncle. I knew they would horribly punish me, which could result in my death. I decided to hold off on that until I got more proof about my theory, before I would tell anyone. I clicked off that site and went down a few to another one that was from eight years ago. As I read it I saw something white get passed to me. I saw it was a piece of paper from Sesshomaru.

"Any luck on finding any info?" I grabbed my pen from my bag and wrote under his question.

"Not much, the only thing new I could find is that they are hoping that the surviving child would come forward and give every detail about what happened that day. Have you had any luck?" I passed him back the paper. I went back to searching the net. After a few minutes he handed me the paper.

"I'm seeing the same thing as you. I could tell you what my father believes but we need to go somewhere so no one can hear me tell you. Or we can wait till we're in Lady Kaede's classroom tomorrow," he responded. I felt like the blood was going to rush from my face. I need to know now. But then I knew I was going to have to tell him. Then I had a feeling that I would break down. I sat there looking at the paper and thought about it for what felt like a lifetime. "Rin?" I came back to reality so I wouldn't make him worry.

"You can tell me later and sorry, I was just thinking about something." I handed him back the paper while I continued searching the net. I clicked on one that showed the families that tragically died. The last photo showed my family. Seeing the photo I exited out of the site. I knew if I stared at their picture much longer I would break down. I continued on searching other sites. They still remained about the same from the first site I read. I found another website that talked about an investigator by the name of Inu no Taisho. It said that he's still trying to solve the case. I saw there was a photo of him. I began to wonder if this was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. I remembered Sesshomaru talking to Lady Kaede about his father working on the case at the library yesterday. When the time comes, when I'm ready to come forward about that day, I wondered if I could tell their father about it. I decided to pull out the first news article about that day after the camp incident. I picked up my bag and went through the small pile. I had to find the right one. I guess he saw what I was doing. He passed the same white paper. I placed the article on the table and picked up the paper to read what he wrote.

"Everything okay?" I took my own pen again and wrote under his question.

"Yes, I have some old articles from that day after the incident at the camp. I thought they might come in handy," I handed back the paper as I picked up my article to read it. It started out that it was supposed to be a day of celebration at the ending of summer before kids would go back to school. Then it went on talking about park rangers finding the bodies of the families, including mine dead all over the campgrounds. Police couldn't tell if foul play was involved. There were no signs among the dead bodies. After so many years rereading these over and over, I was able to hold back the tears. I placed the article down and noticed Sesshomaru pushed the paper back to me. I took it and watched as he pulled the article over and read it himself. It didn't bother me because I had a feeling he wanted to read it.

"How long have you had these articles?" I had to think about it. It was about the same time I was allowed to go to the library by myself without being questioned by my family. They only knew I went there to study for school. If they knew I printed these out, they would have burned them and used their powers on me.

With my pen I wrote my answer, "I've had these since I was about eleven. So a year or so after I decided I wanted to be a criminal investigator. When I heard about this case, it made me want to try to solve it. So I've been gathering articles from the library every chance I've had." After I was done writing I noticed he was done reading the article. We both switched with each other, I took my article back and he took the paper. We continued doing research for the next few hours. We didn't get much information which sucks. Sesshomaru pushed the same paper back to me.

"Ready to head out? We can do more research tomorrow." I was ready to go. I knew he would be telling me what his father had to say about the deaths.

"Sure that's fine." I passed him the paper and logged off my laptop. I closed it up and put it away in my bag along with my articles. We arrived at the front to see that it was raining once again. Before we walked out Sesshomaru pulled out his umbrella and opened it up. He took my hand as we walked out into rainy weather. If my family saw me holding a guy's hand, let alone a demon's, they would break both my arms and hands so I couldn't use them. They would also pull me from here and send me to a reform school.

"We'll drop off our belongings to our dorms first. Then we'll head to a place where I can tell you what my father believes happened to all those families," he whispered. I felt my heart pick up in speed. I had a strong feeling I knew what he was going to tell me. We stopped at his dorm first but instead of having me wait out in the lobby he led me up to his dorm. He dropped his stuff off while I waited in the hallway. He came back out quickly and led us back outside. We proceeded towards the freshman dorms next. Once we were inside, he walked me inside the elevators. The doors closed and I pressed the fifth floor button. When the elevator came to the fifth floor we walked off. I walked inside my dorm and placed my laptop bag on my bed. I turned back around and walked back out where he was waiting for me and locked my door.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head. We took each other's hand and headed for the stairs instead. Arriving at the main floor we left the dormitories and headed to the front of the campus. I'm guessing we were going to the gardens since he was leading us towards the path across school grounds. Luckily the rain had finally stopped. He remained quiet for a bit as he led us past the gardens. I guess we were going somewhere in the village then. Then he led us towards the falls where I could see a cave. How did I not see that from days ago? Inside the shelter of the cave we continued walking through when I heard the sound of water dripping. Must be a condensation? Soon we were standing in front of a cavern that had a beautiful crystal pool and it had a pleasant smell of flowers to it. He walked us over to a small bench along the cavern wall. We each took a seat next to each other as he still held my hand.

"I wanted to come all the way out here so that we were out of everyone's hearing range. It's no one's business to hear what I have to tell you. My father is the one who came up with this theory. But he believes they were all poisoned by miasma," he said strongly. I had a strong feeling he was going to say those words. The only type of person that can use that type of power is a demon. I already knew it was miasma that took the lives of everyone. When I was waiting for my brothers to come find me, I smelled the miasma. I remember covering my mouth and climbing up the inside of the tree to get away from the smell. I don't know how I managed to hold on for that long and wait it out, but I did somehow. I'll never forget what it smelled like. I don't want to think of the word or I'll throw up.

"He also believes it was more than one demon who helped spread the miasma. He said that another demon must have used a strong wind power to spread it around." When he said that, I already knew two demons who had the capability to use that type of power. They were my aunt and uncle. They've used their powers on me before, throughout the time I was sent to live with them. They even had their daughter Kana use her mirror to suck my soul out for days at a time to try to teach me a lesson. I had a feeling that my aunt and uncle were the ones who killed everyone at the camp. Every time the news would talk about it they would laugh and say everyone deserved it. My memory was a bit fuzzy, but I remembered over hearing them when they thought I was asleep. They said they wished they would have killed more. I didn't know how I was holding back my tears. I'm grateful I was.

"Everyone thinks my father is nuts to think demons would do such a thing. My father has a strong sense of smell. He could pick up the aroma of fading miasma. He's hoping that he can get in contact with the child, so that they will tell him what happened that day." I pulled out my notepad to ask him a question.

"How does he plan on getting in contact with the child?" I handed him the pad.

"I'm not sure. He's hoping the child who would be a teen now will see the news article and contact him by phone or email," he speculated. I would have to look him up later to see if I could find his email address to contact him, when I'm ready. Hearing everything he was saying was bringing more truth into my theory. I'm glad his father had the same theory as me. He handed back my pad. I had something else I wanted to ask him.

"Do you agree with what your father has to say with miasma theory?" He looked at it for just a second.

"Yes I do agree with his theory. What about you? Do you agree with what I told you?" He asked curiously. I didn't even have to think about that when he passed me back my pad.

"Yes I do agree with what you've told me," I handed him the pad.

"Only a few people know about this. I'm surprised they haven't said anything on the news about it. I really wasn't supposed to tell you that. I have a feeling you won't tell anyone," he mumbled. I wouldn't tell anyone because I have no one to tell it to. He gave me back my pad.

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone," I handed him the pad. He only read it for a few seconds, but he didn't say anything about that but something else I wasn't expecting.

"Rin, what made you think it was miasma that killed everyone before I even told you?" He wondered. He gave me back my pad. I knew how to answer his question.

"When I started to do my early research on this case I looked up different forms of miasma. Some can be very clear to the human eyes and to some demons. So it made me think that a demon must have used a clear miasma to kill everyone. The smell can be intense to escape." I know my uncle can use so many different forms of miasma which scares me a lot. I know each demon is different when it comes to the smell of miasma. The one that killed everyone smelled like rotting wood. My uncle's miasma smells like rotting wood, just like the one from ten years ago. I'm so glad that I don't feel sick thinking of that.

"That's a very clever clue. I don't think my father thought of that. I'll have to let him know about that later when I talk to him," he whispered. I don't know if I would call it a clever clue. Maybe just a lucky guess. I wasn't prepared for what he was about to ask me next.

"Rin, what caused you to not be able to talk ten years ago?"He gave me my pad. I had to come up with a believable lie.

"A few days after my sixth birthday my family and I were on our way to the same camp. To spend the last few days of summer there. We were about ten miles away, when my father lost control of the car and crashed into a tree. The impact killed my parents and brothers and knocked me unconscious. I almost died. The doctors managed to save me. But the impact caused my vocal cords a lot of damage. I haven't been able to use my voice since. I don't remember a lot from that day. I only remember a few things." I handed him the pad. I hoped the lie I had come up with would pass. I hate lying, but it's the best I could think of.

"That's terrible. I'm sorry for your loss. I thought the marks on your neck were what may have caused you your inability to speak," he said softly. I held my hand out for my pad so I could tell him what actually happened with my neck.

"No. The teeth marks are from a wolf attack. When I was eight years old, I was playing in the backyard, in a wooded area. A wolf came up into the yard and attacked me. It almost killed me." I handed him back the pad with the actual truth on it. I don't have the greatest luck when it comes to life. I hope when I officially turn eighteen, I will move out and live happily on my own. I want to cut ties with my family so I don't have to worry about them abusing me anymore. I just need to deal with it for another two years then I'm gone. I wouldn't care if I have to live in a tent for a while. I'll do whatever it takes to get an apartment of my own and start my career as a criminal investigator.

"You've been through a lot in the past ten years. Have your family and friends been able to help you through all this?" he asked, wondering. He gave back my pad. I had to think about what I would write.

"They don't care to help me with emotional ordeals. I had to work through it myself. I didn't have friends growing up. All the kids did was ignore me and just make fun of me for not being able to talk," I gave him the pad to read. I guess he was shocked at what I wrote.

"How did you manage to do that on your own?" He asked.

"I stayed in my room reading different books. The kids I just ignored. Their words didn't bother me. My parents taught me to tune out their words and think of something positive." I gave him my pad again. He took it with his hand and his other in mine and pulled us to our feet. We then proceeded back towards the front of the cave.

"I do hope you consider me as a friend Rin. Everyone else from the group hopes so too. Even my idiot half-brother Inuyasha," he explained. We were at the entrance of the cave when we came to a stop. I turned to look at him. All I could do was smile and nod my head. I felt happy knowing I was here only a few days and made a few friends. I was breaking one of my aunt and uncle's rules to not have friends. But what they don't know won't hurt them. There is no one here to keep an eye on me. I pray they don't find out so I won't face their harsh consequences.

"Are you getting hungry? It's almost lunch time?" I was actually. Since I really didn't eat much at breakfast that morning. I turned to look at him and nodded my head. We headed back to campus to have lunch. Once we were inside the cafeteria, we didn't have to wait long in line. We got our lunch and headed back out to a smaller table and ate in silence for a bit.

"Got any other plans today?" He asked, after swallowing his food. I opened up my pad and began to write.

"I was thinking about heading back to my dorm to read some, I like to read on rainy days." I handed him my pad for him to read it. But I was also thinking about looking up his father's email address and maybe sending him an anonymous message. I would have to create a new email address. I won't use the one I have since it shows my name.

"Yeah I don't blame you. I tend to do that on rainy days too. It seems like we're having a typhoon doesn't it?" He mentioned. I looked outside and the rain was intense. It was coming down in sheets. We went back to eating in silence. After we were done eating we headed back outside. He opened up his umbrella and we took our time to get to my dorm.

"I'll come get you later about the same time like yesterday for dinner," he said. I turned to look at him and I smiled and nodded. I waved goodbye to him and walked inside. Once I was finally in my room and locked the door, I slid my back down till my butt touched the floor. I could finally break down after the long conversation we had today.

I sat there for what felt like a lifetime. I got back up and went over to my desk. After logging onto my laptop, I clicked on the web and went to the search engine and typed Inu no Taisho. A lot of news articles started to pop up about him. I clicked on the first article and read it for a bit till I found his email address. I saved the site I went to create a new email address with an undisclosed name so I would remain anonymous. I set up everything to have it ready to send.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Hello Mr. Inu no Taisho. I've been reading your news articles that you're still trying to solve the case about the Shikon Camp from ten years ago. I wanted to let you know that I'm the surviving child from that day. I can't say much else right now. In time, I will give you every detail I can about what I remember that day. I'm sorry. I can't give you the info now. I'm trying to gather more evidence for myself based on what I remember from that day. I will message you again if I come up with anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous Survivor_

I went back over what I wrote and hit the send button. I have to play the waiting game for his response. I looked at the time on my laptop, it read after one in the afternoon. I clicked off the internet and put my laptop in sleep mode. I grabbed a random book and went to read on my bed. I must have spaced out and fell asleep because I dreamt of my parents holding me and telling me everything was alright.

When I finally woke up, I heard lots of people outside talking very loudly. Sitting up and stretching my arms out, I looked at the clock, it was showing a little after four. I have to say that was a good nap. Okay, one thing I like about the rain is that it helps me relax, well sometimes. I decided to get up out of bed and wash my face to refresh myself. I undid my braid and brushed out my hair and left it trail down my back . I walked back out and decided to check to see if Inu No Taisho messaged me. I opened up my laptop and checked my email and I noticed he still hasn't messaged me and I had a feeling he must have been working. I sat there without realizing the time when I heard a knock at my door. I had a feeling it was Sesshomaru. I grabbed my stuff and headed to my door. I opened it and he was there.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded yes to him. I felt like I needed to apologize for making him come all the way up there to come and get me.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way up here to come get me. I lost track of time while I was reading," I wrote. He doesn't need to know I fell asleep. I handed him my pad.

"It's all good, happens to everyone," he smiled softly. I know that's true. Back home it results in a punishment when I do that. He passed me back my pad and took my hand in his. Heading downstairs I started to wonder if his father would tell him about the email. If he did I would act surprised to not look suspicious. It was still raining as we made our way outside and headed to the cafeteria. I wondered if the group was back yet from their trip to the city? I would love to visit one day and hopefully it's on a day that it's not raining. Once we were inside the shelter of the building we got in line just behind everyone from the group.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Rin. How did the research go this morning?" Koga asked, turning to face us.

"Couldn't get much info on it. There are no new leads. The only new thing they've added is their hoping the surviving victim would come forward with information about that day," Sesshomaru explained to him. He's going to be shocked to hear that the surviving victim did. I hope his father doesn't track me down. I hope it doesn't get posted for everyone to hear about. If he messages me by the time I get back to my dorm, I'll let him know not to say anything to anyone. Especially not the news, even to Sesshomaru.

"Damn well that sucks," Koga muttered. I don't know if I would say suck because of what we came up with earlier on the miasma theory. They dropped the subject when Inuyasha spoke up.

"You guys should have just come with us to the city. You would have had a better time than spending all day in the library," he uttered. I'm just gonna ignore what he said. Even Sesshomaru did. As we finally got up to the counter, I decided to get some hot ramen and tea for dinner. We made our way over to the same table from breakfast and took the same seats as earlier.

"So do you all want to go visit the village afterwards before classes start tomorrow?" Miroku asked us all. I actually wanted to go back to my dorm. I need to get everything ready for tomorrow and check my email. Everyone except for me and Sesshomaru agreed to go. I guess they weren't going to question us about not going. After an hour passed the group left to head to the village. Sesshomaru and I walked around some, when he suddenly got a phone call. He pulled us under a pavilion on campus so he could answer his phone and sat down. I didn't look at him as he talked to whoever it was. I noticed the tone in his voice changed from calm to alerting. I began to wonder if it was his father. After several minutes he hung up. We both stood up at the same time and he took my hand in his. He didn't say anything at all. I started to worry if he somehow figured out I sent an email to his father. Sesshomaru led us down the path to the dragon farm. I thought he was going to tell me what his father said to him privately. We stopped in front of Ah-Un and Sesshomaru let my hand go. He went and grabbed everything to strap the two headed dragon down. He then helped me get on their back. Once I was up, Sesshomaru got behind me and he reached around to grab their reins. Soon we were high up in the air.

"My father informed me he got a mysterious email just now from the surviving child. They didn't explain much. But he did say they would give out more information at a later time," he whispered. I acted nonchalant to what he said. Luckily I had my notepad in my hand so I could write.

"Really?" I showed him what I wrote.

"Yeah, he was happy to get the email. He said he was going to send them an email very soon. He hopes to get every detail he can from them, so that he can start putting together all the clues. Hopefully he can start finding the murderers."

"Are you going to tell him about what we think with the miasma theory?" I showed him the pad again.

"I will later tonight. But for now let's enjoy the rest of this evening before classes start tomorrow. It may be awhile before we can go for another flight with Ah-Un," he explained. He took the same flight path as yesterday. We went a little longer when the sun fully set. The stars were coming out and it was so beautiful. I was happy, the rain had finally stopped when we landed back down on the farm. Once we were off their backs, Sesshomaru put their reins and harness away, we headed back to campus holding hands.

"I think it might be good to call it a night. We can get our stuff together and get ready for classes tomorrow," he mentioned. I just turned to look at him and agreed with a smile. We made it to my dorm and I waved goodnight to him and I walked inside. Locking the door for the night I went straight for my laptop. I checked my email to see that he had in fact messaged me. I took a seat and opened up the email to read it.

_To The Young Survivor:_

_Thank you so much for messaging me this evening. Please don't be afraid to give me your name. I am required by law to protect your privacy. I want you to be confident I will make sure something like this doesn't happen to anyone else. I know the last ten years must have been hard. Please feel free to let me know who you are when you are ready. If you feel that it's not a safe time to give me information about what you remember, I'll understand. Take your time. Send me a little at a time. That way, we can put the pieces together and put whoever is responsible for this away for a very long time. I'll respond to every message you send. Please enjoy the rest of your evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Inu no Taisho_

I reread his email five times. I began to think about what I should write back. I already knew I wasn't going to give him my name because I had a feeling he would tell Sesshomaru. Because then my cover would be blown and I would hide away somewhere. I started a new email for him.

_To Mr. Inu no Taisho:_

_I'm afraid I can't give you my name just yet. I fear for my life, if I give it to you. The small detail I can give you is that I'm a sixteen year old female. I feel like once I'm eighteen, I can give you the details about that night. I know waiting another two years is going to be hard but I feel like it will be safer for me. Because then I can get away from my family for good. If I do feel like giving you more information, I will be sending you a message. The only detail I'm going to give you is how I managed to survive it. I was inside a tree when I smelled the clear miasma. I climbed up the inside of the trunk. Somehow, I managed to hold my breath for a long time. That's all I can give you for now. Please enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll message you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous Survivor_

I had to lie about my age to make sure he doesn't figure out who I am. I sent the email and then shut down my laptop. I went to get all my school stuff together that I stored away in the box and labeled my binders for each class. After I got everything in order and ready for the morning I turned for my closet. Looking through my options, I pulled out a long legged romper that was in the shade of navy blue. I'm happy this school has casual dressing and not uniforms like the other schools around here. I looked at my class schedule to see what time I needed to be up in the morning. I set my clock for six in the morning, a time I usually wake up for school. I got myself ready for bed and brushed my teeth. I was excited and nervous for tomorrow. For now I'll have a good night's rest because the new day awaits me tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Long First Day Of Classes_**

I was starting to stir in my sleep from a nightmare. It was always the same dream about the camp. It always repeated the same way with me jolting up out of bed. I think the only way for this dream to stop is by solving the case. I turned to see it was after five in the morning. I was sweating bullets like always after this dream. It always ended with me asking for my parents.

I really didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of the dream returning. So I decided to go see if Sesshomaru's father, Inu no Taisho messaged me again. I got out of bed and went over to turn on my laptop and waited for the sign in screen to come up. Once I got that done and everything loaded on my home screen, I went to my email. I was happy to see he replied back.

_To: The Young Survivor_

_I am glad I'm not the only one who believes it was a clear miasma that took the lives of everyone at the camp. I'm sorry for the loss of your family. I'm hoping that you can help me get this case solved as soon as possible. So many families are waiting for this case to come to a close. I know you must be as well. Is there any chance you and I can meet soon to talk? You can call me, if you feel that's safer. If you fear for your life I can help. Contact the Shikon Investigation Bureau and they will get you in contact with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Inu no Taisho_

I wondered how I would answer his email this time. I even debated if I should take a few days to reply back. I had to come up with the right answer. I left the email up, while I took my time to get myself ready and dressed for the first day of classes. I couldn't wait to get this wrap off of my arm, I could use a decent shower tonight. I had to scrub myself down with a washcloth and wash my hair with the shower head. Once my body and hair was cleaned, I dried myself off in front of the long mirror. I was happy that my body was different from all the other girls. I didn't have the biggest breasts, like most of them. Mine were just a tad perky for only being B-cups. After I was fully dry, I wrapped my hair up in the towel. Then I put on my black female attire and my romper. I tied the matching belt around my waist. Deciding what to do with my hair, I styled it in a loose side braid. I totally forgot to turn my alarm off when I woke up. The sound was so loud that I nearly jumped five feet in the air.

I went back into my room and turned it off. It was now six o'clock in the morning. Back in the bathroom I finished off getting ready. Then I went back into my room and sat down on my bed. I opened up my nightstand and pulled out the box that was handed down to me. Opening it up, I was deciding to wear the necklace that my mother got as a wedding present. My father gave it to her after they were married. The necklace held a beautiful lavender flower along the silver chain. After thinking about it for a few minutes, I decided I was going to wear it.

Once I made it on the main floor lobby, I headed outside to have breakfast. The sky was very cloudy, but it didn't look like it would rain. As I walked inside the cafeteria, I began to wonder if I should get the big table for the group from yesterday. Looking around, I didn't see anyone from the group, but at least it wasn't crowded.

I went to get in line so I could save the table for everyone. The past few days I've been here, I noticed I've been smiling a bit more. It made me feel very happy. I was surrounded by people and demons who were very caring and treated me with respect. I knew it wouldn't last long. I would have to go home for the holidays. I knew once I stepped through their doors I would face a punishment for doing nothing. I might end up staying here instead. They wouldn't care at all. My uncle's side of the family thinks I'm a waste of space at the dinner table. Clearing my head, I walked up to the counter and picked out the same thing as yesterday. I pinned in my number and made my way back out to the table, when I saw Sesshomaru coming in.

"I was on my way to get you and caught your scent going inside here. Good morning Rin. I'll be right back," he said softly. I just smiled at him. I went and took a seat at the table as he headed in line. I sat there and wondered what he meant by my scent again. I decided I'd write a message for him later and ask him about it. Before taking a bite of my fruit, I pulled out my notepad and pen so I'd be ready to answer questions that I would be asked this morning. After a few minutes he was back and took a seat across from me.

"I see that you're ready for today," he noticed my backpack next to me. I opened up my notepad and started to write.

"Yes, I got everything done last night," I passed him the pad when he asked me another question.

"Who's your first teacher this morning? If you don't mind me asking," he handed me my pad back. I had to take out my schedule to remind me who my teachers were. But instead of writing my answer down, I just passed the paper for him to read.

"Master Totosai, I don't know how he's still teaching. He forgets a lot after working here for so many years." I noticed he was still looking at my schedule. I guessed he wanted to see who my other teachers were.

"I can tell you about your next teacher, Professor Yura. She cares more about what she wears than her students work. I don't know why all the guys here fawn over her," he explained. I guess she's one of those people who thinks their looks need to outshine just like the girls back in middle school. The girls back at my old school would tease me for wearing clothes that weren't from the expensive stores but I didn't care. Fashion wasn't my type of thing. The romper I was wearing now used to be an oversized dress and I managed to fix it myself. It was still kind of weird, my aunt let me dye it. I usually wasn't allowed to get near that type of stuff because of how messy it is. My aunt actually bought a lot of oversized outfits for me to wear and I fixed them all up. With the old hammy down of a sewing machine really cage in handy. Including print outs of clothing patterns from the library. I would make an awesome designer if I had the passion to be one, but I don't.

"Your other three teachers are just about normal." Soon the group came in and they all looked dead tired and I guess they were up all night. They really didn't say a thing. They all waved hi to us and headed in line. As we sat there waiting, I started to wonder if his father messaged him about getting another email.

"Later today in Lady Kaede's class, I'll tell you about the new email my father received from the survivor last night," he said quickly. I already knew what he was gonna to tell me. I nodded my head to him. I felt like he could read my mind, which I find kind of scary. I noticed the line was pretty long and everyone from the group was still in it.

"It looks like it will be a bit before they get their food. Come lets go walk around till it's time for class to start," he gestured for me to follow him. We threw away our food and grabbed our bags and walked outside. It was still cloudy out as we headed towards where our classes will be held.

"Rin, may I ask why you are taking so many classes? You know at this school you can take your time and not overwork yourself with so much schoolwork. Every student here takes about three classes a semester," he informed. Luckily I didn't put away my notepad. I tried to figure out how to answer his question.

"I like to push myself and try harder with learning. It keeps me busy," but I also wrote him a question under my answer for him. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you these past few days. What do you mean by my scent?" I handed him the pad and I watched him read it. He took my hand lightly, and he walked us towards where my first class would be held.

"Everyone's scent is different. Some are overpowering to a point where a demon can't breathe. But with yours it has a calming nature to it. Your scent is like lavenders. It matches your personality, very calming and relaxing," he explained. I've never thought of it like that and lavender is my favorite scent. The aroma from it has always helped me feel relaxed since I was very young.

"Please be careful, and don't overdo it with your schoolwork. You could get sick pretty quickly," he mentioned. The first bell rang indicating that we needed to head to class.

"I'll promise to take care of myself when it comes to that. I took a lot of harder classes in middle school," I wrote.

"Good, because I would throw you over my shoulders to make sure you eat and have energy. Come I'll walk you to your first class. I just smiled at him and nodded. He's so kind that he doesn't have to do that. We walked inside the building where I'd be taking world history. I also had to laugh in my head at what he said about throwing me over his shoulder, if I didn't eat to have energy.

When we arrived at my first class, I looked up to him and smiled softly. "Have a good day Rin," he whispered, rubbing my chin. I nodded to him and waved goodbye. I disappeared behind the door and cuffed my hand over my heart as it began to beat a little faster. I also began to blush and didn't want him to see that. Even though I just met him on Friday, I feel like I can open up more to him. But just on a few things.

In the classroom I saw an older demon gentleman. I noticed he was scratching his head and it looked like he had forgotten something. Sesshomaru was right, it looked like he had forgotten about something. He suddenly looked up and he saw that I was standing in his classroom.

"Oh good morning. You must be...Rin Amari I presume? Your seat is...mmmh where did I put that seating chart," he questioned himself. How did he know who I was? I watched as he went through piles of paper till he found the one he was looking for.

"Yes your seat is right here, in the middle and your table partner is a boy named Kohaku...uhh I don't know how to pronounce his last name," he said. It was kind of good to have somebody I've already met for a table partner. I took my seat at the table and took out my proper binder.

I wasn't paying much attention when the chair next me got pulled. "Oh good morning Rin. Neat, we're in the same class together. So how are you this morning?" Kohaku asked. With my notepad I began to write.

"I'm feeling okay and yourself?" I passed him the pad as the classroom started to get a bit too loud for me. I knew I had to deal with it.

"I'm feeling great. I'm excited to get to my next two classes of katana fighting and defense class. So what's your next three classes? Maybe we could walk around together until the next class." He's gonna be so disappointed when he sees my class schedule. I pulled out my class list and showed it to him.

"Six classes in one day? That's insane Rin. I've never heard of anyone trying to do this. You must have a goal to reach for in the future," he said shockingly.

"I do," was all I wrote. Soon the teacher called the class to order.

"Good morning students, I am your world history teacher...uhh Master Totosai. You will be learning everything that happened in the feudal era over the next few weeks..." he was going on and on. I already knew everything pretty well about the feudal era. But it's the reason why I chose this class. I wished that I was born during the era of the late 1500's. The kimonos the girls wore were absolutely beautiful to my eyes. The time went by super-fast which was sad. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my bag and put away my belongings.

"So Rin do you think you have enough time to take a break and chill for a bit? Or do you have to go to your next class?" Kohaku wondered.

"I have to head to my next class, I'm sorry."

"No problem, I hope you have an amazing day Rin," He said kindly. I nodded at him and watched as he walked out of the classroom. I walked out alone and headed for my English class. When I arrived I had a hard time getting into the classroom because a bunch of guys were blocking the doorway. That's when I remembered Sesshomaru telling me that the teacher in this class dressed inappropriately.

It took a bit to get through the group of boys, but I managed to when I saw the teacher. I was shocked at the outfit she was wearing. She wore a very short tight black skirt that ended in the middle of her thighs. I noticed she was wearing a low cut button up white shirt with a loose necktie. I don't mean to stare but her breasts were about to pop out. I am so glad my parents taught me to dress in a modest way instead of the way she dressed.

"Okay students please pick a seat. Your seats are not assigned here," she said seductively. I watched all the boys who were a mix of humans and demons fight over the front row seats. I decided to take my seat in the very back of the classroom. I don't want to get trampled. I took a seat and noticed a few girls who looked like twins giving me dirty looks. I guess it was the outfit I was wearing. I didn't care what they were thinking. I thought I looked decent enough. I saw that they were wearing very short tight dresses. How can they breathe? Including our teacher?

"What is that you're wearing? Your mothers hand me down? Haha," one girl whispered my way. I ignored her.

"Girl didn't you hear what she said...oh I think this is the girl that I heard is a mute," the other girl whispered to the other girl. I ignored that girl as well.

"What a loser you are. Why is Sesshomaru the hottest guy on campus talking to someone like you? You can't even talk. Just FYI, we had our eyes on him first, ever since the eighth grade. So back off bitch," the girl said quietly. I really didn't care what was coming out of their mouths. They were just like the girls back home in middle school. They'll hate me even more if they found out about Sesshomaru and I having a class together later today.

"Who would want to hang around somebody like you, when you have all those scars on your neck haha," the girl added. Even if I told them what happened, I knew they would make a nasty remark about it. I was happy when the teacher brought the class to order.

"Now, now, boys and girls time to quiet down. Let's start the first day of class off right okay?" She said seductively. The way she talked matched the way she dresses. She went over her lesson plans with us and what we'll be learning over the next course. I noticed a note was thrown towards me. It was by the same girls who smack talked to me. Picking it up without the teacher noticing I looked at what they wrote.

"If we catch you around Sesshomaru and his group again, we will make sure your school days here are a living hell bitch. Remember that they're popular along with us. You belong with the losers," I looked at the paper, ripped it into tiny pieces and threw it away in the trash can behind me. I wasn't gonna be brought down by two girls who I just met. I heard them making a scuffing sound. I knew they were pissed off because I just ignored their demand. In the past few days I've been here, I haven't seen them hanging around. Finally the bell rang and I started to put my stuff away when I had a feeling the girls were behind me.

"I bet your scent is revolting to Sesshomaru. Ours is the best of two different spices. Yours smells of a putrid flower. Remember this girl, we're watching you. You better not be at the table when they have lunch," one twin muttered. They're gonna hate me even more. I'm still gonna eat lunch with everyone.

Once I walked outside I heard a familiar male voice coming towards me. I looked up and saw it was Sesshomaru. Seeing him I couldn't help but smile. "Rin, I hope your classes are going well?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded. I was gonna continue doing that all day, everyday. I had all but forgotten about the twins.

"Good, come. You and I have a class together in the same building. But with different teachers." He held out his hand my way. I didn't hesitate and placed mine in his. I noticed we passed the girls from my English class. I looked in my peripheral vision and could tell they were super pissed off. I didn't care. He didn't really say much when we got to the proper building.

"I don't know if you saw those twins back there, but they annoy the hell out of everyone and including me. They think they're all that. I had to get us away from them. If you remember what I told you earlier about everyone's scent? Theirs is beyond what my nose can handle. Their scent is too strong of cinnamon and nutmeg. It burns my nose whenever they come around me. I hope you didn't have a class with them," he wondered. I had to let go of his hand. I would only let him know that I had one class with them so far.

"I do and it's just English," I handed him the pad. I had a feeling he was going to tell me something else.

"Whatever they say to you, just ignore them. They think they run this school since their father is the headmaster here," he informed me. At least their father is kinder than they were. I looked up to Sesshomaru and nodded smiling. I had all but forgot what they said to me. We made it inside and stopped at Professor Myoga's classroom.

"I'll come grab you after the bell rings. We will go eat lunch. I have a feeling you must be hungry," he guessed. I actually was hungry. I only ate fruit with a cup of tea. I just smiled at him and nodded and then headed inside the classroom. I walked in the room and noticed the teacher had our seating listed on the whiteboard. I saw that I was in the back row by myself. I was kind of glad I had a seat to myself. I knew I wouldn't be bothered by anyone. I noticed more students were coming in and taking their seats. None that looked familiar to me. The teacher wasn't here yet. I guessed he'd come sooner or later. Sitting here I knew I wanted to stop at my dorm before I went to lunch. I wrote a message down for Sesshomaru so I could show him after class. Soon the class got very quiet. The sound of someone or something could be heard in the front of the classroom. But I couldn't see anything.

"Blast this I keep forgetting to make myself big...there we go. Good day class I am your teacher Master Myoga," a flea demon announced. He went from being a tiny speck to a giant round demon.

"I hope you all enjoy this class like I do. Don't worry, I won't suck your blood, heh heh," he joked. Thankfully no one in this class was bombarding me with questions or making hateful comments towards me.

The bell finally rang which meant lunch time. I packed up my stuff and headed out to see Sesshomaru waiting for me just outside the door. "Ready to go?" I nodded but held up a finger.

"I need to stop at my dorm to switch out my binders for my afternoon classes," I had written.

"Sure," was all he said.

* * *

Once we finally got up to the counter, out of all the choices they had, I picked out a bowl of pho. I looked in my peripheral vision, I could tell Sesshomaru was pleased. Once we made it into the big room, I thought we were gonna sit at the big table.

"Come we're meeting everyone outside at the round table from the other day," he mentioned. I didn't even have to look up at him to agree to go. Once we made it to the table I was happy to see that the twins were not there yet. We each took a seat next to each other and started eating. I was asked simple yes or no questions where I didn't have to write down my answers. I just answered by shaking my head yes or no.

Lunch time went by pretty quick and before I knew it, I headed for the next class in the science building. It was pretty good that my next two classes were in the same building. I walked into my Molecular Biology class and I noticed my teacher was a demon.

"Welcome, please choose any seat you like," he gently said. Doing so, I took a seat in the third row. I could tell I was going to like this teacher very much. Class went by pretty fast again and then I had chemistry class with Mr. Bankotsu. I don't know why, but his voice reminds me of surfer dudes you would find in beachy towns.

The day was going by fast, that I was now heading to my last class, which I was the most excited for. I made my way out to head to my last class and was stopped by the twins. I finally noticed they were ice demons, with the same similarities. Both the girls had icy white shiny hair, silver eyes, and very pale skin. Just looking at them I got goosebumps.

"Listen here, human girl. Just because you're new here, doesn't give you the right to hang with the best group," she waved her newly polished finger my way. "Am I right Sayumi?"

"Oh you're so right Natsume. Let's be clear, stay away from not only Sesshomaru but Kohaku. Since they're both single," the twin Sayumi explained. Do these girls think I'm looking to have a relationship with one of them? I don't care to be in one. I'm not even worried about dating right now. Maybe I'll meet someone once I finally move away and could support myself. But for the time being, I'll stick to learning and graduating from school.

"Did you hear what we said, human girl?" Natsume snapped her fingers at me. "Are you deaf as well? Stay away from everyone and we will leave you alone or you'll face hell from us," the twin Natsume said as she revealed ice forming from her hands. I brushed off what they said. They think they're a threat but they are not. I maneuvered around them, so I could get to class. I didn't want to be late. I had all but forgot what they said to me after getting out of earshot of them.

I made my way inside the building to get to my Criminal Justice class. As I walked into the classroom, I saw Sesshomaru and Lady Kaede talking with one another. They both noticed me come inside.

"Good afternoon young Rin. We were just discussing the case," she explained. I smiled at her and then to Sesshomaru.

"I was telling her about our theory on the clear miasma. Plus the little research we started to do yesterday," he mentioned.

"Yes, I kind of believe what you both came up with. I'm surprised no one believes your father. But hopefully in the next couple months you both can gather more information. Plus put the pieces together and help solve this case" Lady Kaede explained. In my mind I have my fingers crossed that we can.

"Yes I agree. My father informed me that the survivor messaged him a couple of times. They only gave out small details about what they remember," he informed Kaede. Lady Kaede kept looking at Sesshomaru. I noticed she kept her composure and didn't look at me.

"Really? What did the person say to your father?" She asked.

"The first message he received was the surviving child telling him that they'll give him small details at a time. The second one he told me the survivor is a sixteen year old female. She said that she wants to wait until she's eighteen to give the details of what happened that night. She said she fears for her life. The girl gave one clue about how she survived that night. My father found it pretty shocking. He said that she was inside a tree. Somehow she climbed up inside to get away from the smell of the miasma. He also told her he wanted to meet up, so she could explain in person or she could call him," he went on explaining.

"I see, that's pretty shocking to hear," Lady Kaede said calmly. I'm happy Lady Kaede isn't looking at me every time she speaks.

"I'm kind of hoping she'll agree to it and meet him very soon. Maybe Rin and myself could tag along with him when he does." I already knew what I was going to say in my next email to his father.

"Ah, well make sure she's okay with meeting with all three of you first. Just be cautious the girl did suffer a lot of losing her family. I also remember reading that the family she's with now wouldn't let her talk to anyone about what happened," she mentioned. Lady Kaede is right.

"Yes I'm very aware Lady Kaede. I wouldn't want to upset the girl," he said calmly.

"Rin, would you be okay with meeting up with the girl if she agrees to it?" She asked cautiously. I could tell she already knew what my answer was. I pulled out my notepad so I could write my answer.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on how she feels about it. Maybe we could meet up with her when she's ready to talk about it. But I would give her time," I showed them both what I wrote.

"I see you agree. I'll talk with my father when that time comes," Sesshomaru said. I just smiled at him but deep down I was hurting. I knew I was lying to someone that I could trust. After we all exchanged words, Sesshomaru and I did more research on the computer. We came up with nothing.

When the bell rang, Sesshomaru and myself were getting ready to leave. "Rin, could you please stay, I need to talk to you privately. I'll also check your arm," she said.

"I'll see you at dinner Rin. Meet us at the round table outside," he whispered. I turned to him and just smiled and nodded. I watched as he gathered his stuff and walked out. Once the door closed Lady Kaede came over and started to remove the wrap on my arm.

"You know, eventually you're going to have to tell Sesshomaru who you really are Rin," she spoke quietly. I lowered my head after she pulled the wrap off. I grabbed my pad before she pulled the other bandages off.

"I know. But I'm afraid of what will happen if I do. I don't know if he'll get mad about it," I showed her the pad as she just smiled.

"You don't have to worry about Sesshomaru getting mad at you dear. It takes a lot more for that to happen. Has he asked you any questions about why you don't talk?" She wondered.

"Yes, I told him I was in a car accident on the way to the same camp. The same day of the massacre. I lied and told him the impact caused me to lose my voice. I'm actually afraid to tell him my truth. That's what scares me the most. In time, when I have enough courage, I will. But for now, I'm going to leave it the way it is."

"I see and I guess you'll use your voice when you're ready too?" She asked. Instead of writing down my answer, I turned to her and nodded yes. I sat there and began to wonder what his reaction would be when he would hear my voice. Something crossed my mind. I needed to know how she knew who I was.

"Lady Kaede, how did you know who I was back in the auditorium?" I showed her my question. She took a deep breath before she answered.

"I was your case worker that assigned you to your mother's only living relatives," she explained. "When I placed you that day, I had bad vibes. Your aunt and uncle informed me that they would do everything they could to help you. I had a feeling deep down that they were lying," they did. "Rin, I'm going to ask you some personal questions. I would appreciate it if you could answer me." I took a deep breath, I looked at her and prepared myself for whatever she was going to ask me.

"Do you feel happy at home?" I picked up my pad and pen and wrote my first answer.

"The only time I feel happy is when I'm in my room reading. But when I'm around my family no, I'm not happy," I showed her my answer.

"When you found out that you got accepted here, was your family mad about it?"

"No. They were just happy that I wouldn't be in the house for several months," I showed her my answer again. She eyed me heavily. I could tell the next question was going to be serious.

"Has your family ever harmed you?" I heard her question and started to fidget with the pen in my hand. I felt her place her hand over mine. I took a deep breath again and wrote my answer.

"Yes they have. The last time they harmed me was almost a month ago. I was moving something in my room and dropped a glass vase. It was an accident. But my aunt thinks I did it for attention. So she used her power that's called, dance of blades along my back," I guess my response kind of saddened her.

"Rin, do you believe your family is responsible for killing not just your family, but the others that night?" I bit my lip and wrote my answer.

"Yes, I believe they are responsible for the murders that night," I showed her my response.

"Do you believe they could do serious harm to you, if they found out you know the truth?"

"Yes, I believe they would and that's what scares me the most. I fear that when they do, it might result in my death," I took another deep breath. I was using all my strength holding back my tears.

"Rin I'm going to ask you one final question. How do you know it was your family that took responsibility for the killings?" She asked.

"I overheard them say they wished they had killed more. That was on a night my uncle used his clear miasma on me. He didn't realize at the time his powers didn't work that well on me. They thought I passed out because of how strong it was. I'm getting immune to it," I showed her my answer. I don't know if she was shocked or concerned. I noticed she stopped working on my arm and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same but with my one good arm. This is the first time in a very long time, I felt a loving embrace of comfort.

"How did you manage to pull yourself through all this after so many years?" She asked. After she let me go I wrote my answer.

"I kept my head held high and didn't let anything hold me back."

"For just being a human girl, you have a lot of courage in you my dear child," she encouraged me. Which is true. I have had a lot of courage since I was very young.

"Are you ready to come out and tell someone? Or do you want to wait and gather more information?" She wondered.

"I want to wait and gather more information. Then when I'm ready, I'll go to Sesshomaru's father Inu no Taisho," I explained.

"Good girl. So you're not scared to be around him, will you have Sesshomaru with you so you're not alone," she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to make sure Sesshomaru is with me, when that time comes," I showed her my answer.

"Good girl," she said. After Lady Kaede pulled off the other bandages I noticed she smiled.

"Well your arm looks like it's doing good and won't need any more treatment. Here I will clean it up a bit more that way it looks presentable." As she went to grab what she needed, I wrote something in my notepad.

"Thank you Lady Kaede, for everything." She came back over with the rubbing alcohol and rubbed it on my arm. It looked a whole lot better than before. I couldn't wait to get a hot bath tonight so I could soak in the water for a good while. Once she was done I showed her my message.

"You're quite welcome dear Rin. Now go get yourself some dinner and enjoy the rest of your evening." I smiled at her and gathered up my stuff and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Even though I was still kind of full from lunch, I just got myself a bowl of egg drop soup, some crackers and a bottle of water. Once I got my food, I made my way back outside. I went in the direction of the round table to meet everyone. I saw Sesshomaru coming my way and something told me we weren't eating at the table.

"I had to get away from the group. The twins were there. They are trying to flaunt their scent all over me. It was making me feel sick to my stomach. I see your arm looks a whole lot better. Come, I know a place where we can eat," he gestured his hand to follow. I followed him for just a few minutes when he brought us to the pavilion that I ate at a few days ago by myself. We took our seats and ate our dinner.

"Yes it's doing a lot better and I'm happy the wrap is off my arm finally," I handed him the pad as I stuck a few crackers in my soup and took a bite. Such a delicious taste.

"Good I'm glad to see. I'm sorry we are not having dinner at the table with everyone else. But the twins annoyed me and I had to leave. I'm glad you weren't there, because they were mocking you and it was pissing me off. But enough about them, did you enjoy your first day of classes?" He asked looking my way.

"I did, and what about you?" I showed him the paper as I ate more of my soup. The soup is a lot better than the ones from my neighborhood.

"I did, but I don't have as many classes as you do," he explained.

After we were both done eating, we threw away our food and walked around campus. He asked about each class I was taking. I answered him the best that I could. I didn't tell him about the twins in my second class or how they acted towards me. Luckily, I didn't have any homework tonight. But I did have to fill out a few pieces of papers for each class that wouldn't take long. I didn't realize the time as we were now in front of the freshman dorms. I waved goodnight to him and walked inside.

Once in my dorm I decided before I would fill out my paperwork. But first, I was going to take a nice hot bath. I went in my bathroom, closed the drain and got the hot water going in the tub. I went and got my clothes ready for the evening and placed them on the bathroom counter. Once the water was shut off, I stepped into the hot water and relaxed. I could fall asleep, the hot water felt so good. I could feel the lavender oils soaking into my pores.

I must have dozed off because the water was getting a bit too cold for me. I removed the drain, got out and dried myself from the neck down. Steering down in front of my laptop I needed to check my email and fill out my paperwork. I didn't see any new emails, so I shut down my laptop while I filled in the last paperwork for Lady Kaede's class. I put everything away in the proper binders and got under the covers and turned in for the night.


	7. Chapter 6: An Amazing Day

**_Chapter 6: An Amazing Day_**

The first week of school went by so rapidly, it was Friday before I realized it. After my homework was completed I decided to finally send a new email to Sesshomaru's father.

_To: Mr. Inu no Taisho_

_Sorry for not messaging you until now. I've been super busy with the first week of school. I regret to inform you that I cannot meet up in person. I'm unfortunately not allowed out of the house except for school or to go to the library to study. I'm not allowed to use the phone either as I cannot be trusted with it. So the only way I can communicate with you is by email only. I'm really sorry it has to be this way. But I do hope in the near future we can meet up, when I can officially move out of my home. Please enjoy your weekend and I'll message you again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous Survivor_

I hit the send button just when a knock came at my door. I looked at the time and it was nine at night. I thought it could be the girls or possibly Sesshomaru. I turned off my email and went over to see who it was. I opened the door and saw it was the girls.

"Hey Rin, we came to see if you wanted to come with us girls to the village and get a coffee?" Sango asked kindly. I didn't have to think about it. I nodded my head yes for them. It felt like a good time to have a night out with the girls.

"Yay, okay grab your jacket since it's a bit cool out and we will wait right here," Kagome said excitedly. She looked like she was about to jump out of her shoes. I grabbed my jacket, bag and keys. I didn't want them to pay for my coffee this time since I had the money. I turned around, walked out and locked the door.

"Alright let's go get some coffee and just chat because we want to get to know you a bit more Rin," Ayame said graciously. I was a bit nervous about what they might ask me. But I'd answer them the best I could. I pulled out my notepad so I was ready to write my answers. Once we were outside the dormitories Sango was the first one to ask the questions.

"So Rin how old are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'll be sixteen in a few weeks," I showed them my answer. We were heading towards the front of campus now.

"Really? That's awesome Rin. We will have to do something to celebrate," Kagome said happily. They're gonna be disappointed with my next answer.

"I'm not much on celebrating my birthday anymore. I haven't celebrated it since my sixth birthday." When I showed them my answer they were shocked.

"Is there a reason why you haven't celebrated in ten years?" Ayame wondered. I knew I was strong and that I wouldn't break down crying.

"Two days after my sixth birthday, I lost both my parents and siblings in a car accident. It was the same day of the camp massacre. The car accident is the reason why I can't speak anymore. When I got sent to live with my aunt and uncle they informed me they don't celebrate birthdays at all. So I just don't celebrate it anymore," I guess my answer shocked them all again.

"Rin, I'm so sorry and we understand if you don't want to celebrate," Sango responded. I smiled at all of them knowing they understood my feelings about it. As we continued on towards the village they asked me simple questions about myself like hobbies and stuff I liked to do. I informed them that my hobbies mostly consisted of reading and writing. Soon we were in the village and arrived at the cafe. I let them know that I could buy my own coffee which they were okay with. Though they were insisting on buying it for me. As we waited for the baristas to make our coffee I began to wonder what I wanted to do this weekend.

"So I was thinking about going to the city tomorrow. What do you think?" Kagome asked, enthusiastic. She has a lot of energy for a seventeen year old girl. Every time I think of something, it's like they all can read my mind.

"That sounds like fun. Rin, you should come to. They have amazing sight-seeing places I think you might like," Ayame said joyfully. It actually does sound like fun to go sight-seeing in the city. I smiled and nodded my head that I would tag along.

"Awesome and maybe we can get the boys to go. I heard they're starting the end of the summer festival near the creek," Sango said ecstatically. I haven't been to a summer festival in a very long time. I'm so happy that I'm going tomorrow. Soon our coffees were done and we all headed back towards campus. I got something different this time, pumpkin spice latte with extra whipped cream. I took a sip and it was heaven. The whipped cream mixed with the pumpkin was so great together. We took our time walking back since we had an hour and a half till curfew.

"Okay, I just got a text from Inuyasha. He and all the boys are down for tomorrow. So after breakfast we will leave to catch the bus at ten," Kagome was jumping up and down again. Not sure how she can do that with a phone in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Sweet, so where do you think we should visit first tomorrow?" Ayame wondered as she took a sip of her vanilla latte. If they have any museum's that would be nice to see.

"Hmm, how about a museum? I think there's one near the river where the festival is being held," Sango said. Yep, like I thought of before, they're reading my mind. Which I had to laugh in my head about.

"Oh I like that idea. Plus it can be like a date for all of us. So Rin that means your date will be Sesshomaru," Kagome said jokingly. I almost swallowed my hot coffee whole when she said that. I only burnt my tongue and lip.

"Rin you okay? Did your coffee go down the wrong tube?" Sango asked worriedly. She came over just as I just nodded. But I had a feeling they knew why it happened.

"Rin have you never been on a date before?" Kagome wondered with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head no and they were all shocked. I knew they would be. That's another rule I was given after I was told I wasn't allowed to have friends. Dating was out of the question and so were boys.

"It doesn't have to be a date, date. It can be just a friend date so nothing romantic haha," Ayame said quickly. Hearing the way she said it didn't sound quite so bad. I looked at all of them and just smiled.

"But hey, it could turn into that haha. We've never seen Sesshomaru interact around a girl so much," Kagome said happily. There's no way he could have such an interest in me. I'm nothing but plain and ordinary. While he is more outgoing. He might only be acting this way because we were trying to solve a case. Thinking about all of this, I thought I was going to blush.

"Aww Rin are you blushing?" Ayame joked with me. I had to turn around so they couldn't see my cheeks flush.

"Haha, don't worry we won't say anything Rin," Kagome said. I turned back around and laughed inside. I'm not used to this feeling.

"Do any of you know what the weather is going to be like tomorrow?" Sango wondered. We watched Kagome pull out her phone to check the weather page.

"Looks like it's going to be in the high seventies tomorrow and sunny," she mentioned. With that temperature I could wear one of my many dresses.

The girls walked with me over to the freshman dorms and said their farewells. Once inside my room, I trekked over to my computer hoping to have an email. I was happy to see one from Inu no Taisho so quickly. I only sent him my message almost two hours ago.

_To: The Young Survivor_

_It's unfortunate that we cannot meet up in person or talk on the phone. But I'll deal with messaging you with emails for now. Please keep me updated every chance you have and what you remember. I hope your first week of school went well and enjoy your weekend._

_Sincerely,_

_Inu no Taisho_

After reading his email, I closed it and put my laptop in sleep mode. I made the decision to retire for the evening and scooted over to my bed, got into my pajamas, and under the covers. I set my alarm for eight and turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

_Beep beep beep._

I needed to make a notice for myself to not drink coffee after a certain hour. I felt like I only got a couple of hours of sleep when I hit the button on my clock. I got up anyway and stretched to greet the new day that I was about to have. I maneuvered over to my closet and pulled out a ombré colored dress of white to navy blue. I paired it with a tin brown belt and jean jacket. I also pulled out my skin tone female attire and proceeded to take a shower. Once I felt cleaned, I got dressed. I styled my hair in a loose braid again. Then I finished myself off with brushing my teeth and putting on deodorant. I walked back in my room and slipped on my white ankle sneakers. I needed to wear my comfiest shoes since we would be doing a lot of walking today.

I realized I was going to rebel against my family's rules. Honestly, I didn't care and I felt proud of myself. Finally being able to rebel was going to be relief. What they don't know won't hurt them. Once I tied my shoes, I went and put on my mother's necklace and put my iPod away in my nightstand as a knock came at my door. I knew who it was already.

When I opened the door, there he stood dressed presentably. "Good morning Rin, how are you..." was all he got out. I looked at Sesshomaru's expression, it looked like he was blushing. It might be because of the outfit I'm wearing. I did manage to make this outfit myself. I had to just smile at him. He remained quiet until we reached the cafeteria.

"Are you excited to go to the city today?" We were in line, when he asked me that. I looked up to him and nodded.

"Good. Now make sure you eat a decent breakfast. Because remember what will happen if you don't," he said with a smirk. I had to bring my fingers to my lips because I found it kind of funny.

I guess he saw my reaction and found it funny himself. "What I would give to hear your laugh," he mentioned. I looked up to him again with a soft smile across my face. I wondered what his reaction would be when Sesshomaru does hear my laugh. Even my voice.

Doing so, I picked out a Japanese breakfast egg dish with rice. I got a cup of oolong tea to go with it. I could tell he was pleased with my choice. "Good choice. So, is there any place in the city you'd like to see Rin?" We took our places at the table.

I took out my notepad, "I would like to see a history museum actually. I have to say history is one of my favorite subjects."

"I know of a good one we can go to. I think everyone else would like to go, but not Inuyasha," he said quietly. I guess history is not Inuyasha's favorite. I think he wanted to show off more than explore. Soon everyone but the twins thankfully joined us at the table.

Out of the whole group Sango was the first one to speak. "Good morning, both of you. Excited to get out to the city and explore?" I was really excited to get off campus for a few hours. I smiled at her and nodded. She did the same in return. I guess Sesshomaru did the same.

After a couple of minutes of silence Miroku spoke up. "After we walk around some, let's go to that diner near the river for an early dinner. Is that okay with you all? I can call ahead, so they can seat all of us on the outside patio," He recommended. Everyone around didn't even have to think, they all agreed. I don't even remember the last time I had been to a restaurant. It could've been before my family passed away. I agreed to go. I hope they don't mind that I'd pay for myself. I had a feeling they'd try to stop me, especially Sesshomaru. This was a friend date after all.

Soon after we all ate, we adventured towards the village. We arrived at the bus depot along the street corner. I was getting ready to walk over to the ticket counter, when I felt a gentle claw hand in mine. I turned to see it was Sesshomaru. I already knew what he was going to say to me. "Rin, don't worry. I'm buying your ticket. Save your money and buy yourself something when you hang out with the girls again." He really doesn't have to do that. Luckily I still had my notepad in hand.

"Thank you, but I don't mind paying for the ticket myself." I showed him my message and he just smiled.

"I don't mind," he said with a smirk that quickly changed to a tender smile. Seeing it, I felt my heart beat a bit faster. I hope he couldn't hear it beating. It feels like it's going to come out of my chest. What is this feeling I'm experiencing? Is this love? I've never felt this way before and it feels kind of nice. Sesshomaru took my hand and led us over to the bus terminal after buying our tickets. Everyone else came over once they got their bus tickets. It was almost time for the bus to arrive when we all heard a familiar boy calling out towards us. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw it was Kohaku. I noticed he had a girl that looked to be my age with him. This must be the Koharu he speaks about.

"Hey sorry for almost being late. Koharu had to make a phone call, haha. But we're here now. Koharu, go wait with the group and I'll get our tickets," he said happily. The boy was blushing fully red.

I noticed she was a bit taller than me. I also noticed she had short jet black hair and light brown eyes. "Yeah sorry about that. But anyways, good morning to you all," she said cheerfully. I could tell she had a kind personality. Everyone, including myself greeted her with a soft smile. Kohaku just made it back over when the bus finally pulled up.

With my hand still in Sesshomaru's, we stepped aboard the bus and walked all the way in the back to sit. I noticed the seats were all facing the aisle this time. Soon after everyone, including other passengers took their seats, the bus finally left the depot. I wasn't sure how long the drive was, but I was happy to get off campus, just for the day.

Everyone was quiet for a bit, when I heard Sango speak up. "So are we heading to the museum by the river first?"

Kagome was the next one to speak. I looked in my peripheral vision and could tell Inuyasha wasn't happy to go to the museum. "That's the plan. Then after that, I'm not sure where we should head next," she said happily.

They all chatted away about other places to go except for Sesshomaru who was just looking out the window. I did the same and saw different sorts of trees and rice fields. Upon occasion we would hear Sango smack Miroku across the face. Everyone would turn to the sound of the echo and just stare. I don't think he'll ever learn to keep his hands to himself.

I must have been focusing on looking out the window, when I felt a claw hand in mine again. I turned to see it was Sesshomaru. I watched as he nodded his head towards the front of the bus. I looked in that direction, I saw very tall buildings. I realized it was the city.

After several minutes, we arrived at the bus depot in the city. I waited for everyone up front to get off first. I then felt Sesshomaru take a hold of my hand again. "We'll wait for the others to get off first. That way, you don't get separated from the group," he whispered for me only. Once everyone was almost off, we proceeded down to exit. Sesshomaru didn't let go of my hand and I saw why. The city was very busy and everyone was shoving their way through. I almost lost my grip on Sesshomaru when I felt him pull me closer to him. He switched his hands around with mine and placed his other hand along my waist. I felt myself blushing from his touch. Then he maneuvered us around the busy city.

"Sorry about this. But there's not a lot of friendly people here. They don't care who's in front of them and they will shove their way through anyone. I'll release my hand when we make it to the river," he whispered. I squeezed his hand to let him know it was alright. I knew he was keeping me close and safe since I didn't know the city at all. We arrived at the river not long after. Sesshomaru released his hand from my waist and went back to holding my hand palm to palm.

It only took a few minutes for all of us to arrive at Shikon History Museum. I noticed a sign outside the museum that said, "Today is free, come in and visit!". It's neat we came on a free day to tour the massive building. We all headed inside and picked up a pamphlet that doubled as a map. I looked at the map, it showed all the levels and what was in each area. They all looked interesting to go see. I was still looking at the map when I heard Kagome.

"We will all meet back here in an hour. Then we will head somewhere else," she called towards us. I looked up from the pamphlet and noticed everyone walking off with their perspective partner in different directions. I turned to my right and Sesshomaru was still standing next to me.

"What part of the museum would you like to see first?" He asked. I looked back at the map with all the options, I realized it was hard to choose. Everything on here looked pretty amazing to see. I watched as he pointed to the top floor that read 'Feudal Era'.

"Why don't we start here and work our way down. We may not get to see all of it, but it's a start," he recommended. I looked back up to him and nodded my head. He took my hand in his and led the way to the staircase.

Arriving on the top floor, I was all amazed. Every artifact from that era was standing right there in front of me. There were different sorts of pottery and paintings, weapons and armor that still had old dry blood on it. I don't know why I find that interesting. Whoever used those must have been very strong and courageous. Soon we walked into the wardrobe area and I was amazed at what I saw. It had all the different kimonos the girls wore. They ranged from tiny toddler's kimonos to royal highnesses kimonos. To be able to live in the late 1500's would be a dream come true.

"Rin what are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru curiously asked.

"How I wish I was born in the late 1500's. There's something about the kimonos the girls wore that made me like the feudal era. I have to say that I love history. I know I'm weird for liking it," I wrote. I showed him my answer. I noticed he smiled.

"You're not weird to me. Everyone has the right to like whatever they want. I have to say, I like history a lot myself." All I could do was smile up at him. At least I found another thing in common we like. Now I had a question to ask him.

"What part of history do you like?"

"The armor the royal guards wore and the haoris during the same era of the 1500's," he informed me. Another thing in common, we like the same era. I had to laugh in my head again. I don't know if he could tell because of his soft smile to continued on as we made it to a different room on farming equipment. Upon occasion you could hear a loud slapping echo sound and we knew why. Miroku must have been getting too close to Sango. We continued on the same floor for almost an hour, when we realized it was time to head back down. "You and I will come back another time, just us two. That way we can explore the museum even more." I would love that. I wonder if that would be like another friend date? At least I got to see my favorite part of history here. We arrived at the entrance doors just as everyone else was coming. I noticed Inuyasha smiling a bit. I guess he saw something he liked. Miroku arrived with Sango and his whole face was red with handprints.

"Oh man all those swords were freaking awesome and seeing all that dry blood on them makes my heart pump," Inuyasha shouted. Yep he found something he liked. I had to laugh in my head again at him. I felt Sesshomaru take my hand as we all walked back outside to head wherever our adventure took us.

We left the creek area since we wouldn't be having an early dinner for another few hours. The city was even more crowded. Sesshomaru did the same thing as earlier and put his hand to my waist. I started to feel myself blush again. The feeling of him holding me close like this felt very nice and comforting. I felt him rub his clawed hand against my hand, it tickled. I was holding everything back trying not to laugh. A week ago I wouldn't be showing this type of emotion and now I really want to express myself. I think I'm developing a new emotion, love. I've never thought this type of emotion would ever happen to me. Sesshomaru could never like someone like me. I'm only human after all. Another part of me wants to know if he does have feelings towards me. I remember the girls telling me last night that they've never seen Sesshomaru interact around a girl very much. It makes me wonder if this is the closest he's gotten.

As we continued walking, once in a while someone would ask me yes or no questions since I couldn't write my answer. I nodded or shook my head towards them. When no one was looking, I thought I felt Sesshomaru brush his lips on top of my head. Okay I blushed from head to toe. I thought I heard him chuckle for my ears only. I guessed it amused him, when he brushed his lips against my head. I couldn't move my hand to my chest. My heart was beating a bit faster than usual. Both of his arms were keeping me close against him.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Rin. I enjoy showing this type of affection. I'm going to do whatever it takes to hear your laugh," he whispered chuckling. I felt my heart skip a beat. Is he going to try to get me to laugh today? I was feeling more nervous now than ever. I heard him chuckle again. I have a feeling, I'm amusing him with his every movement, especially him holding me.

"I have a feeling, I'll have you laughing by the end of the day Rin," he whispered again. He still had a chuckle to his voice. I was laughing inside. I knew deep down I wouldn't be laughing at all today.

After we walked around the city some, we headed back to have an early dinner. Sesshomaru was still trying to make me laugh but I only smiled in return. We arrived at this out of the ordinary restaurant, that was more of a diner and took our seats at the table. I took out my notepad and placed it in my lap. Picking up the menu I looked to see what would interest me this evening. The prices weren't bad and I could afford it. I was going to write down that I was going to have sobai when Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'm buying your dinner tonight Rin, so don't think about pulling your wallet out," he said with a smirk. He doesn't have to do that. Before I wrote down my food order I had to let him know.

"Please you don't have to buy my dinner. I can do that myself, it's no problem," I showed him my response. He just smirked and whispered again.

"You're a stubborn little human and I like it. You amuse me Rin. I'm still buying your dinner, no questions asked. Remember what I said, save your money when you hang out with the girls. Write down what you would like to eat please," he ordered. I just looked at him as we both expressed a soft smile to each other. I did what he said and wrote down that I wanted to have the soba noodles with a glass of water.

Once all of our orders were put in, everyone went on talking to their prospective partners chatting privately. Occasionally they would ask questions to others, myself included. I sat here wondering what we were all going to do after dinner when Sesshomaru whispered in my ear again.

"After we eat, I'm going to bring you somewhere alone. I want to know more about you. Plus, I'm going to tell you about the new email my father received," he explained. I was a bit nervous. What kind of questions was he going to ask me? I already knew what he was going to say about the email. I turned to look at him and nodded. After we all ate, everyone went off with their partners. Sesshomaru and I headed a different direction. I don't know where he was taking me, but I was sure it would be amazing.

"I hope you don't mind if I bring you to the park? The view of the sunset is amazing there," he mentioned. I don't mind seeing the sun set. We still had a few hours before dusk though.

"I don't mind going to the park," I wrote. I showed him my response.

"Good, because we're here," he said. We turned a sharp right and there before us was a huge park that sat along the river. It was so beautiful. He took my hand and led us over to a grassy area and we sat down together.

"Do you have any other hobbies than reading?" With notepad in hand I started to write my answer.

"I like to write short stories, when I don't feel like reading. My other hobby I like to do is fixing up clothes from second hand stores. I'll turn anything old into something new," I wrote.

"When do you turn sixteen?"

"Very soon. My birthday is two days before the camp massacre," I showed him my answer. Instead of saying something about it, I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. It felt very comforting and I loved it. He continued on asking different questions.

"What's your favorite type of flower?" He whispered. That's an easy one.

"My favorite type of flowers are lavenders."

"Just like your scent," he reminded me. I totally forgot my scent reminds him of my favorite flower. He continued on with his questions.

"Favorite type of food?"

"Sushi and egg drop soup."

"I'm guessing you're not a big meal eater?" I actually wasn't. I didn't even eat that much back home. At least my family fed me. They weren't the greatest meals but I ate them. I came out of my thoughts and wrote my answer.

"Not much anymore," I showed my answer. I had a feeling what he might say next.

"I'm going to make sure you do eat a decent meal everyday Rin. Because I won't take no for an answer." I just had to smile at him. Sesshomaru is so caring and sweet.

"The email my father received was not the greatest news he was expecting. He informed me that the girl cannot meet us. She's not allowed out of the house. She's only allowed to leave for school, or to go to the library to study. Which sucks because I thought we were close to solving this case. We will just have to wait until she gives us the details a little at a time," he informed. In my head I'm yelling at myself to just come out and tell him. Tell him that he's sitting next to the survivor and I would explain everything. I was able to tell Lady Kaede, but why not him?

"That's unfortunate, I know your father must have been looking forward to meeting up with her," I wrote.

"He was and now he's thinking about meeting her at the library she goes to," he explained. Crap! What am I going to write to his father now? What if he sent another email to me when I got back later? I'd take another few days to reply back.

We sat in silence as he still held my waist. I put my notepad and pen down so he could hold my hand again. I sat there as we just listened to the sound of the wind and the quiet murmurs of everyone around us. It was seven in the evening from looking over at the clock tower. We sat here enjoying this wonderful day in silence.

I felt Sesshomaru move his hand along my waist. I don't know why but I was enjoying his comfort. I relaxed my head against his shoulders. His warm lips brushed along my forehead which felt even more amazing. With a slight movement his fingers hit the tickle spot along my rib cage. I didn't make a noise. I quietly chuckled from his touch. I think he found it pretty amusing.

"So you're ticklish Rin? I know how I'm going to make you laugh now," he whispered. He wouldn't dare? Before I could react, he pinned me to the ground with both arms above my head. I watched as he took his free hand and held it above me with a smirk across his face. I was holding everything back trying not to laugh. Before I knew it, he placed his fingers on my rib cage and started to tickle me. I had to close my eyes and keep my mouth closed because I came close to making a noise.

"Playing hard to get are you Rin?" He questioned. I opened my eyes and nodded. I found this quite amusing. I was laughing inside. I did have another ticklish spot and he'd never be able to guess where it was. I felt his fingers slide up the side of my body, avoiding my breast. I think I'm going to blush again. I felt hot flashes all over. His fingers were along my neck and I let out another quiet chuckle.

"So you have two areas that you're ticklish? You amuse me Rin and it turns me on," he seductively growled. "Now I know I'm going to make you laugh." Before I could react again he was tickling my neck. I thought I could hold back my laugh but I failed. I released the sound he was waiting for and he stopped tickling me. I looked up at him and noticed the softness his expression held. He released both my hands and pulled me up so I could sit on my knees. Sesshomaru placed his hand under my chin and his free arm behind my back. I was blushing even more so that I couldn't move.

"Rin, your laugh is music to my ears. I've never heard such a beautiful sound until I met you. I'm hoping that one day I get to hear your beautiful voice. There's something I find very mysterious about you Rin. I hope to find out what that is. I'm going to ask one thing from you. Do you permit me to kiss you?" He asked. Kiss? I never thought I would be getting my first kiss now. I didn't know if I'd be good at it. It doesn't hurt to try. I took a deep breath and nodded. I looked at him as he smiled and rubbed his thumb against my bottom lip. I hoped and prayed he wouldn't find out what my secret was before I could tell him.

"Remain still," he said softly. Doing as told, I felt him lift my chin so he could see me at a better angle. I watched as he hovered his lip over mine. I was feeling a bit nervous with our lips inches from each other.

"First kiss I presume? Don't worry I'll guide you through it. All you need to do is remain still and your body will sync in and take control," he said softly. Unable to move I watched as both our eyes closed and his lips lightly pressing against mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach again. His lips felt so soft upon mine. We parted for only a few seconds when he pressed them against mine again. I slowly moved my hands and placed both along his chest, then around his neck. I think he liked it because his arm behind my back became tighter. I noticed our kissing was becoming a lot stronger. We both had to break for air. I pressed my forehead against his as we both breathed heavily.

My first kiss was nothing I ever imagined. It felt so magical. I feel like Sesshomaru is the Prince Charming that I've been waiting for. I didn't want the night to end. I wanted to stay here close to him, with him holding me in his arms. I felt him release my chin and he moved his lips along my jawline. I moved my chin up so he could have better access. He found it amusing and so did I.

I heard more than just a chuckle from him. I think I heard another growl coming through his teeth. I liked it. To me that was music to my ears. I'd have to let him know that later. The girls were right about last night, the friend date did turn into something. We were both enjoying this moment when the sound of his phone disturbed us. He still held my waist when he took out his phone and grunted to whoever was calling.

"What Inuyasha?" He demanded. Sesshomaru wasn't happy to be interrupted with what was happening. I kissed his forehead to show him it was okay. I could tell he liked it because of the smirk on his face.

"We will be on our way soon," he informed his brother. He held my waist and lifted both of us off the ground. Once we were on our feet he hung up his phone.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize how fast the time went," he explained. I looked at what he meant and saw the sky was turning darker out.

"Did our kissing take up a lot of time?" Damn that means it's time to head back to campus. I grabbed my notepad and pen and began to write.

"It's okay, I had a really good time today. Thank you." I showed him my notepad. I noticed him smile.

"Good. Now let's head back before they send out a search party for us," he said jokingly. Before we headed back he claimed my lips again. Ahhh! I didn't want this to end. Once our lips released, we took each other's hands and went back to the bus depot.

The city was still a bit busy, but not enough for me to get shoved by people. Sesshomaru pulled me closer to him again and it didn't bother me at all. I managed to wrap my arms around his waist this time. After several more minutes we made it to the bus depot. We saw everyone from the group waiting for us.

"It's about damn time you got here. Where the hell were yah?" He demanded.

"We were at the park along the river," Sesshomaru explained.

"You should've just come with us to the movies instead," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru ignored him. I have a feeling they all weren't watching the movie. Soon the bus showed up and we made our way to the back of the bus. I was about to take a seat when Sesshomaru pulled me into his lap. I felt myself blushing again. I had to smile at his movement. He even wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. I didn't realize it was getting a bit cooler out. I placed my head against his shoulder and thought I heard a laugh of a growl coming from him once again. I was enjoying that sound from him. I could tell looking in my peripheral vision that the girls were looking our way. They were right about this happening. I'm glad they were. Time must have gone by fast because I felt the sudden shift in movement under me.

"Did I fall asleep?" Opening up my eyes, I noticed I was in Sesshomaru's arms.

"You're finally awake. You fell asleep pretty fast once we hit the road. I have to say, you look so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep," he said. I noticed we were in the elevators of my dormitory. I must have really slept through. Usually I can wake up to a drop of a pen. He set me on my feet and held my waist.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear Lady Kaede. You gave her quite a scare, including the headmaster. They thought you got hurt again. I informed them that you fell asleep," he explained. Poor Lady Kaede I should apologize to her tomorrow if I see her. We arrived at my floor and walked towards my door. I was gonna pull my keys out of my bag when I noticed Sesshomaru already had them in his hands.

"I asked one of the girls to get it out. They put your notepad and pen away inside," he said. Taking my keys from him and handing him his jacket, I unlocked my door. Instead of walking in, I turned around to face him. He knew why I did that. He took a hold of my chin and pressed his lips upon mine again. He made sure our kiss lasted a good while till he released his hand from my chin. He pulled me into an embrace that felt wonderful.

"Goodnight Rin, sleep well," he whispered sweetly. I pulled back, smiled and nodded to him. He pecked my lips one last time and headed back for the elevators. I proceeded inside my room and locked the door. I placed my back against the door with so much on my mind. All I could do was just smile. I touched my fingers to my lips. I could still feel the heat from his kiss. Removing myself from the door, I went and got ready for bed. Once I was changed and teeth brushed, I got into bed. Today was a day I wanted to remember forever. I wish Sesshomaru could lay here in bed with me and hold me tight. Feeling the drowsiness again, I turned off my light and went to sleep.

* * *

Omg omg! Yes they finally kissed AHHHHH!

I want to thank my awesome Beta Reader "elohiniar", for helping me out and correcting my spelling errors in my story.

I'm really loving this story I came up with. I hope you all are as well. Please let me know what you all think. I really appreciate it a lot.


	8. Chapter 7: Birthday

**_Chapter 7: Birthday_**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off on my sixteenth birthday. Today should be a day of celebration for me. I'm choosing not to celebrate. Only the girls and Sesshomaru know it's my birthday.

I was still laying in my bed when I heard a knock at my door. I looked at the time, it was only a few minutes after six in the morning. It was still a bit early for Sesshomaru and come get me. I got up anyway to see who it might be. I went to unlock and open the door and found no one there. There was no one down either side of the hallway. I was about to close my door when I suddenly looked down. There sat a bouquet of lavender flowers. I picked up the vase and shut my bedroom door. Once I placed them on the sill I noticed they were paired with white babies breath. I turned the vase around, I wanted to see every angle of it. I checked to see if there was a card and there wasn't. I already had a feeling who they were from. I moved the vase close to the window, so they could get a little bit of sun.

I went and got myself ready for the new day. Once I was clean and dried, I looked at my reflection within the mirror. I still looked the same, just plain and normal. My hair has remained the same length since I was a child. I wished I could have it styled with layers and some color added. But I deal with what I have. I looked at my face, it was boring, and could use some color from makeup. Though I wasn't sure how to use or which makeup products would do good for me. To be honest I wasn't allowed to wear makeup. The only thing I was allowed to use was face wash.

I sauntered for my closet and grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a light purple tank top, and a white and light purple kimono shawl. The sleeves were very open for being only a quarter sleeve. I loved this shawl since it belonged to my mother. My father got it for her from a really nice store in Tokyo. Once I was dressed, I decided to leave my hair down this time. It was wavy with a hint of curls.

I was done getting ready for school, when another knock came at my door. I grabbed my stuff and went to open the door with Sesshomaru waiting on the other side like always. Before he wished me a good morning he pulled my waist close to him. Then he osculted our lips together pretty quickly. I didn't mind it. I actually enjoyed it when we did that. He released our lips and just gave me a soft smile.

"Good morning Rin, Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoyed the flowers," he whispered.

"Good morning and thank you. The flowers were beautiful," I showed him my thoughts of his gift.

"I'm glad you like them," he said softly. He dropped a light kiss to my lips again. Once our lips released we took each other's hand palm to palm and headed for the we got inside the cafeteria, we left our belongings at the table with the group. The girls and the boys all wished me a happy birthday.

While we waited to get our food Sesshomaru was finding new ways to make me laugh. I felt his fingers trace behind my ear and I let out a little chuckle. I felt his arms wrapping around my shoulders, "I love finding new areas along your face that make you laugh, when I try to tickle you." I moved my arms up and placed them over his. We were still waiting in line when I noticed Sesshomaru come up beside me protectively. I suddenly knew why.

"Well, well, look who I found just on the same day they released me from in-school suspension. The freshman bitch and the damn junior. I've been hearing rumors about the both of you. I have to say, I'm pretty pissed off at you Sesshomaru. I wanted to be the one to claim her lips first. When you're not around her, I'll be claiming the girl's lips," he licked his fangs that looked very sharp. "I might even mark her neck," Kyoya expressed.

I heard a growl coming from Sesshomaru. Wait did he say mark? I've heard about that. If he were to mark me that would mean I'd belonged to him. I hope that doesn't happen. Sesshomaru got even more protective when he responded back to the jerk Kyoya.

"You will not lay a hand on her Kyoya. You've been warned not to come near her. You know what would happen if you mark a minor," he uttered. What Sesshomaru said was true. It's a massive penalty for marking a minor. I need to be extra careful when I'm walking by myself.

"I don't care about what I've been told. The only way I'll forgive her, is if she lets me mark her. Come girl so we can be alone," the jerk ordered. I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru and hid my face into his side. I was basically gripping his whole body afraid something could happen.

"Get away now, Kyoya. You will not lay a hand on her again." Before Kyoya could get another word out Mr. Bankotsu was by our side once again.

"Mr. Kyoya, come with me to the headmaster office now," Mr Bankotsu ordered angrily. I could finally breathe now that my science teacher came at the right time. He has perfect timing because I thought I saw Kyoya's claws coming out.

"What? I have done nothing wrong," Kyoya shouted.

"You've threatened to mark a female minor now let's go," Mr Bankotsu demanded. Kyoya eyed both of us very angrily and walked off with my teacher. I could finally loosen my grip on Sesshomaru. But he pulled his arm around me and held me against him again.

"Rin, I will not let him lay a hand on you. Just for your safety, I'll come grab you and bring you to your classes. I hope you don't mind?"

I didn't mind at all. I couldn't give him my answer since my notepad was back at the table. So the only way I could give him my response was to smile at him and nod. I hugged him for his protection.

"When we get back to the table Rin let me see your schedule please." I looked up at him again and nodded. I really should try to use my voice towards him, but I'm still afraid. He smiled back and then set his lips on top of my head. Oh wow that was so comforting. We were finally able to get our breakfast. I got a bowl of rice porridge with strawberries and some jasmine tea.

* * *

After breakfast, Sesshomaru and myself left a bit early so we could spend a little bit of time together. We took a seat next to each other along the bench outside the history building.

"Rin, would you like to do anything for your birthday tonight?" He asked. I had a feeling he would ask me that.

"Not really. I haven't celebrated it in ten years. So I might read a good book tonight," I showed him my answer. I think my answer kind of shocked him.

"Would you like to go out with me? We could just go for a fight on Ah Un? But it's your day, so it's all up to you."

I had to think about it. It's been a few weeks since I've flown on Ah Un. I actually wouldn't mind that. "Sure, I would love to go on a flight around campus again." I saw a smile across his face.

"After we eat dinner and get our homework done we will go out," he explained. I wonder if it will be like a little date? I wouldn't mind. We still had ten minutes before the bell would ring. So, we walked around the history building a few times. Our fingers were intertwined with one another. He still kept finding ways to make me laugh and somehow he managed. "I really do want to hear your voice Rin. I know it must get boring writing on paper to let others know about yourself." It does actually. Though, I do have plenty of cheap pads that could last me for years.

The time went by too quickly when we heard the first bell. When we arrived at my class, Sesshomaru pulled me close so he could press his lips against mine. "Remember I'll come get you and walk you to class. Just wait for me outside the classroom door," he ordered softly. He gave me a quick peck and left.

* * *

"Good morning Rin. Hope your morning is going well?" Kohaku asked. I reopened up my notepad and started to write.

"It is and I hope yours is going well."

"Oh it's going great. I'm excited for my classes today. We're going to work on attacking our opponents. I got Koharu for my opponent. But I'll take it easy with her. That's how we met. She is the only girl in the class and she can kick some ass haha," Kohaku joked. I had to laugh inside. He really cares for Koharu a lot. I think Kohaku would do anything to protect her. Just like how Sesshomaru is with me.

"Haha, you must really like her," I showed him my response.

"I do care for Koharu. My heart flutters every time she walks in a room. I've noticed you act the same way around Sesshomaru," he whispered. I had to look away because I felt my cheeks flush. I really do care for him. But I'm afraid to admit my feelings to him. I think it's too early to let him know.

"Haha don't worry Rin. Everyone from the group knows you guys have feelings for one another. They know you both are just not ready to admit it. I have a feeling Sesshomaru is going to tell you very soon," Kohaku whispered again. I felt my heart pick up in speed. Does Sesshomaru really love me? I began to wonder what Sesshomaru's reaction would be, when I told him that I love him. I was so lost in thought, when I heard Kohaku again.

"Rin you must really care for Sesshomaru?" He asked. I noticed Master Totosai had just called the class to order. I wrote down my answer real quickly for Kohaku.

"Yes I do care for him. Please don't say anything. I will let him know, when the time is right."

"I won't say anything Rin," he uttered.

"Thank you," was all I wrote. I turned my attention back to the teacher. It looked like he forgot about something again. He's been doing that every day now.

"Oh right! Here are your test results from last week. Some of you did really well," he explained. When I got my test back all I did was smile. The paper showed I got a 100%. Kohaku showed me he got 90%. I gave him a thumbs up for his hard work. He smiled back. Class was about to end when Master Totosai had something to say.

"There will be no class tomorrow, so enjoy your free morning and weekend. I'll see you all Monday," he called out. I heard some of the students cheer very loudly. I wonder what I will do with my free time tomorrow morning? I might stay in my dorm and read for the hour or go to the library.

"Have an awesome morning Rin. I'll see you at lunch," he said.

I was getting ready to walk out when I heard the teacher. "Miss Amari, could you come over here please. I want to talk to you really quick," he ordered. Doing as I was told I went over to him.

"Miss Rin, have you thought about taking the higher course for history? I have a feeling you would like that class better. I'm not saying I don't mind having you in my class. I feel like you would enjoy a class that would really push you to learn," he explained. I already knew how I would answer him.

"I actually have Master Totosai. The reason I've decided on this class is because you were the only one teaching about the feudal era. I'll save the other history classes for another year."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope to see you excel with that. You may leave now and enjoy your weekend." I waved to him and left the classroom where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"All okay with your history class?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Totosai wanted to know if I thought about taking a better history class. I told him I was sticking to his class for now. I let him know I would try another history class for next year," I showed him my answer.

"He must want you to really excel with your learning. He did the same with me when I was a freshman," Sesshomaru expressed. That's interesting to hear about him. We intertwined our fingers again and headed out to my English class.

Once we arrived at the door it was already overcrowded with the boys again. I thought they would be use to the teacher dressing the way she does.

"Rin, don't let the twins bother you today. I know they've been saying stuff behind your back. I'm not gonna tell you what that is though. I just want to say you are an amazing person. Don't let anything hold you back. I have to say, you look very beautiful today. You amaze me every day with each outfit you wear," Sesshomaru expressed softly. All I could do was smile. His words of encouragement just brightened my day even more. He kissed me for a few seconds and left.

I walked into my English class with a smile across my face. I did not care that the twins were looking at me. I did take notice of the outfit my teacher was wearing. Professor Yura, was in a very short black kimono floral print dress. I noticed the hem of her dress ended right under her butt. It was very tacky and I still can't understand how the staff here allow this. I heard the twin Natsume make a disgusting sound at me.

"Eww, why are you wearing a shawl? That looks so old and the color doesn't suit you. Nothing will ever look good on you. Why do you even try to impress Sesshomaru? You know he's just pretending to like you. We know Sesshomaru hates your scent and he likes ours better. He's just too afraid to come out and say it," in a snarky tone. Why does she even bother saying all that stuff? I've been ignoring her and her sister Sayumi for almost a month. They'll be even more pissed off if they found out I'm in love with Sesshomaru.

"One thing, why did Sesshomaru bring you lavender flowers? What's so special that he did that for you? You made our whole floor smell of that putrid flower. I came close to vomiting. A demon like Sesshomaru should not be with a human girl like you. I bet he lied, saying that you're beautiful. I don't see any beauty in you," Sayumi muttered disgustedly. How did she know Sesshomaru said that to me? She must have really good hearing. What she said hurt. Professor Yura finally called the class to order again. I hope class ends soon. I needed to get out here.

The bell finally rang. I gathered up my stuff and got out of the classroom as fast as possible. I didn't have time to wait for Sesshomaru. I really want to cry but in the sanctuary of my dorm. I was doing everything I could to hold back my tears. I hated showing this type of emotion in front of other people.

I was outside the building running down the steps when I felt a strong grip to my forearm. My school bag was ripped off of me and thrown to the side. I turned around and saw the wolf demon Kyoya. I was scared that my heart skipped a few beats. He could tell with the look in my eyes. There were a lot of people looking our way now. He had me by the shoulders. I couldn't move. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was like iron.

"I finally found you freshman bitch. Because of you, now I have two months of full detention. I don't care what the headmaster said. I'm still gonna mark you today. I'm also going to mate with you, which will permanently make you mine. That damn junior will not be able to do anything with you afterward. Before we head to my dorm I'm going to claim your lips as mine," Kyoya shouted for every student to hear. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. He wrapped his other around my waist and pulled me close to him. This can't be happening? I need to get out of his grip again, but how? I tried pushing against his chest to stop him. But that didn't work. I had to get away! I knew my knee was near his crotch, I knew what I had to do. When I felt him grab my chin that's when I used all my strength. I kneed him with so much force, I was thrown to the ground. I landed with a thud scraping the palms of my hands and my butt. I heard the asshole howl in pain. I noticed his eyes turn a deep red when he eyed me. It looked like foam was seeping from his mouth. It was like he had rabies.

"You fucking bitch. How...dare you do that!" He shouted. How is he not on the ground in pain? I scooted myself back towards the English building and got to my feet. Why is no one stopping this guy? I hoped Sesshomaru was nearby.

"Don't think you're getting away with what you did to me you bitch," he shouted again. I winced when his hand gripped my wrist. He raised his other hand right in front of my face. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch as his fist flew towards my face. I cringed covering my face for some protection. That's when I heard the voice I've been waiting for.

"Kyoya don't touch her," Sesshomaru shouted. I slowly opened one of my eyes to see Sesshomaru gripping Kyoya's flying hand. Kyoya's hand shook against Sesshomaru's, struggling to free itself. I could feel Kyoya's nails almost digging into my lower arm. It hurt a lot. Before I could open up my other eye, Kyoya threw me onto the ground. I landed on my ankles awkwardly twisting them. I let out a quiet cry, tears filled my eyes as the pain took over. I gripped my ankle trying to get the pain away.

"I told you not to lay a hand on her," Sesshomaru got in his protective mode again. He still had Kyoya by the wrist. The asshole pulled back with his other hand, balled his fist and threw it at Sesshomaru's face. It flew so quickly I could barely see it. Kyoya was trying to come at me again. Sesshomaru caught his fist in his hand and threw Kyoya on the ground, landing on his face.

"Leave her alone," Sesshomaru growled at him. His eyes were changing, they were red around the edges like Kyoya's. I tried to back away, I knew a fight was coming.

The bastard got to his knees with several cuts on his face. It was like nothing to him to get face planted. "Come on dog-face, let's see what you can do," Kyoya stood up, he flexed his arms, he slammed his hands onto the ground in front of him. The ground rippled from his hands towards Sesshomaru's flinging dirt into the air. It felt almost like an earthquake. Sesshomaru flew into the air, dodging the debris, he can fly? Sesshomaru…..can fly? I had to move fast to get out of the way. It turned into a crawl because of my ankle. It hurt sliding my legs across the stone pavement. Sesshomaru lunged at Kyoya, claws extended, his hands glowed green. It smelled bitter and rotten. Kyoya ducked out of the way.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you shall have," Sesshomaru yelled. It was all happening so fast I could hardly keep track of their movements. Kyoya kicked at Sesshomaru's face, his leg was thrown down by Sesshomaru's hand. When it came away it was singed and smoking from the green poison. Sesshomaru has poison? It was misting from Sesshomaru's claws. Kyoya swung his claws at Sesshomaru's face, and Sesshomaru slapped his hand down. Sesshomaru flung his claws at Kyoya, Kyoya jumped backwards and slammed his hands on the ground again, fissuring the dirt in front of us, sending the grass flying and half the watching student body.

"Pathetic dog," Kyoya stomped towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked, he bound into the air, the stripes on his face changed into a V, his skin gleamed white. His hair became a long white mane, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His paws slammed down, blocking me from Kyoya. Sesshomaru was a giant, red eyed white dog that was snarling and growling. His mane blew in the wind. Sesshomaru is a big white dog?

"Two can play that game," Kyoya jumped into the air. His dark skin changed to a cloudy speckled grey. His teeth grew longer, his eyes widened, the red bled into the black. His hands turned into claws. Kyoya was an equally giant, coyote!

Sesshomaru growled low. Kyoya howled, the two attacked each other. Sesshomaru's giant form flew at Kyoya. He grabbed Kyoya's neck slamming him on to the ground. The students fled in fear. Kyoya thrashed on the ground, blood dripped from the puncture marks on his necks. Sesshomaru's paws landed on top of Kyoya's struggling shoulders stopping him from getting up. I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kyoya didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru.

Mr. Bankotsu jumped high into the air wielding a giant sword with a long handle, I think it's called a Halberd. He landed like a tornado on top of Kyoya's shoulder. "Release him Sesshomaru," he pushed on Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru snarled, and threw Kyoya's head down on the ground. He backed away and changed back into the boy that I knew with long silver hair. "Mr. Kyoya, shift now," he slammed his halberd down on the ground in front of Kyoya. The asshole was panting in pain. His body slowly transformed back into his normal jerk self.

"What is going on here? Who's responsible for this?" Mr. Bankotsu demanded immediately. Everyone pointed at Kyoya. "Figures, this boy is never going to learn his lesson. Mr. Renkotsu and Mr. Suikotsu please escort Mr. Kyoya back to the main office. I'll join you all both soon. I'm going to check up the female student," he alerted. We watched them pick up Kyoya and grip him in both arms. They escorted him away. I saw the anger in his eyes that he didn't speak.

"Rin, here, give me your hand and I'll help you up," he gently whispered. I did what he said and he helped me up. When I tried to put pressure on my left foot I almost fell back to the ground. The second push from Kyoya injured my ankle. Just what I needed on my birthday.

Sesshomaru held me by my waist when we heard Mr. Bankotsu coming over to us. "Miss Rin are you hurt?" He asked. He saw that I was holding my ankle up a few inches. Before I could nod my head yes Sesshomaru spoke up for me.

"I think she has a sprained ankle, Mr. Bankotsu. I should get her to Lady Kaede's office," Sesshomaru informed.

"Please do and don't worry Mr. Sesshomaru, you're not going to be in trouble for trying to protect this girl again. Just get her to Kaede's and have her look at her ankle before it swells," Mr. Bankotsu informed. While Sesshomaru still held my waist he grabbed my backpack which was right near us. He strapped it to his back and lifted me up bridal style. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Rin are you hurting anywhere else?" Sesshomaru asked, worried. I could tell he was looking at me even though I didn't look at him. I just shook my head no to him. Deep down I was hurt from the twins remark saying, I was not pretty. I'm not gonna let him know.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get to you fast enough. So many students were blocking the way. I caught your scent and I knew you were in trouble again. I hope that bastard gets whatever they hand him. Rin, did he say anything to you that was threatening?" He whispered. Sesshomaru stopped walking just to see what my response was. I took a deep breath and nodded my head yes to him. I felt him lift me up closer to him and kiss my mouth possessively. His kiss to me was reassuring and comforting, though I was still hurting.

"Rin, could you please let me know what he said once we get to Lady Kaede's? I have a feeling he could get kicked off campus this time for a good while." He was still looking at me waiting for my next response. I nodded my head yes again. He nodded and continued on to Lady Kaede's office.

Once Sesshomaru opened the door, she was right to her feet and came over to us fast. "What happened this time? Place Rin here," she ordered as Sesshomaru set me down on the closest table.

"Kyoya assaulted her again and now Rin has a sprained ankle." I could tell Lady Kaede was shocked to hear that Kyoya hurt me again.

"Do you know the reason why he did this to her again?"

"I asked Rin to let us know once I got her here." I was gonna dig out a piece of paper and pen when one got passed to me. I thanked Lady Kaede with a smile.

"Kyoya told me he was going to not only mark me but also mate with me. He even tried to kiss me. So I defended myself and kneed him very hard. That was the first time he pushed me to the ground." Lady Kaede was looking at my ankle when she saw what I had to write. Even Sesshomaru saw and I could tell he was not happy. I winced at the movement of my ankle being moved.

"He did what!?" Lady Kaede yelled! Her face blanched white.

"He threatened to mate with you?" Sesshomaru looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head.

"That's it, that boy is finished," Kaede fumed as she resumed checking my ankle. "For that they will make sure he is expelled and banned from school property!"

"I'll be informing my father," Sesshomaru's fists clenched so tightly I thought he would pierce his own skin. I reached out and touched his hands, hoping that it would make him loosen his hands. I felt him loosen his grip. He then took a hold of his hand in his. "My father will make sure there are consequences outside of school. Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded my head, I felt mostly okay, except for my ankle.

"I'm sorry dear Rin. Your ankle unfortunately is sprained. I don't want you putting any pressure on it for at least a week. Rin, if you want to take the rest of the day off from classes then please do so," she expressed. I didn't want to miss her class today. I actually enjoyed being in her class.

"I'll be in your class later, Lady Kaede. I don't want something like this to ruin my day," I showed her my response. I think Sesshomaru saw it as well. Lady Kaede didn't say anything else. She wrapped up my ankle and then went over to the brown closet to grab something. L

"Rin, do you still want to go out for your birthday tonight?" I knew what he meant. I was still down to go flying on Ah Un. I looked up to him and nodded yes. To be with Sesshomaru tonight will help erase everything that happened today. Lady Kaede was back with what looked like metal crutches.

"It's your birthday is it not? Well happy birthday, dear Rin. So Sesshomaru, where are you taking young Rin this evening?" She asked looking his way.

"I'm bringing Rin on a flight after dinner on Ah Un," he explained. I couldn't wait for tonight to be alone with him.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," she wrapped my ankle in an ACE bandage. "I do have to say, it's supposed to be a beautiful evening and not too cold. Okay, I'm done with your ankle dear. You two can head out now and I'll see you both later today." With the pen still in my hand I wrote what I wanted to say to Lady Kaede.

"Thank you so much for treating me again Lady Kaede. I'm sorry, I keep getting hurt."

"It's no problem dear Rin. It's my pleasure to treat any injury that occurs on campus," she expressed. Sesshomaru helped me get up so I could use the crutches. We then said our goodbyes to Lady Kaede and walked out.

Sesshomaru had my backpack over his shoulder.

"Rin are you hungry?" I was actually feeling hungry. I looked up at him and nodded yes.

"What are you hungry for? Egg drop soup with crackers?" He saw me smile and nod at his response about the soup. I didn't let him have a chance to give me more options. Soup sounded so good right now. Before we continued on towards the cafeteria, Sesshomaru tilted his neck down to me and laced his lips against mine. Once we parted, I looked up to the clock tower. I noticed my third period class would not be released for a while. It would be another hour before the bell would ring.

* * *

We got in line, then up to the counter with no wait. Sesshomaru grabbed a tray and placed my lunch with his. I noticed he grabbed two water bottles for us. We went down to put in our numbers. Sesshomaru held my waist so I could put in mine.

"Rin would you like to eat outside at the pavilion today?" I looked up at him, smiled and nodded.

Arriving at the pavilion I took my seat just as Sesshomaru placed our food down on the table. Luckily, there was an end table between us. He placed my soup on it for me. I opened up the pack of soup crackers and put a few in the broth.

"Rin, do you want to go to your other two classes before Kaede's?" I actually did. Thankfully he left my school bag next to me. I pulled out my notepad and pen.

"Yes I would like to. After we finish here, I would like to stop by Master Myoga's class. I want to get my classwork from him that I missed this morning,"

"After we finish eating we will head over. Master Myoga will understand why you missed class," he explained softly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I noticed his expression changed and it looked like he was going to say something else. "Rin, did anything happen in your English class with the twins? I have a feeling they said something to you." I was looking down now. I didn't want him to see the sadness in my eyes. I just nodded my head yes. I didn't see him get up and come over to me.

"Rin, give me your hand," I looked up at him and placed my hand in his. Sesshomaru was very careful to lift me up to my feet and held my waist. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I needed to keep my weight off of my left foot.

"Rin, whatever they told you, don't listen to them. They're just jealous of our friendship. The reason I'm saying this is because I care for you a lot. I know you care for me also Rin," Sesshomaru finally expressed. I was shocked to finally hear he does care for me. What shocked me more, is that he knew I cared for him too. I released one of my arms and placed my hand over his. I just looked at him and gave him a gentle smile. I removed my hand from his and went back to wrapping it around his waist. I just wanted to give him a hug, just so he knows I do care for him. I felt him remove his hand and wrap it around my waist to hug me back.

"Good afternoon you two," we turned to see the headmaster. "I came to talk to you both about Mr. Kyoya. He has been banned from school property and expelled, for the rest of the school year. So you don't need to worry about him coming after you anymore. I do need to know what he said to you Miss Rin." Sesshomaru helped me down so I could open up my notepad to the section that I mentioned about it. Once I found it, I showed the headmaster the paper.

"I see, I'm really sorry about this Miss Rin. I know you don't like us asking you this but would you like us to inform your guardians?" The headmaster asked. I opened a new piece of paper and response.

"No thank you," I wished they would stop asking me that.

"It's no problem Miss Rin. You come to me, if you wish to inform your guardians," he expressed. Instead of looking at him, I just nodded my head. He left without another word to us.

"Rin is there any reason why you don't want your guardians to know what happened?"

"I think I answered something close to this back in the cave. My family doesn't care if anything happens to me. They'll say I deserved it and just go about their day." I showed him my response about my family. I think he must have read it several times before he replied back. I felt him very carefully lift me off the chair and then placed me over his lap.

"I care Rin. I'll always care. I don't know how you can hold back your emotions. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to be afraid to show them around me. I'll be here, if you ever want to talk," Sesshomaru eyes expressed sanctuary and reassurance. I cuddled up more into his rock hard chest. His words were so sweet. I felt him brush his soft lips against my forehead. His lips slid down my skin, along my nose and ended at my lips. This time they were just soft kisses. I enjoyed these types of kisses.

While we were together, we suddenly heard Sesshomaru's younger half-brother Inuyasha. "Geez get a room you two," Inuyasha shouted our way. I hid my face into Sesshomaru's neck after hearing what Inuyasha said. I felt myself blush and my body heating up.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called out. Before he could answer, the bell to release the third period rang.

"I just came to see if you were going to have lunch with us, but I see you both already ate." Sesshomaru brought both of us to our feet but held my waist. He grabbed the crutches and passed them to me. Inuyasha spoke up again.

"What the hell happened to her?" His golden eyes eyed me up and down.

"Kyoya assaulted Rin again. He shoved her to the ground, which resulted in Rin twisting her ankle. He's been expelled and banned from school property," Sesshomaru answered. We both watched Inuyasha's eyes widen with shock. Then return back to normal after a few seconds.

"That bastard will never learn. Well, I'll see you all later at dinner."

After he was out of sight, "ready to head over to Master Myoga's?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

We didn't have to stay for long as Sesshomaru was right about Master Myoga. The work was just going over stuff we learned before the test next week. The test would be easy for me. I still had awhile before I had to head to my fourth period class. So we went back to my dorm so I could switch out my binders. When we got to my door Sesshomaru, grabbed my keys from my bag and opened it.

"This will be the first time he's been in my room," I thought. Once the door was opened we walked in. Sesshomaru closed the door behind us. I maneuvered over to my desk and took a seat. Sesshomaru came over and put my bag on the ground.

While I took my time with switching out my binders, "is this your family Rin?" I turned to see he was looking at my family photo along my nightstand. I smiled and nodded my head yes. "I see where you get your beauty from Rin. You look so much like your mother," he expressed. I had to blush at his compliment. I was done switching my binders around when Sesshomaru came over to help me back up. I thought we were about to leave when he wrapped his arm around my lower back. I had to wrap my arms around his neck. We both leaned into each other till our lips met. We kissed for a few minutes. Once our lips released, Sesshomaru grabbed my crutches and passed them to me. He grabbed my bag and we headed back out of my room.

* * *

The school day went by pretty quick. I had no homework to do tonight. So Sesshomaru and myself had an early dinner with the group. After we ate, we went to drop off our bags in our dorms. Then we headed to the dragon farm to see Ah Un.

Once we arrived, Ah Un came running towards us. It was hard for me to pet their heads. So they softy head-butted my head to greet me. After they were strapped down and I was placed on their back, Sesshomaru joined and we bolted into the air. It was a cool evening that I Sesshomaru pulled me against him. "I'm gonna keep you a bit closer to me this evening. Hope you don't mind?" I didn't mind. I was gonna grab my notepad when Sesshomaru got it out for me. He even grabbed my pen. I gently took my pad from him and I started to write.

"I don't mind. I find it very comforting."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm going to make this evening special for you Rin." I turned my head a little bit so I could show him my tender smile.

After several minutes I looked down to see we were high above the village. It was a beautiful view from up above. We kept on flying till we reached an opened field. Ah Un landed near a fenced in cliff. Before Sesshomaru got off of the double headed dragon, he took me into his arms. He hopped off and walked over to a huge flat rock. Once he was on top of the rock, he walked us over to the middle. He took a seat and placed me next to him.

"Rin, how's your ankle feeling?"

"It hurts a little," rubbing the tender area. "Hopefully in the next few days it will start feeling better," I wrote.

"I hope so as well," he expressed. I felt his arm pull me closer to him. I'd had a feeling he was going to ask me something about earlier.

"Rin, could you please tell me what the twins told you earlier."

Taking a deep breath I began to write what the twins had to say about me. "They asked, why a demon like you would want to be around a human girl like me. They also said that you're lying about telling me that I'm beautiful," I showed him my answer. Before Sesshomaru said anything, I felt him pull me closer to him.

"Rin, like I've told you before, ignore them. I enjoy your company being around me. If we hadn't met Rin, I would be keeping to myself. I wasn't the type of demon who wanted to be around anyone. Since I've met you, you've opened up my eyes and helped me come out of my shell. This shell I've been hidden away in for several years. As for the last thing the twins said about you, I would never lie to you Rin. I do find you beautiful and very attractive. I'm also in love with you Rin. I've been wanting to tell you that since our first kiss," Sesshomaru admitted finally. My heart skipped a beat. He expressed his feelings to me. I needed to tell him my feelings.

"I love you too," I showed him my answer. Sesshomaru lifted me up in his arms and into his lap. When I looked into his golden eyes all I saw was softness. We both gave a gentle smile to each other. Leaning into each other and we tangled our lips together. This kiss was quite different. We were exploring each other's mouths. It was a bit too much for me that I let out a seductive gasp. He pushed me carefully onto my back against the flat rock. Sesshomaru rested beside me and lifted my chin. His brush along my heating skin and moved down my throat. His lips ended at my collar bone. I had a feeling he was taking in my scent because I could feel him inhaling from his nose.

"Rin," he cooed. I closed my eyes when I felt him run his fingers through my hair. I placed my hand to the back of his neck. I felt his lips moving their way back up to my bottom lip. Then his lips collapsed over mine. He broke our kiss and moved his lips down my jaw again. When his lips hit a sensitive spot on my skin, I released my first word in ten years.

"Sesshomaru," I finally said. I felt his lips freeze along my throat. I covered my mouth with my hand. Sesshomaru brought us up to a sitting position and I couldn't look his way. I can't believe my first word in ten years was his name.

"Rin?" I felt his hand lift my chin. I still couldn't look his way. I never thought I would have spoken my first words until I left my family's home. "Rin, please look at me," Sesshomaru pleaded. I took a deep breath and removed my hand from my mouth. I gazed at him. His eyes were tender and soft. From what I saw in his expression, it looked like he was happy to hear me say his name.

"I never imagined that your first word would be my name. I'm happy that it was," his words were amazing. I wasn't ready to speak again, so I lifted my hand and placed it over his. Sesshomaru brought us both to our feet. He held my waist to help prevent me from putting wait on my left foot.

"I love you, Rin," he expressed."!I had a feeling Sesshomaru wanted me to say the same thing back. I tried to move my lips but I was trembling with the words. "I know you can say it Rin. Just take a deep breath and try," he encouraged. I did as he said and took a deep breath. Well a few deep breaths.

"I…l…l…love…y…you…t..t..t..t…too, S…Sesh..sh..omaru," I finally admitted with my voice. I felt myself blush finally letting the words out. Sesshomaru pulled me a bit closer and suddenly pressed his lips upon mine. Once we broke our kiss he pulled me into an embrace. Not just any embrace but a loving embrace.

"I hope to hear you speak more Rin. Only if it's just to me that, will be okay," he expressed. I just softly smiled at him. I wasn't ready to speak much more. I hoped to speak more when I was ready. I just nodded yes to him.

We heard Ah Un coming towards us. I think he was happy to hear my voice. I kind of had a feeling I could at least say their name. I turned slowly in Sesshomaru's arms, so I could face the double headed dragon.

"A...H U...N," I reached my hand out to them both. I saw the happiness in their eyes. I also felt Sesshomaru set his lips on the side of my face. I knew he was happy to hear more words from me. My sixteenth birthday was pretty amazing.

The time went by pretty quick, we saw the moon rising in the sky. "Shall we head back to campus Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. I turned to look up at him and smiled. I also decided to try and use my voice again.

"Yes," I said. I felt Sesshomaru lift me up into his arms. With him doing that I brushed my lips on the side of his cheek. I think he liked it. Sesshomaru jumped down from the rock and placed me on top of Ah Un.

"I'm gonna hold you close to me again. I hope you don't mind," he coped in my ear again.

"I...don't...mind," I admitted again.

"Good," was all he said. We took off into the air.

* * *

"Rin, I hope you enjoyed this evening with me," Sesshomaru kept expressing. We were outside my dorm room when he asked me that. There were people around us in the hallway, so I couldn't use my voice. I just smiled and nodded my head yes. He helped me open my door and came inside.

After placing my bag on my bed, "goodnight Rin. I'll see you in the morning and I love you."

"Good...night Sesshomaru. I...love...you...too," I said. He kissed my lips. Once he pulled back, we embraced each other tightly. He walked out of my room and shut the door behind him. Tonight was going to be a night that I will never forget.

* * *

Thank you to my beta reader Elohiniar for helping me with writing more of the fight scene. Your awesome.


	9. Chapter 8: Sesshomaru's Powers

**_Chapter 8: Sesshomaru's Powers and Questions_**

It was Friday afternoon in Lady Kaede's class. Sesshomaru and I were doing some research on the Internet. We found out that tomorrow, there was going to be a ceremony at the campgrounds. I couldn't believe that tomorrow would officially be ten years since my family's murder. I still couldn't come out and tell Sesshomaru about who I really am. Hopefully, in the next few weeks I could. I was still afraid what his reaction would be when the truth came out. I was brought out of thought, when the final school bell rang. Sesshomaru helped me gather my stuff up and put my binder in my school bag. He even helped me get up and passed me my crutches.

We headed out towards the cafeteria for dinner on this beautiful cool evening. When we were about to walk inside, we heard someone running up behind us.

Turning slowly to see it was Inuyasha running like a marathon runner. "Hey, I wanted to see if you both wanted to come have dinner with us at the diner in the village?" Inuyasha asked. I don't know how I feel walking to the village on crutches.

"If Rin agrees, then I'll drive both of us over," he informed his younger brother. Drive? Well it would be a lot easier on me. I noticed Sesshomaru was now looking at me. I looked up to him and nodded that I would go.

"Great, we will see you guys there," he then ran towards the front of campus.

"Rin, let's go drop off your stuff first. Then we'll head to my dorm, so I can grab my wallet and keys." I looked at him again and nodded. I would use my voice but there were groups of people around us.

Sesshomaru got my dorm keys out of my bag and unlocked the door. "Do you need a jacket? Or will you be okay?" He asked, looking at my thin long sleeve shirt. It might be a bit cool in the restaurant so a jacket wouldn't be too bad to bring.

"Sure...the one...behind my...chair is...good. Thank... you," I hope this stuttering goes away soon.

"It's no problem. The weather report said, it's going to be a bit cooler tonight. I was thinking after dinner we could go for another flight on Ah Un," He's so caring and to go another flight tonight sounded amazing.

"Sure, sounds...like...fun," I let out.

"Good, and since it's Friday, we can stay out later. I was thinking of going back to the same place from last night. I want to get to know more about you Rin. I also want to explain more about myself to you. After what you saw yesterday, I think it's time I let you know about my powers." I kept my composure and smiled back. But deep down, I was nervous about what he was going to ask me tonight. Also, I was happy that he was going to explain everything about himself. I never knew a demon could have more than one power until yesterday.

We were getting ready to step into the elevators, when the twins got off. They both stared at me with angry looks. My eyes fell to the ground. I hadn't told Sesshomaru what they said to me today in English that morning. After a few seconds, they were gone.

"Rin, you don't have to worry they're gone," I could finally breathe. I turned to look his way. I began to wonder if Sesshomaru knew the twins said something to me. He really didn't say anything else, until we got out to the parking lot.

"Rin, if the twins said anything to you this morning, please don't be afraid to tell me," I wasn't ready to use my voice, since there were others around us. So I just nodded at him. He helped me get inside his car. I didn't know which brand of car it was. But I knew it was an expensive sports car. Once he shut the passenger door, Sesshomaru made his way over to the driver side. I buckled myself up just as he took his seat. I just cleared my thoughts about the twins, when I heard Sesshomaru again.

"Ready to go, Rin?" I turned to look at him with a gentle smile.

"Yes...I'm...ready," I finally spoke again. He pulled out and headed towards the village. As he was driving, I felt him pick up my hand and bring it to his lips. I smiled at his movement. I loved this type of tenderness from him.

"Rin, please don't be afraid to talk in front of everyone. They'll be happy to hear you speak. I know it's going to be hard. I have a feeling you'll be able do it," he encouraged. I was still a bit nervous to do that. I was even nervous to speak in front of Lady Kaede. I told myself earlier today that I would try to use my voice in front of her on Monday.

"I'll...try," I whispered.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to talk in Lady Kaede's class this afternoon. I know she'll be happy to hear you speak."

"I'll...try to...next...week," I said. I looked at him and I could tell he was happy with my answer. We made it to the village and the diner within five minutes.

Once Sesshomaru helped me out of the car we headed inside. We noticed the group wasn't here yet. They seated us anyway outside on the back patio. The view was breathtaking. It overlooked the river and the valley across from it, "Breathtaking view isn't it, Rin?" He whispered to the light wind.

"Yes," I had to agree. This is a type of view I would like to have when I could get my own home. Just to be able to have my cup of hot tea in the morning and to sit out on the porch. I would sit out on my porch even if it rained, along with a good book. I heard Sesshomaru's phone going off.

"They'll be here in ten minutes. Rin do you know what you would like to eat?" he asked. So we have a bit? That means Sesshomaru and I could talk some. I picked up the menu and started looking. I already knew I wanted a cup of hot tea. I looked at the food options and so many of the meals sounded so good. I decided to get the chicken stir fry.

"I think...I'll have the...chicken...stir...fry," I announced. My stuttering was slowly getting better. But I knew it would still be some time before it was totally gone.

"Do you want anything else with it?" Sesshomaru asked. I just turned to look at him and smiled.

"No...it will be...enough for...me."

We spent a few hours at the diner with everyone, then we made our way back to campus. I was still afraid to talk in front of everyone else. But I was excited to learn about Sesshomaru's powers. He placed me on top of Ah Un, and then got on behind me. Sesshomaru did the same thing as yesterday and held the reins with one hand. While his other hand held me close to him. We took off very fast. I felt Sesshomaru pull my hair off my shoulders and whisper into my ear.

"Rin," The way he said my name had a bit of a growl to it. More like a seductive growl. I turned my head a little bit till my lips brushed against his. Once our lips released and I whispered his name as well.

"Sesshomaru," I called to the wind. I could tell he was smiling at me.

"I enjoy hearing you say my name Rin," he nuzzled his nose into my hair. I enjoyed saying his name. He pulled me closer to him and his body heat felt wonderful.

"You're so warm. I like this type of comfort," I expressed. I finally didn't stutter.

"Rin you didn't stutter that time. You're picking up pretty quickly with that. Hopefully you can start talking to everyone. I'm happy to keep you warm, Rin. The closer I keep you to me, the more I can take in your scent," his mouth was literally hanging a few inches from my earlobe.

"I'm still a bit nervous to talk near everyone. But I'll try starting with Lady Kaede next week," I informed quickly. I could feel his lips nibbling along my neck. I closed my eyes and allowed him to take in my scent. Sesshomaru continued doing that until we reached the field. He swiftly picked me up in arms. Instead of jumping down he levitated off of Ah Un. Then he gracefully landed onto his feet.

"That is one of my many powers Rin," he announced.

"How many powers do you have?" I was so curious. He jumped up onto the rock at great speed. He took a seat and placed me next to him. He held my waist and held my free hand in his.

"I'll explain most of them to you. I won't be transforming in my true form, since you saw that yesterday. I do need to apologize for that. I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. Stuff like what that jackass did...is what causes me to transform. But my true form is of a giant white dog." I was looking at our hands that were intertwined. His hands are ten times smaller than how huge his paws are.

"It's ok, you were just trying to protect me. I'm thankful you were just doing what you thought was best, to keep that jerk away from me. I love you for that," I expressed. Sesshomaru pulled me onto his lap and set his lips on mine.

"You will never have to deal with him again, Rin. I hope you don't have to deal with anything else from anyone anymore," I hope he's right about that.

"I hope you're right," I said. I knew that was a lie. I knew pain would happen to me soon.

"Rin, would you like to know more of my powers that I have?"

"Yes, I would, please," I smiled his way.

"Well as you saw yesterday, I have poison. I call it my poison claws. My fangs, when I'm in my true form are also venomous. I only use them when I need to," he said swiftly. He held one of his hands out in front of us. His hand wasn't glowing green. I lifted my hand and traced my fingers along his hand.

"He didn't hurt you yesterday, did he?" I asked worried. I heard a chuckle coming from deep inside his chest.

"No, not a scratch. One thing about me, I'm a fast healer, Rin," Hearing Sesshomaru say that I cradled into him more.

"That's good to know."

"Another power I have is my energy whip. I'll show you that sometime. I tend to use it when I practice battling with Inuyasha. I'll at least describe it to you. I can release a long green whip from my fingertips. It's very fast when I release it," I couldn't wait to see him spar with his brother. I remembered that he could fly.

"I remember from yesterday that you can fly. That's pretty interesting," I was very intrigued by that. Once I said that Sesshomaru stood up. He kept holding me in his arms.

"Would you like to see the view from up above in my arms, Rin?" I looked at him. He was looking at me waiting for my answer. I didn't have to think about it.

"Yes I would love to," I finally said. Before he lifted off the ground, he brushed his lips against mine. Then he took off very fast into the air. We were high in the sky in a matter of seconds. My arms were around his neck. I hid my face in his neck. I was actually scared. I thought I heard Sesshomaru make a chuckling sound.

"Rin, you have nothing to be scared of. I won't let you fall. I am going to release your legs now. Just keep your arms around my neck and I'll hold your waist," he whispered.

"Okay," was all I said. I felt him slowly release my legs until they were dangling. I was still too scared to look down.

"Rin, it's okay. I've got you. You're not gonna fall. I wouldn't dare let you go. Just look at the view below us," Sesshomaru cooed into my ear. I took a deep breath and moved my head from his neck and looked down. The view was breathtaking. We were above the gardens near the campus.

"The view of the garden from up here is beautiful," I said. I felt Sesshomaru pull me closer to him. He pressed his lips against mine. He flew us so fast back to the top of the flat rock. He broke our kiss and moved his lips down to my neck.

"Rin, it's my turn to ask you questions. Do you have any hobbies that you like to do outside?"

"I like to go on hikes once in a while. I have to say, I love nature," I expressed.

"That's interesting to know. The group tends to go on hikes, when it's fall time. What's your favorite season?" That's an easy one.

"Fall is my favorite season," It's the perfect time of year. The weather is the right temperature for me. It's also the best time to drink hot tea.

"What is your biggest fear?" He asked. I took a deep breath because this fear is one I have a feeling could happen to me.

"My one biggest fear is dying," I felt his lips freeze on my neck.

"Why is that, Rin?" He asked.

"I've had quite a lot of close calls. The first time it happened when I was four. My parents took my brothers and I somewhere that had a pool with other families. That was the day I almost drowned for the first time. I wasn't watching where I was walking and I slipped and fell into the deep end of the pool. I don't remember much from that day. But I've developed a big fear of pools. That's the reason why I can't swim," I felt him pull me closer to him again.

"If I were to teach you how to swim, would you allow me to Rin?" I was shocked at his question. I never thought about learning to swim in my life.

"I have to think about that for a while. Swimming scares me a lot and I don't know if I'll be any good," I said. I felt his clawed hand rubbing against my cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about Rin. I'll teach you the simplests thing. The number one thing I'll teach you is to float. It's not that hard and I'll keep safe," I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn.

"Sure, you can teach me to swim," I said. I was still nervous about it. I would have to get myself a swimsuit somewhere. I might use my sports bra and a pair of black shorts as a swimsuit.

"Excellent. We will start off slow and work our way to the deep end. I'll be by your side every step of the way," As we sat here, I began to think what my plans were for tomorrow when I heard Sesshomaru speak again.

"Rin, I was thinking about going to the campsite tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would like to tag along?" I was shocked by what he said. I haven't been there since the day my family died. But it would be good, I could pay my respects to not only just my family but also the other victims.

"Sure I'll come with you. What time did you want to leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"If you don't mind having breakfast early about seven. Then we'll leave right afterward. The drive will take about three hours, so that's kind of why I want to leave early," Sesshomaru informed.

"I don't mind leaving early," I said. I would need to set my alarm clock for six, that way I have time to get ready.

"Rin, do you have any other fears?" Just as he asked me that a loud bang roared across the sky. Hearing the sound, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I hid my face in his shoulder. I guess he got my answer without me saying anything. I didn't even feel him jump off the rock. I noticed we were in the shelter of a pavilion. Sesshomaru brought us over to a bench and helped me take a seat. I watched Ah Un take shelter in the safety of the trees.

"So you're scared of storms. I'm surprised, I didn't see that fear the first day we met. We'll wait out the storm here till it passes." Sesshomaru's right, I guess my mind was focused on solving my family's murder.

"Yeah, I've been scared of storms since I was very young," Another bolt of lightning struck right in front of us. I almost fell off the bench. Sesshomaru grabbed me quickly and held me close to him.

"I'm sorry Rin. The weather report didn't say anything about rain," Sesshomaru said.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. Like they say the weather is unpredictable," I said.

"Rin, I was thinking we should take the next step in our relationship and make things official. Only if you're ready for that step?" he asked. I knew what he meant and I was ready. I lifted up his hand and brought it to my lips.

"Yes of course, Sesshomaru. I'm ready to make things official between us," Sesshomaru was very careful and stood both of us up and lifted me by my waist. Our lips embraced in a kiss as a couple. Once our lips released I felt Sesshomaru lift up my chin. He had such a softness in his eyes.

"I love you, Rin," he expressed. I just smiled at him. I needed to tell him the same thing.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

We held each other close, until the sky finally cleared up. We decided to head back to campus so we could get a good night sleep for tomorrow's trip. Once we arrived at my dorm Sesshomaru helped me with my door and unlocked it. We kissed goodnight and I went into my room.

Before going to bed, I went to check my email. I hadn't checked it in weeks. Luckily my laptop was in sleep mode. I opened up my email and was shocked to receive an email from him. I noticed it was just two minutes before.

_To: The Young Survivor_

_I hope school is going well for you. I wanted to know if you'll be attending the ten year anniversary memorial tomorrow? I'll be there and I was hoping we could talk afterwards. My oldest son will be attending and possibly a dear friend of his. They're trying to solve this case. Maybe you'll feel more comfortable with two teenagers close to your age. Hope to hear back from you by tonight or tomorrow early morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Inu no Taisho_

Crap, what am I going to say now? I still wasn't ready to meet his father and now I was. I prayed he wouldn't realize I'm the survivor. If he said anything, when Sesshomaru was around, I would be scared of what his reaction would be. I am so afraid he will be mad. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. But there could be a chance he wouldn't know it's me. I have a 50/50 chance with the results tomorrow. I wiped away my tears and started a new email.

_To: Mr. Inu no Taisho_

_I'm sorry, I haven't messaged you in a while because of school. It is going well for me. I'm getting high grades and my teachers want me to try to take harder classes for next year. They think I'll excel more with the advanced classes._

_I unfortunately won't be attending the memorial, even though I want to go. My family said, I'm not allowed to attend. They said I can mourn at home. I'm really sorry, we cannot meet up tomorrow. I'll message you again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_The Young Survivor_

I sat there just for a few seconds and decided to get ready for bed. I left my email up just in case he messaged me again this evening. I went and washed myself. I put my wet hair into a tight bun. I wanted it to be curly by morning. I just got done getting dressed, when I heard my email go off. I grabbed my crutches and headed back out to my room. I took my seat at my desk and opened up the new email.

_To: The Young Survivor_

_I'm glad school is going excellent for you. That's surprising news to hear about your teachers. They must want you to try harder with learning. I have a feeling you'll do well._

_It saddens me that you won't be able to attend tomorrow. I was hoping your family would allow you to. I will lay down flowers to pay respect for your family and also the other victims. I hope your weekend goes well and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Inu no Taisho_

I started a new email to thank him.

_To: Mr. Inu no Taisho_

_Thank you kindly for paying respect to my family and also the others who perished. It would be nice to be there in person to pay my respects to them. I'm hoping my family will at least allow me to attend their gravesite. I have a feeling they won't. I haven't visited their gravesite since the funeral._

_Thank you again for laying down flowers. I'll message you again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_The Young Survivor_

I sent the email and closed off the internet. Carefully getting up from the chair I made my way over to my bed. I set my alarm for six in the morning. Once I was under the covers, my mind was overthinking about tomorrow. I lost that thought, when I started to think about earlier. I was happy Sesshomaru asked me to be his girlfriend. I slowly closed my eyes picturing him here with me in my arms.


	10. Chapter 9: Inu no Taisho

**_Chapter 9: Inu no Taisho_**

_Beep beep beep._

I turned over cautiously to avoid making my ankle hurt more. It was still in a bit of pain but it was starting to feel better. I turned off my alarm clock and threw the blankets off me. I got up slowly and grabbed my clothes. I took my time getting dressed.

I still had time before Sesshomaru would show up. I grabbed another book from under my nightstand. I love Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. She was a great author in her time. I was engrossed in the story when a knock at the door startled me. I came close to falling off the window sill. The pain would have been hell if that happened.

Placing my book down and grabbing my crutches, I made my way over to the door. I unlocked it to find him waiting. Sesshomaru came inside and quickly kissed my lips with so much passion, I almost lost my balance again. Once he broke our kiss he pulled me closer to him. "Good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I hope you as well?"

"I did. How's your ankle feeling this morning?" He asked looking down at my foot.

"A bit better. It's still hard to move it though. But I'll be okay for now," I uttered.

"If anything, I'll carry you on my back and walk you around at the campgrounds," he said jokingly. I just had to laugh at him because I found that quite funny.

"I enjoy hearing your laughs Rin. There's something about it that makes my heart flutter. By the way, you look so beautiful with the curls in your hair. You should do that more often," he expressed. He pressed his lips to mine and then moved them down my jaw. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you do. I've been wanting to tell you this for the last few weeks. I enjoy hearing your growls. I find them intriguing," I expressed. When I said those words he released his growl for me. It was so seductive. His lips were trembling along my neck. It sent shivers down my spine in a good way.

"Rin, shall we leave and go have breakfast? Or would you rather stay here and cuddle?" Cuddling with Sesshomaru all day would be a dream come true. I knew we needed to go eat then head to the campgrounds.

"Yes, I'm ready to go eat," Sesshomaru helped me grab my bag again and put it on my back.

"Would you like to bring a book for the long drive?" He asked.

"Sure, the one on the window sill, thank you," How did I meet such an amazing boyfriend. I watched him walk over and pick it up. It looked like he read the title. He walked back over and spoke up as he placed the book in my bag.

"So you like dark stories Rin?"

"Yes, I actually like all types of stories," I expressed. I did need to visit a used book store. I loved getting great deals on books. I could usually find good ones under one thousand yen, sometimes cheaper than that.

"You'll have to show me your collection sometime, Rin. I'll have to show you mine. If you see anything in my collection you want to read, go ahead and read them," I had to smile. I still want to read his copy of "The Great Gatsby".

"Sure, sounds like a plan," I smiled brightly. We kissed quickly. He picked up my keys as we walked out the door.

"Rin, do you know what you want for breakfast?" He asked. I did actually. We were walking towards the cafeteria when he asked. Thankfully no one was in hearing range so I could use my voice.

"Yes. I was thinking about having a Japanese egg roll with a bowl of rice," I'm so hungry I thought my stomach would growl. I knew he was happy with my choice.

Once we got our food and put our numbers in, Sesshomaru took our tray. We headed out to a small table to have our breakfast. If Sesshomaru was going to say anything about his father, I would act surprised. I'd also act surprised about the emails if he brought them up. L

"Rin, when we get to my car, I have some things to tell you," he whispered. I swallowed my food and spoke very quickly since there weren't a lot of people around us.

"Okay," was all I said.

After we ate, we headed out to his car. Today was actually nice out. It wasn't too hot or too cold with the sun slowly rising in the sky. It was like my family was smiling down on me. I knew they would accept my relationship with Sesshomaru. I bet my brothers were telling each other that they are proud of me rebelling, even my parents. Of course if my brothers were still alive they would try to hide me away, but in a joking way. They would want me to be happy and be with someone I cared for.

Sesshomaru helped me get into his car and passed me my crutches. He even shut the door for me. Before I put my seatbelt on, I took off my bag and placed it on the floor. I buckled myself up just as Sesshomaru took his seat. He buckled himself up.

"Rin, I have to tell you that you'll be meeting my father today. I didn't want you to feel nervous when we met up with him. I want to let you know, he's a genuine man and very down to earth," he informed in a calm tone.

That made me very nervous. I was more nervous because I was actually meeting Sesshomaru's father in person today. I knew I had to be strong and hold back my emotions for the whole day. I knew once I was back in my room tonight I could let my tears fall.

"Does he know I'm coming with you?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, he knows. He also knows about the incident with the bastard, Kyoya. He wasn't happy that I transformed into my true form in front of the other students. But when I told him the reason why, he congratulated me for protecting someone important to me," he announced. I turned to him, he was smiling. I did the same in return. We both leaned in and kissed very quickly just as he started the car. Once our lips released he pulled out of the parking space and took off. Damn he's a fast driver.

"My father informed me about the email he sent to the survivor last night. He said the girl will not be able to attend the ceremony today. It's kind of upsetting. You would think her family would at least allow her to attend. My father did inform her that he would lay some flowers down for her family," his tone sounded upsetting. I knew why he felt that way. I just still couldn't come out and tell him my truth. I knew what I was going to say to him and I knew I could keep calm.

"That's upsetting. I guess your father was hoping to finally speak to her?" I had to ask. He took a hold of my hand and brought it to his lips. I hope he's just doing this because he feels bad. I just hope he doesn't already know who I am.

"Yes. He thought today was the day he would finally meet her. It's upsetting him. He's trying to come up with something right now. But he wouldn't go into details," he informed. I was scared. My mind was going in circles and wondering what his father was planning on doing. I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond to his words. I thought about reading but didn't feel like digging my book out. So I just looked out the window. We were ten minutes away from the camp grounds when Sesshomaru started to slow down in speed.

"Rin, do you remember where your family's car accident happened?" He asked. Crap! I forgot I lied about my past to him. So I had to come up with another lie to make it believable.

"No, I don't remember where it happened. My memory is still a bit fuzzy from that day," I acted sad. I hope he believes it. I felt him lift my hand and bring it to his soft lips again.

"It's okay Rin. I was hoping we could pay our respects to them. We will lay flowers down for them at the camp instead," he whispered into my hand. I softly smiled at what he said, but deep down, I was sad and hurting. I don't know how I could hold back my tears. I guess it's because I don't like to show my emotions in front of anyone.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. They would really appreciate that," I whispered back.

"You're welcome Rin."

We arrived at the campgrounds a little after ten in the morning. I noticed there weren't a lot of cars here yet. Sesshomaru pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. He got out and shut his door. I unbuckled myself and grabbed my bag. I put it on my back, just as Sesshomaru opened my door. He grabbed my crutches first and then he helped me out. Once I was steady, I made my way over the curb onto the grass. I was looking around the area and a lot of memories were coming back. I could see the tree where I hid in. I took quiet small breaths so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear me.

When I heard Sesshomaru lock up his car I noticed he held something very long and white in his hand in my peripheral vision. They were flowers. They weren't any flowers, they were the flowers my mother loved.

"The irises are so beautiful," I expressed looking at them. Sesshomaru saw my gentle smile at the flowers he was holding.

"You know your flowers very well Rin. Yes they are irises. I thought they would be the perfect flowers to bring." We made our way over to the river, where everyone would gather. Sesshomaru placed the flowers next to the memorial plot. It would be awhile before they would start the ceremony so Sesshomaru and I walked around the camp grounds. Looking around I remembered exactly where the cabin was, where my family stayed.

Sesshomaru asked a few rangers who worked here questions. He asked them if they remembered seeing anything after the massacre. They all said about the same thing. It was the same stuff they said on the news. It seemed like they didn't like to be asked about that day. Sesshomaru and I walked along the riverbed. We passed the tree that I hid in. We stopped in front of it and gazed it up and down.

"This must be the tree the survivor hid in. It's the only tree I've seen that has a gaping hole in it. I wonder how far she climbed up? The tree seems to be about fifty feet tall?" He seemed alerted. In my head I was telling myself to come out and tell him who I am. I was telling myself to tell Sesshomaru that I climbed up twenty feet. But my mouth wouldn't let me.

The sound of footsteps coming towards us brought me out of my thoughts. Whoever it was suddenly spoke up. "There you are Sesshomaru," a male voice said. I turned my head to see the same man from the articles. I noticed his one markings were kind of close to Sesshomaru's. Except the stripes on the sides of his face were a bluish-purple. He also had the same colored eyes, just like Sesshomaru.

"Father," He called out. His father came and stood before us. I could feel my nerves kicking in. I knew I needed to take small breaths.

"Always early Sesshomaru. Is this your friend? The same one who was attacked the other day?" His father asked. I noticed he was looking at me. On the outside I was relaxed. But on the inside, hell was running through me.

"Yes, this is Rin. She might be a bit nervous to talk. It took her a few weeks before she could speak to me," Sesshomaru informed him. I guess he's not gonna tell his father we're in a relationship. It doesn't bother me. No one from the group knows we made things official.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you Rin. I am Inu no Taisho. But everyone usually calls me Toga," He announced. He held out his claw hand for me to shake. Sesshomaru had to hold my waist so I could shake his father's hand. I was a bit nervous to speak to him. The only thing I could do was softly smile and nod my head. Once he let go of my hand, Sesshomaru helped me find my balance.

"So, has the survivor said anything more about that day to you yet?" Sesshomaru asked. His expression changed pretty quickly.

"No, she hasn't said any more. I have a feeling she's still trying to gather more information from what she remembers. She's also been very busy with school. I'll most likely message her later this evening about it," his father said. I didn't know how I was acting so calm. Whatever he asks me in the email, I'd answer the best I could.

"I see you found the same tree the survivor was found in," he said.

"So, this is the same tree where you found the girl hiding?" Sesshomaru asked. His father is the one who calmly talked me out of the tree? I remember being scared to come out after I climbed back down. I remembered it was raining hard that night. I bet my family chose that day because the rain would wash away the miasma.

"Yes, this is the exact tree I found the girl. Once I coaxed her out, I got her into the ambulance. I didn't want her to get soaked in the rain. I didn't know if she was affected by the miasma," he said. The miasma did affect me a little but not enough to do any harm.

"Do you remember if she said anything, when you rushed her to the ambulance?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think I remember her asking me about her family. But I couldn't give her the answer at that time," Mr. Inu no Taisho said.

"What's the next step?" Sesshomaru asked. I was scared deep inside and wondering what his father was going to say.

"After I exchange a few more emails with the girl, I'm going to contact the social worker who was appointed to her. I'm going to ask the Social Worker about the girl's family. I fear the girl may be in an unstable home," he expressed. Sesshomaru's father was correct. I am in an unstable home. I feared for my life every day from the moment I woke up and until I went to sleep. When I heard him say he was going to be contacting Lady Kaede, I was panicking. I was holding back so much. I already knew the tears would drop like a hat once I was back in my dorm.

"What makes you think she's in an unstable home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Like I've told you with the emails. The girl said she's not allowed out of the house except for school and the library. Same with not being able to come here for the ceremony. I think her family may know something. They are keeping her away so she doesn't talk," Inu no Taisho expressed. He's right about a few things. What my family doesn't know is that I figured out the truth. I've known it for so many years. If they did find out, they would most likely kill me. Before Sesshomaru could speak, his father spoke up again.

"I think we should move somewhere more private. More victims' families are coming this way. I don't want them to hear us," He announced. Before I could react, Sesshomaru took a hold of my waist and took my crutches from me. He passed them to his father. He lifted me up into his arms. Then he and his father bolted very fast into the woods down a long path. They stopped when we got into an open meadow. Sesshomaru brushed his lips against mine and brought me to my feet. I didn't think he would kiss me near his father. I hoped Inu no Taisho didn't see it happening.

"So Sesshomaru, when were you going to tell me you were in a relationship?" His father asked. I felt myself blush. I hid my face in Sesshomaru's chest. I felt him rub his thumb along my cheek.

"We weren't ready to come out about it yet," Sesshomaru said. It's only been two days since we became a couple. "But we're not here to talk about mine and Rin's relationship. Do you think the girl could be in danger?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling she might be. She has not said outright that her family is harming her," Inu no Taisho said. It's kind of the reason why I haven't said anything. The only person who knows is Lady Kaede. I hope she doesn't say anything. Especially to Toga. My cover would be blown. I would be afraid to come out of my dorm. I still fear what Sesshomaru's reaction will be every day.

"If she does say she's being harmed, are you going to remove her from her home?" Sesshomaru asked. His father passed me back my crutches when he spoke up again. If Sesshomaru heard how I was treated, I knew he would do everything to protect me.

"That's the plan. But it won't be easy. Since the girl is human and her family is demon. It could be difficult to get her away," Inu no Taisho said. It wouldn't be hard to get away now since I'm not at home. But I know my family would hunt me down.

"I still don't get it. How is this girl related to demons if she's human herself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know how she's related to them. I hope the girl's past social worker will know the answer. If anything I'll ask the girl in an email," Inu no Taisho said.

"Hopefully, you get all the information from both of them," Sesshomaru said. I'll give him the information when I find out why my uncle and aunt killed everyone. There has to be a reason why they did it. I wished I knew why. I remember my mother really didn't associate with her sister after she got married. Well, actually that's a lie. They didn't really associate at all. My mother told me they never got along growing up.

"Indeed. This case needs to come to a close. When we get the girl into safety, I'll talk with the social worker about finding a decent home to put her in," Inu no Taisho said. So that means I would go into the system. I'm better off taking care of myself. Whoever I ended up with, I would run away. I wanted to run away the first time I was abused by my aunt and uncle. But they threatened me. Sesshomaru really didn't say much else afterward.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, all three of us headed back to where the cars were parked. I don't know how I kept my composure that whole time. I wanted to hide my face into a pillow once I was alone. I put my hair into a ponytail as the wind picked up.

"I have to head back to the office now. I'll message you later tonight. Also it was a pleasure to meet you, Rin. You both get back to school safe and sound. Looks like a bad storm is coming in," He said.

"You too, father," Sesshomaru said. His father walked off in a different direction than us. Once we watched him drive off, Sesshomaru and I headed to his car. He remained quiet until he was about to open the passenger door. Sesshomaru placed my back against the door. He wrapped his hand around my waist and held my chin with his other hand. I watched him lean in and press his lips against mine. When we broke for air he moved his lips down to my jaw. I knew where else he wanted to take in my scent. I lifted my chin and he moved his lips to my neck. I had a feeling he just needed to take in my scent.

"Sorry Rin, I just wanted to take in your scent and feel your soft skin on my lips," he breathed along my neck. I knew no one was around us so I spoke softly to him.

"It's okay. I knew you wanted to take in my scent." I felt him move his lips down to my collarbone when a bolt of lightning struck across the sky. It caused me to almost jump and fall. I felt Sesshomaru hold my waist tighter to him. I heard him make a chuckle.

"I guess that is a sign we need to leave." He claimed my lips again and helped me into the car. Once we were both in, the rain came down very hard. Sesshomaru pulled out of the parking space and drove off the campgrounds. I looked at the clock on the radio, it read two in the afternoon.

"Rin, are you hungry?" I actually was but I was going to lie because I really wanted to get to my dorm so bad that I need to cry my eyes out.

"No. I'm actually still full from breakfast," I lied. I hoped he bought it.

"It's no problem. Once we have a bit of rest, after we get back we will go have dinner," he said.

"Sure that sounds good," I said. We made it back to school right at five in the afternoon. The rain let up. But it looked like it would return very soon. Once we were both out of the car, we headed to my dorm. Once my door was opened I felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around me.

"Rin," he whispered. I turned around, so I could face him. He took a hold of my chin and touched his lips against mine. He brought his lips to my ear. "I love you Rin," he said. Thankfully no one was around so I spoke quickly to him.

"I love you to Sesshomaru."

"I'll come grab you around seven thirty and will go have dinner," he said.

"I'll see you then," I said. He pecked my lips and left. I walked into my room and shut the door. I didn't feel like locking it. I went over to my bed and sat down. I placed my crutches on the ground. Within seconds the tears were streaming down my cheeks. I laid down and placed my head onto my pillow. I grabbed another pillow and placed it over my head.

One decade had already gone by since their passing. I missed them so much. This was the hardest I'd cried in years. I didn't make a sound because I didn't want anyone to hear me. After a bit I got back up and went over to my laptop. I just wanted to see if his father messaged me. He had. When I read the message, my heart skipped a few beats. I started to panic at what I was reading.

_To: Rin_

_It might seem alarming that I know who you are now. I hate to break the news to you. I recognized your scent once I saw you with my oldest son Sesshomaru. Please, I know this may seem alarming but I need to know more from you if possible. You can tell me when you're ready. I know you're scared and it's hard but don't be afraid to tell my son who you are. I know you both care for each other very much. Sesshomaru will not get mad at you once he finds out. I can see how much he cares for you. Don't be afraid to contact me Rin. I'm here to help you with anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Inu no Taisho_

I was crying even more. I didn't want to respond back to him. I turned off the Internet and slowly went back over to my bed. I hid my head under a pillow again. He knew who I was the whole time today. I was scared he'd eventually tell Sesshomaru himself. I was still afraid Sesshomaru would actually be mad at me. I had a feeling once I told Sesshomaru he'll hate me and break up with me. I really loved him. My eyelids feel heavy and I decided to take a late nap. I must have been really tired because I felt a gentle hand rub against my cheek. I slowly opened up my eyes to see Sesshomaru. I remember I didn't lock my door. He must have knocked a few times.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I must have been tired," I think a tear left my eye. He finally saw that I was sad and he lifted me up out of the bed and took a seat along the window sill. He cradled me close to his chest and his body heat helped me feel relaxed.

"Rin, it's okay. Are you thinking about your family?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, it's been so long. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I hate to show my emotions in front of everyone. That's why I held everything in until we got back here," I said. I felt him brush his lips to the side of my forehead.

"Rin you don't have to be afraid to show your emotions in front of me. I care about you so much. I want you to come to me when you're feeling down. How about we go to the diner for dinner? It can be our first date out together. It will be just the two of us. Inuyasha and everyone from the group have been bugging me since we got back. They're demanding to know more about our relationship," he said. I thought having dinner together would help clear my head.

"Sure a date night sounds wonderful. I love you Sesshomaru," I said. I felt him move his lips down my face till they reached my lips. The passion from the kiss was becoming intense. Once we broke for air, Sesshomaru stood up, still holding me in his arms.

"I love you too, Rin. Your scent is becoming very intoxicating every time we kiss. Let's go get some dinner before it gets too late," he said. Placing me to my feet, he grabbed my crutches and we both headed out.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, they brought us outside on the back patio. We had a good view of the river again. It looked like the water calmed down, that small boats were floating around in the middle. I noticed several people and demons fish hung and looked like they were drinking beer.

Sesshomaru helped me into my seat and he even pushed the chair in for me. He took a seat from across from me. We picked up the menu and I already saw what I wanted to eat. I grabbed my notepad and wrote down my food order for Sesshomaru to tell the waiter. Once Sesshomaru gave our orders to the waiter he reached back over and took my hand in his.

"Rin come here," he said. Sesshomaru helped me up and brought me over to look over the balcony. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"The view is really beautiful from here," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you are Rin," he whispered. I smiled at his comment. I turned around very carefully because I wanted to embrace him. Once I was facing him, I wrapped my arms around him. He felt so warm.

"You're so warm. I could fall asleep with you holding me," I expressed. I heard him chuckle.

"You've already done that once, remember? I didn't want that night to end. I enjoyed watching you sleep in my arms. I didn't know you fell asleep till your breathing started to go at a slow and steady pace," he said. That's right! I did fall asleep in his arms. That was the night he kissed me for the first time.

"Yes I remember. That was the same day you kissed me and also the day you heard my laugh," I said. I felt his lips smile on my forehead.

"Yes, it's a day I won't forget. I also won't forget the other day when you finally talked to me. I'm still glad your first word was my name," he kept kissing me.

"Me too Sesshomaru. That night I will always remember," I said. We engulfed each other's lips for a few minutes when we heard our waiter coming with our food. Sesshomaru helped me back over and we ate our dinner.

After we ate, Sesshomaru lifted me up into his arms and flew across the river to the same rock from the other day. He took a seat and placed me over his lap again. As we were making out my mind was still thinking about everything from earlier today. I knew when Sesshomaru left again I would be crying again. But for now I wanted to enjoy being with him. It was our first actual date and I didn't want it to end.


	11. Chapter 10: Rin's Truth

**_Chapter 10: Rin's Truth_**

It had been one week since I met Sesshomaru's father, Inu no Taisho. I still hadn't messaged him back. I didn't know when I would. I hadn't checked if he messaged me again. I took a deep breath and opened up my email. I saw he sent me two messages this week. I took another deep breath and opened up the first email from Monday.

_To: Rin_

_I know you must be upset with me because of my last email. I assure you that no harm will come to you. I just want to help you. I know this is a rough time, but please message me back when you get this._

_Sincerely,_

_Inu no Taisho_

I reread his message about five times. Tears were streaming down my face. I opened up his next email that was sent an hour ago.

_To: Rin_

_I wanted to let you know that I've contacted your past social worker, Lady Kaede. She's worried just like me. We care about your safety. We want to get you into a safe environment. We're looking for a foster family to place you with as we speak. I'll be at your school this afternoon. I would really like to speak with you along with Lady Kaede around noon. Please do not run off. If it makes you feel safer, I'll have Sesshomaru come along. I promise you Sesshomaru will not be mad at you. When he hears the news, it will bring you both closer together. Please meet me in Lady Kaede's classroom at twelve today. Please remember not to run off._

_Sincerely,_

_Inu no Taisho_

My tears were coming down like a waterfall. I reread his emails over and over. I still wanted more time gathering my own personal information. I looked at the time on my laptop. It read seven in the morning. I just closed my laptop and went back over to my bed. I got under the covers and hid my head under a pillow. I was supposed to be ready to have breakfast with everyone. Now I wasn't going to join them. I didn't even want to leave my dorm at all today. I heard a soft knock at my door. I already knew who it was. I refused to move from my spot. Sesshomaru knocked again.

"Rin, are you okay?" He asked. I'd tell him I overslept if I ran into him later in the day. After another minute I heard him walk off. I felt so bad for not answering the door. I lifted the pillow off of my head to see that it was raining hard outside. I really did want to try to run off.

Sesshomaru would finally know who I really was. That's what scared me the most. I felt like he would actually hate me. I didn't want our friendship to end over this. Even though we only met over a month ago, I cared for him a lot. If it ended between us, I'd go back to not speaking anymore. I was going to miss being able to talk again. Sesshomaru was the reason why I was speaking. I heard another knock at the door. This time it wasn't Sesshomaru. It was the girls. How long was I spacing out for? I heard Sango speak first.

"Rin, it's Sango. Kagome and Ayame are here as well. We came to check on you. We wanted to make sure you were okay," She said. I refused to get up to answer the door. After another two minutes they left. I decided to get out of bed and go take a hot bath. Before I went into the bathroom, I went to my closet to grab some clothes. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve navy-blue top. I liked this top because it had a hoodie attached to it. I went to my dresser and pulled out my female attire. I proceeded into my bathroom and shut the door.

Once the bathtub was filled, I added my lavender essential oil. I stripped my clothes off and put them in my hamper. I stepped into the steaming hot water.

After soaking in the water for five minutes. I felt myself calming down. The tension in my ankle was finally gone. Once I felt relaxed enough, I pulled the drain plug out. I got out of the tub and grabbed my towel. I dried myself off and got dressed and ready for the day.

I went back into my room and went over to my nightstand to grab another book from underneath. I went over to the window sill and took a seat. I opened up the book and started reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. After another few hours a knock came at my dorm. It was Sesshomaru again.

"Rin can we talk please?" He pleaded. I closed my book and set it down. I didn't move from the window sill. I felt the tears coming again. But they were not releasing. I had a feeling he knew who I was. I looked at the time, it was eleven-thirty. I was supposed to meet his father Inu no Taisho and Lady Kaede in thirty minutes. I bet Sesshomaru came to get me. I moved my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I placed my chin on top of my knees afraid to look at the door. Sesshomaru knocked again.

"Rin, I know something is upsetting you. I just want to talk to you for a few minutes," he said calmly. I still refused to move from my spot. I heard his phone make an odd sound.

"Rin, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to meet up with my father. I hope we can talk about whatever is upsetting you when I get back," he said.

I knew then that I needed to leave my dorm. I waited about ten minutes and got up from the window sill. I looked back outside, the rain had let up a little bit. I didn't care if I got wet. I put on my white ankle sneakers. I grabbed my keys and walked out my door. I locked it and went for the stairs. Once I was on the main floor, I went out the backdoor. As soon as I was outside I started running away from the dormitories. I ran to the front of campus and ran across the main road to the paved path. I kept running and didn't stop. I ran through the gardens and down the hill. I slowed down to a walking speed until I reached the lake with the waterfall. I decided I would sit out there. I walked over to another rock and climbed up and took a seat. By then, I was almost soaked to the bone. I didn't care that my clothes were soaking wet. I didn't care if I got sick. I knew Sesshomaru, nor his father wouldn't be able to track my scent because of the rain.

The rain was picking up more. I decided to walk towards the village. I stood up on the rock and climbed down. I started to walk towards the pathway. As I was walking my mind went to Sesshomaru. I already had a feeling he knew who I was. I had a feeling he was mad at me and that he hated me. I knew he'd end our relationship and friendship. The tears were slowly streaming down my face. I felt so strongly for him. But if it had to end this way then I'll let it be that way.

When I arrived at the village, I walked a different path around it. I knew where I wanted to hide out. I went towards the river and crossed over the old stone bridge. Once I crossed the river, I headed up a long dirt pathway. I began wondering if Sesshomaru was heading to my dorm. He would notice I had left when he caught my scent going towards the staircase. He's going to be upset and try and find me. He wouldn't be able to track my scent outside because the rain washed it away. I was shivering from the cold weather and I didn't care. I was in the area where I first spoke and also where Sesshomaru asked me to be his girlfriend. I went over to the huge flat rock and climbed up. I took a seat in the middle. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hid my face into my knees. My tears were coming faster. I still didn't care that I was shivering and I knew I was going to end up getting sick from this.

I didn't know how long I was out here for when the rain finally came to a stop. I heard several people walking towards me. Panic started to run through me, I stood up and turned around. I met the eyes of three demons I didn't want to see. They were all walking towards me. I could see the anger in their red eyes. I couldn't move. I was beyond scared.

"Rin, come here. I can't believe what you told this school," my Uncle Naraku raged. What? What are they doing here? How did they find me? I needed to get away fast. I took off quick towards a new path into the woods. I could hear them running after me. The path was very muddy, I slipped down a slope embankment. I let out a massive scream.

"AHHHHH," I released from my lips. I finally came to a stop after falling for quite a bit. I was not only soaking wet, but covered in mud from

Head to toe. I got back to my feet and looked up the hill. They were coming down towards me. I took off into the woods again. This time I didn't take a path. I heard my Uncle screaming for me again.

"Stop running Rin! Hakudoshi go grab her, quickly," he shouted. While I was running I turned my head and saw my Uncle's nephew almost on me. I turned my head back around, when I saw another fast moving river up ahead. Once I got close I turned very fast to the left. I lost my balance and fell again. Before I could get up, I was gripped by the arm. Hakudoshi wrapped his arms around me.

"Stop struggling Rin. You brought this on yourself. Now you're going to die for it," he muttered. Die? No this can't be happening. I struggled to break free in his arms. "I've got her Uncle Naraku," he called behind him.

"Good job Hakudoshi, you've done very well my boy. Now hand her to me," he ordered. Tears were streaming down my face. Hakudoshi passed me off to my Uncle. His grip was much tighter and hurt so much. He gripped my chin very hard and made me look at him. His red eyes were steaming smoke.

"Rin, I can't believe you told the school what we did to you. Now you're coming with us. We're going to kill you and leave your body in the woods where no one will find you," he explained. I struggled to break free but he was much stronger. "Stop struggling you little bitch. Kana use your mirror now," he shouted again. No not the mirror! My Uncle turned me around. He wrapped his arms around my head and both arms. He made me face my cousin Kana. Before I could react her mirror was glowing. I felt my vision going. My soul was leaving my body for the millionth time. I should have never left campus. I should have stayed in my dorm, hidden away inside my bathroom. Before I totally blacked out my mind went to Sesshomaru. I was telling him in my head to come save me. My world went dark.

* * *

Rin went limp in Naraku's grip. Her soul had been ripped from her body and resided inside Kana's white mirror. The three red eyed demons stared at her heavily.

"Let's kill Rin now and leave her body here. No one will find her all the way out here," he muttered.

Naraku had a better plan. He smiled evilly looking at Rin's unconscious body. "No, I want Rin to watch us killing her. I want to see the terror in her eyes. I want to see the same terror when I killed her family ten years ago at the camp. We will take her farther into the woods. I know of a meadow where we can kill her. We will wait a few hours to return her soul," he explained.

Hakudoshi had other plans for Rin's death, "I have a better idea, Uncle Naraku. Why don't we leave her to die a slow and painful death all by herself. You can use your special miasma on her," he explained.

Naraku looked at him and creepily smiled, "my boy, you have a gifted mind. You are so much like your father. Too bad he couldn't be here to see this. Let's move deeper into the woods. Kana I'll have you return Rin's soul at dusk," he said.

"Yes father," she whispered in a hush tone.

What the three demons didn't know was that Rin could hear everything they were saying. Even though her soul was not in her body. Her mind was. Naraku picked Rin up. Then all three demons walked deeper into the woods.

* * *

Sesshomaru just reached the criminal justice building to meet up with his father. He walked down the familiar hallway to Lady Kaede's classroom. Walking inside he found them having a conversation. They stopped talking once they saw he was alone.

Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow towards his son. "Sesshomaru, why isn't Rin with you?" He asked. Sesshomaru gave his father a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Why would Rin be here for our conversation?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru there's something about Rin you should know," she said. Sesshomaru was still confused why they were talking about Rin.

Toga came over to his son and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Sesshomaru, Rin is the child who survived the camp massacre from ten years ago," he said.

Sesshomaru gave his father a wide eyed looked. "What? Are you serious? Why didn't she tell me who she was? How do you know she is the survivor?" He demanded. Sesshomaru backed up against the wall. He placed his hand to his head.

"I'm afraid so, Sesshomaru. Rin fears for her life. That's why she never said anything to you. I knew who she was easily. I recognized her scent when she was standing next to you last week," he said.

"I recognized Rin the first day in the auditorium," she said.

"Does Rin know you're here?" He asked looking back to his father.

"Yes, I sent an email to her this morning. Do you know where she is?" Toga asked.

"So that's why Rin won't leave her room. She's scared. I'm going to go talk to Rin, privately. Do not follow me father," he said. Sesshomaru started to walk out the door.

"Sesshomaru, I fear Rin may try to run off. She could be in danger," he uttered.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face his father. "What do you mean Rin's in danger?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin informed me she's been abused by her family. Rin also told me her aunt and uncle have used their powers on her several times. So we have started the process for her to be removed from their home," she informed.

Sesshomaru looked at both of them and ran out of the classroom. He bolted out the door and headed for the freshman dormitories. It was pouring rain. As he was running when he heard someone running behind him. He recognized his familiar scent.

"I said not to follow me. I want to talk to Rin alone. She's not going to answer her door if you're with me," Sesshomaru said. Toga ignored his oldest son. They both ran inside and headed for the elevators. Luckily the doors opened just as they reached them. They both ran inside. Sesshomaru hit the fifth floor button. "You will wait outside Rin's room. She's not really going to talk to anyone but me," he said.

Toga eyed his son, "do what you can to comfort her. Tell her we're doing everything we can for her safety," he explained. All Sesshomaru did was nod at his father.

Once the doors opened they both stepped off. They walked two feet into the hallway when they caught Rin's scent. They caught her scent going towards the staircase. They both ran through the doors and down the stairs. They caught Rin's scent going out the back door. When they opened the back door and stopped several feet outside.

"Rin's scent has been washed away with the rain. I can't pick it up anywhere," he said worried. Toga was about to speak when Sesshomaru's phone started ringing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he grunted at the caller. He answered it anyway. "What Inuyasha?" His tone changed when he heard what Inuyasha said. "Don't follow Rin. You're going to scare her off. I'll be where she's at very soon," Sesshomaru said. He hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. Sesshomaru started running again.

He heard his father Inu no Taisho running up behind him again. "Sesshomaru, where did Inuyasha spot Rin?" He asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything till he got into his car. His father got into the passenger seat. "Inuyasha spotted Rin walking on the outskirts of the village from the diner," he replied. Sesshomaru didn't even bother buckling up. He pulled out of the parking spot and drove down the road to the village at a fast speed.

"Do you think Rin's family will try to come after her?" He asked.

Toga took a deep breath, "I fear they might. We need to find her fast Sesshomaru."

It took Sesshomaru two minutes to drive to the village. He found a parking space near the diner. They both ran in the direction Inuyasha said he saw Rin. They ran towards the river and across the stone bridge. The rain had picked up again. They went up to the same meadow. Looking around they didn't see Rin.

"She's not here and I can't pick up her scent still," he panicked. His body was trembling and wanted to find her fast. He knew she was going to be soaked to the bone.

"Sesshomaru we will find her. We will try the path there and look for her," he pointed across the field. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

They both ran towards the path. Running for just a few minutes, Sesshomaru spotted something very serious. He came to a stop when he saw the loose mud. He could tell someone had slipped down the steep embankment. Sesshomaru knew who it could have been. Sesshomaru jumped down the embankment and suddenly picked up Rin's blood. It wasn't a lot. But he could tell she was hurt. Inu no Taisho was right behind him.

"Rin's hurt. I can smell her blood. I can smell it going towards the river up ahead," he feared.

"Let's get to her fast Sesshomaru," he ordered. Sesshomaru only nodded to his father. They both ran to the river. They came to a halt when they saw the loose mud again. They could tell somebody grabbed Rin.

Sesshomaru was really mad that somebody captured her. "I don't recognize this scent. I can tell it's a demon," Sesshomaru said with a growl. He was pissed that a demon had his hands on her.

"I recognize this scent. I haven't smelled or seen this demon in ten years. Let's go now Sesshomaru. Rin's life is in danger," he said. Sesshomaru's eyes went red. He bolted very fast in the direction of the demon's smells.

* * *

Naraku and his family walked for over three hours with Rin's spiritless body. They found the opened meadow that would be perfect to leave Rin to die a slow death. Naraku set Rin back to her feet and held her captive with his arms wrapped under her chest. His hand covered her mouth ready for when she woke up.

"It's time Kana, release Rin's soul back into her body," he ordered. She did as she was told. Kana lifted up her mirror into the air. It glowed white in front of them. Rin's spirit flew out of the mirror and back into her body.

She started to regain consciousness. Rin felt tightness around her body. She struggled in the grip that still held her. Tears formed in her eyes again. "Stop fighting against me Rin. Hakudoshi, quickly bring me the ropes and help me tie her up," he ordered.

Hakudoshi went over to his black backpack and pulled out a long piece of thick rope. He walked over to his Uncle and grabbed Rin's wrist. He bound them together. Then he wrapped the rope around Rin's chest so her hands were bound against under her sternum. He tied Rin's ankles together too so she wouldn't run off. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh look Uncle Naraku she's crying. Haha, it's so funny. I say use your special miasma now," Hakudoshi urged.

"I'm almost ready. I just have a few things to say to my human niece. Here Hakudoshi, hold her...Rin I have something to tell you and I think it's time you know now. Ten years ago, I killed not just your family but the others as well. Your Aunt Kagura helped by using her wind powers.

"When you came to live with us, I wanted to kill you then. But I couldn't, because it would have made me look suspicious. Now that we're out here, I can finally kill you. This miasma I've created, is very special and affects everyone differently. You'll be dying all alone and no one will be able to trace your scent. Your body will rot away here in this open field. Your body will become food for the wild animals," Rin watched him creepily smile at her. Tears were coming out like a river from her eyes. Naraku wrapped his arms around Rin's chest again. He covered her mouth with his hand. He was getting ready to use his miasma when he caught the scent of two demons closing in on him.

"Who's there? Show yourself," Naraku demanded in a pissed off tone. All three demons glared into the trees. They saw two dark shadows walking towards them. Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho both stalked forward into the open meadow.

"Naraku Tama, let Rin go," he said. Naraku was shocked to see his old boss all the way out here.

Naraku tilted his head to the side, "Oh! Thank God, Taisho, you're here. I found Rin tied up like this, covered in mud! Someone attacked her. I need help! Hakudoshi help me untie her, Kana, help." White haired Kana and pale Hakudoshi helped lay Rin down. She was now unconscious.

Sesshomaru and Toga gave each other knowing looks, they knew not to believe Naraku. Sesshomaru ran forward, he pushed the two white haired children out of the way. He slashed through the thick rope with his claws.

"Father, she smells like rotting wood," Sesshomaru motioned his father over. He brushed Rin's hair from her brow, he wiped the mud from her face. "Rin, wake up," he gently shook her. "She won't wake up."

"I think someone poisoned her," Naraku knelt down and touched her cheek. "Poor child, we try to care for her. I think someone is afraid that she knows something about the camp murders, that is why you are here?" Naraku wondered.

"It is," Toga spoke cautiously. "Why are you here? By now you know we are looking for a new family for her," Toga eyed his old colleague heavily.

"I'm aware of the accusations she made, I guarantee you they are unfounded. I came here to speak to her about them. I am shocked, we love her so much." Naraku's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Then you'll have no issue coming to the office for an interview while we conduct an investigation into the state of your home?" Toga said tersely.

"I'd be more than happy, if it helps my sweet niece," Naraku placed his hand over his heart. "I swear on my life, she is cared for and loved," Naraku said again.

"You're lying," Sesshomaru bit back the words.

"Sesshomaru," his father stopped him. "Naraku has agreed to let the investigation proceed. We will start there. She's been poisoned, this is the same poison that was used at the camp. We need to get her back to Master Myoga. He will be able to reverse the effects of the poison," Toga spoke again.

"I'll carry her," Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Rin's brow. "She's mine," Sesshomaru muttered.

"You are seeing my niece?" Naraku's voice almost sounded giddy. "I would hate to see you lose something you love," Naraku said in a fake kind tone.

"I would hate to see anyone threaten my son," Toga walked shoulder to shoulder with Naraku. "For the duration of the investigation, I will have to ask you to keep your distance from Rin. That includes your family. I will call you and inform you of the findings within a week. Until then, please go home. It's imperative." Toga announced.

"Of course, please tell her we love her," Naraku motioned to the children with him. They left pretty fast in the darkness of the trees.

* * *

After a few minutes watching their shadows disappear within the trees, "He's lying father," Sesshomaru snarled.

"I know, but unless she says he did this, I have no choice but to believe him. The human courts don't care what we smell, they care about what we see. We saw him helping her," Toga informed.

Sesshomaru knew they weren't helping her. He went back to looking at Rin."Rin, your safe now. Please open your eyes," Sesshomaru whispered against her forehead. Rin didn't respond to his words. He heard his father coming up behind him.

"Sesshomaru, we need to get Rin back to campus. She needs to have the miasma sucked from her or she'll die. Master Myoga is the one who can remove the miasma from her system. Let's go now," Toga ordered. Sesshomaru held Rin closer. Then he and his father darted back through the forest.

"How do you know that demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He was an old coworker that worked at the detective agency. He quit right after I gave Rin's father the promotion instead of him," Toga explained. Sesshomaru looked down to Rin's form.

"You knew Rin's father?" He asked.

"Yes. He was a great man and was also great at his job. One month after I gave him the promotion he was tragically killed at the camp. His wife and two sons also perished that night. Rin's mother used to work at the agency also. But she quit to be a stay at home parent after an incident happened with Rin when she was younger."

"What happened to Rin?" He asked. They were running back across the stone bridge.

"Do you remember I threw an end of a summer party at our home twelve years ago? Rin's family attended that day. She drowned and died falling into the deep end of our pool back home. You actually pulled her out from the water. When cpr didn't work on her, I brought her back to life with tenseiga. Sesshomaru there's something you need to know about tenseiga. My sword can only bring back someone's life once. That's why we need to get Rin back fast. If she dies again, I can't bring her back to life," Toga informed.

Sesshomaru froze in place. He looked down to her sleeping form. He started having flashbacks from that day. He brought Rin closer to him.

Toga eyed him for a few seconds, "Sesshomaru give me your car keys. I'll drive your car back to campus," Toga said. They were at his car when Toga took Sesshomaru's car keys from him. Sesshomaru got in the front passenger seat and held Rin over his lap. Toga got in the driver seat and got the car going. They were on the road in seconds. When they were almost there Rin started to wake up a tiny bit. She slowly opened up her eyes to see the familiar golden eyes of the demon she loved. Sesshomaru took notice when he saw Rin open her brown doe eyes.

Sesshomaru placed his hand to the side of her face. "Rin we're almost at the school. You're going to be fine. We're gonna have Master Myoga help take the poison from your system," Sesshomaru whispered. Rin was unable to talk. She slowly raised her hand and placed it over Sesshomaru's.

They finally arrived at the campus in under two minutes. Rin was still awake and alert. But she still wasn't talking. Toga was out of the car and at the front passenger door and opened it. Sesshomaru got out fast and started walking at a fast pace. They were now heading to the medical building we're Master Myoga was waiting.

"Rin must have not taken a lot of the poison. It usually takes longer to regain consciousness," he explained.

"Seems like it. I'll stay near her more often to keep her safe. I don't want to risk something like that happening again." They were almost at the building when a cool breeze blew around them. Rin shivered in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Rin's soaked to the bone. She's going to catch her death. When we get her inside, I'll wrap her up in my jacket. Once she's done being treated, I'll take Rin back to her dorm," he explained.

They finally made it inside the building. When they walked into the room they found not only Master Myoga, also Lady Kaede.

Her face was calm because she knew what to expect. "Place Rin here Mr. Sesshomaru. We will get her treated immediately," she ordered. Sesshomaru did as he was told. He wrapped Rin in his jacket to keep her warm for now.

"I'm going to need you and your father to leave for right now. We will call you in after we've treated her," she explained. Sesshomaru and Toga nodded in agreement. Before Sesshomaru could walk out of the room, Rin managed to lightly grab his hand. Sesshomaru turned around to see Rin was looking at him.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Rin, you're going to make a full recovery. I'll be back for you soon," He brushed his lips against her forehead and then left the room.

* * *

I watched Sesshomaru leave the room. I didn't want him to leave my side. I turned my head slightly to Lady Kaede. She was already starting to treat some of my injuries where I have cuts.

"Miss Rin, you're going to feel a slight prick in your neck. You've been poisoned and I need to suck it out of your blood. Just remain still and it will be over quickly," he said. I felt a sharp prick in my neck. It hurt. Before I could let out a tear the pain finally stopped.

"There we go. Your blood is clean of the miasma dear. Now I'll leave so Lady Kaede can finish treating you," he said. He was no longer a tiny speck, but a big round belly tick. He literally had to roll out of the room.

I was so cold and still hurting from the news earlier. I couldn't use my voice. So I only nodded my head. Lady Kaede was still working on me cleaning my cuts with rubbing alcohol. "Young Rin, I'm going to be checking to see if you have any other injuries," I did the same thing and nodded my head. I felt her lift my shirt up a bit and rubbed alcohol on my cuts. It burned so horribly. She helped sit me up and rubbed alcohol on my back. That hurt worse.

"Young Rin, you really scared us today. Especially Sesshomaru. I can tell looking into his eyes, he really cares for you a lot. I have a feeling he's going to become more protective. The headmaster will be putting up a barrier around campus soon. Your family won't be able to get through it. I'm done treating you dear." She helped me sit up very carefully again. I could feel my cuts stretching and stinging. I was also still very cold from being out in the cold weather for a long time. I felt something heavy against my shoulders. I noticed it was Sesshomaru's jacket being wrapped around my shoulders.

Lady Kaede went over to the door and opened it. Sesshomaru was the first one to come inside. Once he saw me, he walked over to the bed I was sitting up on. When Sesshomaru came to stand in front of me, he lifted his hand and set it on the side of my face. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it over his. He didn't say a word.

"How is she doing Lady Kaede?" He asked. I didn't look his way. I continued looking at Sesshomaru.

"Rin will pull through. But she needs to get some rest for a while. She also needs to get out of her wet clothes. I don't want to see her get sick," she said. I already was starting to feel sick. But I wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm going to take Rin back to her dorm so she can change," he informed them. He helped me to my feet and we both walked out together alone.

Once we were outside I felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap around me. He felt so warm against my wet clothes. I felt his smooth lips brush against my forehead again.

"Rin you're so cold. You need to get yourself a hot shower and warm yourself up," he whispered softly. A hot shower sounded so good right now. I wasn't ready to use my voice now, so I just nodded against him.

We finally arrived at the freshman dormitories. Once we arrived on the fifth floor and headed towards my door. I gave Sesshomaru my dorm keys. He unlocked it and we both walked inside. After Sesshomaru shut the door, he came up behind me and embraced me. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around him. I knew he was really worried about me.

"Rin, get yourself warmed up and I'll be back in an hour. Don't open the door for anyone and keep it locked. I'm gonna bring you back something to eat. It's too late to get dinner from the cafeteria. I'll bring you some hot tea also," he's so caring. I just nodded to him again. Before Sesshomaru left, he walked over to my window and locked them all. He even closed the curtains. He walked back over to me and embraced me again. I took off his jacket and gave it to him, though it was wet. Then he left. Once the door was shut, I locked it. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my comfiest pajamas and female attire. I went into my bathroom and took a long hot shower.

After my shower I went back into my room and sat on the window sill. I grabbed the light blanket and wrapped myself in it. I picked up my book again and started reading from where I left off.

As I sat here my mind went back to earlier. Tears were streaming down my face again. I came close to dying again and I'm glad I didn't. Then I remember what my Uncle told me about him and my aunt killing everyone at the camp. I knew my theory was right from the start. The tears were coming out more. I didn't look at the time when I heard a knock at the door. I was scared to move. I heard his calm familiar voice.

"Rin it's me." I got up from the window sill and made my way over to my door and unlocked it and allowed him inside. He saw the redness in my eyes. He shut the door and took my hand and walked us in my room. He placed the bag of food on my desk. Then Sesshomaru lifted me up into his arms and went to sit on the window sill. He grabbed the light blanket and wrapped it around me. Sesshomaru knew I was upset about everything. But he didn't say anything. He just held me close into his arms.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you elohiniar for helping improve the chapter. you're awesome.


	12. Chapter 11: Strong Bond

**_Chapter 11: Strong Bond_**

After I ate the meal Sesshomaru brought me, I went back to relaxing in his arms. He wrapped the same blanket around me to keep me warm. He knew I was getting cold again. I felt his thumb rub against my cheek. I think he knew they felt very flush to his touch.

"Rin, are you starting to feel sick?" He asked, concerned.

I was feeling sick. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Yes I am," I said with a shiver. I could feel the fluids building up in my lungs.

"Rin, you should try and get some sleep. Hopefully you'll feel better by morning. I'll come check on you after eight tomorrow. Maybe you and I can talk if you feel up to it? I'll bring you some hot tea," He whispered.

"I would love that Sesshomaru," I said tiredly. I felt his arms embrace me tighter. He stood up, bringing both of us to our feet. I walked over with him to the door. Before Sesshomaru left my room, he pulled me into his chest.

"Goodnight Rin, I love you." I was happy to hear him say those words. Tears released from my eyes. I was literally crying into his hard rock chest.

"I love you too Sesshomaru. I'm...I'm sorry for not telling you who I really was. I thought you would hate me, when I told you the truth," I blurted out. I felt my knees buckle under me. Before I could fall to the ground, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me off the floor and carried me to my bed. Sesshomaru laid down with me, wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me close to him again. I rested my head along his shoulder and soaked his shirt with my tears.

"I don't hate you Rin. I would never hate you. I'm glad to know who you really are. I thought I almost lost you this evening. You had me so worried today when I couldn't find you. From now on I will protect you. I'll make sure you aren't harmed anymore," he promised. Hearing his words I wrapped my arm over his flat stomach. I cradled myself into his chest.

"Thank...you...Sesshomaru. How did you...find me this evening?" I asked. How could he when he couldn't pick up my scent?

"Inuyasha called me. He saw you walking on the outskirts of the village. He was going to follow you. I told him not to. So my father and I went out to the area Inuyasha saw you heading. I was getting anxious when I couldn't pick up your scent. We headed down a new path. I noticed loose mud that looked like someone had fallen down. That's when I picked up the smell of your blood. That's something I can pick up. Blood is stronger than an actual scent of someone. I knew that you were hurt. What really angered me was when I smelled another demon's scent mixing with your blood. I knew you were in danger. When I finally found you...I wanted to rip the head of the demon who held your bound body.

"Your uncle said he found you unconscious. He said he was just trying to help you. I didn't buy it for a second. Rin don't be afraid to answer. Did your family do anything else to you? Did they say anything to you?" Sesshomaru asked. I gripped his shirt with my fingers as tears were coming out more.

"Yes Sesshomaru, they did...I'm so scared they'll come after me again and kill me. My cousin sucked my soul out of my body with her mirror. She returned it a few hours later," I explained. I was literally shaking against him. It wasn't because I was cold. I was seriously scared. Sesshomaru arms were tightening around me. I felt his soft lips brush against my cheek.

"Rin what did they say to you?" Before I responded I hid my face into his neck.

"My uncle told me that he and my aunt are responsible for the killings at the camp. He told me he wished he could have killed me when I was sent to live with them. But he didn't want to make himself look suspicious. Since the day I was sent to live with them, they've abused me. Sesshomaru I don't want to be put into the system. I'll try to run away again," I muttered.

I was crying my hardest. Sesshomaru sat us both up. He pulled me over his lap. Then he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't you ever run away again Rin. I'll worry even more. You don't realize how much you mean to me, Rin. My father is going to want to hear your side of the story. You can tell him when you're ready. I'll be with you and I won't leave your side," he kissed me quickly. I knew I would have to talk to his father sooner or later. But hearing Sesshomaru say he would be with me, made me feel a lot more comfortable.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I love you," I whispered. I felt his lips brush my skin again. My skin still felt warm to him.

"You're welcome Rin. I love you too. Do you have anything that can help bring down your fever?" He asked. I knew I didn't have anything.

"No, I don't have any medicine here with me," I explained. I wasn't allowed to take medicine at all back home. I had to deal with everything and get over with whatever I had on my own.

"Get your shoes on. We're gonna go get you some. Will also get you another cup of hot tea." I was scared to go to the village.

"Is it safe to go to the village? My family could still be lurking around," I was afraid to move from where we sat.

"Yes, I'll be driving us there. If it makes you feel safer Rin. I'll have my father, Inuyasha, and Koga on standby. Inuyasha and Koga are already in the village at the pier with everyone. My father is still on campus. My father informed your family to stay clear of this area and to go home," he said.

I had to think about it for a few minutes. I knew I wanted to change before we left. I didn't feel comfortable going to the village in my pajamas.

"That'll be fine. Let me change into something else," I said. I needed something warm to wear.

I got up from his lap and made my way over to my closet. I pulled out my black leggings and a flannel dress shirt. I went into my bathroom and changed. I took down my wet hair and combed it out and pulled it into a high ponytail. I walked back into my room and grabbed some black socks. I grabbed my flat black ankle boots and put them on. I even grabbed my knee length wool jacket.

"Are you ready to go Rin?" He asked, coming up behind me.

"Yes, I just need to grab my bag," I explained. I was about to walk over and grab it when Sesshomaru picked it up instead. He walked over and helped me put it on.

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said. He smiled back at me.

"You're welcome. Let's head out before it gets too late. The store closes at ten and it's 9:10," he said. He grabbed my keys in one hand. His other hand intertwined with mine. Then we both walked out.

Once we stepped outside the building, I noticed Toga was walking by. He eyed us both. "Sesshomaru, where are you and Rin heading off to?" He asked. "She needs to be resting."

"We're heading to the village. Rin needs medicine. She's feeling sick. Would you come with us, just to be safe?" Sesshomaru asked.

Toga stepped towards me and touched my forehead with the back of his clawed fingers. "She has a fever. Let's hurry, they're calling for a typhoon in a few hours," Toga said. Hearing that a typhoon was coming scared me. If I hadn't been found by Sesshomaru and his father, I would've been stuck out in it, bound and left to die from the miasma. I was so glad I was back on campus. All three of us headed towards the parking lot. Sesshomaru and I got into his car. His father Toga followed us in his vehicle. I guessed he wouldn't be staying here much longer. Sesshomaru lifted my hand to his soft lips. I watched him close his eyes and kiss my hand. I loved when he showed this type of affection.

"My Rin, my love. Rin when I pull into the parking space. Let me come open your door. I just want to make sure no one comes up from behind you," his voice was calm, but I knew he was worried like me. Before I responded back, I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand. His skin was so warm.

"Of course," I whispered. After another two minutes Sesshomaru pulled into a parking space in front of the pharmacy. I unbuckled myself and watched Sesshomaru get out and shut his door. He came around, opened my door and held his hand out to me. He kept eyes on and around the area we were at. If I wasn't feeling sick, I know we would be kissing.

His father was at our side in seconds. "I don't sense their scents around. We're good for right now," he said quickly.

"Good," Sesshomaru said. Toga stayed near the front of the store when we went inside. It was so warm inside. Sesshomaru and I headed down to the medicine aisle. It took a few minutes to find the medicine I needed. I grabbed the double pack that was on sale for one thousand yen. Sesshomaru gently took the medicine from my hands. I knew right then he was going to buy it for me. We held hands as we walked to the cashier. After he paid for the medicine, he zipped it into my mini-bag.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I could've bought it myself," I said. He smirked at my comment.

"You're welcome. I don't mind. Remember what I said and save your money," he bopped my nose lightly. He took a hold of my hand again and we headed outside.

"Are you both ready to head back?" Toga asked.

"Almost. I'm gonna take Rin to get a hot tea," he said.

"Be quick. The storm is approaching fast," he said. Sesshomaru and I both looked up to the sky and saw the eerie clouds coming in fast. Thankfully the cafe was just a few stores down from the pharmacy. It took five minutes to get my hot tea.

We finally made it back to campus before the storm. Sesshomaru had me wait in the car again, but I could tell he was not as worried. He came over to my side and opened my door. His father was our side just as we all headed back on campus.

"Rin, I would appreciate it come Monday afternoon, if you could explain everything to me. Please don't be scared. I'll have the lie detector. I'll be asking you very personal questions. I'm not saying I won't believe you. I just need to have the evidence on paper. I informed your uncle that we're going to investigate everything," he explained. After he said that, I froze in place. I couldn't look at him. I just kept my eyes on the brick walkway.

I felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around my waist. "Rin, remember I'll be there with you. Do you want me to tell him what you told me earlier?" Sesshomaru asked. I had to think about it for a few minutes.

"What did Rin tell you earlier Sesshomaru?" Toga asked, concerned. Sesshomaru didn't respond. There were groups of people walking around us. Before we moved, I looked up at Sesshomaru and nodded my head. I let him know it was okay to tell his father.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Sesshomaru ordered and gestured a hand to follow.

"I know where we can go. We'll head over to Lady Kaede's office. I have to go speak with her anyway," Toga said.

All three of us headed in the direction of the building. Once inside the classroom Toga shut the door. Sesshomaru leaned his back against a wall. He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. My back against body heat was amazing once again.

"Rin informed me that her cousin used a mirror to suck her soul out. After her soul was returned, her uncle gave her some unexpected information about the camp. He told Rin that he and his wife were responsible for the killings," Sessohmaru said. I felt myself trembling in his arms. I couldn't look at anyone. I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"Did her uncle say anything else?" He asked harshly.

"Yes. Rin told me her uncle said he wished he could've killed her the day she was sent to live with them. But he didn't because it would have made him look suspicious from the start," Sesshomaru said. I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Rin, was your family responsible for attacking and tying you up today?" Toga asked. Tears were streaming down my face again. I raised my head so I could face him. I nodded yes to him. I could hear Sesshomaru make a deep growl from his chest.

"Their plan was to kill Rin," He said.

My lips were trembling, but I wanted to use my words. "Y...e...s. My uncle was going to use his new miasma and leave me to die slowly. He said I would become food to the wild animals. I've been noticing I've become immune to his powers," I explained.

"Rin, is your family responsible for the marks on your neck," he asked.

"No. I was attacked by a wolf when I was a child." I could feel myself becoming very weak.

"I'm gonna take Rin back to her dorm now. You can continue asking her questions on Monday," he said. Toga just nodded his head. Sesshomaru held me by my waist and we headed out.

* * *

When we were walking off the elevators, I heard the sound of thunder off in the distance. I was scared. Sesshomaru held me a bit tighter to him. He unlocked my door and we walked inside. We sauntered over to my bed and we both took a seat.

"Rin, you should try to get some sleep. Your fever is getting worse. I promise to be back in the morning to check on you," he said brushing the hair out of my face. I was scared to be by myself. I didn't want to be alone. I could hear the storm approaching rapidly. I had to ask him. I needed to know if he could stay with me.

"Sesshomaru...could you stay with me please? I'm scared to be alone," I pleaded. If he couldn't stay with me, I would understand. I would just remain awake the whole night.

"Yes, but I need to grab a few things first. Stay in your room and get yourself ready for bed. Make sure to take your medicine," he bopped my nose again. "I'll take your keys with me. Do not open your door for anyone. I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes," he said.

"Thank...you," I said.

"You're welcome. I'll be back very soon," he said swiftly. I watched him get up and walk out of my room.

I heard him lock my door. I got up and took off my bag. I pulled out my medicine and placed both on my desk. Before I took my medicine, I went back into my bathroom and changed back into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and took down my hair. I walked back in my room and opened the medicine. I took the nighttime meds and measured it to 30ml. I didn't care for the taste of the cherry liquid. But it was the best brand to help with colds. I went back over to my bed and got under the covers. I scooted myself over towards the wall. Since the bed was a full size. I rested my head on my pillow.

The storm was picking up that I could hear against the windows. I thought it would break. What scared me was I thought it was my aunt using her wind powers. I knew I wouldn't be able to relax until Sesshomaru got here. After a few minutes a bolt of lightning struck outside my window, lighting my room up and cutting out the power. I grabbed a pillow and hid my face. My breathing was picking up. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

After a while I heard the click of my door unlocking. I knew it was Sesshomaru coming inside. He soon shut the door and locked it. He came over to my bed and sat down rubbing my arm. Just as I removed the pillow from my head the power came back on. He was in comfier clothes. He laid down beside me and we curled up together. He pulled the covers over us so we both could be warm.

"Did you take your medicine?" He asked, looking at my pale face. His thumb was rubbing over my cheek and forehead.

"Yes I did. I took it a few minutes ago," I could tell the meds were already kicked in.

"Rin try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he whispered softly into my hair. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. As I closed them I managed to say something to him softly.

"Goodnight Sessh...," I fell asleep.

* * *

I watched as Rin quickly fell asleep. I cradled her in my arms. She tried to say my name but didn't finish. Since I was young, I hated being called Sessh. But hearing Rin say it, I actually liked it. She would be the only one who would be allowed to call me Sessh.

My mind went back to earlier when I saw Rin in the arms of another demon. I felt anger like I never had before. It was different from when the jerk Kyoya took hold of her. Her uncle gave off a dangerous aroma. It was the same aroma I smelled earlier near the river. I fear they will return to harm Rin and try to kill her. I can't let that happen.

Twelve years ago, Rin died from drowning at a party my father threw. I don't remember that day until my father spoke about it. When he told me I was the one who pulled Rin from the water, my memory came back. I was only six at the time and Rin was four. I don't remember him using the sword on her. I think it was because Inuyasha's human mother Izayoi pulled all of us kids away. Knowing his sword can only revive someone once scares me. I cannot let Rin die again. She means everything to me. Even though we've only been dating for over a week. Rin is meant to be my future mate.

Her aroma draws me in every time she's around me. I turned off the table lamp. Even though it was dark in Rin's room I could still see her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful and calm. I sat up slowly and took off my shirt. I set it on top of my bag. I took out my phone charger and plugged it into my phone. I turned it to silent mode so it wouldn't wake her, including me. I laid down and pulled the blanket over us up to our shoulders. I pulled Rin closer to me and took in her sweet aroma. I was happy that I was getting to hold her body next to me again.

I kissed her forehead and whispered softly to her. "Goodnight my Rin. I love you," I fell asleep holding her to me.

* * *

I started to hear the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I slowly opened up my eyes, facing the wall. I closed them again wanting to rest more. I turned onto my left side. Once I fully turned around, I slowly opened up my eyes again. I saw Sesshomaru's sleeping figure. He looked so beautiful asleep. His facial features looked so calm. I wanted to trace his skin with my fingers. But I didn't want to wake him up. Once my eyes adjusted more, I realized he was shirtless, his shoulders and arms were bare. His skin looked flawless. I felt my heart beat a bit faster. I wanted to trace my fingers along his muscles.

"How can a demon so breathtakingly beautiful like Sesshomaru, be in love with a human like me?" I'm glad he was in love with me because I loved him too. I inched closer to him and nuzzled my nose into his neck so I could sleep more.

A few minutes later I felt his arms lay across my stomach. I cuddled up to his warm bare chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my back. Then he moved his other hand to my face. "Good morning Rin. Are you feeling any better?" He asked. I was feeling better. I could tell my fever was gone. I opened up my eyes to see his soft golden spheres looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. Yes I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you for asking," He didn't really say anything.

I felt his soft lips moving down my forehead. He moved them all the way to my lips. We started out with soft pecks. Then we started to pick up the pace, we both had to break for air. I felt Sesshomaru shift his body weight, he laid on top of me. He slid me down the bed until my head was flat against the mattress. My breathing was picking up again. This was a new side of him I'd never seen before. Sesshomaru lowered himself and kissed my neck.

"Rin this is not what you think I'm doing. Your luscious aroma is so strong right now. One's scent is at its peak when they wake up. I just want to take it in a bit," I took a few deep breaths.

"Sure, go right ahead," I cooed. I lifted my head a bit. I gave him more access to my neck. I felt his lips move along my skin. He flicked his tongue along my neck. I gasped in pleasure. Sesshomaru shifted my weight so I was on top of him. My legs straddled his hips. He sat up so our lips were inches from each other. Once we pressed our lips together, I felt his hand go under my shirt and up my back. I wanted to touch his body. I ran my hand along his bare chest. His skin was so soft and much warmer. I slid my hand down over his hard rock abs. I stopped once I reached his lower hips. I think he liked it.

"Don't be afraid to feel my body Rin. I enjoyed it. I'm enjoying feeling your back. Your skin is so soft," he said. I smiled right against his lips. Before I placed my hands back to his luscious body, I moved my hands to the hem of my shirt and lifted it off of me. Thankfully, I forgot to take off my bra last night. I threw my shirt to the side. Sesshomaru looked at my exposed skin with concern. I glanced down below my bra-line. I have five long curved scars down both sides of my stomach and littered across my stomach, are the leftover scrapes and cuts from falling down the embankment. I grabbed my shirt and hid my stomach with the fabric. I thought I looked horrible.

I was going to put my shirt back on when Sesshomaru grabbed my chin and had me look at him. His eyes were gentle and calming. "Do the cuts hurt?" He ran a crooked finger over one of them.

"A little," I continued trying to hide myself from him.

His eyes became even softer, "Rin, even with these scars you are beautiful," he expressed. Before I could react Sesshomaru was engulfing my lips. He took my shirt and set it back down. He leaned me back against the mattress and got over on top of me. He grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head. His lips moved down my neck and over the middle of my chest. He threw the blanket off of us. He lowered his mouth down my stomach, following the trail of scars on my stomach. His hands ran up my exposed sides while his tongue swept across my open cuts. His hot mouth opened against the top of my hip.

"Oh!" I gasped in euphoria. "Sesshomaru," I almost shouted. I heard another growl from him. I think he liked it. We were both breathing heavily. His body was flush against mine. I traced his perfect body again. Mostly his hard abs.

"Rin, if we keep at this I'm not going to be able to control myself. Damn, how I would love to have you right now," he said.

"It's okay, I understand. I love you, Sesshomaru," I said, pecking his lips.

"I love you too Rin," he said. We laid there together for a few minutes. I heard Sesshomaru's phone buzzing. He grunted and went to pick it up. He grunted again to whoever was calling.

"What Inuyasha?" He asked. I had a feeling Inuyasha wanted to do something with the group. While he was still listening to his brother, I looked over to my alarm clock. I noticed it was about eight in the morning.

"I'll see if Rin feels up to it and I'll text you," He hung up his phone.

"Does Inuyasha want to do something?" I asked. By something, more like showing off in public.

"Yes. He wants to go to the city again. I told him will go if you're feeling up to it. If we do go Rin, my guard will be up. You need to stay close to me. Inuyasha and Koga will be on alert too. They know the scent of your family from the ropes you were bound with...Rin you don't have to answer me when I ask you this. How are you related to demons, when you're human yourself?" He asked.

I rested my knees on top of my chin. Sesshomaru got behind me and pulled me against him. I needed that.

"My mom's sister used to be human. Then she married my uncle, he did something to turn her into a demon," I said. Sesshomaru pulled my hair off of my shoulder and set his lips against my neck. I had something else to say. "Sesshomaru, does everyone from the group know who I am now?"

"Yes they know. The only reason they know now is because of what happened to you yesterday. You know they care about you? They know to keep watch over you. Rin, we don't have to go to the city if you don't want to. We can stay here and be together," Being together would be nice.

But I was hoping to maybe get a swimsuit so I could learn how to swim. "We can go to the city, Sesshomaru. I've been wanting to get a swimsuit. I'm ready for you to teach me how to swim," Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and held me tighter to him. I could tell he was happy.

"We can start tonight, Rin. The pool here is heated," he said.

"Sure that sounds great," I said. Though I was nervous.

"I'll leave, so you can get yourself ready. I'll go get myself ready too. Remember to not open the door for anyone. I'll take your keys again so you know it's me coming inside. I'll be back in an hour. Then we'll go have breakfast. I'll drive us to the city today," He brought both of us to our feet and embraced me. I didn't care that I was almost half naked.

"I'll see you in an hour," I said. He kissed my lips and then went to put on his shirt. I put my shirt on also. I watched Sesshomaru grab his stuff and my keys. He walked out and locked my door.

I decided that I wanted to wear my outfit from last night. I took a long shower and slowly washed my hair. Once I felt clean and could smell my lavender body wash on me I shut the water off. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off.

I looked in the mirror at my naked body. I stared at the curved scars on my body. I thought I looked horrible. I got dressed fast and combed out my hair and styled it in a crown braid. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I thought I still looked horrible. I didn't think I looked beautiful at all.

Not wanting to look at myself anymore in the mirror I walked out into my room, Sesshomaru was already back. He saw me come out. He got up from my bed and came sauntering over to me. "You look so beautiful Rin. I'm glad to be the one to call you mine," Sesshomaru said. I just had to wrap my arms around his body. I didn't feel beautiful at the moment because of the scars.

"Are you sure I look beautiful? These scars make me feel ugly," I said.

I felt Sesshomaru pulled my chin up. "Of course I find you beautiful Rin. Even though you have these scars I'll always find you beautiful. You're going to look amazing in a swimsuit," he winked. I just had to smile. Every comment he said to me just made me feel happy.

"I love you Sesshomaru," I said. He brushed his lips against mine. As we were kissing my stomach made a growling sound. His lips smiled against mine.

"I love you too Rin. Let's go get some breakfast and get you some food," he said. Sesshomaru grabbed my bag and jacket for me and placed them on my back. He also grabbed my keys. He held my hand as we walked out of the room.

* * *

After breakfast we walked out towards the parking lot. We reached his car and he opened the passenger door for me. He even shut it for me after I was inside. I put my bag on the floor and buckled myself up. Sesshomaru got in and shut his door.

"We'll beat everyone to the city. That will give us an hour or so to spend together and walk around the mall. Then everyone else will meet us there," Sesshomaru said. It sounded so fun. I haven't been to a mall in a long time. When it's time for me to find a swimsuit, I'll have to see if the girls can help me with that. I don't know which swimsuit would look good on me.

"Sounds like fun," I said happily. After he pulled on to the road, he lifted up my hand to his lips.

"I promise it will be, Rin. We'll mostly be indoors all day because it's calling for rain later." It didn't bother me to be indoors all day. The weather was getting colder now. Plus it was my favorite season.

We arrived at the mall after a quiet hour drive. Sesshomaru pulled into the parking deck and got a space near the elevators.

"Let me open your door," Sesshomaru said. I smiled at him.

"Sure," I said. I know why he's doing this, for my safety. But I don't think my family would come to the mall. They don't care to come to these types of places.

Once inside the elevators, Sesshomaru hit the fourth floor button. When the doors closed, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm behind my lower back. Then he grabbed my chin. My back was being arched and we were kissing. Once our lips left each other's, Sesshomaru pulled me against him.

"I've always wanted to do that. I've seen that type of kiss only in old classic movies," I was speechless but smiled at his movement. He brought me back to a standing position. The doors finally opened and we walked off into the mall holding hands.

* * *

We walked around for close to an hour, when the group finally showed up. I was a bit nervous to talk to everyone in the group still. But I knew I needed to. All of us were walking past a clothing department, "girls come! I'll need your opinion on something. Rin I want you to come too," she said. Before I could react she took my hand and dragged me into the store. I glanced back at Sesshomaru, his expression was calm. It must be safe to go with them.

After a few minutes of walking inside the store, we made it to the juniors department. We walked past a sale on swimsuits. I'd have to check them out after Kagome found what she was looking for. After another twenty feet Kagome walked us over to some dresses. They were on sale too. I started looking at the dresses that would be my size.

"Girls, I need your opinion on one of these two dresses. This black tight one piece or this black knee length dress? Inuyasha and I have a date this week and I can't decide on which two," she said. Looking at the two she was holding, I thought the knee length one was prettier. The one piece looked like something professor Yura would wear. "Rin, which one do you like?" She asked.

I decided that I would use my voice now, "I like the knee length one the best," I finally spoke to them. I watched Kagome, Sango, and Ayame's mouths drop at the same time. They were shocked to hear me speak.

"Rin you're finally talking! When did this start happening?" She asked.

I took a quick breath and answered. "On my birthday."

"That's awesome Rin," She said cheering.

"I think I'll get the knee length dress. Do you girls want to look at anything?" She asked.

"Could you girls help me pick out a swimsuit? I don't know what would look good on me," I said.

Sango came over and stood by me with a smile. "Of course Rin. Any shade of purple would look good with your skin tone," she said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said. While Kagome went to try on the dress, I started looking at dresses as well. I found a really nice kimono style knee length dress. It was in the shade of purple. It had dusty rose petal prints on it. I thought it was pretty. I looked at the price and it was brought down to one thousand yen. It was also my size.

"Rin you should try it on. I bet it will look great on you," she said. I smiled at her.

"I was thinking about trying it on," I said.

"You should try it on Rin. If it looks good on you, then I think you should buy it. If you and Sesshomaru go on a date you should wear it. He'll find you very stunning and beautiful," she said. I smiled when she said that.

He's told me that so many times. But I still don't feel pretty on the outside. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. Once I had the dress properly on, I looked in the mirror. I thought the dress looked really pretty on me. I knew the girls were right outside the door. I opened it up and I watched their mouths drop.

"Rin you look absolutely breathtaking. When Sesshomaru sees you in this dress, he's going to be head over heels. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Ayame words were true. I was starting to blush so badly, I had to look away. I knew right then I was going to buy it.

I was about to walk back in when I heard Sango coming up behind me. "Rin I found a swimsuit, I think you might like it. It has a halter top and regular swim bottoms. It's also purple," she said.

"Thank you, Sango," I took it from her. I went back into the dressing room and took the dress off. I then looked at the swimsuit. Standing there for just a few seconds, I removed the swim top off the hanger. It was one of those tops that had the hook and eye, to clip it in place. Once I got that on I put on the swim bottoms. I looked in the mirror. I didn't even look at the swimsuit. All I saw were my cuts and scars. But I took a deep breath and opened up the door again.

I walked out and the girls all gasped. I knew they were looking at how horrible my body looked. Then they were all smiling and I was a bit confused. "Rin that bathing suit looks really good on you. You should get it and the dress together. I have a coupon that will make it a lot cheaper," kagome said. I smiled at her again.

"Okay I'll buy both," I finally said. I went back into the dressing room and got redressed. Once I was done, I grabbed my bag and the items I was going to buy. I opened the door and found the girls still waiting. They didn't say anything. We all walked out and headed for the register. Kagome handed me the coupon to use. Everything came to five thousand yen after it was rung up with the coupon.

We walked back out to find the boys waiting for us. Looks like they were all looking at their phones. I went right over to Sesshomaru who looked up from his own phone. He wrapped his arms around my body. He then actually took my lips in front of the group.

I heard Inuyasha make a smart comment. "If you two are done sucking face, why don't we all go get some dinner near the river again?" I broke the kiss this time. I blushed and turned to face away from the group. I could feel Sesshomaru staring angrily at his younger brother.

"Rin and I will meet you at the diner in awhile. I'm going to bring my car over," Sesshomaru informed. Without another word, Sesshomaru and I headed back to the parking garage. Once we were in the elevators he did the same thing as earlier. He wrapped his arms around my back and arched it. Then he dominated my lips. Once our lips left each other, he brought our bodies together.

"Did you find yourself a swimsuit Rin?" He asked. I looked up at his golden crimson eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Sango helped pick it out. I also found a dress. I'll wear it when we go on another date," I winked.

"Mmh, I can't wait to see you in both. I bet they look amazing on you," he said. I was still nervous about dressing in a bathing suit, even with the girls giving me encouraging compliments.

"They do. It will be a surprise for you," I said, bopping his nose.

"You tempt me. I like it," he said. I chuckled.

"I'm glad to tempt you. That's why I love you," I said.

"I love you too Rin. If you hadn't shown up in my life, I would have continued to live a solitary life." Hearing his words, I went back to embracing him.

We finally made it to the level his car was parked on. Being the gentleman he was, Sesshomaru opened my door for me. I slid into my seat. He even shut the door for me. I put my shopping bag and mini bag on the floor. Once Sesshomaru got the car started he pulled out of the parking space and drove to the exit. As he was driving,

Sesshomaru raised my hand to his lips and gently whispered. "My Rin," he said. I loved when he said that.

Sesshomaru found a great parking space near the restaurant. Luckily it hadn't started raining yet. He did the same thing as earlier and opened my door for me. We walked inside the diner hand in hand. The group wasn't here yet. So we got a long table on the screened patio. We took a seat next to each other.

"Rin, if it hasn't started raining, I wanted to take you back to the park. So we can walk around some. I'll be on guard."

"I would love that."

"I thought you would. The group might come along. But they will all separate and go off with their prospective partners," he said. As long as I'm with Sesshomaru that's all that matters. I got up from my chair and took a seat in his lap. He snuggled me close to him.

"Mmh, I like this. I can't wait to be alone with you after dinner. Do you know what you're going to have my Rin?" he asked.

"I can't wait to be alone with you also. I was thinking about having a hot cup of tea and chicken stir fry with white rice," I said.

"Why don't we share. They have the two for one special. It would be enough to feed both of us," he said.

"Sure that sounds good." The group finally arrived about half an hour later. They took their seats around the table next to their partners. I went back to taking my seat.

* * *

After we ate, we all headed out towards the park. Sesshomaru left his car in the parking lot. Once we arrived, everyone separated immediately with their partners. Sesshomaru took my hand and we started walking next to the river.

"Did you have a good day Rin?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes I did. What about you?" I asked. I already knew he had a good day since I was with him.

"Yes. I'm glad I got to spend some time with you again. What do you say has to be the best part about today?" He asked. Sesshomaru had leaned his back against the river wall when he asked me that. Before I could answer he pulled me close to him so I could face him. I wrapped my arms around his luscious body.

"It was so dreamy waking up next to you. What was your favorite part of today?" I asked. I saw the smile I loved.

"Seeing your amazing body and being able to feel your soft skin. Another one was being able to take in your fabulous scent." I loved those parts too.

We were kissing and it felt amazing. His hands were holding my waist and moving up my back. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. Once our lips were just inches from each other, he traced my lips with his tongue.

The wind picked up but I thought nothing of it. We both moved away from the wall and headed down the river path holding hands. We were almost near the entrance of the park when I was suddenly thrown to the ground. Sesshomaru flung himself on top of me. I realized why. He took the full blow of a wind attack. The blows looked like white blades and flew very fast. They looked like my aunt Kagura's dance of blades. I could hear him wincing in pain.

"Sesshomaru," I screamed. I watched him slowly lift himself up. I could tell he was hurt bad by looking into his golden eyes. Tears were starting to build in my eyes. I touched the side of his face.

"Rin, I'll be...okay. The important...question is are you okay?" He asked in pain. I just nodded to him. I was speechless. Sesshomaru struggled to get off me, he collapsed on his stomach next to me. I sat up slowly and turned to look at him. Panic ran through me. My whole entire body was trembling. Sesshomaru was cut up badly. The gashes were exactly like the ones I received two months ago. The cuts on his back were deep. He was losing a lot of blood. I had one thing on mind and that was to try to stop the bleeding. I removed my bag and then my jacket. I pressed my jacket onto his back against the cuts. I didn't care that I was cold. I tried to apply pressure to it.

I heard his cell phone ringing. Sesshomaru was in too much pain to move. I grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Inuyasha. I answered it. He was the first to speak. "Sesshomaru what the hell is going on? I sensed a demon's presence nearby. Are you and Rin okay?" He asked.

"Inuyasha...it's...Rin. We...were...attacked. Sesshomaru's hurt," I struggled to speak.

"What? Where in the park are you? Are you okay?" He yelled into the phone.

"We're near the park entrance. I'm...fine. Just...shook up," I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Stay where you are. Will be there in a few," He demanded. Inuyasha hung up the phone. I put it back in his jacket pocket. I kept one hand against his back holding the pressure. I smoothed the hair away from his face. He was gazing at me. It looked like he was more concerned about me than himself. I watched him struggle to sit up, it freaked me out.

"Sesshomaru please don't move. You're hurt. Inuyasha and everyone are on their way. Just stay laying down till they get here. I'm using my jacket and applying pressure to your back. Please let me take care of you," I pleaded with him. He didn't listen. He sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"You can take care of me later. I'm more worried about you. You are hurt Rin. You didn't feel the blades hit your arms and legs?" he asked.

I didn't feel anything hit me. I looked at my arms and legs. I had cuts over my arms and legs. They were small with only some blood. I didn't care that I was hurt. "Sesshomaru please lay back down. I want to take care of you till we can get you treatment. You took care of me last night. Now it's my turn to return the favor," I said. He still wouldn't lay back down.

"Rin, remember what I told you. I heal fast. This injury will take a day to heal. If it makes you feel better, we both can treat each other tonight. We don't have classes tomorrow, so we can spend the night and in my room and tomorrow too. But we still have to meet my father in Lady Kaede's class."

We heard the group come running at us. Inuyasha was the first to reach us. "What happened Sesshomaru? Who attacked you? Why aren't you laying down?" He demanded to know.

"We were attacked out of nowhere. I don't know who attacked us. My body is starting to heal. I'm more worried about Rin. She didn't feel her injuries. I'd rather get her treated than myself," Sesshomaru explained.

I'd rather if Sesshomaru got treated than me. I had to let him know I was okay. "I'm...fine Sesshomaru. I'm more worried about you," I said. Sesshomaru brought both of us to our feet.

"Sesshomaru you need to lay down. The bleeding may have stopped, but you're still hurt," Inuyasha said. He was ignoring all of us.

Sesshomaru grabbed my ruined jacket and wrapped it around me, then he grabbed my bag and passed it to me. "We will see you all tomorrow," he said. Sesshomaru took my hand and led us out of the park. I was really worried about him. I'd never seen him in this much pain. Why did he refuse to listen? My injuries were less concerning then his.

"Rin, you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be fine. I'm already healing as we speak. I have stuff in my dorm to treat your injuries. We'll go to my dorm first. Then we'll head back yours for a bit so you can change. Once we're back in my dorm you can treat me. I have special ointments you can rub on my back. I'll even give you a back massage," he said.

A back massage sounded so good. But I had to let him know who attacked us. "Sesshomaru when we get inside the car. I'll tell you who attacked us," I said.

He stopped several feet from his car. He turned me to face him. "Rin tell me now. Who did this?" He asked. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Those attacks were from my aunt. She's a wind sorceress. That power she used is called, dance of blades. It's the same power she used on me and the reason I have these scars," I said.

Sesshomaru hugged me, "I'm going to inform my father about what happened this evening. I have a feeling Inuyasha already has. Let's get back to campus Rin before it gets too late," he said. He pecked my lips.

We proceeded to his car. Once we were safely inside, he locked the doors and took off and headed to campus. I don't remember much after we left the city lights. I knew, I fell asleep. I think I heard Sesshomaru whisper something very sweet. I think he said, "sleep my Rin and I'll wake you when we get there."


	13. Chapter 12: A Special Evening Together

**_Chapter 12: A Special Evening Together_**

I felt the soft hand of Sesshomaru's fingers rubbing against my cheek. I realized I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to see we were back on campus already. I turned my head slightly to see Sesshomaru golden spheres looking at me. I went and placed my hand over his clawed hand.

"Rin, let's head to my dorm so I can treat your injuries. I parked my car close to the junior dormitories," he said. I picked up my mini bag and shopping bag. Then we both got out of the car at the same time. Sesshomaru was at my side in seconds.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm hurting but I'll be okay. The bleeding on your arms and legs has slowed down," he said. I looked at my arms first and it looked like they had. Sesshomaru took my hand and we headed towards his dorm.

Once we were inside his dorm, he had me take a seat on the floor near the window. He walked over to his closet and grabbed some clean clothes. Then he walked into his bathroom and closed the door. When he came back out he carried medical tape, alcohol and bandages. He came back out and took a seat in front of me. My leggings were ruined by my aunt's power. Sesshomaru cut them up past both my knees with scissors. He began to treat the cuts. They weren't as bad as Sesshomaru's cuts were. There were about three marks on my legs. The cuts looked to be about three inches long. He rubbed alcohol on which stung. I winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure the cuts are clean," he said.

"It's okay. Thank you for taking care of my injuries," I said.

"You're welcome. After we get back from your dorm, you can treat my back injury. Even though it's almost healed," he said. I was happy that I would get to treat his injury this evening.

"Sure and maybe afterwards we can cuddle in each other's arms?" I asked.

"I was already planning that after we give each other back massages," he said. I couldn't wait for that. My muscles were in need of one. After half an hour, Sesshomaru was done treating my arms and legs. He helped me up and passed me my stuff. We both headed back out to go to my dorm.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for protecting me," I said, embracing him.

"It's no problem Rin. I should be the one who should be thanking you. Earlier you tried to do what you thought was best to help me. I'm sorry you had to use your jacket to try to stop the bleeding. I owe you a new one for that," he said.

"You don't have to worry about buying me another jacket. I have more like them in my closet. That jacket was old anyway. Thank you though," I said.

"It's no problem," he kissed my head. We took each other's hands and continued to the freshman dormitories.

* * *

Once we were inside my room. I put my shopping bag on my bed and grabbed a pair of my comfiest pants and a long sleeve top from my closet. I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I discarded my ruined clothes and jacket into the trash. I washed the areas of my body that weren't injured with a soapy cloth, getting rid of the dried bloodstains from my skin. Then I got dressed again.

I walked back into my room to my closet and pulled a pair of denim jeans, a burgundy long sleeve top, and a jacket out. I also grabbed a pair of pajamas. I stuck them in a small duffel bag. Once I was done I walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Rin you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

* * *

When we got back to his dorm, I went and put my bag down on the floor by the end of his bed. I heard Sesshomaru lock his door. He went over to his window and made sure it was locked and closed the black curtains. He came back over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I did the same.

"How are you feeling Rin?" He asked.

Tears were forming in my eyes. I shook as he held me. Before I could answer his question. Sesshomaru brought me over to his bed and laid both of us down on the mattress. I nestled up into him.

"I'm still pretty shook up, from what happened at the park. I'm actually scared to go anywhere outside of campus now," I let out.

"Is there anything I can do to help make you feel better?" He asked.

"I don't know what can help make me feel better. I just want to feel happy again and not live in fear every day," I said.

Sesshomaru held me tighter to him. "When you're with me Rin, you don't have to live in fear. I'll do what I can to make sure it doesn't happen again. What happened tonight was unexpected. When I felt the presence and the power of another demon, I did what I thought was best and tried to protect you. I took the blow from the power in order to make sure you didn't get hurt. In the end, we both got hurt. I made sure I got the full impact. I'd rather take the pain from every evil demon that wants to come at you. You know why? Because that's how much I love you," he said.

I was crying even more and snuggled more into his warm body. "I love you too," I said. After a while I started to calm down.

Sesshomaru brought us up into a sitting position. "Rin are you ready to treat my injury and also give me a back massage? I'll give you one right afterward," He said, rubbing the extra hair I missed behind my ear.

"I won't hurt you when I massage your back?" I had to ask. I knew he still must be in pain and I didn't want to take the chance of hurting him more.

"I'll be fine Rin. You won't hurt me. Let's change into our pajamas first. You can go change first. I'll grab the lotion that will help with my back," he said. He brought both of us to our feet. We kissed for several seconds. Once he released, he walked over to his closet. I made my way over to my bag and got out my pajamas. I went into his bathroom and shut the door. I changed into my light pink pajama and white tank that matched it. I decided to leave my bra on. It's still too early in our relationship for me to go without a bra.

I folded my clothes and went back out into his room. I noticed Sesshomaru already changed into his pajamas. He was only wearing his long pants. My heart was beating fast seeing him shirtless again. He took notice I was already back in his room. He gestured his head for me to come over to him. I took a deep breath and walked over towards him. I first put my clothes on top of my bag. Then I walked over to him.

Sesshomaru pulled me against his rock hard chest once I came into his reach. He then cupped my chin and devoured my lips to his. This kiss was intense. I allowed him access inside my mouth. I felt my feet levitate off the floor. I was placed on top of his bed. Then I felt Sesshomaru's body heat on top of mine. Once his lips left mine I was breathing heavily. I thought I was gonna give him a back massage after we both changed? Not make out. I didn't mind making out. But I wanted to treat his back injury first. After a bit he sat us both up.

"Sorry your scent was just so inviting. I just wanted to take it in. Now you can treat me," Sesshomaru said. He passed me the lotion from his nightstand. He laid down on his stomach and I straddled the back of his hips. I carefully lifted my hand and moved back his long silver hair. I gasped when I saw his scars. He had some that looked very old. I traced the skin of his old scars. I wondered what happened for him to receive these?

I felt Sesshomaru's hand move across my knee. "I guess you're wondering how I received my other scars? I'll tell you. There from having practice battles with my father and Inuyasha," he said. Practice battles? He must be trying to become stronger.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" I rubbed my hand again over his scars.

"No. It actually feels relaxing. That lotion there you're holding has really good remedies. It contains herbs that are very hard to find. It will help with your scars as well," he said. I added a few drops of lotion into my hand and set the bottle back on the nightstand.

I began to rub it into his skin. I massaged it into his shoulders and all the way down to his hips. Sesshomaru's skin felt so warm to my fingers. I thought I heard a growl coming from him. But it sounded more like a purr. I could feel his body flexing at my touch. After a while, he shifted his body around under me. I was about to move when he stopped me. I straddled the front of his hips as he rolled over. He sat up so he could look at me. He ran his hands along both sides of my hips. He gripped the hem of my pajama shirt, slowly lifted it off of me and then dropped it on the ground. I felt my heart beating fast again. He moved his hands along my lower hips.

"Are you ready to give me a massage?" I asked.

"Soon. Your luscious lavender scent is drawing me in," he said. I felt his hands move to my shoulders. He slid my bra straps off my shoulder blades. Not only was my breathing picking up, my heart was beating faster. He lowered his lips over my right shoulder blade. He kissed along the curve of my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. His lips moved up my neck. I parted my lips a bit so I could help relax my breathing. He ran his fingers along the sides of my stomach and across my back. He closed his mouth against my collar bone near the curve of my neck, I grasped his face with my hands.

"Sesshomaru," I sang his name.

I felt Sesshomaru's bodyweight shift under me and he moved my back onto the mattress. My head was laying on the pillow. He hovered over me and we kissed again. I held his face and gave him more access to my mouth. The heat from our mouths was like fire. The burning sensation was something that was new to me. I was actually enjoying it. Sesshomaru's lips left mine and started to trail down my jaw. I titled my head back to give him access to my neck again. I heard the growl I loved hearing from him. My hands danced along his back. His lips trailed down my small neck towards my breast. Sesshomaru's lips were kissing the small exposed areas of my breast. I felt like giving him full access to them. Before I could move my hands up to my chest to unhook my bra he rolled me onto my stomach. I was blushing from that movement.

"Ready for your massage Rin?" He asked. My breathing was still a bit heavy.

"Yes, I'm ready," I whispered. I felt Sesshomaru move my long raven hair off to the side. I heard him make a chuckling sound. It had a bit of humor to it. I guess he figured out my bra unhooks from the front. He lowered his whole body on top of my back.

"It's kind of hard for me to massage your back if I can't unhook your bra Rin," I heard him chuckle again. I let out a quiet laugh myself. Sesshomaru brought us both to our knees. His hands moved along my stomach. He slowly moved his hand up, feeling every inch of my skin. His hands stopped when they reached the clip to my bra. My heart was beating fast again. Sesshomaru unclipped my bra and he removed his hands from my chest area and moved to my shoulders. He slid the straps down my arm and dropped my bra off next to my shirt. I covered my breasts with my arms. I was scared for him to look at me fully. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me, dangerously close to my mounds.

"Is it too much?" He ran the tips of his fingers under the mounds of my breasts.

"It's…o….o…okay," I could barely get out. His hands along my skin were lighting a fire between my legs.

"You can lay back down on your stomach now," his voice was so low. He let me go. I laid back down. Once I felt the fabric of the bedsheets, I removed my arms from my chest. I scooted my arms under the pillow that my head was resting on. Not long after I felt Sesshomaru's hands massaging my back. It felt so good. I could feel my tightened muscles loosening up. I could fall asleep to him massaging my back. I closed my eyes and just let Sesshomaru give me the best massage ever.

I wasn't sure if I fell asleep when I felt Sesshomaru's body heat on top of my back. I felt lips kissing my neck and shoulder. He nibbled on my ear.

"Rin did you fall asleep?" He ran his nose over my back. I opened my eyes to see him in my peripheral vision. I smiled at him.

"No. I was just enjoying the moment," I said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything else. He nestled up beside me. I felt his lips crash onto mine. I turned my body to the right, so that my breasts would be up against his chest. I felt his arm go behind my left side and up my back. He pulled me closer to his warm body. He cupped the side of my face as our kissing progressed into something fierce. When we broke for air he pressed my back down on the bed. He climbed on top of me again. We both breathed heavily. His lips fell on mine again. Slowly but surely he lowered his lips down my jaw and my neck. My breathing was still a bit heavy when I felt his lips at my collarbone. Sesshomaru didn't stop there. He continued down till his lips were over my right breast. I could feel his tongue teasing my nipple. When his mouth was right over the mound I gasped his name.

"Sesshomaru," I panted. I heard him growl. His mouth assaulted my left breast. With that movement I arched my back. I ran my finger through his silver hair. I felt his lips moving downward to my waist. My mind began to wonder if this is what it's like to feel intimate with someone just before they have sex. Sesshomaru was back up beside me, forcing his lips against mine. The speed of our kissing was picking up again. He grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist. Then he shifted us around so that I was on top. I guess it was my turn to tease his body with my lips.

Before I teased his I body I devoured his lips. A few seconds in I gave him more access. I moved my lips down his jaw and neck. When I hit a spot on the middle of his neck I heard him growl. I continued down to his chest, kissing every inch I could. I moved on down to his abs. They felt unbelievable to my lips touching his skin. I still moved down till I reached his lower hips. I heard him growl again. I went back to laying against him and kissed his mouth. Everything was picking up when I felt Sesshomaru's hand slide down to pajama pants. He slowly removed them and placed them with my other clothes. I broke our kiss when he removed more of my clothes. We were looking at each other. I felt Sesshomaru rub the back of his hand to the side of my face. Once Sesshomaru removed his hands, he went and removed his pajama bottoms. He placed them next to my clothes.

Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm behind my back and pulled me a bit closer to him. He brushed his lips against mine. He ran his hands over every inch of my body. His hand slid down all the way to the hem of my underwear. The heat was building up more. He tugged on the material.

"Is it okay?" He asked.

"Yes," I sighed into his mouth.

"Tell me what feels good?" He resumed kissing my mouth. He brushed his finger along my lips. He pressed the back of his knuckle against me. I widened my legs, it felt so good. He turned his hand over, his finger slid down between my lips, I gasped when it hit my bud.

"Yes," I moaned into his mouth, "that felt good."

"Lay down," he told me. I lay down on my back. He lay down next to me. His hand slid into the top of my underwear again. He resumed rubbing my bud. I gripped his wrist.

"Sesshomaru," I panted.

He slid his index finger inside of me. My eyes shot open, I stared at him shocked, I had never done this before. I gripped his wrist tighter.

"Is it okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes," I could barely speak, my legs fell further apart, "please," something was building inside of me. He pushed in a second finger, I winced at the intrusion, "it hurts." His fingers stopped moving.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked. I shook my head. It felt amazing, I was arching my back despite the pinch of pain.

"Um…" I ran my hand down his chest, and stopped at the top of his underwear, "c…can I? While you?" I asked.

He smiled so brightly, he used his other hand to guide my hand down. He was so hard and hot in my hand. His forehead pressed against mine, he was grunting and groaning as he pumped his hips into my hand. His fingers started moving inside of me again, his thumb pushed against my bud. I thought I was going to scream from pleasure into his mouth.

"Oh…oh…," I moaned in time with his thrusting fingers. I heard Sesshomaru growl. The thrusting picked up so fast my back was arching. We went back to kissing with a lot of force. Sesshomaru removed his hand from my folds and removed my underwear. He grabbed my hand pulling himself back from my hand. His tip was budding. He removed his boxers. I knew right then, we were going to be intimate. Sesshomaru turned to his right and opened his nightstand. I knew what he was grabbing. I watched pull out a small packet and open it. He removed the condom and placed it on his manhood. Once he had it in place, Sesshomaru laid over top of me and got in between my legs. Before Sesshomaru placed himself deep inside of me he kissed my lips. I felt his hands help guide my hips down close to him. I could feel the tip of his manhood along my folds. He broke our kiss and whispered softly to me.

"Rin are you okay with what we're about to do? We don't have to be intimate right now. We can wait until you're ready," Sesshomaru reassured me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to only think about it. I opened my eyes back up to luscious gold spheres.

"Yes, I'm ready. This is my first time. So I don't know what I'm doing," I said, my legs shaking next to his hips. I felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand pull back my hair and rub my cheek.

"It's my first time too Rin. I'll take it easy since we're new at this. I'll make sure this night between us is special. I love you Rin," He cooed.

"I love you too Sesshomaru," I said. He kissed my lips for a few more minutes.

"Try to relax Rin, you might feel slight pain," he said. I nodded at him. I held his shoulders while he advanced into my hips. He slipped in between my folds. I was biting my lower lip from the pain. It hurt so much. I relaxed like he told me to. He slid so far down deep inside me that I didn't want to picture how huge he was. He came to a stop when our bodies touched. I could feel my insides throbbing with his member inside me.

Sesshomaru kissed my lips once more before he started out with slow thrusts. I wrapped my arms around each of his shoulders as his thrusting started to pick up. His lips and tongue were brushing my neck. I gasped in time with his thrusting. I started moaning, "mmmh…oh…" as he moved inside of me. Sesshomaru's thrusting was becoming intense. My hands gripped his shoulders as I pulled him closer to me. Our bodies were synchronizing together. When his manhood hit a certain spot inside of me I let out a strong gasp. I heard Sesshomaru growl louder than I had heard before.

His thrusting was at its highest peak. I hid my face into his neck. Even though the pain was intense I was enjoying this. I gasped again when he hit the same spot again.

"Sesshomaru," I said. Sesshomaru gasped as well and it was music hearing him say my name.

"Rin," he said. He pushed my wrists into the mattress, he ran his teeth down the side of my neck. Sesshomaru thrusted one last time, he grunted and relaxed. He returned his lips to mine with a calm passion. I watched Sesshomaru lift himself up a bit and look down to me. I felt him pull his manhood from my folds. He came to lay up beside me and pulled me up against him. He wrapped his left arm behind my back and pulled the blanket around us. I cuddled more into him and placed my head on his shoulder. I felt him brush his lips against my forehead.

"I love you, Sesshomaru and I always will," I cried softly into his chest.

"Same here Rin. Did you enjoy our special moment together?" His voice sounded full of emotion.

"I did and it's another night I don't want to forget. What about you?" I asked, kissing his wet chest.

"I did enjoy making love to you. I don't ever want to forget about tonight. I came close to marking you. But I stopped myself. I don't want to have to face my father, if he saw your neck. But I do promise in time, I'll mark you, when you come of age. That will be another special night when we're alone together again. It will be somewhere romantic and far from here," he said.

I kissed his collarbone, "I can't wait for that day Sesshomaru. I can't for you to claim me as yours," I cried sweetly into his chest. After we snuggled for a while we got dressed back in our pajamas and went back to cuddling.

Even though his body heat was warm to my body I still shivered. I thought I heard him chuckle. "Are you still cold Rin?" He asked.

"A little bit, I'll be okay." I said shivering again. He didn't buy it. I watched him sit up and grab something from behind the pillows. He pulled out a long white fluffy material. He lifted my back up and wrapped it around our backs. We both laid back down together in each other's arms. Then he wrapped the material over us.

"This will keep you warm. This is my mokomoko. To better describe what it is. It's my tail," he said.

"Your tail?" I was confused. I touched the material and it was so soft to the touch.

"Yes my tail. I don't like to wear it though. I just use it for comfort. I'm using it now to help keep you warm my love," he cooed. I snuggled more into his warm body.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," I quietly said.

"Anytime my dear Rin," he softly spoke. He kissed my lips with a soft passion. I looked at the time and it was ten thirty at night. I still felt fully awake. How was I not tired?

I soon heard Sesshomaru's phone ringing. He sat us both up and answered his phone. "Yes father?" I guess his father knows what happened this evening. I guess his father was asking Sesshomaru all kinds of questions.

"Rin informed me it was her aunt who attacked us. But I didn't see her. I only sensed the power that was used. I took the full blow from the attack. My body is almost healed. Rin was also hurt. I treated her injury this evening. I didn't want to have to bring Rin to Lady Kaede every time she got hurt. We're gonna put Kaede in her grave if this keeps happening. We're both fine and Rin's with me," Sesshomaru said.

A few minutes later he hung his phone. He put his phone back and turned his attention back to me. We both laid back down together. "I'm sorry about that. I already figured Inuyasha got to our father before I could. He doesn't want us going off campus for a while. But if we need to go to the village then I have to inform him. I don't think we'll be going anywhere for awhile," Sesshomaru said.

"It's okay. I agree with him not wanting us to leave campus. Maybe tomorrow after dinner you could teach me to swim?"

"Yes and let's make it a date. I know going to the pool is a weird place for a date. But it will be fun. I know you will be nervous. But I'll help you through this fear," I cradled more into his body.

"Thank you Sesshomaru ," I said.

"Anytime Rin. Are you feeling tired?," Sesshomaru asked.

I snuggled more into him. "Yes...I...am," I yawned.

"Sleep my dear Rin. I'll see you in the morning," he whispered into my neck. Sesshomaru turned off the light. I fell asleep against Sesshomaru's warm body.

* * *

Thank you to my amazing beta reader elohiniar for editing and adding to chapter your amazing.

Please don't forget to follow for more updates. Also to leave a review I appreciate the feedback.


	14. Chapter 13: Rin's Emotions

**_Chapter 13: Rin's Emotions_**

A flash of lightning shattered the silence of the night that I jolted awake. My body flew upright. I could barely breathe. My heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest. My hands flew to my chest, calm down, I told myself, calm down. But I couldn't, I started crying. The tears dripped rivers of pain from my eyes down to my chin. Thunder bellowed in the darkness. I shrieked, raising my knees to my head.

"Shh," Sesshomaru cooed to me softly. He sat up and pulled me to his chest, "hey, it's okay. Rin what's wrong?" Rain beat against the window a vicious cycle of tapping like it would shatter the fragile glass. I couldn't stop my body from shaking, or my tears from coming. Sesshomaru tightened his grip around my waist, "it's okay," he kissed the crook of my neck. He tried to pull my hands away from my face. He ran his nose over the skin near my ear, "please calm down. Calm down, rest with me," he tugged on my wrists.

It was like coming out of a fog of my own making. I curled into his flat chest. He lay himself back down, "you're safe," he said softly, "I have you." I cried against his chest. I let the sadness flood me. The only problem was between my fear of storms, and the howling winds, I wasn't sure what was upsetting me so much. Maybe it was the impending questioning I would face the next day, or the dull ache between my legs reminding me of what we had done hours earlier. I fell into his embrace. He stroked the hair from my face and wiped my tears. I shivered against him. I wiped my nose trying to remind myself, it was just water, nothing else. "What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru begged me, "why do storms scare you?" I shook my head. I didn't want to say. The visions were taunting me. The bodies of my family were being battered by the storm. Their gaunt faces were covered in mud, their eyes pleading for help, and there I was safe in the tree. The only one that survived.

"It's my fault," I managed to get out.

"What's your fault?" He stroked my hair.

"It's all my fault," I said again. I couldn't stop shaking, trembling against him. I slid one hand beneath his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin. The warmth was soothing. "I survived because I was in a tree and no one else did. It's my fault," I sobbed against him. My tears left stains on his shirt. A hideous reminder of how weak I felt in that moment. "It's my fault."

He shivered, visibly shaken. He tightened his hold on me. One hand trailed up and down my back, "it's not your fault," he said quietly. Another crash of thunder beat against my ears. He turned so his chest was pressed against my front. He lifted my chin up and pressed his mouth to mine, "it wasn't your fault. It was your uncle Naraku's," he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"But," oh kami it was so embarrassing, it was humiliating, it was a secret I had never told anyone. I hid in the tree waiting for my brothers to find me. The tree was dark, my hands were starting to burn from pressing them on either side of the rough trunk, to stay high enough to avoid the miasma. My shins and the bottoms of my feet were getting splinters in them. I had gone spread eagle up the tree huffing and puffing. The nurses spent hours after I was found removing splinters from the tips of my fingers and from my legs. "I'm a horrible person," I tried to sober myself, "if I tell you, you'll hate me."

"Rin, tell me what it is?" Sesshomaru encouraged me, "tell me?"

"I let them all die," I knew it was my fault. "The rain…it started a little while after the miasma became heavy and thick. Before it became more like a storm. I climbed down from the tree to find my brothers and parents. I hiked back to our camp, and I…I…" I sobbed with renewed strength, "I left them there. Their eyes, Sesshomaru, I can't stop seeing their eyes! It was like they were begging me to help them," I turned away from him. "I let them all die!"

"You were a child Rin," he kissed the back of my head, "shh, you aren't there in that forest. You're here in my arms, with me."

"But they're dead and I don't have anyone, I'm alone," I cried, "no one loves me."

"You know that's not true," he combed my hair with his claws.

"Yes it is. You're going to figure it out! I'm not worth this. All of this," I tried to get up. His grip was like iron, I couldn't move, "please let me go. I'm a coward. I'm not strong like you. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve this," I tried wiggling loose. He wouldn't let me go. He held my wrists down around my waist.

"Stop," he nudged my ear with his nose, "stop." Thunder blasted the air. Lightning fluorescence like spiderwebs revealing grey puffy clouds. I gave up trying to escape his grasp. He held me to his chest, his cheek pressed to mine. I thought I wouldn't be able to catch my breath, I was sobbing so hard. I choked on my own saliva. A few times I thought I felt his tongue licking the tears from my cheeks. His nose nudged my eyes, his arms slackened as my body relaxed into his embrace. "It's okay," he said quietly, "it's okay," he rubbed my cheek with a crooked finger. "I love you," the words reverberated in my head, "I love you so much. You're not alone anymore. You have me. You are my mate, do you know what that means?" I shook my head. I had read about it before in History classes but I wasn't sure what he meant. I kind of knew what it meant.

"You are mine. The one that is meant for me. I didn't mark you because it is not allowed, but I couldn't resist making love to you. You are mine. This between us, it's permanent, and I will not leave you. You will never be alone again," he gently clawed the matted wet hair away from my face.

"What if I end up with some strange family that is nowhere near you?" It was all too much, all of it, everything that was going on.

"I can fly and drive," he chuckled in my ear, "go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'll try," I answered him, I wasn't sure I would be able to while the storm raged.

I felt him turn over behind me. I half looked to see what he was doing. He flicked the bedside lamp on and rummaged around in one of his nightstand drawers. He took out a pair of earbuds and plugged them into his phone. He gave them to me, and started flipping through his music, "what do you listen to, to relax?"

"Um…classical?" I wasn't sure what he was doing. He found some piano music for me to listen to.

"Put the headphones on. Turn it up loud enough to sound out the storm," he flicked the light off again. He scooted closer to me. I did what he said, and turned the volume up until I couldn't hear the storm. I recognized the tune, it was Debussy. He adjusted his mokomoko so it was closer to my face. He flicked his wrist, a green light flew from his fingers, it wrapped around one of his curtains, closed it and then the other. The room was dark, I couldn't see the flashing lightning any longer, or hear the thunder. All I could feel was the corner of his mouth pressed against my cheek, and the warmth of his body curled around mine. He held one of my hands in his and kissed my knuckles. I dozed off in his arms, feeling safe, for the first time in my life.

* * *

I awoke to the annoying sound of someone pounding on the door. I felt Sesshomaru get out of bed. I rolled over to see that his silver hair was slightly mussed. It hung down just past his waist. He sniffed the air, "dammit, Inuyasha." The banging came again. He opened the door slightly. "What?"

"Oh good, she's with you," Inuyasha was trying to peek over Sesshomaru's head. I almost started laughing. Sesshomaru's arm was flexed, keeping the door shut, "Lady Kaede went to Rin's room to check on her and freaked out because she wasn't there. What were you two doing?"

"You can tell her she is with me. Good bye," Sesshomaru said curtly. He shut the door in Inuyasha's face, "that's not good."

"What's not good?" I asked him.

"He'll probably tell father you spent the night with me. You won't be the only one that has to answer questions this morning," he sat down on the bed, "you're eyes are red."

"Sorry," I felt embarrassed all over again, after crying like that last night.

"Don't be," he leaned over and kissed my mouth. His tongue darted in and out against my tongue, and licked the roof of my mouth. I returned the kiss, letting my hands run through his silky soft hair. It started out innocent until he found himself between my legs again. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said staring up at his golden eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he nuzzled my nose, "I was happy to see your emotions. I can smell them, but you don't let them out. It concerned me, to see you hide so much."

I glanced down, "I'm so…I'm, I…" I just shook my head and stopped talking for a moment. His hand fumbled up my shirt, he cupped my breast, "Sesshomaru?" How was I going to tell him this, I had a feeling I knew what he wanted.

"What?" He asked me, his thumb ran over my nipple. My back arched.

"I'm sore, d…d…down there," I was sure I was as red as a tomato that had been left out in the sun for too long. It wasn't that I didn't want to again. I would have.

"Later then," he rolled off me, his hand came out from my shirt, "really, we should get you to Lady Kaede's."

I pushed myself off the mattress and stood up. I got into my bag and took out my clothes. Sesshomaru's eyes followed me. I started blushing again. I almost felt like he wanted to watch me. I turned around so my back was to him. I took off my shirt and my pajama bottoms. He came up behind me, his hands slid up my waist to my breasts again. "Wow," he was lighting a fire in me again. His fingers ran circles around my nipples, I moaned quietly. His mouth met mine, our kiss became intense very quickly.

"I just need your scent," his voice was low and seductive, his shirt was off, I could feel him pressing into my back.

"Just my scent?" I shivered, goosebumps raised down my arms. "It feels like you want more than my scent," my back curved into his shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt you, just let me touch you," he ran his nose along my neck, "you're beautiful."

I let him explore my body. His fingers ran the length of my stomach, they circled my navel, they went back to my breasts. His index and thumb rolled my nipples between them. His mouth left hot kisses down the side of my neck and along my collar bone. He stopped when his mouth got to the back of my neck, "we should get ready to go," he licked the nape of my neck, "we need to eat breakfast, and they'll be waiting for us."

I stiffened at the thought of what his father was going to ask me, "I'm so nervous. I've never…oh kami," one hand slipped down my waist. His middle finger slid into my underwear, right into that sweet spot he had found the night before. "Mmmh," I moaned. My toes were curling, I was on my tippy-toes trying to manage the sensations I was feeling. I turned around so I could face him. Our lips crashed into each other, he pushed me back onto the bed, my legs wrapped around his waist. I hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing anything. We inched up the bed, our mouths warring with each other. He opened his nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom. I smiled as he handed it to me.

He kissed hot open mouth kisses down my neck, then over my breasts. I nearly bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning so loud the whole hall would hear us. He kissed my mother breast engulfing it in his mouth, tugging on it gently with his teeth. His mouth went down the center of my stomach. He pressed his lips firmly into the skin just above my curls but below my navel, "Sesshomaru," I sighed. He slit the sides of my underwear, taking them off with his claws.

He pressed his nose into the spot again just as his fingers found their way inside of me, they pumped gently, "tell me if it hurts."

"It feels…oh…oh," I couldn't finish my sentence, he continued rubbing that spot right above my upper lips that felt amazing, it was like my stomach was full of boiling honey, like there was a fire on the roof of my core. I could feel liquid forming. I gripped his wrist, just as his mouth came back to mine. I slid the condom on his member, then he found me again. We were both panting, covered in sweat. "Slowly," I held his waist.

He nodded, and gently pushed himself inside of me. I throbbed with each thrust, "Rin, my Rin," he grunted in my ears, "oh, you feel so good," he thrust inside of me again.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. I held him around the neck with my arms, I couldn't stop myself from bucking my hips against him. It was like our bodies were a symphony. He pushed inside of me, over and over and over, until he growled so deeply and I felt something warm flush into the tip of the condom.

When he was done, he pulled out with a smile on his face, "I'm sorry," he panted next to my ear, "your scent…It drew me again, you said you were sore. Did I hurt you?"

"Not really, it was better this time," I could get used to doing this. "It felt really good." I stroked the stripes on his face, "we should really get dressed to go."

We passed kisses and embraces as we both got dressed to go to breakfast. I felt better than I did the night before. Before we left Sesshomaru held me close to him, he kissed my forehead and said, "I really do love you. I hope you believe that."

"I do," I said softly to him, "and I love you."

We walked to the dining hall together holding hands. We ate quietly, not really speaking to each other. When we finished, we cleaned our spaces and then went to Lady Kaede's classroom.

My stomach cramped with each step we took. I was so scared. I didn't know what he was going to ask, or how I would answer. I'd never spoken about what happened with anyone before. "I'm so nervous."

"I'll be with you," he said quickly. "Always," he kissed the skin behind my ear.

"Please, tell me you'll love me no matter what I say? No matter what you hear?" I said quickly.

"I will. I will always love you," he said it with so much conviction. "Come," he pulled my hand towards the building. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to run away. The last thing I wanted to do was to answer questions.

We walked inside the building. I could feel my heart picking up in speed. I was getting more nervous with each step we took. I knew I was going to be anxious taking the polygraph test. Sesshomaru lifted my hand to his lips. He kissed each of my fingers. He flipped my hand over and kissed my palm.

"You need to relax Rin. I can hear your heart racing. This test won't take but a few minutes," he said. My hand touched my chest. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest. "You just need to take slow and even breaths. If you act nervous during the test, it's going to come up inconclusive," he informed me. I nodded my head.

"I'll try my best. I just want this to be over and done with," my voice shook. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. We stopped right outside the door. Sesshomaru cupped my chin bringing my eyes up to his.

"The questions you'll be answering are simple yes and no questions. You may be asked what happened in the woods and what happened at the camp. Just remember, I'll be here with you through all of this. I love you Rin," he said. He moved towards the door. I wouldn't budge. My mind and heart were telling me to not go inside. I wasn't ready. I was scared. "Rin?" My breathing was picking up again. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I can't do this Sesshomaru. I can't go through with this right now. I'm still not ready. I didn't ask for any of this Sesshomaru. I didn't agree to take a polygraph test. Why now? Why so soon? I was just kidnapped by my family and almost killed!" I raised my voice at him, "if I tell the truth my family will come after me again! I know they'll kidnap me and kill me! They'll leave my body hidden somewhere no one will ever find me! I need time. I don't know for how long though. I feel like...like I'm being used," was he just using me to get me to talk? "Are you just using me to solve this case? Are you lying about you saying you love me? You had sex with me! Twice! Did you do that just to get me to talk to your father?" I was hyperventilating. More tears and tremors racked my whole body. I looked into his golden spheres and all I saw was confusion.

"I would never use you Rin. I wouldn't lie to you ever. I really do love you. You mean the world to me. I would be devastated if something happened to you again," he said. I was crying very hard. I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"Sesshomaru, if you really do love me you wouldn't let me go through with this," I sobbed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I couldn't stop crying.

"I truly love you Rin. I'll tell you as many times as it takes for you to believe me. If I have to have it written in the sky I'll do that. You are my world. I know you're not ready but it needs to be done. Remember, I'll be right there with you," he tried to reassure me. I felt angry and used. Tears poured from my eyes like a waterfall.

"I won't go through with this test!" I said firmly, trying to back away from him. "No one can make me do this," I shook my head, splashing my hair with tears, "I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I wish...I never came to this school. I should have known something like this would have happened. I wish...I wish I was dead. I wish my Uncle would have killed me with his miasma. I've lost everyone! Do you even know what that feels like? To have no one? I don't know how much longer I can go on with this pain in heart. I can't live with this pain anymore. I just want to walk off a cliff and fall to my death," I shouted.

He pushed me against the wall. Sesshomaru's arms tightened around me. I knew he didn't like what I said about death. His voice was strict but calm. "Don't you ever wish for death Rin. Don't ever harm yourself. Killing yourself won't make the pain go away. The only way you're going to get over this, is if you talk about it. It's going to be hard Rin and I know you're scared. But we're here to help you. We need to head inside they're waiting for us," he insisted. I didn't want go inside, I wanted to run away again. His arms dropped to his sides. He held my hand. He tried lead me in again. I still refused to move. His voice became calmer, "Rin?" he asked.

I refused to look his way. I was sobbing much harder. I felt my blood boiling, "I won't go inside Sesshomaru. I will not answer any questions. I just want to be alone," I said. I felt his left arm go behind my back.

"I will not allow you to be alone. It's too dangerous. Even with this barrier up, it's too dangerous for you to be by yourself," he stated. I didn't care about the dangers. I had to get away from everyone and find a place to hide. Sesshomaru managed to pull me away from the wall. He got me into the middle of the hallway. "Rin, we really need to go inside. I can tell my father is getting very impatient," he said calmly. I shook my head no to him.

"No. I refuse to go inside. Please let me go, Sesshomaru," I shouted. He still wouldn't move his arm from around my back.

"I will not let you go Rin. We need to get this done and over with. Please don't make this more difficult for yourself," he pleaded with me. I can't do this. I need to get him to let me go. I was gonna hate myself for what I was about to do. I'd understand if he hated me after this. I felt the heat in me building up. I raised my right hand and swung it at his face as hard as I could. It slammed into his cheek. The sound of the slap echoed off the hallway. Instead of leaving a mark, my hand swelled in pain. His left arm dropped from my back. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Rin," He intoned softly.

I backed away from him. I couldn't look his way. I turned my face from him. I heard the classroom door open. "I'm sorry," I cried. I ran for the front door. I needed a place to hide. I refused to go to my dorm. It was lightly raining when I ran outside. I let my body lead me. My legs burned from running. My lungs burned in sorrow. I couldn't breathe, I needed to find somewhere to breathe. I wanted to fly away, somewhere I could just let myself go and leave the world behind. I was nearing the trail to the cliffs. The rope was down. I guessed it was safe to go up there. I decided to go up and sit near the edge of the cliff. Maybe there, I could find my breath.

* * *

I watched Rin, shocked as she ran out. I wasn't upset that she hit me. I was worried her hand could be swelling. I was getting ready to go after her when I heard the door open. I turned to see it was my father. There was something in the look he gave me that let me know, he knew what Rin and I did the night before and this morning.

"Sesshomaru, we can't let Rin be alone. Let's go get her before she tries to hurt herself," he said in a hurry. I didn't say anything. I just nodded. We walked out of the building. We caught her scent, even though it was lightly raining out. "Where would she go Sesshomaru? She went in the opposite direction of her dorm," He asked me. I had to think about that. We were nearing where the cliff's pathway was. She must have walked up towards the cliff.

"Damn it. We need to get to Rin, fast. She still can't swim," I ran towards the trail leading to the high cliffs. We bolted speedily to get to Rin. If she were to jump, I'd go after her. I could smell her emotions. I knew she was still crying, she was so upset. I could smell her tears. "Please don't jump Rin," I thought. We were almost near the top when I heard Rin whisper in the wind.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." I knew she was going to jump. We reached the top when we saw Rin throw her bag off her back to the ground.

Before I could calmly talk to her my father spoke quietly. "Sesshomaru, go to the bottom of the cliff. I'm going to try and convince Rin not to jump. Wait down at the bottom just in case she does jump. You'll be able to catch her before she hits the water," he urged me.

I didn't say anything. I nodded and I ran over to the side of the cliff and jumped. I landed below on a lone boulder with small waves crashing against it. I stared up, begging Rin to step back, to stop walking towards the edge.

* * *

Inu no Taisho watched as his son leapt over the side of the cliff out of Rin's vision. He turned his attention back to Rin. Her feet were close to the edge, but she didn't jump. She was hesitating. He quietly walked towards her.

"Rin," he kept his voice low. He held his hands up pleading, "please don't jump. It's not worth it. I know you're upset with everything. Sesshomaru, Lady Kaede, and myself care about you. We want to do everything we can to make sure you feel safe. Think of your mother and father, is this what they would have wanted for you? Did you ever talk to your mother about what you wanted to do with your life? I know if one of my kids felt the way you do right now…it would break my heart. I want them to live, to live and be happy. Please come back towards me," he motioned with his hand, "step back over the wall."

* * *

I heard his voice. I missed my mother. I used to rest my head in her lap. She would brush my hair and we would sing funny songs about birds and butterflies. What did I want to be? I used to ask my mother what I was good at. I was the youngest girl, my brothers were so funny. I almost smiled thinking of them. They would be the same age as Sesshomaru. My twin brothers wanted to be actors. They loved acting. They would act out my little stories I wrote. I started writing as soon as I was old enough to hold a pen. I drew pictures and then tried to write about them. I liked to write about a magical horse that I would ride to greet the stars, mommy rode the horse with me. "A writer," I was sure he couldn't hear me.

"A writer, I bet you would be a good one," Inu no Taisho stepped carefully forward a few feet. "It's not too late. Come back with me. We can write your story, together, you and me. Okay?"

I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands, "I want my mother and father back! Why did he have to kill them! Why did I survive and no one else did? I want my brothers!" I sobbed. I was still crying hot tears. I never thought how my mother and father would feel if I tried to hurt myself. I know they would be devastated if I tried to kill myself. I would hate myself too.

"Rin, please come back over towards me," Toga adjourned to me. I glanced over my shoulder. He held his hand out my way.

I tried to get up, just as I grabbed my bag, the cliff gave way beneath my feet. I screamed as I fell through the air. The water rushed towards me. I was going to die, I was sure of it. I closed my eyes, "mother, father, brothers, I'm coming."

"Sesshomaru grab her!" Toga shouted. My vision turned black. I thought I was going to hit the water. Two strong arms wrapped around me. I heard his angelic voice.

"I've got you, Rin. You're safe now," Sesshomaru said. I could only open my eyes for a tiny bit. I only saw his familiar eyes. I felt my head fall back as I passed out in his arms.

* * *

I was glad Rin was safe and unharmed. It scared me that she fell from the cliff again. I flew us back up to my father. He was waiting at the edge of the cliff. He had a look of concern in his eyes. I know he wanted to get Rin's side of the story about her past. He was going to have to wait until she was ready. I landed on my feet next to him.

"Let's get back to campus. Rin needs to rest. I'll give her a few days to think about everything. She can come to me when she's ready," he said. "You and I need to talk." I hated when he spoke to me like that. I knew I was in trouble, he knew, he knew what we did last night and this morning.

My father was right. Rin did need a few days to think about everything. I felt the need to keep her close to me. I wanted to give her time to think about what she wanted to do. I was going to take her back to my dorm so I could take care of her. We took our time walking back to campus.

"Where are you taking her?" My father raised his eyebrows at me.

"To my dorm," I said firmly.

"I know what you two did, what you've been doing. Bring her over here," my father demanded. I came towards him cautiously. I felt the need to keep Rin close to me. My father pulled the hair back from around her neck, "you scraped her neck with your teeth, didn't you?"

My eyes widened, how did he know that? I couldn't see any marks on her skin. I was careful not to break it when we made love. "You need to be careful Sesshomaru. It's against the law to mark a minor and you know that." I nodded biting my lip.

"I taught you about this when you were fourteen so you would know to resist the urge if you met your mate while she was still underage," he was angry with me. "Making love to her is only going to make that urge stronger. She's giving off your scent already."

"She smelled like her Uncle," the words came out without me understanding them.

"And you needed her to smell like you?" He laughed at me, my father was laughing at me! "You need to give her a courting gift first and wait two years." He rocked on his heels, "you can't mark her now and you need to keep your mouth away from her neck, or you're going to lose control and I am going to have to arrest my own son."

I nodded, not sure how I was going to respond. "Is that all? How do I make her mine?" We had the talk but it was years before. I remembered most of it.

"You give her a courting gift first, declare your love to her. Not just the cute I love you, but a real I love you, from your soul to hers. Then as you mark her, your demonic energy goes into her body. She will give off your scent and hers, making her yours." He grabbed me by the shoulder, "do not do it now. Wait until she is eighteen. Are you using protection?"

"Father…" I warned him. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Take her to your room. I remember how possessive I was of Izayoi."

"But not of my mother?"

"We're not going down that road again," he said to me. "Go on, take good care of her. She will be shaken, when she wakes up," my father said, "and cool her wrist."

"Yes father," I answered as I walked away from him, with my Rin in my arms.

I reached my dorm and brought Rin inside. I placed her on my bed. I removed her shoes and bag. I covered her up with my mokomoko to keep her warm. I brushed her hair out of her face. Her face was swollen. All I saw was pain and sadness. I couldn't be mad at her for hitting me. I sat down on the bed next to her. I picked up her right hand. I turned it palm side up. Her gentle hand was tomato red. I kissed her skin softly. I went into my bathroom and got a clean washcloth. I wet it down with cool water and went back into my room. I placed the cool cloth in Rin's hand. I wanted to get the swelling down. I lay beside her. With her fragile hand still in mine, I brought them to my lips. I kissed her delicate skin, "my sweet and beautiful Rin. I love you and always will." I knew she couldn't hear me. But I needed to say the words to her. For now I'd stay right beside her till she woke up.

* * *

I felt a gentle hand rubbing my cheek. I slowly opened up my eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at me. I remembered, I fell from the cliff. I also remembered he caught me just before I passed out. I sat up fully. He did the same. I checked myself over to see if I had any injuries. I didn't see one scratch on me. I looked over at his alarm clock, it was seven at night. How long was I out for? I turned my head back around. I brought my knees up and hid my face. I felt the tears coming again. I didn't understand why Sesshomaru brought me here. He could have brought me to my room and left me there. I felt him get behind me and slid a leg on each side of me. He pulled me back close to him.

"Rin please say something," he said. I wiped my tears away. But they kept coming out. I was feeling the heated anger from earlier.

"Why did you bring me here? You could've brought me to my dorm and left me there. You should have left me in my room, so I could think things out by myself. I need to leave. I need to be by myself and figure out what I need to do with myself," I turned on him, "do not follow me. Don't have anyone that we know follow me. I just want to be alone," I said. He let me go. He didn't say a word. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag. I didn't even look back to see his expression. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. I took the stairs and walked all the way down to the main floor. I went out the backdoor and headed towards my dorm. I knew when I got into my dorm I wanted to get a bath. When I take baths I can think. I could think of things much clearer than when others are around.

Once I was inside my dorm, I locked it up tight. I went to set my bag and keys on my desk. I took a quick few breaths and then made my way into my bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I turned on the hot water and plugged the drain up. I stripped all my clothes off and put them in the hamper. I put some of my lavender essential oils in the water too. After the water was at a good point in the tub I shut it off. I stepped in the steaming hot water and sat down. I could feel the water relaxing my body.

As I laid there in the water, I began to think of everything. I knew I didn't want to take a polygraph test quite yet. I had never told anyone what happened there. I wasn't allowed to. I wasn't allowed to mention the abuse. My uncle and aunt threatened me if I ever did, I would die. He knows I was there in the tree, waiting for someone to save me. That's why I stopped talking. Anything I said just made them mad. As long as I was quiet, they wouldn't hurt me. Then I thought about my life until this point, everyone else spoke for me. Everyone told me what to do. I felt weak and scared. I touched my throat, I wanted my voice back. Not just the one in my throat, my real voice. The one that allowed me to make decisions for myself. I wouldn't let them decide blindly who I would live with. I didn't want to be placed with a family far away from the school. I knew what I was going to do. It was time for me to stand up for myself. No more running, no more hiding, I am taking back my life. After my bath I was gonna try and see if I could find Toga. I had a feeling where he could be.

After I spent about forty minutes soaking in the water. I unplugged the drain and got out of the tub. I dried myself off and wrapped myself in a towel. I combed out my hair. I put it in a high ponytail. I went back into my room and pulled out a clean pair of black female attire. I put them on. I went into my closet and pulled out some black leggings and a light yellow long sleeve shirt. The shirt ended past my butt. I put them both on and grabbed a pair of black socks and my black ankle boots. After I was fully dressed, I put on a long wool black jacket. I grabbed my bag and keys. I walked out and locked the door. I took the stairs again. I walked out into the main lobby and out the front door. When the cool air hit my face, it felt relaxing.

I was walking near where my criminal justice class was. I saw there was a light on. It was Lady Kaede's classroom. I was happy she was still in there. I had a strong feeling Toga was there. I took a deep breath and walked inside the building. Before I headed down the hallway I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, my bravery was waning. I walked towards her room. The door was shut.

I took another deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard heavy footsteps coming my way. Toga opened the door, "Rin, What brings you here?" He asked.

Lady Kaede was by his side, "dear Rin, what brings you here this evening?" She asked, concerned. I took another deep breath.

I looked at both of them and spoke quickly. I was nervous and emotional but I knew I had to do this. "I've come to give my testimony. I still need a few months before I can take a polygraph test," I said. My hands started trembling, my stomach cramped. I told my body to calm down, I need to do this, I have to. For me and for my family.

"I understand Rin. Please come in. You can write everything down for now," Toga said. I walked inside the room. Toga shut the door behind us. "Please take a seat Rin. I'll ask you a few simple questions, then you can write the answers. We'll make this very quick before it gets too late." I took a seat in front of Lady Kaede's desk. Lady Kaede brought over a piece of paper and a pen for me. I gave her a smile. Toga came and stood in front of me. "Does Sesshomaru know you came here?" He asked. I had a feeling he would ask me that.

"No. I told him I needed to be alone. When I'm alone, I can think things out better by myself. I wanted to do this for myself. I'm at my breaking point and I'm tired of everyone one saving me and rescuing me. I know I may look fragile. But there is a part of me that's very strong. I don't let anyone hold me back. I'm ready to use my voice and take back my strength. I'm ready for all of this to come to an end. When this case closes, I know my heart can go back to the way it used to be," I can let my family rest, I can rest. My head and heart were feeling a lot calmer after voicing my opinion.

"I encourage your bravery Rin. I'm glad I'm getting your side of your story. I'm going to just ask three simple questions. You can answer them the best you can," he said. I picked up the pen and clicked it. I was ready to give my side of the story.

"I'm ready for your question," I said, feigning confidence. I was so scared. I was looking right at him. He could tell I was ready.

"What happened in the woods the other day?" He asked.

My finger trembled against the paper. I can do this, I kept telling myself that. I can do this. I started writing. The letters came out shaky and crooked. I tried to take a calming breath, I was going to be in tears again by the end of this. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, to cry, while I wrote this.

"My family found me outside of the village. I was scared when I saw them. My Uncle yelled at me for accusing him of abusing me. He said he was going to punish me. That's when I ran into the woods. I slipped down an embankment, while running to get away from them. They were still chasing me until I got to the river. I lost my footing and slipped in the mud. My Uncle's nephew Hakudoshi grabbed me. He passed me off to my Uncle. That's when he told me I was going to be killed. He said they were going to leave my body in the woods where no one would find me. I didn't want that to happen. So I tried to break free from his grasp. That's when my cousin Kana sucked my soul out. They thought I wasn't unconscious while my soul was in her mirror. I could hear everything they were saying," tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"If you need a minute Rin, it's okay, take your time writing," Toga set a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I grit my teeth and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Hakudoshi wanted my Uncle to just kill me and leave my body by the river. But my Uncle had a better plan. He wanted to watch my reaction as he killed me," the flood gates opened again. "They wanted me dead. He said he wanted to see the same terror in my eyes as his victims from the camp ten years ago. He said to his family that he wanted to wait a few hours after they hiked through the woods to return my soul. Hakudoshi gave my Uncle the idea to use his miasma on me. He liked the idea. After a few hours my soul was returned and I woke up. I struggled in his arms trying to break free. That's when they bound me with the rope. After I was tied up, I was passed over to Hakudoshi. My Uncle had a few words to say to me. He said that he and my aunt Kagura are responsible for killing everyone at the camp ten years ago," all this time I lived in their house and they made me stay quiet. I bit my lower lip to keep the tears back, I will finish this no matter what, for me and for my family! "My uncle bragged that he wanted to kill me the day I was sent to live with them. But he didn't, because it would have been suspicious. He told me, my body would become food for the wild. After he said those words, he took hold of me again and placed his hand over my mouth. That's when he used his clear miasma on me." I was literally shaking after I wrote what happened. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. Lady Kaede passed a tissue to me. I soaked it in my tears, trying to dry my face. I gave her a nod as a thank you. I could feel my heart beating fast again.

"Who used the miasma on you?" He asked. I had to speak the words but I knew I would tremble while I did.

"I put...it in with...the first...question," I said. It was hard to speak. The memory of that night was coming back. I wiped my tears away again.

"It's okay. Rin this question will be a tough one. Please tell me what happened ten years ago at Shikon no Tama Camp?" He asked. I took a deep breath. That memory is one I'd never forget. I took another deep breath.

"Do you want me to start with what I remembered from the beginning, or the part from when I was hiding in the tree?" I asked.

"It would make it easier to start from the beginning please," he said. I just nodded to him. I picked up the pen again and started writing. My hand was trembling but I knew I had to write this.

"My family and myself arrived at the cabin that morning. I may have helped my family unpack. But I don't remember. After we were settled in, my brothers and I went to play hide n seek. I was the first one to hide. I went to the tree because it had a hole I could fit in. I must have hidden well, because they couldn't find me. I was gonna climb out when I heard everyone screaming." They screamed so loud, like they were dying…they were dying and I was safe in the tree. Guilt washed over me again, why did I have to survive while everyone else died? "That's when I smelled the miasma. I climb up about twenty feet inside the tree. I stayed there for so long. But I'm not sure for how long though. When I heard the rain I climbed down. I wanted to see if I could find my family," I set the pen down and covered my eyes. "Why couldn't I save them?" I asked Toga and Lady Kaede, "why couldn't I save them? I saw them…in pain, dying."

Lady Kaede leaned over and held me against her chest. "You were a little girl Rin," she stroked my hair. "You did what you were supposed to, you survived."

Toga knelt down in front of my face, "Rin, I think it's time you forgive that little girl. Your parents would want you to be happy, to live and live well."

I nodded.

"Do you feel like you can finish?" He asked me.

"I can," I said. I turned back to the pen and paper. "All I saw was terror in their eyes. I don't know if they were still alive. But I ran back to the tree and hid. After a while I started to hear voices calling out. That's when I heard someone walking by the tree. I didn't know that person was you. You calmly talked me out of the tree. You picked me up and brought me to the ambulance." I put the pen down. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. I looked up to them both. They could see the pain in my eyes. They knew it was tough for me to write this. He came over and picked up the paper. I watched him skim it fast.

"Thank you Rin. I really appreciate this. With your testimony we will be able to finally put this case to rest. We will be looking for a family to place you with soon," Toga said.

I wanted to voice my opinion on that. I stood up to stand in front of them. "Could I...could I be the one to choose, who I get placed with? I don't want to be far from the school. This town...actually feels like...like home to me. I can't see myself leaving this area. I would be devastated if I had to leave this school and this town," I said.

They could see the pain in my eyes. I have met such amazing people here. People who want to be my friend. My teachers have been giving me strong complements on my school work. If I had to leave this school, I might fail and give up on everything. They both gave me a calm expression.

"Rin would it make you feel more comfortable, if I took you in? My home is here in this town. I will make sure you stay safe and you are well cared for," she said. I was shocked at her words. Tears were coming out like waterfalls.

I fell to my knees. Toga and Lady Kaede were right there with me. I brought my hands to my eyes. I expressed my feelings to her words. "Thank you," I sobbed relieved, "thank you…thank you," it was all I could say.

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around me. "Rin, I've been planning for some time now to take you in. I'll get the paperwork going this week. It's okay now. You're safe," she wiped the tears from my eyes. "Is there anything you need from your Uncle's home?" I had nothing at that hell of a home I needed. I had everything here with me. I stood back up. She handed me another tissue. I wiped the tears away.

"No, I have everything with me. I may have a few outfits I left behind. But I'm not worried about it. They weren't that important. The important stuff I have are in my nightstand and my closet. I couldn't leave behind my parents jewelry and my father's watch," I said. I actually have my father's rolex and my parents wedding rings. They're hidden in the white box under my mother's necklace. They are worth a lot of money. They mean so much to me. "I never want to see that house again. It was nothing but a living nightmare," I cried. I could feel my eyes were starting to swell up.

"Rin has your family ever let you out of the house for more than school or the library?" Toga asked.

"The only other time I was allowed out was to babysit for the neighbors toddler down the street. That's how I made my money and saved up for my laptop. There was a time I wanted to pay for a bus ticket to go to my old hometown. I wanted to go visit my family's grave. But my family told me I wasn't allowed. They said that the day of the funeral was enough of a visit. I was told to get over their deaths and get on with my life," I said. My tears were coming out more. I was looking down to the floor.

"Rin, would you like to visit your family's gravesite?" Toga asked. I looked up at his question. My heart skipped a beat. It was shocking to hear.

"It would be a dream to be able to visit their graves. I want to let them know how I am doing," I said.

"Rin if you allow me, I would be honored to take you this weekend to visit their gravesite. I have some personal things I want to talk to you about," he said. My heart skipped a beat again. I never thought in so many years I would be going back to their graves. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't speak. I just nodded my head that I would go. I wiped away my tears with my fingers. My nerves were on fire. My mind began to wonder what he was going to talk to me about. "I'll be here Saturday morning around ten. Is that time okay for you?"

Though I was still releasing tears I knew I could answer him. "Ten in the morning would be perfect," I said. "I know my family will be very happy to see me visit," I said. I know this week and coming weekend I'll start to feel relief. I can start letting my heart heal. But in a few months I'll have to face a polygraph test. I knew by then I'd be ready to take that test. For now I would enjoy this freedom. We all stood back up. Lady Kaede had her hand on my back. I wiped my tears away with the tissue. I felt like I could finally breathe. I could actually smile for once.

"Rin how are you feeling now?" Toga asked.

"I feel relieved. I can finally breathe now. I can come out of my shell. I've hidden behind this curtain for ten years. Now it's time to show everyone who I really am," I said. My heart rate was finally calming down. So was my breathing. I wouldn't let the twins get to me now. I was gonna hold my head up high. I was going to be the strong person my family would want me to be.

"Those are very encouraging words Rin. Just keep those words in your mind and heart. You'll be able to become a very strong person each and every day." His words were very encouraging and I would keep them in mind. He looked at the time. "I need to be heading back. I've got a lot of work ahead of me. Rin, I'll see you this weekend. Lady Kaede, I'll be keeping you updated with everything I find. Rin thank you again for coming tonight and giving your testimony. You both have a wonderful week," Toga said. Even though I still had a tiny bit of tears in my eyes I smiled at him.

"You too." I shook his hand. We both watched him turn on his heels and leave.

"Rin, you should start heading to your dorm. It's getting pretty late. I'll see you in class on Wednesday. I have some things that I need to get done tomorrow. I have to go and get the paperwork filled to have you placed with me. I'll be gone for the whole day. So you can spend the afternoon relaxing. Enjoy the rest of your evening my dear," she said. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"I will Lady Kaede. I'll see you Wednesday." I waved goodbye to her. I walked out the door and headed outside.

Once I walked out the front doors, I saw that it was still lightly raining out. As I saw the rain I started to smile. I felt like my family was crying tears of joy. I knew they were happy that I finally stood my ground and used my voice. I walked down the few steps and headed towards my dorm. My mind felt clear and refreshed. My heartbeat was back to a normal pace. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and I just let it fall down my back. I could feel the cool breeze blowing my hair around. It felt so nice and relaxing. As I was still walking towards my dorm I heard an announcement over the loudspeakers.

"Students, sorry for the late notice. There will be no classes tomorrow. So enjoy your free day tomorrow. Also curfew has been extended to midnight. Remember to be back on campus and inside your dorms before midnight. Enjoy the rest of your evening." I heard all the students who were around shouting at the top of their lungs. Another free day of no classes felt nice. It would give me another day of relaxation and freedom.

I walked past the junior dormitories. I decided I needed to talk to Sesshomaru. I walked up the steps and headed inside the building. Once I was on his floor, I knocked on his door. I didn't have to wait a second. He had the door opened fast. "Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded his head and opened the door more. I walked inside. He shut the door and locked it. I walked over to the window sill and took a seat. I took my bag off and placed it on the floor. He followed suit and took a seat next to me. I was about to say something when he did first.

"Rin, I should apologize to you. I never thought about your emotions when it came to all of this. I never should have been so pushy. I should have asked if you were ready and I didn't. I only thought of myself and tried to help my father out. I never thought of what you wanted to say in this. I feel guilty and ashamed of myself. There is something I am going to do though. I'm going to prove my love to you. I am going to present you with a gift so special. The gift I'll present you with will be my courting gift to you. I just don't know what that gift will be. I don't ever want to be away from you," he said holding my hands. "Rin can I kiss you?" He asked. We were looking at each other. I nodded to him that it was okay. We leaned in and brushed our lips upon each other. "I'll always want you near me Rin." He kissed my forehead. I took a deep breath. He needed to know that I was going to need space.

"Sesshomaru there are gonna be times I'm going to want some space. There are gonna be days where I might want to hang with just the girls. I'm going to need you to accept that. I gave my testimony to your father this evening. This Saturday, your father is taking me to my family's gravesite. I need you to understand, it's just going to be him and I. He's coming to get me around ten in the morning. I'm going to need you to stay here while I'm away for the day. Spend the day with the group. You should visit the city. You will have nothing to worry about. I'll be safe with your father. Your father will protect me. Your father has important things to tell me as well. I'm not sure what they are though. But I need you to have some faith in me and allow me to have some space." I took his fingers and brought them to my lips. I missed each finger tip of his. I didn't know if my words hurt him. But Sesshomaru did need to give me some space. I know there are going to be days he needs space. With my hand still in his, he moved himself up against the wall. I sat between his legs so my back was to him.

"You know you're going to have me worried all day Saturday. But I'll give you the space you need, whenever you need it. It's going to be hard not to have your scent around me. I'll just have to imagine you near me. The group wanted to go to the city on Saturday. I guess when I'm there, I can find your courting gift. If you're okay with it and you are not tired. I want to take you on a date Saturday night. Will go somewhere special. I might have to get a pass because we might get back late. But it's only if you feel up to it," he said, holding my hand.

"If I'm not too tired, a date would be wonderful. Sesshomaru What is a courting gift? I've never heard of such a thing?" I asked. I thought I heard him chuckle.

"Well before I tell you, my father knows what we did. He wasn't quite happy about it at first. If we have another night of intimacy, I have to be careful with your neck. My fangs have already braised your skin. He told me to wait two years before I can mark you. When I mark you, my demonic power will go inside you. No demon will be allowed to even touch you. They will know that you belong to me and that you are my mate." I moved my hand to my neck. I couldn't feel the scrapes. He saw my movement. "You can't see the braising. Only demons can see them. I'm not sure how, I didn't see them. But my father did. He was the one to tell me about the courting gift. He told me since we had sex that I had to present you with the gift. I'll tell you about it. A courting gift is something I have to do to prove my love to you. It will be a gift from the heart. It's basically a way of saying you are my future mate. When I'm in the city this weekend I'll find that gift. I will find something that will prove my love to you," he said squeezing my hand. "Rin, would your family accept our relationship?" He asked, holding my hands still.

"Yes they would have. They wouldn't be happy that I lost my virginity though. But yes they would be okay with us dating. They would want me to be happy with someone I love. My family was very accepting towards all demons," I said kissing his hand.

"Good. Rin I hope you allow me one day to take you to your family's gravesite. I would like to visit them and pay my respects. Maybe I can take you next weekend. That's only if you're okay with that?" He asked, rubbing his thumb on my hand. I smiled at his words.

"Yes Sesshomaru, you can. I think it's time I introduce you to my family. We could place my mother's favorite flowers down for her." I couldn't wait for my family to meet Sesshomaru. They always told me I could date anyone I wanted. Demon or human it didn't matter. They wanted me to be with someone that would care for me a lot. I'm glad to have found someone that does. Sesshomaru was my prince charming or I should say demon charming.

"What was her favorite flower Rin?" He asked.

"She loved irises. Those were her favorite flowers," I said. "My father would always bring her home irises every week. My mother told me when I was very young that he would do the same after they first met at work. He did that for her until...," I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt my tears coming again. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay Rin. Your father really loved your mother a lot didn't he?" He asked. His finger wiped the tears away.

"He did, very much. I remember the last time he bought her irises. My mother found out...found out she was pregnant again. It's sad, I never got to see if I was going to have a new baby brother or sister. I wouldn't have cared. I would have been happy to be a big sister." His lips were on the side of my cheek.

"I bet you would've been an amazing big sister Rin. I might bring you flowers every once in a while. Would you allow me to do that?" He asked. His lips were brushing along the skin of my cheek. I heard him softly growl. I closed my eyes.

"Yes you can. You don't have to ask me that. You can bring me flowers anytime you want to. I love you Sesshomaru," I said. I turned my head to the side so I could look at him.

"I love you too Rin," He said leaning in. Our lips engulfed each other. I turned myself more so I could face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were on both sides of my neck. Our kissing was quickly picking up. His hands slid down the front of my body till they found the buttons to my jacket. I could feel him undoing them. When he undid the last one, he slid the jacket off of me. He threw it to the ground. I moved my hands down to start unbuttoning his shirt when I heard my stomach growl. I felt his lips smile upon mine. "Someone's hungry. Let's go to the diner to get something to eat. We will come back later and cuddle if you'd like to?" He asked as he brought us to our feet. I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "I'll fly us to the diner this evening. We'll stay later since they're allowing curfew till midnight tonight. I'll text my father about where we're going," he said. He grabbed my jacket and helped me put it on.

"When you fly us, can I ride on your back?" I asked. It was a weird question but I wanted to see the view from his back. His expression from my question was very joyful.

"Yes, yes you can. I've been waiting for you to ask me that." I smiled at him. I fastened my jacket as he texted his father. Just after he texted his father a hard knock came at his door. He sniffed the air.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, it's Inuyasha again." He walked over and opened the door. "Let me guess you're going to ask us to join you all at the diner? Rin and I were just getting ready to leave. We will meet you all there. I'm flying this time," he stated.

"Cool see you there," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru shut the door. He walked back over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My Rin. My beautiful Rin. I will always love you," he said kissing my nose. I think it's time I tell him that he's my demon charming.

"My Sesshomaru. My demon charming. I will always love you too," I said. He released his seductive growl that I love.

"So you think of me as your demon charming Rin? Well I should tell you, I think of you as my little lavender. When it's time for our scents to officially combine in the future, they are going to match perfectly. I bet you're wondering what my scent is. It's eucalyptus. I'm glad both our scents are earth based. We were meant to be together. I'm going to make you feel very special. I'm gonna treat you the way you should be treated. I love you so much," he seductively whispered. I didn't respond back. I devoured his lips very fast. My tongue slid inside his mouth and brushed his tongue. We both had to break for air. He set my back onto the bed. He laid on top of me. He returned his lips to mine. His hands were trying to undo the buttons on my jacket, when my stomach growled again. "I think that's a sign we need to head out and get some food." He brushed his lips against mine again. I was getting hungry. He brought both of us to our feet. We embraced each other. "Let's go before it gets too late." I nodded my head in agreement. I grabbed my bag and put it on my back. We intertwined our fingers. Once we walked outside of the building, Lady Kaede walked by.

"Mr. Sesshomaru and young Rin. Where are you heading off to?" She asked, concerned. We both smiled at her.

"We're going to the diner to get dinner. I'll have Rin back in a few hours. I can't sense any danger, so we will be okay. I informed my father." Her expression changed to calm.

"I see. Well you two enjoy your evening together. Try to be back before eleven please," she said. We both nodded. We watched her walk off. Sesshomaru let go of my hand and helped me get on his back. He grabbed both my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ready Rin?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Hold on tight," he whispered. He lifted off very fast high in the air. I didn't hide my face this time. The view was amazing. "How does the view look from a different point of view?" He asked.

"It's breathtaking. I feel like I can touch the stars. Will you allow me?" I could tell he was smiling.

"Reach your hand out and touch the sky my Rin. I may not be able to get near the stars but with me, they'll always be in your reach." I let one of my hands go and I allowed it to sore through the sky. I actually feel like I could reach the stars that we were flying by. I moved back his hair and brushed my lips on his neck. I moved them along his skin until I reached his ear.

"My love, my demon charming. I'll love you forever." I kissed his cheek. We landed in front of the diner. Sesshomaru helped me off his back. Before we walked inside he pulled me into his chest. I could feel his claws moving up and down my back. "That feels good Sesshomaru. It feels very relaxing." I felt his nose move through the top of my head.

"My beautiful Rin. I'll love you forever as well. Mmh, would you like to have another massage tonight?" He asked.

"I would love one. I'll give you one in return."

"Deal. If you want, you can stay with me again tonight. They're calling for another storm. I'll keep you safe," he said. I hugged him.

"Please, I'm afraid I'll wake up from a nightmare again," I said.

"I'll keep you safe and warm tonight. We should head inside. They're all waiting for us inside," he said. We quickly kissed and headed inside holding hands.

* * *

We made it back to campus just before eleven at night. The sky was very clear with the moon and stars shining down on us. I was still on his back as he headed towards my dorm.

"Rin let's go to your dorm first so you can get some of your stuff. Then we'll go back to my dorm and relax," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Sure," I said. I pulled my dorm keys out of my jacket pocket and handed them to him.

When we arrived on my floor Sesshomaru set me on my feet. We walked over to my door and he unlocked it. We both walked inside my room. I walked towards my closet as Sesshomaru shut the door. I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a burgundy tank top with a matching cardigan. The cardigan was a long sleeve with one wooden button at the top. I put them in the same bag I used from yesterday. I went to my dresser and grabbed my comfiest pajamas. Sesshomaru came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Rin, earlier this evening. Did my father or Lady Kaede talk about anything else to you?" He asked. They did, I knew eventually I was going to have to tell him.

"Yes. We were discussing where I'm going to be placed," I said. His arms were tightening around me much stronger.

"How far away are you going to be?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm going to be staying in this town. Lady Kaede will be taking me in. So I won't be that far away from you. They did ask me if I needed anything from my family's home. I told them no. I have everything here with me. I couldn't leave behind my stuff that belonged to my parents. Do you want to see?" I asked.

"Yes I would. I'm glad you're going to be very close, Rin. I know Lady Kaede will take great care of you," He joyfully said. I walked us over to my bed and placed my bag on the ground. We each took a seat. I opened up my nightstand and pulled out my white box. I opened it and pulled out the necklace box. Then I carefully placed my parents jewelry in my hand. "These pieces of jewelry here are the most important thing to me. These were my parents wedding rings and my mother's engagement ring. Plus my father's Rolex. I would be devastated if anything happened to these," I said. I watched Sesshomaru pick up my mother's engagement silver ring.

"This looks very old. Has it been in your family for a long time?" He asked.

"Yes. It first belonged to my mother's great grandmother. It was passed down to every first born daughter on my mother side of the family. My aunt found it to be tacky and refused to take it from her mother. So it was passed down to my mother. When I saw my mother wear it, I always admired it. She said it would be passed down to me when it was time for me to be engaged. Funny thing, my twin brothers said they would keep me away from the guy I was to marry when I got older. They always loved to joke with me." Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He took my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. It fit perfectly. That was the first time I wore it. He picked up my father's Rolex and slid it on my wrist. I didn't realize how tiny my wrist was.

"You have very tiny wrists. I never noticed that. Your family's ring looks really good on you. You're going to be a beautiful bride one day Rin," he said. I always pictured what I wanted my wedding dress to look like. "I can't wait for the day that we are married. To see you in a beautiful wedding dress. I am not going to be able to keep my hands off of you." I didn't say anything. I snuggled up to him.

After a while I put my family's jewelry away. Then we headed out back towards his dorm. Once we were inside I put my bag by his bed. I also removed my shoes and socks. Sesshomaru walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. He started unbuttoning my jacket. I allowed him. When he finished the last button he slid the jacket off of me. He placed the jacket on top of my bag. I turned around to face him. We were both giving each other soft expressions. Sesshomaru placed his hands on both sides of my face. We both leaned in and placed our lips upon each other. I slid my hand under his shirt. I wanted to feel his luscious skin against my fingers. He growled. I wanted to feel more of him. First I needed to get him over to the bed. I broke our kiss and grabbed his wrist.

"Come here." I took a hold of his wrist and I walked us backwards. I turned his back towards the bed. I got in front of him. I returned our kissing. His hands moved to my waist. I moved my hands to the collar of his shirt. I started to unbutton each button on his shirt. I slid the shirt off of his body and threw it to the side. I used all my strength and pushed him down onto the bed. He sat up and scooted to the middle of the bed. I joined him and straddled his lap. I removed my shirt and dropped it on the floor.

I grabbed his face with both my hands and devoured his lips. He wrapped one arm behind my back and his other hand behind my neck. I could feel our body heat rising. When we broke for air I pushed him back down to the bed. I unclipped the front of my bra and slid it off my chest and threw it to the ground. I went back kissing him for a few minutes. I moved my lips down his jaw and neck. I slid my tongue along his skin. I moved my lips all over his bare chest. I moved them all the way to the hem of his jeans. His breathing was picking up. He growled deeply. I knew he was enjoying this. I was too. This was the first time he allowed me to take control. I straddled his hips again. I gestured a finger for him to sit up and join me again. He joined me fast. Our lips reunited. His hands were on my back. He ran them along the curve of my back.

He flipped me on my back. I allowed him access momentarily before I would take back control. He got in between my legs. His mouth was upon mine again. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth. It went on for quite a bit. He moved his lips down my jaw and neck. He didn't stay there for long. He moved down my breast. He started with my right breast. He teased my nipple with his teeth. My left breast he teased with his hand. He squeezed my breast and flicked my nipple. "Oh...Sesshomaru." The heat was building up. He teased my left breast in his mouth. And the same thing with his hand on my right. The sensation was thrilling me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved his lips down more. Every move he made my breathing picked up. His lips were at the hem of my leggings. He pulled back the fabric a tiny bit. When his lips hit the spot on my skin I sang to him. "Sesshomaru."

Then in a swift movement, he sat up and removed them. We were both on our knees. He grabbed both sides of my face with his hands and started to kiss me softly. I placed my hand on the hem of his pants and unbuckled his belt. After it was released, I unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the fly. He moved us back onto the mattress. He was removing his jeans. I helped as well. He dropped them on the floor. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to me and pulled me close. Our lips met again. I felt his hands slide down my body feeling every inch of my skin. His hand stopped at the hem of my underwear.

"Is it okay Rin?" He asked.

"Yes." His hand slid in between the fabric and over my curls. He found my bud in seconds.

"Are you hurting?" He wondered.

"No."

"Tell me if I do," he said.

"Okay," I said.

I felt his fingers gently start out slow playing with my bud. Our breathing was starting out slow. I slid my fingers up and down his bare lower mid drift. I wanted to feel more of him.

"Can...I?" I could feel fingers picking up along my bud.

"Yes," He said seductively. I slid my hand in between his boxers. I felt his hard member in my grasp. I slid my hand up and down it. He was bigger than I thought. Every inch I moved up his strong member I heard him growl seductively. I traced the tip of his member with my pointer finger. His breathing and growling was picking up. His fingers along my bud picked up. He slid one finger inside me. He started thrusting them inside of me.

"Oh...that feels...good." The sensation from his fingers was ravishing inside me. "Sesshomaru...don't...stop." I was keeping myself from moaning loudly. I didn't want anyone on the floor to hear us. I placed my pointer finger and thumb on both sides of his member. I started out slowly stroking it.

His other hand slid down to mine and closed my whole hand over him. He helped guide me, increasing the frequency of the strokes. "Rin," He grunted. Once he had my hand going at the pace he wanted it, he removed it. As we were still exploring each other, I heard him open the nightstand. He pulled out the condom and passed it to me again. He slid a second finger inside me.

"Oh...Sesshomaru." We knew right then we were both ready. We removed our hands from one another. We removed the rest of our clothes and placed them on the floor. Sesshomaru went to wrap his arm around my back. I felt like I needed to take control again. I used my strength again and pushed his back against the mattress. I think he was liking this new side of me. I removed the condom and put it on his member. He helped make sure it was secure. I straddled his lap. I could feel his member between my folds. I reached down and took a hold of him. I tensed slightly at the invasion of his heat between my legs. We hadn't done it like this before. I opened my legs wider, and pressed my hips into his, "lean back," I pushed on his chest.

He smirked and rested his back against the mattress. The motion gave me the freedom I needed to accept all of him inside of me. I leaned over his chest panting. Like this I could feel all of him inside of me, hot and hard. I leaned over his face, giving him access to my breasts. He sucked one into his mouth as he began rocking his hips against mine. I tried to stifle my moaning, but I couldn't, it felt so good. He thrust up and down inside of me, licking at my nipples, and caressing my lower back. He growled with each thrust of his hips against mine. I felt warm liquid slush down my thighs, he collapsed on his back holding my hips in his clawed hands. "Wow," his breaths were still coming out quickly.

I nodded my head, "wow…" I rose off of him.

We laid beside each other cuddling. I laid my head along his shoulder. Our breathing was still a bit heavy. I brushed my fingers along his upper chest. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through my hair. His lips brushed against my forehead. "I love you Rin." He kissed my forehead again.

"I love you too Sesshomaru," I softly said. My breathing was calming down. I kissed his wet skin under his neck.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru sat up. I joined him. He brushed his lips against mine. "Come with me. Let's go shower together and then we'll get ready for bed." Sesshomaru got off the bed and pulled me with him. He walked us in the bathroom. He then turned on the water. While we waited for the steam to build up, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to me. He placed his hands on both sides of my face. We were both looking at each with a soft expression. We leaned in and pecked each other's lips. They were soft pecks. The steam started to build from the water. We both stepped inside the shower. Once the hot water hit my skin I felt so relaxed. We were both facing each other. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms behind my back. He pulled me closer to him. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me softly. "Let me wash you first. Then you can wash me if you like." I smiled and nodded at him. Sesshomaru took a washrag and lathered it with body soap. He turned me around and placed his chest into my back. He rubbed the wash cloth all over the front. I could smell the scent of the body wash. It smelled like eucalyptus. It was his scent. I loved it. Soon he gave me a clean rag so I could wash him. He had to help me reach some areas that I couldn't reach.

After several minutes we were both freshly washed and cleaned. Once we were dressed, we got back into bed. Thankfully we got out of the shower just in time. A bolt of lightning struck across the sky. I almost jumped out of bed. Sesshomaru pulled me closer to him. "Shh, I'm here, I have you. I'll protect you and I won't let you go. I love you," he whispered. He leaned over and turned off the table stand light.

"I love you too," I whispered. Sesshomaru grabbed his mokomoko and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Thank you, I was starting to feel cold."

"It's no problem. I enjoy keeping you warm Rin. You look so adorable wrapped in my mokomoko. I hope that being wrapped in my tail brings you comfort," he cooed. It does actually. I had forgotten about the storm outside. I cradled more along Sesshomaru's chest. I was starting to feel tired. "Sleep my beautiful Rin. I'll see you in the morning. I love you Rin," he whispered.

"I...lo..ve...you...too. Sessh," I tiredly said. I fell asleep cradled in his arms.

* * *

I want to thank my awesome beta reader/ co-author elohiniar for helping me perfect this chapter. Please don't forget to follow for further updates. Don't forget to review please. I'd really appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 14: The Visit and Courting Gift

_**Chapter 14: The Visit and Courting Gift**_

It was a cool Friday evening. I was sitting in my window sill holding my photo album in my lap. I took a deep breath and opened up to the first page. The first photo was a picture of me with my twin brothers Ryo and Riku. I was two years old and they were four years old. We were at a fall festival in our old hometown. Our parents loved taking us to all the festivals through the years. I don't remember that day very much since I was just a little girl. But just looking at the expression on my face I knew I had a fun time.

A couple photos in, I stopped at one with me and my mother. This photo was the last photo I had taken with her. We were on our last mommy daughter date. She had taken me to a little tea cafe in the city. We dressed in really nice Sunday dresses. We both wore the same navy blue mommy/daughter dresses. I remember this day very well. It was the same day she told me she was pregnant. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. That day I was so happy. When she told me the news I screamed for joy. I was so ecstatic to become a big sister. I remember how I told my mother that I was going to help her with everything. I was going to help change the diapers and bottle feed the baby. I still wish I knew what she was going to have.

I put the photo album down on the sill and I brought my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs. Tomorrow was going to be the hardest day I was going to face. Ten years since the day I've visited their graves. It will also be ten years since I've visited my old hometown.

My mind was scattered. I didn't want to be alone tonight. I wanted comfort. I wanted to be held and feel loved. I looked at my clock. It has already passed eleven at night. I wanted Sesshomaru with me. I needed his warm body against mine. Getting to my feet, I put on my black ankle boots. I grabbed my jacket and keys and walked out my door. After I locked it, I headed down to find him. I wanted him to stay the night with me. I really hoped he would be okay with it. Once I was outside I headed to his dorm. Hot tears were still streaming my red cheeks.

After I arrived at the junior dormitories I walked up to his floor. My fingers were crossed, hoping Sesshomaru was awake. A few minutes later I arrived at his door. I took a deep breath and I knocked on the door. He opened it in seconds. Sesshomaru had a look of worry in his eyes. I probably looked like a train wreck. He rubbed his thumb under my eyes and wiped my tears away. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He shut the door behind us. "Rin please say something. It hurts to not know what upsets you." I refused to say a word. Sesshomaru moved his hand up and down my back. "Please Rin, I want to help you. Just let me know what I can do to help make you feel better."

"Could...you...stay with...me...tonight?" I asked in a stutter. His hand was still moving up and down my back. The warmth of his lips brushed against mine.

"Yes. Just give me a few minutes to pack a few things." He let me go. I watched him pack a small bag with his pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. After Sesshomaru was done he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Then he came back over and embraced me once again. "Let's head out before curfew hits," he said. I looked up to him and nodded. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and we walked out of his dorm.

We arrived back at my dorm a short time later. Sesshomaru locked not only my door, he also locked my windows. After that was done we both got dressed for bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed with me. We both got under my huge quilt. I cuddled into his half naked body. My head was laying against his neck and I placed my hand along his shoulder. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. Sesshomaru went back to wiping away my tears. His lips brushed against my forehead and moved all the way down to my lips. They were soft kisses. Sesshomaru turned his hand around running his knuckles up and down my cheek. "Try and sleep Rin. Keep close to me and I'll keep you warm all night, I love you my dear Rin."

I wiped my own tears away and kissed his neck. "I love you too Sesshomaru." We brought our lips to each other again. Even though he was with me, I felt like my nerves were on fire and I couldn't sleep.

About an hour later Sesshomaru was fast asleep. I turned to my left and watched him breathe very softly. I was glad his arms weren't around me anymore. I very quietly got out of bed and went over to pick up my laptop and headphones. I brought it over to the window sill. I sat in the very middle. I leaned against the wall and opened up my laptop and turned down the brightness. I plugged in my headphones. I then went and watched old home movies my father recorded.

This first video was the day I was brought home from the hospital. I looked at the true expression on my brother's faces. They were ecstatic to have a baby sister. I was holding everything back not to cry. I didn't want to wake up Sesshomaru from his slumber.

The next video I watched was of me and my brothers playing in the mud. It was the day after a big rain storm. A soft smile ran across my face. I watched my brothers and myself smear mud all over each other. I was surprised I really enjoyed that. But I was just two years old at the time. The last video I watched was of our vacation at a beach resort. That was the last beach vacation I had with them. The dolphin tours we went on were amazing. I started to feel the tears coming. I was using all my strength not to cry. But I knew I needed to. I just didn't want to let them release here. I placed my laptop down and went and slipped on my house slippers. I grabbed my jacket and very quietly unlocked the door. I slowly opened it and walked out. When the door was carefully shut I walked towards the stairs. It was super late at night. I couldn't leave the dorm. So I decided to go sit up on the roof top. I wanted to sit outside in the cool air.

Once I reached the top floor I stepped outside. I made my way over to one of the several lounge chairs that were up here. After I took my seat I brought my knees to my chest and hid my face. I let my hot tears stream down my cheek.

* * *

I was sleeping soundly when I reached to pull Rin close to me. When my hands didn't feel her presence next to me I shot up out of bed. She wasn't in the room. I got up pretty fast to see her laptop on the sill. "How did I not hear her wake up?" I thought. I went over to see what Rin was looking at and saw she was watching old home videos. She had to be crying somewhere. I needed to find her fast. I didn't want her to harm herself. I slipped on my shoes and didn't bother to grab my jacket. I ran out of her room to find her scent going toward the stairs again. I ran through and caught her scent going upstairs. "Damn it, Rin. please don't harm yourself." I flew up the stairs. I ran out onto the roof top to find her sitting on a lounge chair. I could smell her tears. I walked over to her very carefully. "Rin?" I think I may have scared her. She jumped out of the chair pretty fast. I saw the pain in her eyes. Her eyes were swollen red. I walked over to her and held out my hand for hers. She placed her hand in mine. I pulled her close into my chest. "Rin lets go to your room and get you warm. I want to know what's upsetting you. Will you please tell me?" I asked. She nodded against my chest. I didn't say anything else. I picked her up bridal style and flew us back inside to her dorm. Once we were inside I relocked the door. I watched Rin make her way over to the bed. She removed her shoes and jacket. Once she was in bed I joined her. I pulled her close to me. I rubbed the back of my fingers against her cheek. "Tell me what's upsetting you please. Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Y...e...s," was all she said. I could feel her tears against my bare skin. I kissed her skin along her forehead.

"It's okay to be upset," I whispered in her ear as I held her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head against me.

"It's okay," I told her. "Just cry." I leaned further into the bed so she could snuggle up against me. "Just let me hold you." I rubbed her back softly. I wasn't sure if I should try to calm her. Is it fair to ask someone to be calm in this kind of situation? Ever so slowly her body stopped shaking. Her breaths became more relaxed. I glanced down at her face, she was fast asleep. I groaned lightly, she had a handful of my hair balled in her fist. I pulled it loose, and settled myself against the pillows to sleep.

I was sleeping soundly again. I heard Rin shift next to me. I knew she was awake. I opened my eyes to see her facing the wall. She was still upset. I turned to my right and wrapped my arm under her. I pulled her into my chest. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I looked over my shoulder at the clock on Rin's nightstand. It said it was seven in the morning. She had a while before meeting my father. I turned back to face her. She was looking at me. Her eyes were red again. "Rin, why don't you try and take a shower. It might help you relax. Then after, why don't we go have breakfast at the diner," I said. She nodded her head. We both got out of bed. Before she went to take a shower I pulled her close to me. I kissed her soft lips. I let her go get a shower.

I watched her grab the clothes she was going to wear. She proceeded into the bathroom. I watched as she walked in and closed the door. I didn't hear the click of the lock. She's so beautiful. After standing there a few minutes, I put my own clothes down, grabbed a condom and followed her into the bathroom. She was already in the water. I stared as the droplets dripped down the shower curtain. It was clear, through it I could see the peak of her breasts, and the spread of her legs. She was washing her body. There was something so sensuous about the way she covered her breasts in soap and lathered her skin. I felt myself get very hard. I took my pants and boxers off. I pulled the curtain aside gently so as not to startle her.

I stepped over the side of the tub and into the shower with her. The steam filled the air around us. I smiled at her as she gulped. She looked me up and down. I set the condom on the shelf of the shower. I took her wrist and pulled her against my chest. I picked her chin up and kissed her so deeply, she gasped for air. I pressed my mouth into her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled one of her hips over mine and gently pressed into her, enough for her to moan at my touch. My mouth covered the hot, wet skin of her neck. My teeth ached to sink into her neck. I had to move my face away. I know she is mine, I want her to be mine already. It's almost painful to have to wait until she will be eighteen. I ran my hands down her smooth, curved sides and pressed her back into the shower. She held me tighter, her breath picking up. I cupped her breast in my hand until it hardened and licked the tip, circling the hardened bud with my tongue. She whined against me. She was so quiet. I stopped and asked her, "is it okay?"

She nodded, "please," she kissed my mouth, taking my fingers she led them down to her most intimate area. "Please, touch me." I found the bud between her legs that I had before. I rubbed it lightly with my fingers, careful not to break her skin with my claws. She moaned in my ear. Her feet danced in the water that splashed below as she tried to keep up with the pleasure I was giving her. My other hand held her breast. They were so warm and firm in my hands. I wanted to try something different to show her how much I cared about her. I began kissing her again. This time I started by suckling the tip of her nipple until she was arching against my mouth. I pushed her body back against the wall again nipping along the line of her stomach until I was on my knees. I pulled one of her legs over my shoulder. "What?" She asked me.

"Hold on to me," I slowly opened the petals of her center. I rubbed my nose into the sensitive bud of her opening. She dug her fingers into my shoulders. She smells amazing. She is wet and hot. I want to hear her calling my name. I want to taste her. I found the triangle shaped flesh that brings her so much pleasure. I kissed it gently at first then sucked it into my mouth. She moaned louder, rocking her hips into my mouth. I flicked it with my tongue enjoying the taste of her arousal. I slid one hand up her thigh and buried two of my fingers inside her long cavern. She was dripping with moisture. I nibbled on her sensitive flesh and sucked it into my mouth. I pumped my fingers in and out of her opening. I found a sensitive area at the roof of her core and pressed the pads of my fingers against it.

"Sesshomaru," she cried against me, "oh…oh!" Each time she moaned she rocked her hips against my fingers. I could feel her tightening against my finger, her bud was hard and hungry for me. "Sesshomaru," her hips flew towards my mouth again, "uh..mmh, oh! Oh!" She cried even louder. I was glad the shower was on. I hoped no one heard us. She blossomed for me in waves of pleasure. Her cavern began milking my fingers. I stood up and kissed her mouth. She returned it passionately. I turned her around so her back was to me. I pushed her long tresses over her shoulder. I kissed her neck. I lapped to the center of her back. I cupped her from behind and toyed with the circle of her opening.

"Spread your legs," I pulled the condom down from the shelf of the tub. I put it on my erection. I was already beading for her. I held myself using my fingers to find her opening, "arch your back," I encouraged her. It was a little clumsy in this position, I hadn't tried it before. I let my finger enter her one last time. I couldn't wait for the day there would be no barrier between us and I could enjoy this moisture against my own sensitive skin. I pushed inside her. She pushed back against, taking in my full length. I had to breathe deeply to keep from finishing in that moment. I pushed into her once. "Touch yourself," I guided her hand down to her bud. "Touch it," I encouraged her. As soon as fingers found the spot, I thrust in her again, "oh Rin," I pushed again. Each thrust I could feel her tightening. She moaned quietly this time. I found a rhythm pumping in and out of her opening, "someday," I whispered next to her ear, "I want to come inside of you. Rin…oh…" I was groaning. I knew it was coming, a fire was burning in my stomach. I couldn't hold back. I held her around the chest, fondling her nipples in my fingers and pumping my heat inside of hers. I snarled as I came inside of her. I held her against the wall while we both panted. "Wow," I kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Thank you. It was comforting."

I pulled out of her slowly removing the condom. I rinsed myself off in the water. We helped each other wash and climbed out of the shower. I helped to dry her hair and body. "You're beautiful," I told her looking at her body. I pulled her back to me and kissed her mouth. I wanted to taste her breasts one more time. I licked the tip of one, then pecked her lips. "You taste amazing."

She hugged my chest for a while before we both dressed. I left the bathroom first. I felt my heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful in her knee length black dress. She walked over to her night stand and pulled out her mother's jewelry. She put the rings on her right hand and the necklace around her neck. I walked over to Rin and wrapped my arms around her small frame. "Are you ready to go eat?" I asked. Rin looked up to me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. She nodded her head. I knew I was going to have a hard time getting a word from her. I grabbed Rin's jacket and helped her in it. She put on her black slip-ons. Once we were both ready, we headed out. I was going to fly us to the village. After we arrived at the gate, I picked Rin up and flew off. "Rin, will you let me know what's upsetting you. It just concerns me not knowing. You need to remember that I'm always here if you want to talk. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night. I will always be here for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on," I announced.

"Memories."

I rested my lips on top of her head.

"What memories are you remembering? Sad, happy?" I just need to know so I can figure out how to say the right words to her. "Is it about your family?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me." She was crying again.

"They were happy memories. I was reliving my past. I watched old home videos of my family." We were high above the diner. Before I landed, I tried to say comforting words.

"Cherish those memories Rin. Your family would want you to remember those happy days you had together. I hope one day when you're ready, you can show me. I hope you can share your memories with me," I whispered. Rin really didn't say anything. She nodded against my shoulder. "I love you Rin." I softly kissed her lips as I descended to the ground.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru," she whispered. I set her on her feet as I finally touched the ground. Before we walked in I wiped her tears away and kissed her lips again.

* * *

After we ate breakfast we headed back to campus. Since we still had a bit of time before my father would come, I made the decision to walk us back to campus. I kept a hold of her hand and waist. For being only nine in the morning the village was very busy. I couldn't bear to have Rin out of my sight. I'll let her go when we make it to the garden. "Sorry Rin, I didn't realize it was going to be this busy at this time."

"It's okay. I needed this comfort. Thank you," she said.

"It's no problem." We continued on back towards campus. I took Rin to a bench that was near the parking lot where my father would be pulling up. She rested her head against my shoulder. She was quiet, breathing softly. For a moment I thought she was asleep. I peeked over to find her eyes open, still red. She smelled nervous and many other emotions I couldn't keep up with. "Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head.

"It's okay we can just sit here," I kissed the top of her head and held her hand. I sighed lightly. I had planned on taking her out tonight. I wondered if she would still want to go. I could only imagine how hard all of this has been for Rin. She's been alone and unloved for so long. "Maybe I'll get you a phone today," I said with a smile. "That way, if you need me you can call me, no matter what time it is."

"Promise me, if I ever need you, you'll come for me?" She said so quietly even I almost missed it.

"Always," I picked her chin up and filled her mouth with mine. "Always."

Father pulled up moments later. I held Rin's hand as we walked to the car. "Are you okay Rin?" Father asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It will be as it should today Rin," Father reached his hand out to her. I growled at him without realizing what I was doing. "Calm down Sesshomaru, I will bring your mate to be back safe and sound."

"See that you do," I almost covered my own mouth.

"Watch your tongue," my father said to me. "I will forgive that for now, but you will remember to respect Sesshomaru."

"Sorry Father," I stuttered out. Rin looked at me confused. I wasn't sure what was coming over me. Maybe it was because she was off that morning. "Any updates about the investigation?" I asked my father.

"I'm still comparing Rin's testimony against her Uncle's. How are your injuries Sesshomaru?"

"They have healed," I answered him. "Hers have almost healed," I offered for Rin.

My father nodded. "I see. I know you hate me saying this, keep an eye on Inuyasha. Make sure he doesn't show off like he always does." I grunted annoyed. Father looked at his watch. "Rin we should be heading out soon. Sesshomaru I'll send you a message when we get there. I'll have her back later this afternoon. I promise you, Rin will be fine," Father assured me. I took a deep breath.

"Come back safely to me," I whispered in Rin's ears. "Father, remember to text me when you arrive. Would you like a phone Rin?" I held her so my lips were next to her ear. Her arms slithered around my sides. She nodded her head. "I'll see what I can find in the city."

She kissed my lips softly and finally let go of my chest. I held her hand as she went with my father. I watched kicking the dirt with my toe as he drove off with the woman I love.

I watched my father drive off with Rin. I was a little worried she was going to get hurt without me there to protect her. The feeling was irrational. I had to trust my father would care for her. I took a deep breath and headed for my car. I just need to think positive thoughts. While I was in the city, I was going to find Rin the perfect gift. I would make sure what I found was special. Once I arrived at my Bugatti I unlocked it. I got inside and got the car running and buckled up. I pulled out of my parking space and drove out of the school parking lot. I loved driving fast. It was the closest I could come to the freedom of flying.

I hoped when I was in the city I could clear my mind. I needed to stop worrying about Rin. "She's going to be fine" I thought. I needed to think of what I was going to get her and find a store that sold cell phones. I was going to make sure she could contact me, even when it was past curfew and something meaningful as a courting gift. Something to prove my love for her. Every year my father gives Izayoi a piece of jewelry. Maybe I could find Rin something like that. She owns rings and a necklace, but not a bracelet. I'd check the shops on the upper side of the city. They were a bit more expensive but the price wouldn't matter. I'd check each piece they have. I would let my heart decide which one I'd present Rin.

I saw my future with Rin. I saw us married after we both have graduated from school. I saw her carrying our pups. I couldn't wait for her to give life to them. I knew I wouldn't be able to give up making love to her. For now I'd keep using protection. Her aroma is at its strongest when we make passionate love. I couldn't get enough of her.

Once I arrived in the city, I pulled into a parking deck on the upper west side. I found a parking space just as I pulled in on the first floor. I got out and locked the doors. I headed back out on the main street and headed north. I knew there were some really good jewelry stores along this street. If nothing in any of these stores caught my eyes I'd try the mall. I stopped at the first jewelry store admiring the pieces they had on display. Some of the bracelets were very pretty but were not calling to me. I was getting ready to head inside to see the other pieces when I heard the group. I heard Koga out of all of them.

"Hey Sesshomaru, we're heading over to the strip mall. You should join us," he said.

"I'll join you all after a bit. I'm looking to buy a gift for Rin." I walked inside and they all followed suit. I heard Inuyasha's soon to be mate Kagome.

"What kind of gift are you looking to get her?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"A courting gift," I stated. Looking in my peripheral vision I could tell they all gave me an odd look. I heard my idiot half-brother.

"Courting gift? Are you insane Sesshomaru! Did you and Rin...," I gave him a stern look.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled at him. His face slammed into the ground. I love the rosary father gave her for him. It interacts with her holy powers and subdues my idiot brother.

I gazed at my idiotic half-brother with a half grin as he was subjugated by his mate. "It's none of your concern half-breed. Father told me that I need to find her a courting gift, that's all you need to know. Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to walk around by myself. Don't do anything reckless Inuyasha." As I walked out the door I heard him make that scuffling sound I hate. I just ignored him and walked away. I had to get away from all of them. I could smell their negative energy coming off of them. I was surprised Inuyasha hadn't started looking to get one for his soon to be mate. As I was heading north I heard my phone going off. I pulled out my phone to see it was a text from my father.

"Made it to the gravesite in one piece. I'm gonna walk Rin to her family's grave and then I'll give her some privacy. When you find the right gift for Rin bring it to me and I will show you how to infuse it with your youkai. You use your fang, but if you can't get it on your own let me know. You're going to feel fatigued for a short bit. This will be a substitute to a mating mark. There is no law for a courting mark attached to a gift. This will help bring you closer. If anything were to happen to Rin when you're not around, you'll be able to sense it. You just have to make sure Rin never takes off whatever you present her with. I wish you luck on finding the gift. I'll text you when we're heading back."

I could finally breathe easier knowing they made it safely. I wouldn't be myself until I knew she was safe back on campus. I texted him back quickly.

"Glad you both made it safely. Please remember to keep your ears and eyes open. Try to give her encouraging words. She already had a hard time sleeping last night," I hit send and put my phone away. I continued heading in the same direction. I knew of a very old antique store that might have something I could get Rin.

After walking for ten minutes I arrived at Shikon Antique's. I walked to the window and saw something that caught my eyes fast. It was a thin silver chain bracelet with a heart stone in the middle. I wasn't sure what type of stone it was, but my heart was telling me this was the gift. I walked inside to purchase the bracelet.

0/0/0/0

Toga and I were walking inside the temple. I could feel my heart beating really fast. I had to take slow and even breaths. My hands shook next to my sides. My stomach was cramped. I couldn't believe I was finally seeing them. I never even got to say good-bye to my family. After I was taken to the hospital, the social worker took me to Uncle's home. They allowed me to go to the funeral but that was the last time I saw them. I didn't know how to say good-bye then. I was little. I hoped that they would jump out of the caskets and it was all just a bad dream.

"Rin are you going to be okay? Your heart is racing," he stated.

"Yes, I'll be okay," stupid dog demon hearing. I wasn't really mad at him. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous being here. It's been ten years. Ten long years. Could you stay here while I see them alone please?" I asked.

"Of course. Take your time," Toga put a hand on my shoulder and motioned towards the graves. We stood by a door in the temple that opened to small mounds of stones. The stones varied in size. I remembered where they were buried. They had a plot that was beneath the boughs of a magnolia tree. Magnolias are tall and broad. The tree had grown since the last time I was here. The trunk was wider and the branches reached farther away. There were four headstones beneath it. They were cedar brown in color. It almost seemed as if the branches were cradling the stones of my family. They spread open as I approached, I thought I was dreaming it. They widened giving me space to find my family's grave. I glanced back, Toga followed me just to where the path ended. Incense sticks were already burning on the circular stones that headed the tops of their markers. I touched the circles of my brother's markers. They were so silly. Their gravestones were identical, because they were too. I touched the tip of one of the incense sticks and glanced back at Toga.

"My wife Izayoi and I came out here early this morning and cleaned it up. We didn't want you to have to worry about that. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. Here are some flowers," he said. He passed me the irises to lay down.

"Thank you again." They didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have minded cleaning their graves.

"You're welcome." I watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight I fell to my knees. The branches almost seemed as if they were embracing me. They cocooned around my shaking form and the headstones. I didn't know which headstone to touch first. The palm of my hand reached out to my mother's. We had a special relationship. I was the only girl. My fingers splayed trembling into the grass. Tears slowly dripped like the beginnings of a storm from my eyes onto my fingers. They spilled from the peak of my fingers into the grass.

I choked out a small sob, "hi mo…" I couldn't get the words out. My mouth felt thick with saliva, my throat constricted in pain. I knelt down and buried my face in my hands rocking back and forth. I sobbed into the palms of my hands. I didn't know what to tell them. I knew what I wanted to say. The words stay lodged in my mouth not leaving my lips.

I felt something stroking my back. It was tender yet firm and rustled as it moved along my back. I turned my head in shock, one of the limbs of the magnolia tree held my back, stroking my hair out behind me. A branch slithered its way up to my chin lifting my tears stained face. A kind elderly face appeared in the base of the trunk and seemed to smile. "Dear Rin," it spoke softly, "we've been waiting for you." It's voice sounded like the rumbling of an ocean wave, like a calm storm, or breeze.

"Me?" I sniffled. The limbs reached out to my eyes wiping my tears.

"We've been waiting for you my daughter," the world around me changed. I was no longer sitting in the graveyard. The ground turned to white. The sky a clear blue, the tree was gone, the hands on me were brothers, rubbing my back. I sat up abruptly. Standing in front of me was my mother. She cradled a baby in her arms. The baby's face was angelic and calm. She had a pink hat on. She…it would have been a little sister.

"Momma?" I couldn't believe it, "is it really you? Momma?"

"It's me," she fell to her knees holding me. "It's been so long!" She exclaimed.

"Momma!" I cried falling into her embrace. She was warm, she smelled like irises. I held her so tightly I was afraid she would break, or disappear in the wind. "I missed you, momma! Papa!?" He was standing behind my mother. He fell to his knees holding me. "How? I don't understand how you are here?"

"Bukoseno," my father said while stroking my hair. "It's okay, we've been waiting for you. It's okay Rin."

"Momma," I cried into her shoulder, "I missed you. I missed you so much," I sobbed against her. I couldn't stop my tears or the shaking of my hands. "Who?" I touched the face of the baby in her arms.

"Your little sister, Risa," my mother held my chin in her hand. "I missed you my love," she kissed my forehead.

"Tell Sesshomaru we'll kick his butt if he hurts you," my brother Ryo told me. They still looked like photocopies of each other. They wore the same goofy grins as they did the day I went hiding.

"Ryo! Riku!" I shouted. My heart was so full. They looked like teenagers, "you didn't find me," I said to Riku. "I was hiding in the tree. I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry," Riku apologized, "it was a good hiding spot."

"The best," Ryo laughed, holding me from behind.

"Oh Rin," my mother pulled back, "let me look at you. Look at you, we can't stay long. I have so much to tell you. You must listen to everything I say alright my love?"

I nodded, pursing my lips to stop more tears from falling. "Please don't go momma, please, stay with me, please? I can't do this without you. I can't live without you."

"Yes you can, you can," my father whispered in my ear, "you've been doing it for years now. We've been watching you. We were with you with each pain, each lash from your aunt, each harsh word of your uncle, giving you strength. We've been watching over you from the day we left you."

"Who do you think stopped the miasma from getting to you?" Riku tickled my side.

"I was in the tree!" I protested.

"We used our souls to stop it," Ryo said, "we left first. We barricaded the tree with our spirits so you could live."

"Momma?" I looked back at my mother.

"We protected you. We've continued to protect you. There isn't much time, you must listen to me my love. There is a letter that explains everything. You were not meant to be with my sister. I knew she would hurt you. We were preparing our will. It was going to be finalized that the Taishos would take you in if anything ever happened to us. Don't speak, you must listen," she covered my mouth, "Bukoseno can only keep us here for so long. I am so proud of you, of your strength, your character, how you've never given up." My hands shook in hers. They trembled like the leaves on the trees before everything changed. "I know you don't understand, Toga will explain everything soon. We loved you so much. You were everything to us, you and your brothers. There is an account at the Shikon City Bank in the name of Rin Taisho, yes we know," she nuzzled my nose gently, "we know, he stole your heart," she pressed her hand to my chest. My heart lit a fire. It was like all the love that had been missing in the ten years came flooding through her outstretched hand to me. "They came to us years ago, after he saved you. The connection was there, we agreed to allow him to take you when you were older. Oh it's okay," she pulled me back into a hug, "everything is going to be okay my daughter. You'll see."

"Don't go momma please," I cried against her, "take me with you."

"It's not your time little one," my father held me. "It's not your time to join us."

"Take good care of yourself little sister," Riku patted my head.

"Trust the Taisho's all of them," my father said.

"I love you, all of you," I said, holding them all to me.

"We're here with you, always," their bodies faded. The words were spoken like a whisper on the wind, from their souls into mine. My hands lit with their love against my breast. They were proud of me, they were my strength. My soul. I fell against the grass covering my face with tears.

"I hold the souls of parents who have left their children behind," the tree spoke to me. "They refused to go to the afterlife and rest until they knew you were okay. Now that you are here little one, they can rest." His limbs continued to hold me. "There, there. They are so happy for you, so proud. You are the last one."

"I don't understand," I looked up, practically choking on my own tears.

"That day the earth cried out to me in pain. My roots are long young Rin. I reached into their bodies and held the souls of those that were killed, until their living relatives could say their last goodbyes. You were the last one, held captive, given no peace, no final goodbye. Your brothers and parents couldn't rest. I asked Toga to bury them here, guarded in my boughs, where I could hold them close to my heart. Until you could come and say your final goodbye."

"Thank you," I ran to the trunk and flung my arms around the harsh bark, "thank you." I sobbed against him. "Thank you," I sighed holding the tree. His branches wrapped tighter around me.

The sound of heels clicking brought me out of my emotions. The arms of the magnolia released me allowing someone else to approach my family's burial place. She had long black hair like mine that went straight down her back. Her eyes were on me. My mind began to wonder who she was and why she was coming my way. Toga didn't seem concerned. His golden eyes watched me closely. "Did you know?" I asked him, "did you know this would happen?"

He nodded causing his silver hair to flourish in the wind. "They were waiting," he said quietly. Just as the woman walked past him, he picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. His mouth encapsulated her knuckles tenderly. He made the same rumbling in his chest that Sesshomaru did when he kissed my fingers. "This is my wife, my mate, Izayoi."

I couldn't speak. My mind was racing. I put my hand on the tree turning around, ignoring the two behind me, "please, show me them again?"

"It only works once," the tree told me. "Just once. You were so young when you came for their funeral…when they knew you were with your aunt and uncle, they couldn't rest. So I held them until now. They are in the next world, at peace."

"Are you sure? They aren't hurting anymore?" I asked the kind carved face.

"No, they aren't. Go on," the boughs came back down and gave me a gentle shove, "Izayoi needs to speak to you. She knew your mother." The tree whispered in my ear.

I walked nervously towards her and bowed holding my hands over my lap. "I'm Rin."

"I would know you anywhere," she hugged me tightly to her. "I'm your godmother," she pulled me back. "Let me look at you. Let me see," she smoothed the hair out of my face the way my mother did. "The last time I saw you, you spilled chocolate sauce all over my white table cloth do you remember? You were trying to reach a strawberry and dip it in the chocolate fountain but you were too short. Sesshomaru asked if he could help you, but you didn't want his help. You wanted to do it yourself."

"The table cloth slipped," I knew a house, somewhere. I thought it was a dream.

"You covered my son Inuyasha in chocolate sauce. He ate some of it and was sick for a week," she covered her mouth and giggled like she was a school girl. She ran her fingers through my hair from the top of my head down to the ends, "you look just like Emi."

"You knew my mother?"

"I knew her. I knew her so well. We were best friends from grade school. We did everything together. Our nails, our hair. Trouble," she laughed some more. "Your mother was a prankster, did you know that?"

She was talking too quickly. It was almost too much information at once, "a letter," I stammered, "she, s…said you had a letter?"

"I have it here," she pulled it from her designer purse. It was so pristine it looked like it had never been touched.

She handed it to me. I touched the corners as if they were my parents fingers. I smelled the paper, "it smells like her."

"She asked me if anything ever happened to store it in iris petals," Izayoi told me. "Do you want to read it now?"

"I…I don't know, um…" I wished at that moment I had a phone. I could still feel their love radiating inside my chest. But I didn't want to be alone when I read the letter. I wanted to be with someone who loved me. "Can I use your phone?"

Izayoi looked at me puzzled.

"It's just…I don't have my own phone and I…"

"You want Sesshomaru with you?" That made Izayoi's face light up brightly.

I nodded my head. I needed someone who loved me with me. I didn't know if my heart could handle much more. She handed me her phone unlocked. I found Sesshomaru's number. It rang once before he picked up. He sounded distracted when he answered the phone, "yes Izayoi?"

"It's Rin…um…" speaking was so hard.

"Rin?" His voice changed immediately.

I started crying on the phone.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He asked me.

I couldn't speak. The words wouldn't come from my mouth. I had never really asked for affection before. I wanted him here with me. I wanted him to hold me.

"Should I tell him?" Izayoi rubbed my back.

I handed her the phone back.

"I think she wants you here Sesshomaru. Her parents left her a letter," Izayoi spoke to him. "See you soon. He's coming," she held me around the shoulders. "Sweet girl, you've been through so much."

I held the letter to my chest, bathing it in my tears. "I'm getting it all wet." I whispered. I thought no one heard me.

Toga approached me with handkerchief in hand, "here," he smiled. It was cotton and the oddest color blue I had ever seen. "He'll come soon. He's probably flying."

I wiped my eyes with the handkerchief and walked back to my family's grave. I set the letter I wrote down for them on their graves and the flowers Toga gave me. I knelt there for a while. I listened to the sound of the birds in the air. They flew back and forth calling to each other like lovers. The wind picked up leaves and swirled them before gently setting them back on the ground. I felt a rush of air next to me, then a hand in mine. Warm golden eyes were next to me. I fell into his embrace. I buried my nose into his chest and cried quietly. "Tell me what you need from me," he spoke softly next to my ear.

I shook my head. I couldn't speak. There were too many tears. My hands trembled in his.

"Father?" Sesshomaru turned to his father.

"If she was your mate you would know…do not tell anyone I allowed you to do this. Open your mouth over her neck. Clamp down enough to prick her skin, do not break the skin. If she can't tell you. You should get some sense of what she is feeling."

Sesshomaru pulled my mouth to his. He slowly licked the inside of my mouth while we kissed, "can you tell me."

I shook my head.

"Can I nibble on your neck a little?" He said with a chuckle, "then maybe I'll know what you want."

I inclined my neck to the side taking the braid off my shoulders. His mouth covered my sensitive skin lightly licking it. He opened his teeth over it. I tried not to flinch when he clamped down. He didn't break the skin. His tongue ran over my skin. I could feel something warm entering my body through his mouth. He pulled away with the softest expression I had ever seen, holding my hands, "you want to go somewhere else. Alone," he rested his forehead against mine. "Where?"

I put my finger to my mouth hoping he understood and then to my throat and then pointed at him. I just couldn't speak. Not then, the emotions were too strong.

"The area where I heard your voice?" He smiled at me, "that is a special place. Father, I'm taking her somewhere special. I'll meet you later at the diner not too far from here after a bit."

"Okay, keep your senses open Sesshomaru. Call me if there is a problem." Toga answered him. My face was still buried in Sesshomaru's blue button down shirt.

He picked me up around the waist and held my knees up to my chest. He nuzzled my nose as he flew into the air. He was quiet during the trip. I hugged the letter as if I was hugging my mother again. I was afraid to read the letter. We landed a short while later. He let us glide down naturally spinning then stopped on the rock where I first said his name. I sat down in his lap. I handed him the letter and wrapped my arms around his waist. He knew what I wanted.

He opened it with the tip of his claw on his thumb. He held it so I could see the words. It was my mother's flowery writing. At times it switched to my father's. There were words scratched and rewritten here and there. They were both precise with how they spoke. "Are you sure you want me to read it?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I nodded.

_"My darling Rin,_

_"A mother and father should never have to write this kind of letter. You write it with the hopes that your children will never need to read it and that you give them more in this world than a piece of paper. But right now you are just six years old, and we know that you won't understand if something were to happen to both of us now. So we wrote this, in the hopes that these words will take you through the rest of your life. What do you say? How can we give you a lifetime of love, confidence and hope on one sheet of paper?_

_Things aren't always what they seem. Life has its own way of showing you its surprises. Your father and I were so happy when you were born. We always wanted our little princess. We named you Rin, because you reminded us of flowers. Never give up hope that things can be better or that your voice can change the world around you. You were such a quiet child. We feared if anything ever happened to us that you would stop speaking all together. Always use your voice. Never fear speaking. You're stronger than you know my love. My sweet beautiful daughter._

_"We have so much to tell you. Two years ago, you fell into the pool at the Taisho's house. None of us knew you were in danger. Sesshomaru, their little six year old ran out the backdoor, jumped into the pool and got you out. When we asked him how he knew you were in trouble, he said his heart hurt. We didn't know what that meant until his parents told us it was the first sign that he had met his mate." _Sesshomaru stopped.

I held his hand and turned up to him, "your heart hurt?"

He was rubbing his chest with two fingers, "I remember it somewhat. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I was drowning, my chest was tight. I followed the feeling and found you in the pool. I didn't know they had already spoken to your parents."

"Keep reading," I was finally smiling again.

_"Sesshomaru threw a fit when we took you home that night. He tried to barricade you in his room and bit his father's hand when Toga tried to force him out of the way so we could bring you home. That was the first time he transformed inside the house and tried to maul his father. He's an adorable white puppy. They asked us to agree to your marriage then. We did happily, seeing how much he cared for you. He called you his little lavender. He brought down half their house before his father had him under control again."_

Sesshomaru and I were both laughing. "Do you remember that?"

"No," Sesshomaru smiled, "you are my little lavender. I know my father blamed me for damage to the house but I didn't know why."

_"Your father and I wanted to make sure if anything ever happened to use you were financially cared for. We were worried that Emi's sister would try to steal the money. So we put the name under Rin Taisho, with Izayoi and Toga as the executors. They will be in charge of giving the money to you until you are married to Sesshomaru then it is yours to do what you want with it._

_"We hope to have the will finished soon. I am sure you have had a good life with the Taisho's,"_ Sesshomaru stopped. He read the words again.

"You were supposed to be with us," he said and continued. My heart was pounding, "all those years with people who didn't love you," he snarled.

_"Izayoi was with me when you were born. She held me through each contraction. She was the first one to hold you after me. Your father had to fight with her for his turn. I know they will love you and your brothers. They will care for you and keep you close to their hearts. Be happy my love. That's all we want for you, is to be happy and proud. We love you, momma and papa."_

I took the letter from it and kissed their signatures. I cried again leaning heavily on his chest. "I can't believe it," I spoke so quietly. "I was supposed to be with you this whole time."

"A piece of me has been missing," he said quietly "I felt…incomplete, after your family's death, it hurt to be around other people. It was annoying not having someone who understood me," he took my mother's engagement ring off my right ring finger and put it on my left ring finger. "There is nothing I can say to take away your hurt but you have my shoulder to cry and my loving hugs. Know that I will be here for you when you need me, forever Rin. I love you, will you be my wife?"

"Yes," I hugged him, "forever." Our lips met in a passion I hadn't felt before. I thought I tasted salt inside of his mouth. I held him closer, so tightly to me. I straddled his lap, he wasn't close enough to me. He responded in kind. He ran his hand up my back. Then he moved his hand into my hair.

Our mouths were glued together, warm and home. Is this what it felt like to be loved? "You really love me don't you? You're not just saying it."

"More than I have ever felt before," he whispered into my ear. "Not just because you are my mate. You gave me what others can't. Someone to talk to. Someone that sees who I really am. A heart to share, a soul that feels like it is my own. Don't you feel it?"

"Yes, from the moment I met you. You were kind, and caring. You befriended me before anyone else. I love you and it scares me sometimes," I kissed his lips again more passionately. "I feel like I'm home with you."

"Then be mine, for the rest of our lives," he smiled into the next kiss he gave me. He nuzzled my nose. For a time we sat in each other's arms, until his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it, "I'm coming father. I'm sorry. Did you know Rin was supposed to live with us?"

Even I could hear Toga yelling, "I TOLD THEM DAMMIT! I TOLD THEM THEY CAME TO US AND ASKED US TO TAKE THEIR CHILDREN IN IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO THEM! IS IT IN THE LETTER? SESSHOMARU IS IT IN THE LETTER?!"

Sesshomaru held the phone way from his ear wincing as his father bellowed, "yes."

"That's legal documentation," his father finally stopped yelling. "We can take it to the courts now if that is what she wants. Don't ask her now. Come to the diner, we need to talk."

"Okay father," he answered, "we must go." He didn't wait for me to reply. He picked me up around the waist and flew back to my old hometown. "Rin we'll still go out later tonight for our date. You don't have to eat anything at the diner."

"I'm still full from breakfast so I'll be okay. When we get there I might get a cup of hot tea though. I am feeling a bit cold." He gave me a gentle smile. Sesshomaru picked up my legs and held me closer to him.

"I'll keep you warm my little lavender. Don't want to take the chance of you getting sick again," he jokingly said. I rested my head along his shoulder.

"Thank you my demon charming." His soft lips collapsed over mine.

"You're welcome, my beautiful lavender. We're almost at the diner," he announced. Before too long we landed in front of a little diner in downtown. I remembered this place very well. My mother used to bring me here for little mommy and daughter lunch dates. Sesshomaru placed me to my feet. Before we walked inside he grabbed my face and kissed me again. "I love you Rin."

I smiled softly at him "I love you too." Sesshomaru took my hand. We both walked inside the diner. The diner had changed over the years. The restaurant had new furniture and paintings. It almost looked luxurious now. We walked to the very back to a private room hidden from everyone. We found Toga and his mate Izayoi waiting for us. We took off our jacket and placed it behind our chairs. We each took our seats.

"May I see the letter Rin," Toga asked. I handed him the envelope. He opened it up and pulled out the letter. As he read the letter the waiter came in from behind the divider.

"Good afternoon to you all. My name is Eiji and I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything I get you to drink?" He asked. Izayoi is the one who placed the drink order.

"Hot tea for all of us please."

"That is no problem. Would you like to start off with any appetizers?" He asked. Sesshomaru was the one to answer.

"We're good for now thanks." The waiter nodded his head and walked out the room. We turned our attention back to Toga. He was still reading the letter.

"I should have opened this sooner than I thought." Toga's voice was very stern. "Rin there's something you need to know about the day you drowned in the pool." Sesshomaru grabbed my left hand. I had a feeling I was going to be told something that was not good. Toga took a deep breath, "the day you fell into the pool...you died." I looked at him shocked.

"W..ha..t?" My lips quivered. "But how am I alive?" It doesn't make sense.

"I brought you back to life using my sword called Tenseiga. Rin there's something you need to know. I can only bring you back to life once with my sword. If anything were to happen and you die again, I can't bring you back to life," he announced. I could feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I covered my eyes with my hands. I now know why I can't remember much about that day. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me. "Rin," I lifted my head to look at Toga. "Sesshomaru and I will make sure that doesn't happen to you again. With this document here." Toga was waving the papers back and forth. "We can get you away much faster from your family now. You won't have to worry about them hurting you anymore." I was speechless.

"What's the next step from here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to be contacting Jun and Emi's lawyer on Monday. Then we'll get this process done and dealt with. So for now, try not to worry about anything and enjoy your weekend. Oh! Sesshomaru I need to talk to you privately," Toga announced. Before Sesshomaru got up from his seat, he brought his lips to my ears.

"I'll be right back," he said. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. Sesshomaru brushed his lips to my cheek. He got up and went out into the hallway to talk to Toga. Izayoi came over to comfort me while they walked out of the room to talk.

* * *

Once we were out of Rin's and Izayoi's hearing range I turned to face my father. He had a calm expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru did you find a courting gift for Rin?" He asked.

"Yes. I have it right here." I pulled out the long velvet blue rectangular box from my jacket pocket. I opened it up to show him the bracelet. "I bought it at an antique store in the city. I'm not sure what type of stone it is. It called to me when I saw it in the window." My father picked up the bracelet. I put the box away.

"I haven't seen this stone in quite some time. This is called a meido stone. It's a very rare stone. There's less than five of these in the world. I never imagined one to be here in Japan." He was still looking at Rin's gift. "There's a myth about this stone. They say it has the power to bring back the soul of one who died. But no one has seen that actually happen." I watched him trace the stone with his pointer finger. "Have you put some of your youkai in it yet?" He asked.

"No I haven't. You have more experience with this matter. Just tell me what to do step by step." My father eyed me just a second.

"Place your fang against the stone. Your fang will prick the stone a tiny bit. Then you release some of your youkai. Your body will let you know when you released the right amount. Once you're done, your powers will close the mark on the stone. It will be sealed tight for good. Then you can present the gift to Rin. I do recommend that you rest right afterward," he explained. He placed the bracelet into my hand. I picked it up with my fingers and brought it to my fang. Taking a deep breath I placed the stone against my fang. I could feel my youkai going into the stone. I felt fatigued and had to sit down. Luckily there was a chair available for me to sit in. After another minute I knew I released the right amount of my youkai. I removed it from my fang to see it close up. I pulled out the velvet box and placed the bracelet back inside. My father got down a bit to be at my level. "Good job my son. Let's go back and join our mates. Drink some tea. It helps with the fatigue you're feeling."

Doing as he said, we both got up and walked back to the private room. I was still feeling fatigued but I'd be okay. When we walked back in the room, the waiter had dropped off our tea. I took my seat next to Rin. She was still upset with the news. With our date tonight I hoped she'd start feeling better. I grabbed her left hand again and brought her fingers to my lips. I kissed her soft hand.

"Have you decided on what you all would like to eat?" I still wasn't hungry. Father spoke for all of us.

"The tea will do for now thank you."

"No problem. I'll come check on you all after a bit," he announced. He walked out of the room. Even though I don't care for tea I drank some of it. I watched Rin sip on her tea at the same time as me. I could feel her starting to relax more.

* * *

Sesshomaru was rubbing my left hand under the table. With his youkai in me, even the small amount it was, he could sense my emotions. I was going to have to get used to this. I was grateful that he knew how I was feeling. I picked up my cup of tea and took a sip. It was helping me relax just a bit. They didn't say much else about the letter.

After another hour Sesshomaru and myself headed back outside. He lifted me up into his arms and flew off high into the air. I relaxed my head along his shoulder. I still hadn't said a word since I found out I died at one point. It hurt never knowing that I had already lost my life. I was grateful to still be alive. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the wind as Sesshomaru flew us back to school.

"Rin, when we get back to campus I'll let you rest a few hours. Then I'll come back and grab you."

"Thank you. Umm...could you...could you." I couldn't get the words out. Sesshomaru lifted me closer to him.

"You want me to rest with you?" I nodded my head into his neck. "I would be honored to stay with you Rin. We can both rest in my dorm if you like?" I nodded into his neck again.

"Thank you. I love you..." I fell asleep in his arms again.

I'm not sure how long it had been when I fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. I started waking up again when I felt the softness of his mattress under me. I opened up my eyes to see him removing my shoes. He finally saw that I was awake. After Sesshomaru placed my shoes on the floor he came over and laid beside me. Before I snuggled into his arms, I sat up and removed my jacket. Sesshomaru took it from me and put it on his desk chair. He came back over and laid down back beside me. I cuddled against his warm body. My head was relaxing along his shoulder. Sesshomaru moved his head till our foreheads were touching. He took his hand and brushed the loosened hair off my face.

"Try to rest more Rin. We have a while before we need to head back out for our date tonight," he said. He grabbed the quilt and covered both of us up with it. "I'll set an alarm so I can bring you back to your dorm and you can change. Then we're going to take Ah Un and fly out to our date." I didn't say anything still. I just nodded my head against him. Sleep took over again.

* * *

_Beep beep beep._

I heard Sesshomaru's phone going off. I opened up my eyes to see I was facing the wall. I rubbed my eyes awake. I rolled over to see Sesshomaru looking at me. He didn't say anything. His right hand grabbed my face and his lips found mine. His left arm went behind my back and he pulled me closer to him. My hand made its way up his shirt. I needed to feel the warmth of his hot skin along my fingertips. After we broke for air Sesshomaru sat us both up. "We should head over to your dorm so you can change. I've already packed a small bag for tonight," he announced. He kissed my lips again. This kiss was more intense. Sesshomaru lips left mine and he brought us to our feet. I looked up to him and the softest expression on him. I smiled back.

"Okay." My shoes were right next to his bed and I slipped them on. Sesshomaru being the gentleman he was, helped me into my jacket. Once we were ready, we headed out.

When we walked inside my dorm I went to my closet and pulled out my dusty rose slip-ons and my dress last. I went into the bathroom to change. I shut the door and stripped out of my black dress and it placed it in my hamper. I put on my new dress. Before I walked out I pulled out the tie to my braid. I undid it and let my hair hang. It was very wavy and I thought it looked cute. I walked back out into my room and saw the expression on Sesshomaru's face. I could tell he was blushing again.

"Rin give me your hand." I knew why he asked that. He wanted to get a better look at me. I went and I placed my hand in his. He spun me slowly to see every angle of me in the dress. "You look so beautiful Rin. I know I keep saying this but, I'm happy to be the one to call you mine. My beautiful mate and soon to be wife. I love you," he said.

"I love you too Sesshomaru. So where is this restaurant you are taking me to?" I asked.

"It's a surprise that's all I'm saying. Come let's head over to Ah Un." Sesshomaru helped me back into my jacket and then took my hand. We both headed out for our special date.

After Ah Un was strapped down and ready to go, Sesshomaru lifted me up into his arms. Then he lifted off the ground and placed both of us on the dragons back. "It feels like forever since we've flown on Ah Un." Sesshomaru wrapped his one around my waist and pulled me in close to him.

"Yes it felt like awhile Rin. We'll have to take him out a few times a week. He enjoys getting off school grounds." I enjoyed flying on Ah Un. We lifted off the ground and flew in the opposite direction that I was used to going. Sesshomaru's hand pulled back my hair "may I nibble on your neck again Rin?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. I tilted my head to the side. Sesshomaru lips were in the same area from earlier. I could feel his fangs pricking my neck. He didn't break the skin. I could feel the same energy entering me. I knew it was his youkai. He released after a few seconds.

"My Rin." His tongue brushed against his mark. "No one can lay a hand on you and try to claim you as theirs. You belong to me as I belong to you." He lifted my chin and engulfed my lips. I spoke against his lips. It was more like a whisper.

"Mmh, my demon charming. Hold me tight." His arm wrapped around me more. I scooted myself back more into his body.

"Come here then my little lavender. Mmh I can take in your scent even more. I know I want to take it in more tonight when we're back in your dorm," he announced. I wrapped my arms around his body and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't say anything. I just rubbed my head along his shoulder.

After flying for over an hour we arrived at this amazing restaurant on top of a mountain. Ah Un landed in an area with other dragons in a field. Sesshomaru lifted me up in his arms and levitated us up into the air. Once his feet touched the ground Sesshomaru put me on my feet. Before we walked in Sesshomaru grabbed my face and expressed his love for me and took my lips into his. After we broke for air we both smiled at each other. We took each other's hand and headed inside the fancy restaurant. We went up to the host at the front door.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?" He asked.

"Yes, it should be under Taisho," Sesshomaru said. We watched the man scan the computer for the name.

"Yes I see your name right here. It will just be a five minute wait. Do you still want the scenic view?" He asked. I wondered what kind of view we would have? A city? Mountains? It's hard to tell but I can't wait to see.

"Please. I would like to have the divider up for privacy this evening," Sesshomaru announced.

"That will be no problem. Just take a seat and we'll seat you and your date when your table is ready." Sesshomaru just nodded. We went to take a seat. I was getting ready to take my seat when Sesshomaru pulled me into his lap. He hadn't done that in a while. The first time he did was the night we had our first kiss.

The time went by really quick. A very tall demon came up with two menus. "Taisho?" He called out. Sesshomaru and myself stood up and walked over to him. "Follow me to the very back."

We followed the very tall demon for a minute when he brought us to this medium size room. The room was beautiful. It had a very ritzy look to it. Sesshomaru and I walked over to the table. Before Sesshomaru took his seat he came over and helped me out of my jacket and placed it on the back of my chair. He even pulled out my chair. He even pushed the chair in for me. Such a gentleman he was. He took his seat across from me.

"Here are your menus and your waiter will be with you shortly." The tall demon left without another word. I picked up the menu to see what they had.

"Rin, would you like to get the two for one share? They have almost everything you like that comes on a decent size serving platter," Sesshomaru said.

"Sure that sounds good. They have so many choices on here that it was hard to choose," I said. I put the menu back down. He was smiling at me. He lifted up my left hand and kissed it. Soon our waiter came in. He was human.

"Good evening you two, what can I offer you to drink?" He asked.

"Two large hot teas and we're gonna have the two for one please." Sesshomaru handed our menus to him. The waiter wrote our order down.

"That is no problem. I'll be back with your drinks here soon." The waiter left really quick.

"Rin, come here I want to show you the view from outside." Doing as he said, I got up and walked up to him. I placed my hand in his. "Close your eyes and I'll guide you outside." I eyed him for a few seconds. I closed my eyes and he started to bring us to the patio door. I could tell we were outside because I could feel the cool air blowing around us. We came to a stop when Sesshomaru placed my hands on the railing. "Open your eyes and look out in front of you" he spoke softly. I slowly opened up my eyes to see the most breathtaking view I had ever seen. I could see a city not too far from here that sat close to a huge river. I could see the colors dancing on the water. I never imagined seeing a view like this from a mountain.

"The view is extremely beautiful, Sesshomaru. I don't think I've seen one so breathtaking. Thank you. This was a wonderful surprise." I leaned back into his warm body. His arms were wrapped around me.

"I had a feeling you would love it. But I have something I think you'll find much prettier and it's your courting gift," he said. Sesshomaru released one of his hands and went to pull the gift out from his jacket pocket. Once he had it out, he wrapped his arm back around me. "This is my love for you Rin," he announced. I watched Sesshomaru open the rectangular velvet blue box. I gasped when I saw the bracelet.

"Sesshomaru it's so beautiful." I ran my fingers along the silver linked chain. The stone was something I'd never seen before. "What type of stone is this?" I asked.

Sesshomaru removed the bracelet from the box and wrapped it around my left wrist. He clipped it into place. "It's called a meido stone. There are only five of these in the world. My father explained everything to me about it. I'll explain that to you at a later time. Rin, promise me to never take this off," he pleaded. I would never take something so beautiful off.

"I promise to always keep this on." I turned around so I could look up to him. "I love you Sesshomaru. I always will till the end of time," I said out loud. Sesshomaru moved his left hand to the side of my face and lifted my chin.

"I love you too Rin. You've been through so much these last ten years. I'll give you the loving treatment you deserve. I will make our lives together very special. My heart belongs to you and no one else," he expressed. I smiled at him and placed my hand over his. We leaned into each other till our lips touched. This evening was another night I would not forget.

* * *

Thank you again to my amazing beta reader/co-author elohiniar. Guys please go check out her stories. She is an amazing writer. Make sure to have tissues for her stories. I had to use a blanket. Tissues weren't enough.

Please don't forget to follow and review. I appreciate the feedback.

677art - there will be more fluffs to come.

Elohiniar - you're truly amazing.


	16. Chapter 15: Special Day Together

_**Chapter 15: Special Day Together**_

It has been a few months since everything unfolded back in September. I was almost killed. I found out that I was meant to live with Sesshomaru's family and now I am engaged. A memory I will never forget was when I got to see my family before they could officially be at peace. Releasing those tears I've held in for so long made me feel so much stronger. Everyone who I've met has helped me through this ordeal. But it's not over yet. Toga is trying to get the paperwork through so that the Taisho's can officially take me in. There is one thing I must get done soon myself. I needed to take the polygraph test. I've been thinking about taking it very soon. I know I'll be able to take it without having a panic attack. I haven't told Sesshomaru about my decision yet or his father.

I was laying there in my bed with Sesshomaru next to me. I turned my head to my left to see him sleeping soundly. The tiny bit of sun from my window glistened along his silver hair and his bare chest. His breathing was very steady and quiet. I began to picture our future together. I saw us married right after we both have graduated school. I saw us with kids. I couldn't wait to see if they would look like me or him. I laid my head along his shoulder. I relaxed my right arm over his bare chest. I didn't know if Sesshomaru had been awake the whole time because his right arm went behind my back. His strong arms pulled me close to him "good morning my beautiful lavender." Before I could reply back he took my lips. Once he released he asked, "are you feeling cold my dear Rin?"

"No. With you holding me I always feel warm." I cuddled more into his chest.

"Then let me keep you even warmer." Sesshomaru pulled me closer and lifted my hand that held the courting gift he'd given me. He kissed the bracelet and then my wrist. "Tell me my little lavender what are you thinking about?" His golden irises looked at me.

"I've been thinking about taking the polygraph test soon. Since we're about to go on holiday for Labor Thanksgiving. I thought it would be good to have it done around then. I wanted to let you know first before I informed your father."

His eyes lit up with shock. "You sure you're ready Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as his arms tightened around me. I kissed his neck.

"Yes. I know I'm ready. I've known I was ready since the beginning of this month."

He looked into my calm chocolate brown doe eyes and he could tell I was serious. "You can inform my father when we go celebrate the holidays with my family. My father will be happy to hear that you're ready."

"I'm happy. I can't wait to celebrate with you and your family. This will be the first time in a long time that I'll feel happy to celebrate the holidays."

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into my hair. "I'm glad Rin. While you're at my home I'm going to teach you how to swim. I know it's weird to go swimming in the middle of fall but the pool is heated at my home." When Sesshomaru said those words his lips were along my collarbone. "Mmh, Rin your scent is so potent right now. After I take it in a bit more we'll go have breakfast." Before he got on top of me I wanted to give him better access. Using all my strength I pushed his back down onto the mattress. I straddled his lap. He sat up fast and joined me. He went and maneuvered his mouth into the middle of my throat. I leaned my head back and gave him the best access I could. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth a little and breathed slowly.

His hands were moving up and down the sides of my back. I had a feeling he wanted to feel my naked skin. I pulled on the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head, dropping it on the floor. He was looking at me with those golden irises of his. They had a mouthwatering taste of lust in them. I was about to devour his lips when I heard my stomach growl. He chuckled, "is my little lavender hungry? Why don't we," Sesshomaru took my lips very quickly, "why don't we go have breakfast in the city this time. I know this great restaurant near the mall. Then afterward we'll go walk around." He grabbed my waist and lifted me off the bed. He set my feet on the ground. He pulled me into his bare chest. He brought his lips to mine again. My stomach growled much louder this time. His lips smiled against mine, "let's get dressed and head out. Make sure to dress in warm clothes, it's going to be a bit cold today."

I smiled at him and nodded.

After we were both dressed in warm clothes we headed outside to walk towards his car. It was very cold in the middle of fall. The wind was strong to the point I thought I was going to be knocked off my feet. Luckily Sesshomaru kept a hold of me so that wouldn't happen. "Let's get to the car before you get blown away. It's a lot colder than they were saying."

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he kept a hold of me. Once we arrived at his car we both got inside and buckled up. Sesshomaru got the car going with the heat on high. He pulled out of the parking space and drove off the school property. The drive went by very quickly. We arrived in the city. I was used to the drive now since we came here every Saturday. As Sesshomaru was heading to find a parking garage I started to think about what we would look at in the mall. I kind of wanted to find some new clothes to buy since I still have money leftover from shopping with the girls back in September. I really wanted to get a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a really nice top. Maybe if I have money left over I'll get a nice pair of shoes to go with my outfit. I must have been smiling. He lifted up my hands. I turned to see Sesshomaru kissing my ringer finger. "Something tells me you want to do some shopping after breakfast Rin."

"Yes I do actually. I wanted to see if any stores are having sales today. I still have some money left over from the last time I went shopping."

"We'll check out some of the stores in the mall. If you don't see anything you like there, we'll go to another part of the city."

"Sure sounds great." It would be great to see a part of the city that I haven't seen yet.

After breakfast we walked to the mall to enjoy our day together. Once we reached the doors, it started raining. We both got inside fast so we wouldn't get soaking wet. "I need to pay attention to the weather more. I'm sorry about that Rin."

I just smiled to him "it's okay. Like they always say weather is unpredictable." I had to laugh in my head at that. We both took each other's hand and headed towards the middle of the mall to do some shopping.

* * *

A week had gone by and it was time to pack to leave for vacation. I was happy to celebrate the holidays with Sesshomaru and his family. They were starting to feel like family to me now. In the next few years they would be anyway once Sesshomaru and I were married.

Once I was finished packing, I put my duffel bag next to my bed. I needed to take a shower. But first I needed to pick out an outfit to wear today. Going for my closet I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with 3 medium size buttons on it. I placed them on my bed. I went to my dresser and pulled out my skin tone female attire. I carried them into the bathroom with me. I shut the door and turned on the hot water. I placed my female attire on the counter. Then I started to undress and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. Once I saw the steam building up I stepped into the tub. I pulled the clear curtain closed so the water couldn't get out of the tub. I started to wet my hair down.

As I was washing myself I began to think of Sesshomaru. I began to picture him here with me. I wanted to feel his hands along my wet skin. I wanted him to touch me all over. I wanted to be intimate with him. It would be a week before he could take me again. I must have been spacing out when two familiar arms wrap around me. I nearly jumped out of the tub. His arms pulled me against his chest so that wouldn't happen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sesshomaru's lips were against my ear. His voice was so soothing. I turned around in his arms so I could face him. His lips attached to mine before I could say anything. I went and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sesshomaru slowly walked me backwards till my back was against the shower wall. His hand was already toying with my breast. Oh how I needed his touch. Sesshomaru knows how to please my body the right way. His lips were at my ear once again. "Rin I just need to have you. It's going to be hard to resist your body when we're at my home."

"I feel the same way. Let's make this last till we need to leave." Our lips were upon each other's as we started to become intimate. I felt his hand slide down my body till he reached the hot spot between my legs. He toyed with the petals to the point I moaned against his lips. "Sesshomaru," I sang. The thrust of his fingers was becoming faster. I pumped my hips synchronizing against his hand. I kept one arm wrapped around his neck. I slid my other hand down his wet soft skin. I ran my fingers over his rock hard abs. I moved my hand down more till I found what I was looking for. I traced my pointer finger along his manhood. He arched my back to the movement I made along him. He even growled into my neck. I wrapped my hand along his length and slowly thrusted him. His lips pressed so hard into my neck. He pushed two fingers inside me and thrusted at the same pace as me. When he hit the right spot I sang his name again "Sesshomaru,".

He grabbed my wrist and I let go of his erection. He then removed his fingers from inside me. He handed me the condom from the shelf of the shower. I removed it from the packet and placed it on his manhood.

"Let's try something new," he said mischievously.

"Like what?" I asked not sure what he was going to do.

"Mmh," he held my face in his hands while pressing his lips against mine. They were desperate with need. He pressed against my stomach. It was hard and engorged, I knew he wanted me. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he lifted me off the wet shower floor by my thighs. "Spread your legs more," he encouraged me. He pushed my back against the wall of the shower. He slid into me with a snarl of pleasure. "You're so hot and wet. I hate wearing a condom when you feel like this."

I think I understood what he was saying. He wanted to feel himself inside of me with no barrier. Sometimes I think about getting birth control just in case. Maybe I should talk to Izayoi. He held me by the thighs. What started out as gentle thrusts quickly became something more. I felt his teeth dig slightly into the side of my neck where he had previously grazed it before. It pinched a little as his thrusts became more vigorous. I was out of breath trying to keep up with him. My hips tightened around his, I called his name when he started pushing deeper inside of me. I don't know how he did it but somehow kept pushing hard enough to hit my clit over and over. I felt it swelling again, "oh…Sesshomaru…Ah!" I screamed, "harder please." Please keep hitting that spot, I wanted to beg him. I felt raw as he held me. He listened, his thrusts increased until I felt my legs go like jelly. I was going to come again. He bit down on my neck, just a little harder. I pushed on his head, "not yet…remember? You'll get…oh," my back arched into my orgasm.

He slammed his hand into the wall of the shower so hard he broke part of the wall. His mouth slackened just before he nearly broke my skin, "it's so tempting." He licked my neck. "I need you," he was still panting hard, holding me in one hand now.

"Did you finish?"

"No…" He flicked his tongue over my nipple. "I need more…I don't know what."

"Then take it," I pushed on his back with my heels.

"Not like this," it was almost as if he couldn't breathe. He set me down trying to regain what little composure he had left. "I might hurt you," he ran the palm of his hand down my face.

"You wouldn't," I said almost as breathless as he was.

"I'm a demon, you don't know how much I have to hold back when we do this," he kissed my fingers. "Can you go on all fours?" He asked me.

"Maybe outside the shower," I stepped over the tub and spread the towel down on the floor. I felt him get behind me as I looked ahead. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"I will, I need this." His breath was on my back.

"You can let go, it's okay. I trust you," I whispered knowing he would hear me.

His fingers found me first. He fumbled a bit until I felt him slide into me again. He held me around the hips with one hand. He was breathing hard again. He started slow at first, but then his hips started pounding into mine. It was almost painful how hard he was pushing. I tried to move with him, but the arm around my waist held me like a vice, "say my name," he growled.

"Sesshomaru," I felt like I was going to orgasm again…if I could just. I reached my own hand down to find my clit.

"Louder," he ordered me, losing what was left of his composure. I knew what he was talking about now, his hips tensed into mine harder, burying himself so deeply I cried out.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled.

"Come…I need to feel you clenching on me," he moved my hand out of the way. I didn't know it was possible for his fingers to move so quickly. They vibrated against my clit, "keep your legs open."

"I can't…it's too intense, uh….uhhh, Sesshomaru, please…" My thighs were on fire, I felt hard against his fingers, my legs were trembling. I wanted to close them as the pleasure was near painful, but he kept himself buried deep inside of me and his arm kept me from moving.

He thrust one more time, I felt myself fire, my body shook. My heart raced, "yes…yes…" he pounded into me again as I orgasmed against him.

"Uh…uh…uh…I…oh," I couldn't think, I could barely breathe it felt so amazing.

"Fuck Rin," the condom warmed.

We both collapsed on the floor of the bathroom. I was breathing hard. He landed behind me. He pressed his lips into my neck, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked me. "I smell blood. Are you getting a period?" He shot up.

I shook my head.

"Dammit," he leaned against the tub. "I'm sorry."

"Is it that hard to not mark me?" I had no idea.

He tugged me onto his chest. "Sometimes it's okay," he pulled the hair off my shoulder and touched the skin he had nearly broken with his teeth. "A hundred years ago I wouldn't have to wait."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "We should probably finish the shower. Think the whole dorm heard us?"

"I wouldn't worry about it…I've heard Kagome and Sango scream louder than that," he helped me up.

I winced, putting a hand between my legs. It felt very sore down there.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He smiled at me.

"Sesshomaru," I slapped his shoulder. "Get in the shower. I did like it the last time you used your mouth." I said as we both stepped under the hot water. "You really can't mark me until I'm eighteen?"

"I don't think there are any loopholes," Sesshomaru passed me the shampoo. "I can ask my father. The law was made to protect humans mostly. Before it was passed demons did what Kyoya wanted to do to you. It wasn't fair to the human, specifically the human female to have something like that done to them." He took the washcloth and soaked it in the water. "Come here," he wrapped his arm around my waist. He ran the cloth over my soreness. The hot water felt amazing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I kissed the underside of his chin. "I love you. It felt good mostly." I sighed feeling like I could tell him the truth I added, "it did hurt a little."

"When?"

"I think more when I was up against the wall of the shower, this is weird having this conversation." I tried to turn away from him.

"I try not to hear my father and stepmother. It's kind of hard with my hearing but even now every couple of months I can hear them in their room talking about intimacy. If we don't talk about what we like, how will we know how to please each other?"

"They talk about it?"

"They talk about what they like. They have a book about different positions Inuyasha and I used to steal in middle school when we got curious about sex," he laughed rinsing my hair.

"You should steal it while we are there," I giggled into his chest. "The water is getting cold."

"We should probably get out," he turned it off with one hand while still holding me with the other. "I like making love to you."

"I do too…Sesshomaru do you think Izayoi could help me get birth control? Just in case? What if the condom breaks or we get so into it we forget? Then maybe we can even try without a condom." I touched his member, it was already starting to get full again. "Sometimes I want to feel it without the condom too."

He moved my hand away. "I don't want to hurt you again. My youkai is still unsatisfied."

"Um…" I blushed. I couldn't believe what I was thinking, "I think I know a way to satisfy your need to not wear a condom."

"What?" He leaned against the shower wall.

I lowered myself onto my knees.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," I reached up and started by running my hands along his shaft. He groaned in pleasure. He was already moist from the shower. It was easy to guide my hand along him. When he was hard and taught I opened my mouth curious. I started by circling my tongue around the tip. He really liked that. I slid my tongue down the side. I had never spent that much time looking at him before. I kissed the sides, opening my mouth and licking while I did. I held his scrotum in my hand, massaging him. He threaded his fingers through my hair moaning quietly.

"I may come in your mouth."

"It's okay," I wanted to do this for him. Each time we make love, he always takes care of my needs before his. I moved to the tip again. I wondered how much of him I could take into my mouth. I opened my mouth wide and took in as much of him as I could. I licked the bottom of his shaft while I did. He fingers dug into my hair more as his growls got lower. He rocked his hips into my face. I knew he was feeling good. I sucked on his tip, tasting the slightest bit of salt in my mouth from his come already beading at the tip. I continued sucking over and over, holding him in my mouth.

Without warning he grabbed me by the arm and lifted me off the shower floor. His eyes were covered in red. I'd never seen him like this before. He pressed my front against the bathroom shower spreading my legs with one of his feet. He was inside of me. It felt amazing, his skin is so smooth and so hard. I reached down and toyed with my clit. It was already sore but I wanted to come for him again. His hands found my breasts and teased my breasts in his fingers. I cried his name over and over. He moved my hand from my clit and then his fingers worked so quickly on me I was panting in pleasure. His hips pushed harder and harder into mine. He hit the spot where I was sore, I screamed. I couldn't help it. It felt good and painful all at the same time. All I could hear behind me were deep throated grunts as hips moved faster and faster and faster. His eyes were redder than I had ever seen them. Then I felt warmth inside of me, it dripped down my thighs as he pulled out, he half sprayed the wall. "Shit," he cursed himself. "Shit…"

I turned around nervously, "you weren't wearing a condom. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know…my youkai," he rolled his shoulders. "It's…I don't know…satisfied now, but before. I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" I felt hurt and scared. What if I end up pregnant from this?

"This…I need you…I need to mark you. I need you to be mine," he pulled me to his chest again. "It's like it's boiling inside of me. I can't breathe."

"Isn't there a way?" I hugged him tightly. "How would they know. I could wear a turtleneck."

"They would sense it. I can't sense marked couples yet, but older demons like my father can. He would know. I tried to pull out. I don't know if I did it in time. Shit my father is going to kill me."

I was scared. I didn't know what to think. We had been so careful before. What if I ended up pregnant? I tried to smile but I couldn't. I got out of the shower, he followed me. Then we both got dressed. We both walked back into my room. I took a seat along the window sill. I placed my back against the wall and brought my knees to my chest. So much was going through my head. I was scared I might show signs that I'll be pregnant in a few weeks. Sesshomaru came to sit by me "Rin? I'm sorry." Tears were now forming on my eyes. "Rin say something, please."

"Sesshomaru, I don't...I don't want to end up pregnant at sixteen." I buried my head into my knees. My tears were coming out like fireworks. Before I could react more I felt myself being lifted off the window sill and brought to my feet. He pulled me into his rock hard chest.

"Rin I'm sorry. My inner youkai called for you." He swallowed hard. "You don't realize how hard it is for me to try and control it. If there was a way for me to make you demon then you would know how it feels." He swallowed hard again. "I do agree that you need to talk to Izayoi about helping you get on birth control. We might end up or I should say, I'm the one who's going to be scolded this evening. My father has been warning me for several weeks about this. But I can't control this desire. I really need to make you mine." His lips were against my neck. "There has to be a way that will allow for me to make you mine." He still doesn't get what I'm talking about.

"Sesshomaru what would you do if I start showing signs that I'm pregnant?" He held me tighter.

"I'll be with you throughout it. I wouldn't dare to walk out on you. I'll hold your hand while you give birth to our child. It doesn't bother me that our future child will be half-demon." I'm still worried. I'm going to keep being worried till I have my period. Sesshomaru held me for quite a while. He whispered softly into my ear "do you have everything packed and ready to go?" He glanced at my duffle bag quietly. His eyes said everything. He wasn't happy with himself.

"Yes. I finished packing earlier. So I'm ready to go whenever you are." We're only going to be away for one week. So I didn't need to bring much with me. I am bringing my laptop so I can write. I managed to fit it right on top of my clothes.

"If you're ready then we can head out. I was thinking about stopping by your family's grave along the way."

I smiled at him. "I would appreciate that, thank you." It was so thoughtful of him to think about visiting my family's grave. I embraced him.

"You're welcome. I thought it would be nice for you to visit them. We could check if their plots need to be cleaned of the dried up leaves."

"I agree." I released my arms from around his waist and walked over to grab my bag. I was about to pick it up when Sesshomaru grabbed it first. "I don't mind carrying my bag," I informed him.

He just smiled back and took my hand in his. "Shall we head out?"

"Yes." I let go of his hand and went for my closet to grab my fall jacket. I slipped it on and buttoned up. I grabbed my mini bag and dorm keys. We both walked out of my room. I turned off the lights and shut the door. I then locked the door. I went back to holding his hand and we headed for the elevators. When the doors opened the twins walked off. They both gave me such evil looks. I ignored them. They don't bother me anymore. Sesshomaru ignored them as well. He and I walked in the elevators when we heard Natsume whisper to her sister Sayumi.

"Ehh I can't believe they're engaged. She'll be one ugly bride." That pissed off Sesshomaru so much. When the doors were about to close he put my bag down and grabbed my chin. He engulfed my lips right in front of them. He pulled me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's get out of here Sayumi. I want to throw up." The doors closed and they were gone. What a relief that was. I looked up at his golden eyes.

"Sorry about that. It just pisses me off when they disrespect what belongs to me. You will be a beautiful bride. My future wife," he announced. I rested my head against his chest. Sesshomaru pushed the button for the lobby.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. They don't bother me anymore. I'm glad I belong to you and no one else. I've been imagining what I would like as a bride. I can't wait to see what our future holds."

"Izayoi is going to want to design your wedding gown just so you know. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. I feel the same way Rin. I see you carrying our children," he coughed sputtering, "a few years from now, that is…not right now. My father is going to kill me." He rubbed his thumb along my stomach.

I just shook my head. I didn't understand why he didn't stop himself. "Are you going to talk to him about it?"

"I don't know…probably. I can't keep this up anymore. Resisting you is too much for me," he wiped his cheek looking tired and stressed. "Let's go. This is going to be one hard week to try and resist your body. But at least I'll get to cuddle with you every night as we fall asleep. I love watching you fall asleep in my arms. You look so peaceful. Don't forget tonight I'll be teaching you how to swim. Mmh seeing you in a swimsuit is going to drive my inner youkai insane." I totally forgot he was going to teach me to swim.

"I'm still a bit nervous about swimming. Keep your inner youkai to yourself. I'm serious Sesshomaru…I don't want to be pregnant right now."

"I will. I'll control myself. I'll help you get over your fear of the water. It'll be fun," he tried to change the subject. "You'll be a pro at swimming before you know it."

I hope he's right about that. "Promise to not let me go when we're in the water?"

"I won't let you go I promise. Every day you show more strength in yourself. Just like with the twins back there. You didn't let their words hurt you. Even with you telling me you're ready to take the polygraph test. Rin you're becoming the strongest person I've ever met. You're showing that nothing is going to hold you back. Who knows, you might be able to float in the deep end of the pool by late tonight. Just think positive thoughts." His words were very true. I do feel stronger every day. But I'm still worried I won't be at my strongest with swimming.

We arrived at Sesshomaru's car. He popped opened the trunk. I was shocked that it was under the hood. I have no idea what type of car he drives. "What kind of car is this? I've never seen a trunk under the hood before."

Sesshomaru placed my bag next to his, "it's a Bugatti Chiron." He shut the trunk. "Let's get going before traffic gets bad." I looked up at him and nodded my head. We both got inside his car and buckled up. Once he got the car going and the heat running, Sesshomaru pulled out and headed down the highway. "Rin have you thought about learning to drive?"

Learning to drive? I never thought about that at all. "Honestly no, I haven't. Before everything happened these last few months, my main goal was to focus on graduating school and move out of that hell of a home. I told myself I was going to live in a tent and save up everything to buy a home for myself." Sesshomaru grabbed my left hand and brought it to his lips.

"That will not happen Rin. I won't allow you to live like that. You and I will have a home together before you know it. It will be like the homes you see in your books. I will make sure our home is filled with books for you to read. You will feel safe and won't have to live in fear."

"I've always wanted a home like the ones from my books. Having a home out in the woods with a nice size screened in porch. Being able to sit out on the deck with a good book and hot cup of tea."

"I'll make that dream come true Rin." With my hand still in his I brought them to my lips. I kissed his knuckles.

"I cannot wait for that day Sesshomaru." I can wait to be pregnant though. Please don't let me be pregnant.

After being in the car for a few hours we made it to the graveyard. Once Sesshomaru had the car parked we both got out at the same time. We took each other's hands and walked inside in the direction of my family's burial site. After walking for several minutes we made it to their graves that were next to the tree called Bukoseno. It was already cleaned up. "My father and Izayoi must have come earlier and cleaned up." They're so generous to come out to do this again. "I guess they had a feeling I would bring you here to visit." There was incense already lit along their graves and a bouquet of flowers. They had a very fall festive look to them. They were a mix of yellow, red, and orange flowers. They even had fall leaves along it.

A light breeze blew around us. I had a feeling it was my parents hugging me. Even my siblings. I could feel their presence around us. They must know I'm happy and safe. I brought my closed hand to heart and said a prayer in my head. "Rin, are you okay?" Sesshomaru's arms were around my waist.

"Yes. I can feel their presence around us. I can tell they're happy seeing us here." I took his hand and kissed his soft skin.

"I can sense calm energy around us as well Rin. I'm surprised you have that type of ability. You must have a strong gift." His nose was running through my hair when he said that. Gift? Am I close to what they call a miko? I know they have the ability to sense good or bad energy. "My amazing gifted flower. We'll stay a little bit longer and then we'll head to my home. Father and Izayoi are happy that you are celebrating with us. Izayoi said she's going to try and kidnap you away from me. I have a feeling she wants to take you shopping. I won't be able to win that battle with her. Since she got to see you again after so many years she already made the claim to have you spend a whole day with her. I think she has other plans in store but I'm not sure what that is." Mmh, I wonder what her plans are as well? "But tonight you are mine. I've already told her that." We stayed here at my family's graves till the wind died down. I had a feeling that was their way of saying goodbye till I come back and visit again. We headed back to his car so we could head to his home.

* * *

677art: There will be more fluff to come. Just you wait.

elohiniar: thank you for being an amazing beta :)

Please Review. Thank you


	17. Chapter 16: The Talk

**_Chapter 16: The Talk_**

We were back on the road driving through an upscale neighborhood. The homes out there were so beautiful. It's sad I don't remember much about it. I know my old home was right down one of these streets. It wasn't a mansion but it was a decent size house.I just don't remember the street name it rested on though. About ten minutes later we pulled up to a gated driveway. Sesshomaru pressed a button on his sun visor. The long gate in front of us slid open. Then he lightly pushed on the gas pedal and drove along the driveway. He pushed the button again and the gate closed behind us. Sesshomaru drove for about another minute when we pulled up to his home. It was larger than I remembered. This time Sesshomaru pressed a button on the steering wheel. It was for the garage. He pulled in and closed the doors behind us. Then he turned off the car. "It's just us for now. Everyone is at work and Inuyasha won't be here till later this evening. Come. I'll give you a grand tour of my home. I don't know if you remember much after ten years."

"A tour would be nice. I'm not sure if I'll remember everything though." Sesshomaru opened up the hood of his car and pulled out our bags. He passed me mine. Shutting the hood, we headed towards the door. If I remembered correctly it led into the kitchen. He opened the door. The kitchen was a lot bigger. I guess they had to remodel it over the last few years. Everything was new. The cabinets, countertops and stainless steel appliances. A huge mahogany kitchen table sat by a wide window that overlooked the backyard.

"As you see this is the kitchen. My father and Izayoi wanted to make it up to date. They had it fixed up ten years ago."

"It's amazing."

"Yeah, me kind of damaging the house ten years ago caused quite a lot of upscale repairs. But you already know why I did that. Let me show you more of the house." I knew what he meant by that. He tried to keep me locked in his bedroom, the same day I drowned. It was the day his family and my family found out I was meant to be his future mate.

He showed me every room on the main floor. Everything was brand new and pristine. "We did have a new room added into the basement. My father always wanted an in-home theater. So he had one put in a few years ago. I don't know if you're into watching movies but maybe we can watch one tonight." I haven't seen a movie in a really long time. I haven't even watched television in a really long time.

"Sure, just as long I can snuggle up with you."

He growled seductively. I knew me saying that was going to drive his inner youkai insane, because he had to resist his temptations all this week. I was still worried about everything.

"Yes, I'm going to have you close to me. This is the only temptation I'll be able to accept." We made it upstairs and Sesshomaru pointed out each room up there. The last room we stopped at was his room. It was on the east wing of the house. He opened up the double doors and we walked inside. "This is my room. The same room I kept you close to me when my heart called for you that day. It's been so many years since that day. The same day I called you my little lavender." Sesshomaru grabbed our bags and placed them on the floor. He shut the doors behind us. His arms were in-front of me. He was unbuttoning my jacket. "Rin." He nipped my earlobe.

"Sesshomaru please not now. You need to try to control yourself." I was begging as best I could. After what happened earlier today I couldn't do this. He already had my jacket undone and off of me. He turned me around and lifted me up from my thighs. "Sesshomaru please," I begged again. He placed my back on his huge bed. I tried to scoot myself onto the other side of the bed hoping to get out of his reach. But I couldn't. He grabbed my ankle and stopped me from doing that. He slid me back closer to him and got on top of me. Oh god his eyes were so red. "Sesshomaru please, we can't do this." He bared his fangs at me. I could feel my heart accelerating. I kept my voice calm to see if he would calm down himself. "Sesshomaru you need to resist this urge. Let's..." His teeth were tracing my neck. I had to think of something fast that would help calm his urges. I would like to see the neighborhood around here. Maybe a walk would help him. "Sesshomaru let's go for a walk around the neighborhood. I have a feeling it will calm your urges." A few seconds after I said those words he lifted his head up. His eyes went back to gold. He lifted himself off of me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Rin I'm sorry. These urges of mine are getting out of hand."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I ran my finger back and forth along his upper chest. "It's okay. Do you think it will be easier if I slept in one of the guest rooms? Would that help you resist your urges?"

"No it won't. It will drive me insane. I want you to be mine, now. My youkai will send me to your room. It might result in me marking you. We'll find out later if there's a loophole. I might even have to ask my mother if she knows of a loophole." Sesshomaru never mentioned his mother to me before. "I'm not ready for you to meet her though." I wondered why that was? But I wouldn't question it. He could introduce me to her when he was ready. "Come let's go for a walk. There's a pathway behind the house."

Getting up from the bed, Sesshomaru grabbed my jacket. He helped me get back into it. After I buttoned it back up we headed back downstairs. We walked through the kitchen, out into the backyard. I saw the pool. I forgot how huge it was. I turned my head away. We walked around and headed for a back gate. Sesshomaru opened up the lock and we both walked through. After he shut the gate we took each other's hand and walked off heading left.

The weather was very nice and cool. It was partly cloudy with a bit of sun shining down on us. A tiny bit of wind blew around us. It felt relaxing. So many beautiful homes in this neighborhood. I released my hand from his and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Are you cold Rin?"

"No, I just wanted to wrap my arms around you."

His arms wound around me tightly. "You're still worried aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

We stopped walking when Sesshomaru pulled me closer into his warm body. "I'm sorry. I was careless and allowed my inner youkai to take control. I really need to speak to my father about this. He won't be mad at you I promise. But with me, that's a whole different story. So while I talk to him alone, you can hang with Izayoi. She's going to want to catch up with you. Don't be afraid to talk to her about getting birth control." He's right about that. Later this evening I'll speak to Izayoi privately. I hope I can get it in the next few days. I wonder which one would be best for me? It's very embarrassing that I have to discuss this with her. I wonder if she and my mother ever talked about birth control? The thought scares me a bit. "Rin let's think positive thoughts. Come I'm going to take you to this path that's not too far from the house. The view at the end is amazing." We went back to holding hands and ventured forward. I wondered what he wanted to show me?

As we were walking the sun would break through the clouds every few minutes. The birds were singing all around us. It felt tranquil out there. This was the atmosphere I love. I could see sunlight through the break of the trees in front of us. After a few seconds we were near a fenced cliff. Walking over, I was amazed at the view below. It was a valley that went on and on for miles. I could see a long slow moving river. I think I could see a very small town below as well. "Amazing view isn't?" He came up from behind me. He rested his head along my shoulder. His arms were holding me close to his warm body.

"It is. This is a kind of view I would love to see in our future home."

He nuzzled his nose into my hair. "Mmh, same here."

I turned my head slightly till I felt my lips brush against his.

"We need to head back soon. My father and Izayoi should be home very shortly." My whole entire body went stiff. I could tell Sesshomaru knew I was nervous. "I'm nervous too Rin, trust me. I'm not looking forward to my father's words. But it will be over and done with by tonight."

"Sesshomaru do...do you think Izayoi will know which birth control will be best for me?" It was an awkward question to ask him. We began walking back towards the house.

"Yes I believe so. She might be a little concerned but she won't be mad at you. Izayoi cares for you a lot. You're like the daughter she never had. She'll be more upset with me. I might get a small scolding from her. But I'm not scared." He lifted me up into his arms. He flew back up the path till we reached the gate to his backyard. He set me back on my feet. "I can hear my father and Izayoi inside the house. I promise this will be over soon." He opened up the gate and we walked through. Once he closed the gate we walked towards the back double doors. "Try to relax your breathing. My father is going to pick it up very quickly." I took a few quick breaths to calm my nerves. Once I felt myself calm down Sesshomaru opened up the backdoor to the kitchen. In the huge room I saw Toga and Izayoi standing around the island. They were talking amongst themselves. They both looked up when they saw us standing in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru, Rin there you both are. I was wondering where you went off to. We were just discussing dinner plans." I kept myself calm and cool both inside and out. But deep down inside, I was worried. I knew once this ordeal was over and done with I wanted to inform Toga that I was ready for the polygraph test.

"Um Father, before dinner can I," Sesshomaru paused thinking, "talk to you for a few minutes about something?"

Toga's eyebrow raised, "sure."

"In private," Sesshomaru added quickly.

"Okay, come to my office," Toga and Sesshomaru left Izayoi and I alone.

"Everything okay in paradise?" Izayoi came around the gigantic island in the kitchen and held my hand.

"Um…Izayoi," my voice was shaking. I was so nervous. I could still feel his warmth on my legs when I thought about it as he held me against the wall.

"What is it dear?" She asked calmly.

"Um…I need…b…b…b…" I swallowed. I was going to have to say it, "wehadsexwithoutacondom," I rambled out then covered my mouth with both hands. I hope they didn't hear me.

Izayoi just started laughing really loud, "we did too. So many times," she grasped both my hands between hers. "Do you know which one you want? When did this little interaction happen?" She was so calm. I thought she would be mad or upset.

"This morning, in the shower," I sat down on one of the bar stools. "I don't know what's wrong with him. It's like something is brewing inside of him. His eyes keep turning red. It's like he can't get enough."

"He's ready to mark you dear. Toga was the same way when we were courting. In a normal human relationship I would say it was improper for you two to start this kind of relationship but youkai can't help it. They can't stop themselves and elongating the process, especially once physical relations have started is almost painful for them. It calls to them, like a drug. My poor stepson," she chuckled again, "and he thought he was above such things. We need to get you plan B to start. That will stop a pregnancy from happening, but we have to go to a special pharmacy. Trust me if he has been antsy, a condom wouldn't have helped. His youkai would have ripped right through it." She turned to the cabinets and pulled a glass out, filling it with water. She passed me the glass.

"Why is this happening?" I drank the water gratefully.

"He wants you to get pregnant. Or at least his inner youkai does and he wants to mark you. So until at least one of those things happens you two need to keep your hands off each other. I think you should sleep in our wing tonight until Toga can help him get control of himself. If this were a hundred years ago we wouldn't have this issue." Izayoi refilled the glass for me.

"He wants me pregnant?" I'm way too young for that to happen.

"Of course. It's normal with all youkai's," she sat down next to me. "Now let's talk about birth control. Can you remember to take a pill every month?"

"Not really…I'm not so good with that."

"An IUD would be painful. Unless you have had a baby before, it can hurt to have the cervix stretched out. That leaves the shot or the ring. The ring you put inside and the shot gives you three months of protection." Izayoi patted my arm. "You think about which one would work best for you."

"Maybe the shot. I don't know how I feel about putting things up my…" my cheeks were burning so badly I could feel my ears tingling.

"I'll call my doctor tomorrow and have an appointment set up for you this week. The shot might be the best option. I'll bring you to the doctor every three months, that way we know you get it on time. After each appointment you and I will go shopping." Shopping? Well at least it would help keep my mind off of things. "While we wait for them to talk, let me show you to your room. Since we're still in the process of taking you in." She grabbed my hand and led the way to the front foyer to head upstairs. "I've already decorated your room with lavish furniture. You have your own personal bathroom and I filled it with stuff that you can't imagine. Oh! tomorrow you and I are going to spend the whole day together. I have the whole day planned out. But you'll have to wait and see."

She led us to the west wing of her home. The doors to my room were near the grand staircase. She opened up the double doors and I was in awe. The room was amazing. The furniture looked like it came from overseas. Maybe from France? "What do you think of your room Rin?"

"It's beautiful Izayoi. I love it, thank you." She pulled me over to another set of doors. She opened them up. It was my personal bathroom. It was breathtaking. "Wow."

"Just wait till you see your walk-in-closet. I've already filled it with some clothing." She pulled me over to another set of double doors which I believe was the closet she spoke of. Once we were inside my mind began to think of my mother.

"Izayoi can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear. If there's anything you wish to speak about, don't be afraid to ask. I'm all ears."

"Did...did my mother ever talk to you about this?" It was very awkward to ask.

She came over to me and embraced me. "Yes dear she did. She talked to me privately about it. I guess she didn't want your father to know." I could actually breathe hearing her say that. "Your mother told me to take it easy with you and to be very calm. She wanted to make sure you chose the birth control that you would like the best."

I did have to ask one other important question. "If...if...I." I was so hard to ask. I didn't know what her response would be. Izayoi gestured to sit down on a bench inside my closet.

"You're wondering how your mother would feel if you did end up pregnant?" I just nodded my head. She was smiling again. "Your mother said to give you the loving care you needed. Your mother had a feeling you and Sesshomaru would have special moments together. Rin, when the time comes when you're a little older." She placed her hand on my stomach and rubbed it. "I hope you allow me to be a grandmother to your child." She cupped my face and rubbed my cheek. "Just so you know, your future baby will be very spoiled."

I laughed at what she said. "Of course Izayoi, when that time comes. Just not now. I really want to graduate from school."

"Good girl. Why don't we head out to the pharmacy I was speaking of. Don't be alarmed dear, but the pharmacy I'm bringing you to is a demon pharmacy. A regular plan b pill won't work with your situation dear. You need the demon plan b pill. I recommend that you take the pill today, that way it's in your system. We still have a while before we head out for dinner."

"Sure." We both got up and walked out. "Izayoi what's the difference between the two different pills?" I asked.

"The regular plan b will only work on human sperm. A demon sperm will surpass it and will still cause you to become pregnant. The demon plan b pill will prevent a demon sperm from causing pregnancy."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his father's office just after they overheard what Rin just told Izayoi. It wasn't really their fault for having strong hearing. He watched his father put his elbows on his desk top and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Sesshomaru just why? You need to get control of this. Are you trying to make me a grandfather?"

"I'm trying my hardest father and no I'm not trying to make you a grandfather. These urges keep coming and I...I need to make her mine. Rin sleeping in a different room is going to drive my youkai insane. Having her lock a door won't help. My youkai will tell me to break down the door and mark what's mine. There are times I fear that bastard Kyoya could come back and try to claim Rin as his own. Father are there any loopholes that will allow me to mark Rin? Even though she's under age. I don't think I can wait two more years."

"There might be Sesshomaru. But I don't know if the law nowadays will allow it." Toga got up from his chair and went over to a wall of old books. He looked at the several books in front of him. After looking for a few minutes he found the book along the bottom shelf. He brought the old book over to his desk. Toga looked at the chapter listings until he found what he was looking for. He opened up to the chapter on early mating rituals. He began to read the chapter.

As Toga was reading, Sesshomaru picked up the conversation Rin and Izayoi were having upstairs. He could hear them talking about her room. He was not happy that it was on the west wing of the house. He knew he would sneak her back during the night to his room. He was trying very hard to not bolt upstairs right now and grab her. He knew he had to control his youkai.

"Hundreds of years ago if a demon male wanted a human female as a mate, they had to get permission from the girl's parents and also the demon's parents." Toga looked up to his son.

"Rin's family already agreed. It's even in their will. I have a feeling you and Izayoi approve of this!"

"Sesshomaru, you know I would agree to it. But you're forgetting that Izayoi is your stepmother. You would need to speak to your mother and get her permission. But good luck getting in contact with her. Plus you know how your mother feels about human and demon relationships. Plus the law will still be one step ahead of you. Even if your mother does give you permission which I have a feeling she won't, you would still have to wait till Rin is eighteen. Two years is not that long. You seriously can't wait that long?"

"No, I can't. To me it doesn't matter what mothers words are, Rin is my mate. You even said it yourself back in September that she's my mate. I need to insert my youkai into her. I don't know who much longer I can hold out. I fear it's going to happen sooner than we think." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He could feel his youkai trying to take control of him. "The only time my youkai is not trying to come out is when Rin and I go to our proper classes back at school."

"You take after me with that. When Izayoi and I were courting I had the urges to mark her after I asked her to be mine. But I held onto those temptations for several months."

"Unfortunately for myself I can't wait that long. There has to be something in the book that could surpass the human rules with today's laws."

"Mmh, it seems there might be a way."

"What!" Sesshomaru got up and went around his father. Toga pointed at the section he was reading.

"It seems Rin would need to prove her devotion for you. She would...she's going to have to meet your mother," Toga said perplexed.

"You said that like it's a bad thing," Sesshomaru announced.

"Sesshomaru for your mother to approve of this, Rin has to pass a test."

"What would mother's meaning of a test be for Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a harsh tone.

Toga stood up and out his hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mother will choose the test based on how she sees Rin with you. Knowing your mother she might...she might send Rin to the underworld." Sesshomaru's eyes went a deep red. They were redder then they ever had been before.

"I won't allow it. Rin doesn't have the ability to survive. She'll die once she gets sent there."

"If Rin keeps her meido bracelet on, she might be able to survive without a problem."

"I thought you said that the meido stone was an old myth?"

"It is, but if the myths are true, we'll all be in for surprise."

"What if the myths are just a lie and Rin dies?"

"Rin is not going to die Sesshomaru. She'll be fine. Rin is very strong, my son."

"I won't allow it. She may look strong. But she's not so strong to be in that place." Sesshomaru kept his voice low.

"You need to calm down. You need to realize Rin is the sole survivor of one of the most horrific massacres Japan has ever seen. If Rin can survive what she went through ten years ago, she'll pass your mother's test with no problem." Toga watched his son's eyes go back to normal.

"The real question is what Rin will face when she's in the other world?"

Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend what would happen soon. Even if it did happen he would kick himself for not being there for Rin. "I'll message mother after the holidays. I don't want Rin to go through more ordeals right now. She's already got too much on her mind after what happened this morning." He was thankful that Izayoi knew what to do with this situation.

"You and Rin have nothing to worry about. Izayoi has experience with birth control. I will allow Rin to be with you at night, but you need to keep your mouth away from her neck. Plus you cannot be intimate while you both are here."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "I'll try my best father." A hard knock came at the door.

"Come in Inuyasha," Toga called out.

"Hey pops, can I talk to you about something?" Toga raised an eyebrow at his youngest son. He knew something was up.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Uhhh, well I want to tell you in private. It's a serious issue."

Sesshomaru and Toga both raised an eyebrow to him.

"Inuyasha please tell me Kagome is not pregnant?"

Inuyasha turned his head away from them. "She is pregnant, pops. Mom is going to kill me. I'm so sorry."

Toga took a seat at his desk chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose again. "God damn it Inuyasha, I've given you the talk so many times. How many weeks is Kagome?"

"Uhhh, her mother took her to the baby doctor or whatever the proper term for them is. But what Kagome told me is that she's one month along. She's about the same amount of weeks as Sango. I feel bad for them. She and Miroku are having twins."

"Sango's pregnant? Just great. All of you guys need to settle down with all of this. Inuyasha you need to stop showing off now and start manning up. Your mother is going to kill you for sure. She's not going to be too keen about becoming a grandmother. I'm not too keen on becoming a grandfather myself."

"I'm not happy about it either, but it happened. Where is mom?"

"I think she and Rin went to the demon pharmacy to get something," Toga informed him.

"Demon pharmacy? Let me guess Rin's pregnant as well?"

"Watch your mouth Inuyasha. Rin is not pregnant," Sesshomaru stated.

"Man I thought you would be the one to get Rin pregnant first."

Sesshomaru slammed his half-brother to the ground.

"Boys enough. Inuyasha I hope you man up and take responsibility for what happened."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet without a scratch. "Hey I already planned on being the best dad I can be. Hell I'm excited. I'm going to teach my kid to be the most rambunctious child ever."

Toga raised an eyebrow again. "You know Kagome will put you in your place for that."

Inuyasha just smirked at his father. "Ehh, I'm not scared of Kagome. Her incantations are less scarier than you think."

"It's going to get a lot scarier when I tell you that the enchanted beads won't be coming off your neck for a while."

Inuyasha's ear perked up to that. "Oh come on pops. I've been wearing these for over a year. I think I've learned my lesson."

"It doesn't seem so. You're still a rambunctious teenager who's going to become a father." All their ears perked up with the sound of the garage opening. "Well, you better go and tell your mother what's about to occur in eight months."

"Crap! This is going to be an awkward evening." They all headed out towards the kitchen.

* * *

Izayoi and myself got back to the house after going to get the plan B pills. We got out of her white Lexus and headed inside towards the kitchen. She rubbed her hand along my back to ensure everything would be fine. I took the pill after we left the store so it would start to take effect immediately. "Just relax dear. You have nothing to worry about. All you need to do is enjoy yourself while you're staying here with us for a week." I smiled at her. We walked inside. I saw Sesshomaru, Toga, and Inuyasha standing in the kitchen. I walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Sesshomaru and Rin, go get yourselves ready for dinner. We'll be leaving shortly. Izayoi, Inuyasha has some unexpected news to tell you." Before I could turn to look at Izayoi's face, Sesshomaru turned us into a ball of white light. He shot us all the way upstairs into his room.

"Sorry I don't want you to hear what's about to occur."

I think I knew what was about to occur.

"INUYASHA WHY?" I had a feeling Izayoi was crying.

Sesshomaru shut his bedroom door so we couldn't hear anymore. "Rin come here." Sesshomaru brought me over to this huge comfy bed. We laid down and cuddled into each other's arms. "I guess I should tell you. Kagome is pregnant and so is Sango." I shot up and looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Are you serious?" I said quietly. I hope Toga and Inuyasha didn't hear. Sesshomaru sat up and pulled me over his lap.

"Yes, this day is turning out to be not so great. Did Izayoi get what you needed at the demon pharmacy?"

I knew he overheard our conversation earlier. "Yes, I took it on the way back here." It was very awkward going inside there. I felt like I was being watched by everyone inside the store. Sesshomaru rubbed his hand along my stomach.

"Rin I am sorry about everything. My father was less stressed about it then I thought."

I raised an eyebrow to him. "What do you mean? I thought he would be mad?"

"He was a little. But he knows why and he had the same issue with Izayoi himself." Sesshomaru kissed my cheek.

"We looked to see if there were any loopholes. We found one. But I'll explain everything to you at a later date. Right now is not the right time." I wonder what the loophole is?

"Sesshomaru if...if they didn't have these types of medicines and I did in fact become pregnant, would you want a boy or girl?" I could feel him smiling against my cheek.

"A little girl. That way I have two special girls in my life. I wouldn't care that she'll be a half-demon. She'll be our little pup. I hope when we do have a daughter, she takes after your beauty," he whispered.

To have a little girl would be amazing. But I'll be happy with a boy or girl. I have names written down in a notepad that I would give my future children. I wrote them back when I was just thirteen. But I'll save those for a later date to tell him. I don't want to make myself anxious about children right now. "We should get ready to go. I'll let you change first."

Sesshomaru brought both of us to our feet. After he let me go I walked over to my duffle bag. I opened it up and pulled out my laptop and placed it against the wall. Then I dug out the dress I bought back in September. I walked inside his bathroom and shut the door. I locked it. I didn't want to take the chance with his youkai coming out. I changed my outfit and styled my hair. I walked back out into his room. He was already dressed. He was wearing black dress pants and a light blue button up dress shirt. He looked so handsome.

Sesshomaru turned around to see me standing in the doorway. His eyes looked so calm and not filled with lust. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You keep amazing with your beauty. I can't take it. We should head downstairs before this lust I have for you builds up," he said in a whisper. Before we walked out I grabbed my dusty rose flats and slipped them on.

Once we were back downstairs we headed for the kitchen. I saw that everyone else was ready to go. Izayoi looked a bit sad but she held a smile. "Are you both ready?" Toga asked.

"Yes. Are we going to the restaurant on Oak road in downtown?" Sesshomaru asked. We all walked inside the garage.

"Yes, I made reservations earlier for us to be seated."

"We'll meet you all there." Sesshomaru and I got inside his car. He opened the garage and backed out. Putting the garage into drive he headed down the long driveway till we reached the gate. He opened it up. Then he turned on to the road and headed right. I wonder what type of restaurant we are going to? Might be a fancy place since we're all dressed up nicely. Sesshomaru lifted my hand like he always did and brought them to his lips. "Hopefully tonight things start getting better for both of us. Don't forget you're learning how to swim later tonight." I keep forgetting he's going to teach me.

"Will you be able to control yourself seeing me in a swimsuit?" I had to ask. I might wear an old t-shirt over my swimsuit if that's the case.

"Yes I'll be able hold everything back I promise." I'll have to take his word.

* * *

Thank you again to my amazing beta reader and co-author elohiniar.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 17: The Worst Fear Imaginable

_**Chapter 17: The Worst Fear Imaginable**_

We got back from the restaurant later that evening. The food they served was divine. I've never had anything that good before. Sesshomaru pulled into the garage first. We both got out of his car and headed inside. His family would be here a short time later. Sesshomaru's arms were around my waist as we walked up stairs to head to his room. "Did you enjoy having dinner with my family?"

"I did. I felt like I belonged. I haven't felt like this since I was a child."

"I can't understand what it was like for you, to be alone for so long. But you have me and my family now. You are family. Soon to be family and my future wife. While you're here I don't want you to worry about anything. I want you to enjoy yourself and be happy." When we reached the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru grabbed my face and planted such a strong kiss on my lips. He pulled back "now let's get ready to go swimming. There's changing rooms outside near the pool."

I didn't really respond. I just smiled and nodded.

We went back to holding hands and headed for his room. Once inside his room I went for my bag. I dug out my swimsuit. My mind started to wonder about a few things. I needed to ask Sesshomaru before his family got back. "Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" I didn't know if my voice sounded alarming, but I had a feeling it did.

"You know you can ask me anything. Are you still worried about what happened earlier? If you are I'm sorry."

I stood up to face him. "No, I'm fine with that now."

He came over and wrapped his arms around my back. "What's troubling you?" His eyes had a tiny bit of concern in then.

"Umm...you don't think my soon to be ex-family will come to try and find me here? Do you think?"

"No not a chance. The property here is heavily secured. We have cameras outside to let us know if anyone comes on to our property. Don't forget my father, Inuyasha and myself have enhanced hearing. We'll be able to hear if anyone is outside in our yard. So you have nothing to fear." He rubbed his thumb along my cheek. "Is anything else bothering you?" I was about to say what else was on my mind when he heard the garage opening up downstairs. "You can tell me later."

I had to say it now "my scars," it was more of a whisper.

He whispered, "you're worried what everyone will think when they see your scars?" I just nodded my head. "They'll be a little concerned Rin. They know you've been through hell for the past ten years. Why don't we go downstairs and you can tell my father you're ready to take the test. He just went into his office. He can have an appointment set up for you at his work within a few days." I placed my swimsuit down on top of my duffle bag. "Are you going to want me to go with you when you take the test?"

"Yes. I have this bad feeling my...my aunt and uncle will be there. I fear that something bad will occur." We were all still whispering.

"Nothing will happen to you. You'll be surprised how strong my father's co-workers are. But I'll be there for extra protection. If your family is there that day, they'll have to get through me and everyone else. No one will lay a hand on my precious little lavender." He nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome, Rin."

We descended down the stairs to head over to his father's office. It was on the opposite side of the house from the kitchen. Sesshomaru didn't even have to knock "come on in you two," Toga called from the other side of the door. Sesshomaru opened up the door and we both walked inside the huge office. I was amazed how huge it was. It reminded me of photos I've seen of the Oval Office in Washington, DC inside the White House on google. Bookshelves covered up almost every wall. A huge mahogany desk sat in the middle. "Is everything okay? Is there something you wish to speak about?" He eyed both of us.

"Rin has something she wants to tell you," Sesshomaru informed his father.

Toga got up from his desk and came over to stand in front of us. "What do you wish to speak to me about Rin?"

Why am I feeling nervous? I need to stop feeling like this. I took a deep breath and looked straight into his golden eyes. "I've been thinking about this since early this month. I'm ready to take the polygraph test. I'm ready for my theory to unfold, including yours."

"You sure you're ready for this Rin? You're not gonna be nervous taking the test? I don't want you to feel anxious once my staff and I have you hooked up to the wires."

"I know I'm ready. I know I'll be calm and relaxed. I'm ready to prove my soon to be ex-family is responsible for killing everyone."

"If you're sure you're ready, I'll set up an appointment at my work after the holidays. That means you'll be going back to school a little bit later. But I have a feeling your teachers will understand. If you would like, I can message the school and have them email me your work. That way you can be up to date with your schoolwork. I'm guessing you're going to stay behind as well Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed. Rin's going to need all the support she can get. Who from the office will be assisting you with the test?"

"My two best co-workers who I can trust the most. Mr. Tsukuyomaru and Mr. Jakotsu. They are the most reliable."

"Good, I trust them as well. The day Rin goes and takes her test, will her soon to be ex-family be there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Her uncle insisted that he take it on the same day as Rin. He also told me on the phone he wanted to speak to her privately about everything." My heart skipped a beat. I knew they could tell I was panicking on the inside. "I told him I wouldn't allow it. When I asked him why, he just said it's a personal matter."

I know my uncle's plan, he's going to try to find a way to harm me. "Is it just her uncle that's taking the test? Or will her aunt be taking it as well?"

"They both are." I really hope they aren't on the same day.

"Are you going to use the special new polygraph test on them?" New polygraph test?

"Yes, on them and Rin. Don't be alarmed, the new polygraph test will be able to detect if anyone is truly lying or telling the truth. It can detect if a demon who can manipulate their minds is lying or speaking the truth." I just nodded. I know my results will come out right.

"When do you think you'll be able to take everything to the courts to have Rin officially with us?"

"Very soon. I'm going to meet with Rin's family's lawyer in the next few days. He's going to give me a date and then everything will go from there. Rin are you sure you don't need anything else from your old home?" Toga said kindly.

"No, I have everything stored back in my dorm." I told him.

"Do you have your birth certificate, social security card, and anything else like that stored away?" Toga inquired.

"Yes. I keep my social security card in my wallet, everything else is in a box inside my closet back in my dorm."

"Mmh, Rin if you don't mind it would be safer if you kept your personal private information safe here in my home. I have a huge fire lock box I can store it in."

"That will be no problem. I don't want anything happening to my stuff." It's a good idea to have my personal stuff stored where I know it will be safe.

"For now try not to worry about everything. Just enjoy yourself."

"I will," I informed him. I was still worried though.

* * *

A little while later Sesshomaru and I were outside in the backyard. We both went into the different changing rooms to change. I stripped my clothes off and put on my swimsuit. I grabbed a fresh clean pool towel from the towel rack. I wrapped it around my body. I walked back out where Sesshomaru was waiting for me. He could see I was nervous "Rin you have nothing to worry about," he whispered softly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. I'm going to slowly get you over this fear little by little."

I looked up into his golden irises "okay." I placed the towel that was wrapped around me along a lounge chair. I knew his eyes were on my back. I had a feeling lust was on his mind. His arms were already around the front of my body. "Sesshomaru, are you sure you're going to be able to handle yourself?"

He pulled back my hair and kissed my cheek. "Yes. I just wanted to tell you how amazing you look." I turned around in his arms to face him fully. "Are you ready to learn to swim?"

Taking a deep breath "yes." Sesshomaru carefully took my hand in his. He led us over to the steps that went into the pool. He started to walk in first. I froze at the edge of the pool.

"Rin, do you want me to carry you in?" He kindly asked. I nodded my head. He carefully lifted me up into his arms in a bridal style. Then he turned around and headed down into the water. I hid my face into his neck. My breathing was becoming very heavy. I tightened my arms around his neck. He was descending down the steps that were in the pool. After a few seconds Sesshomaru stopped walking. "Rin I'm gonna set you on your feet. The water is about three feet where we're at. I just need you to loosen your arms around my neck first."

I steadied my breathing "ok..ay." I loosened my arms around his neck just as he lowered my feet into the pool. The water felt very warm to my skin. I had my eyes closed and I didn't open them when my feet touched the bottom of the pool.

"Rin, you can open up your eyes. The first step of getting into the water is always the hardest part." Hardest part? He might want to rethink that. The hardest part is going to be teaching me how to float. "Rin, please open your eyes."

Doing as he said I slowly opened up my eyes. His honey eyes were so calm. I particularly noticed he was softly smiling. I guess Sesshomaru is happy to see that he got me into the water. "The first thing I'm going to teach you is to float on your back. But we need to go a little bit deeper into the pool." My pupils became like saucers "I know you're scared Rin, but it's going to help teach you to float. I'm only bringing you to the five in a half feet range. I'll help support your legs and back. And when you feel comfortable, you let me know and I'll slowly let go." Closing my eyes for just a few seconds so I could think, I reopened them and nodded my head yes.

Sesshomaru took my hand and led the way towards a deeper part of the pool. I gripped his bicep with my free hand "it's only water. It's just like I'm in a bathtub. But much bigger and a lot more water. You've got this Rin. The faster you get over this fear, it will be one less thing to worry about." I repeated those words over and over till we reached the middle part of the pool. By then I was almost on my tippy toes.

"Rin try to relax. I'm going to bring your body into a lying position. It'll feel scary at first but you'll get used to it. I'm going to keep one arm behind your knees and one under your shoulders." I didn't say a word, I just nodded again. Very carefully he lifted me up a bit "I'm going to lay you flat now, just relax your mind. The best thing to do is think positive thoughts. You could look up to the sky and stare at the stars and the new moon," he said it with a chuckle. What's so funny about a new moon?

Sesshomaru slowly lifted me up and stretched out my body along the water. I did what he told me a moment ago and I looked up to the night sky. It was clear. I could see all the stars. It looked like a painting and was very pretty. Sesshomaru was right, the moon was in fact a new moon. Still, what did he find funny about the new moon? I'd ask him later, right now I need to keep my mind focused. "You're doing good Rin. I'm impressed. Now I'm going to slowly move my hands away. Just remember to think positive." Taking slow and even breaths I just kept staring up at the night sky. I could feel his arms moving away from my back. "Good Rin, we'll let this go for a few minutes then we'll try the next step."

"Okay." What is the next step? Maybe trying to keep afloat in an upward position. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of the wind and the crickets. It actually was a relaxing sound. It brought back memories of when my family would sit outside our house around the fire pit. We would roast marshmallows for s'mores. My brothers and myself enjoyed listening to the sounds of the outdoors. We would try to count all the stars that were in the sky. We usually had to restart because we counted the same star twice.

I could feel Sesshomaru brushing a few strands of wet hair from my face "even though it's only a new moon out tonight, you look absolutely breathtaking Rin."

I opened up my eyes to see him looking down at me laying in the water. "Thank you," feeling brave I lowered my legs into the water till my toes touched the cement floor. I didn't even need Sesshomaru's help.

"Very good Rin. You just got the hang of lowering yourself on your own. Are you ready for the next step? It's going to be a little tricky but you'll get the hang of it."

"What's the next step?"

"I'm going to bring you to a deeper part of the pool. You're going to learn how to float in a standing position. The best thing to do to keep yourself afloat is to kick your legs slowly back and forth." My heart once again skipped a beat. My breathing was getting heavier and the visions of my past were coming back to haunt me. "Rin if you're not ready you don't have to go into the deeper part of the pool. You'll learn when you're ready."

I was ready. I needed to learn this. If something were to occur and I fell into water without Sesshomaru near me, I could save my own life. It's better to get it done and over with. "I'm ready Sesshomaru. I...need to learn this. If...if something were to happen and I fall into water again, I'll at least know what to do to save my life."

"If you're sure you are ready, we'll move to the deep end." With his hand holding my waist, Sesshomaru brought both of us out into deeper water. It was a bit scary that my feet could no longer feel the bottom of the pool. "Rin, we're in eight feet of water now. I'm going to lightly hold your waist. When I do that, I want you to start kicking, and also move your arms in the water. It will help keep you afloat. Once you think you have it I'll let you go. If you start to go under I'll grab you fast. Just don't think about drowning. Just think that you're floating on your back."

Looking into his eyes I knew I could do it. "I'm ready." I began to clear my mind and slowly moved my legs and arms in the water.

"Good, just keep it at the pace you have it at now." His words were encouraging. I decided to move my arms and legs at a faster pace. "Good Rin, you're getting the hang of it. How are you feeling?"

I didn't have to think about it, I was feeling so relaxed. Giving him the smile he loves I said, "I feel like I'm getting the hang of it. But I know there's more to learn. I don't think I'll be able to learn all of it in one night."

"You'll learn each technique slowly. Alright, I'm going to release my hands. Just remember to keep moving your hands and legs moving at the same pace you are now." Closing my eyes I felt his hands release around my waist. I kept the pace of my movements even. I took slow even breaths. For once I was staying above the water. I didn't have fear in my mind. I was thinking of my mother and seeing her soft smile. What I would give to hear her voice again. I know she would be proud of me and my new accomplishments I'm learning.

After moving my arms and legs for a good while I started to feel fatigue. The reason I knew this is because I could feel my legs becoming heavy. "Rin, I think that's enough for now." His arms pulled me close to him. "I can tell you're getting tired. Why don't we call it a night. It's starting to get pretty late."

Looking up to the night sky I could tell he was right. The moon was almost in the middle of the sky. Which clearly meant it was almost midnight. Sesshomaru threw me over his back and swam back to the shallow end of the pool. He got to his feet when we reached the four foot end. I got off his back and set my feet back on the cement floor.

Several minutes later we were back upstairs in Sesshomaru's room. After we were both dried and dressed in our pajamas, we settled into bed holding each other close as we slept.

* * *

It was the following morning. I was still resting in bed with Sesshomaru. I already knew he was awake before me. He was tracing every inch of the curves along my face. I kept my eyes shut and allowed him to massage my skin with his index finger. It actually felt relaxing. I knew I was going to need to get ready for the day. Izayoi has the whole day planned for us. Still laying there, Sesshomaru rubbed his nose against mine. "Rin you should start getting ready. I can hear Izayoi pacing back and forth in the kitchen."

Instead of answering I snuggled up more into his warm bare chest. I could hear a purr like sound against his chest. "I'll get ready soon. I just want to stay in your arms for a bit more."

"Take all the time you need. But I do recommend getting yourself together here soon. Izayoi really wants to get you out of the house."

"Do you know where she's taking me today?"

"I have a feeling she wants to take you shopping and possibly go out for lunch. So you'll most likely be gone all day," he informed. Deciding now that I needed to get ready I got out of bed. I went for my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. After we were both dressed we headed for the kitchen. "You have a good time and don't forget you can text me or call me if you want."

"I will. I just hope nothing bad happens while I'm away from you," without Sesshomaru near me for almost a whole day scares me.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. You're going to have an amazing day. I'll see you later this evening and if you're up to it, I'll teach you some new swimming techniques."

I might be tired so I'll have to think about that. "If I'm not tired then yes."

When we walked into the kitchen Izayoi was happy to see us. "Finally, Rin we should head out soon. I have a schedule planned for us today." Izayoi was waving a hand for me to follow her out into the garage. Before heading over to her Sesshomaru took my chin and kissed my lips very fast. "Okay you love birds you'll see each other tonight." I embraced him very quickly then headed over to Izayoi. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the garage.

* * *

As Izayoi was driving into town I started to slowly remember some of the stores we were going by. "Izayoi, where are we going first?" I had to ask since it's just us two now.

"First we're getting our hair and nails done. Then right after I'm taking you shopping. I know you are in need of a new wardrobe. Your mother wanted me to make sure you were well taken care of. When you were very young, we used to do this all the time." She was smiling at the past memory. "Oh! How I remember when you wanted your nails to be painted all the colors of the rainbow. You told everyone that it was your favorite color, haha."

I started to smile, "I remember that. It's been so long. I know I won't be having my nails painted rainbow colors," even though it's a sad past memory, I had to laugh about it.

We arrived at the salon several minutes later. It was right across from the mall. I guess that's where we'll be going shopping after we finish here. The outside of the salon had a very dark brick stone wall, with a huge glass window that was tinted. The label on the window read "Shikon no Salon Spa and Boutique." It was a pretty pink color and the label almost looked like a delicate calligraphy decal. "So Rin, how will you like your hair done today?" Izayoi asked.

I haven't had a hair cut in so long. At least I kept it up and took care of my hair on my own. "Nothing too different. I like my hair long."

"I wouldn't allow your hair to be chopped off. Your long hair brings out your facial features. Come, let's go inside. We'll be here for a few hours, then we'll shoot across the street to do some all-day shopping." Giving Izayoi the softest smile I could, we headed inside the massive building.

Going inside the salon I was shocked how much bigger it looked from the outside. The boutique had a very relaxing tranquil atmosphere to it. The inside was decked out in lavish pastel colors. There was a fountain in the left hand corner with an attached waterfall. Salon chairs spread throughout the building. In the very back looked like huge chairs with little tubs below, I'm guessing that's where they give pedicures.

Izayoi and I walked over to the front counter where a human female was sitting. She lifted her head from the computer to see us walking her way. "Ah, hello Izayoi. Are you here for your regular?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yes, and I brought my future daughter-in-law. She's going to want the same treatment too. We'll start with soaking in the open air baths, then our massages, after that our hair, and last our nails."

Izayoi really has everything planned. "Sure, you know where to go for the baths. There are fresh clean towels inside the girls changing room," she informed us both.

Izayoi led the way to the very back where the changing rooms were. We veered right for the lady's room. Grabbing a fresh clean towel, I headed for one of the many stalls to strip naked. Once I disrobed, I took the huge white towel and wrapped it around my small frame. Grabbing my stuff I walked back out and placed it inside a locker next to Izayoi. "Ready dear? We're gonna spend a good twenty minutes soaking in the open air bath," she announced.

I was somewhat surprised and happy to do this. "Yes I'm ready." Izayoi led us through another door that led us to the open air bath. Walking outside I saw so many other women, a mix of humans and demons sitting in the huge pool of hot water.

"Come Rin, there's somebody I would like you to meet," Izayoi led the way to the opposite side of the hot pool, where I saw a silver haired female standing. Even though I could only see her from the back, she was very elegant and I knew she was a demon. When we were close to her "Inukimi it's good to see you here on this fine day," Izayoi announced. The tall slender female demon turned when she heard her name being called. She had no emotion in her golden eyes. Looking at her she looked so much like Sesshomaru.

"Izayoi I'm not surprised to see you here and who is this girl? This can't be the girl my son chose as his mate now is she?" She said so cold heartedly. This has to be his mother.

"Yes, this is Rin. Rin I would like to informally introduce you to Sesshomaru's mother Inukimi," she cheerfully said.

"Mmh, didn't expect my son to choose a human for his mate. Even though it was set in stone back when they were mere children," her words were very shocking to hear. This must be the reason why he didn't want me to meet her anytime soon. "Rin is your name? How long have you been engaged to my son," she asked so cold heartedly again.

I looked into her eyes, "two months," I informed her. Deep down inside I was scared, I had a feeling she would hate me.

"Mmh, have you mated with my son?" Her question was so embarrassing, I turned away from her.

"Inukimi, that's not the greatest question to ask for in public," Izayoi informed her.

"I think it's a perfect question to ask. Turn around and face me girl!"

I took a deep breath and faced his mother.

"Have you mated with my son?" She demanded. She had such a cold stone look in her eyes. I kept my head straight up even though I wanted to lower it in grief.

"Yes I have."

"But he has not marked you?" It wasn't a question. "I can see his fang marks traced along the skin of your neck. Tell me what does my son find interesting in you? I want more than three word answers."

"He...he finds my scent to his liking. Sesshomaru told me if I hadn't shown up at the school he would have kept to himself, hidden away from others. We both helped each other come out of the deep holes we were hidden in. If...if it weren't for Sesshomaru I wouldn't be speaking right now," I hoped my answer was good enough for her.

"Mmh, to tell you the truth I find you to be a weak human. My son needs to be with a full blooded youkai like himself. I do not accept your marriage to my son at all. I suggest you take off that ring and give it back to my son immediately."

Hearing her saying those awful words to me brought tears to my eyes. I turned on my heels and ran back to the locker room.

"Rin wait," I heard Izayoi shout for me. I ignored her and continued running. I ran inside the locker room and stopped where my stuff was. I lowered myself to my knees and started crying. I knew Sesshomaru could sense my emotions from the courting gift he gave me. "Rin, ignore what she said to you. You know Sesshomaru is your one and only. Keep your mother's ring on your finger. Just remember you are a very strong girl. I'm proud to become your future mother-in-law."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Izayoi. She was the closest thing to a mother figure that I had. I couldn't quite respond to her words yet. We sat on our knees when the sound of the spa pool door opened.

"Like I said a weak human girl. Listen to this girl, you will dispel yourself from my son immediately today. Return to your own family and marry a weak human male. You don't belong to my son. I will not allow you and he to have half-breed children."

"Inukimi, she has no other family. Toga and I are the only family she has now."

"I beg to differ. Put the girl in an orphanage and get on with your lives. This girl will be living on the streets within a few years. And she'll become a rotten memory to no one. This girl is so weak she has lash scars all over her body. She wouldn't survive any of my challenges." Even if Izayoi or I told her I was in an abusive home, she wouldn't care at all. After a few seconds she was gone.

Izayoi pulled back and wiped my tears away with both her thumbs. "I have a feeling Sesshomaru is sensing your emotions right now. Do you want him to know what happened?" I actually didn't want him to know. I'll tell him when the time is right. I looked at Izayoi and shook my head no to her. "It's okay, but I do feel Sesshomaru is going to want to know what happened."

I looked at her as my tears slowed down and nodded my head again. "Let's go back out and relax in the pool. Then we'll get our hair and nails done." Getting back to our feet we went to relax our muscles in the hot pool.

* * *

Several hours later Rin and Izayoi were across the street at the mall. Izayoi thought it would be good to have Rin dressed in clothing that wasn't from second hand stores. Izayoi being a famous fashion designer herself knew what clothing would look good on Rin. As they were shopping they failed to notice that they were being watched for the longest time. They were being followed by an evil that was mostly focusing on Rin. An evil presence that wanted Rin for themselves. This presence was staying out of eyesight so they wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

"Rin dear try these outfits on. These are actually my own designs. I have a feeling they'll bring out your slim physique. I'll look for other clothes for you to try on. Plus I want to find a long evening gown for you. I'm going to have an evening fashion show for my new clothing line and I want you and Sesshomaru to be there with me and Toga."

Taking the several items into my hands I walked into the changing room. I went to the first changing stall since the curtain was opened. It was kind of strange they didn't have locking doors. But I'd deal with it. Hanging up the clothes on the several hooks I turned around and closed the multi-colored curtain. I turned to face the mirror in front of me and started to remove my jacket and then my shirt. I'm still not comfortable with my body. But I wanted to make Izayoi happy since she'd been planning this day for quite some time. I started to unbutton my jeans when the curtain suddenly opened. Looking up my heart dropped into my stomach. My breathing grew heavy. I saw the red eyes of the coyote demon Kyoya.

"Well, well, we meet again. It's too bad that damn junior isn't here to save you now. That means you're all mine. Wow! Your body is slamming. I can't wait not just mark you, but also fuck you." I tried to grab my jacket to cover myself up but I was not fast enough. He grabbed me and pulled me out into the small lobby of the changing room. I tried my best to escape from his arms "QUIT STRUGGLING YOU BITCH."

I was beyond scared. I couldn't use my voice. I hoped Sesshomaru could sense I was in danger. I felt the disgusting creep move his hands up my almost naked body. I heard someone coming and her recognizable voice, "Rin I have some clothes..." when Izayoi turned the corner she dropped everything she had in her hands. "LET...LET HER GO. SOMEONE HELP!" Izayoi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up! So freshmen is this your mother?" His arms were holding my arms down below my waist. "Answer bitch, I've been told you've been speaking since you got me expelled from school." I refused to answer him. His hands were moving up my stomach. This can't be happening. I knew what he was going to try and do. "Before I do the utmost two things to you, I'm going to feel every ounce of your body."

"Get your hands off of her. My husband and step son are on their way. They'll know she's in danger!. Rin's mate will come after you," Izayoi said angrily.

"What mate? You fucking freshman you've mated already?" He pushed my body up against the stall. His hand was at my throat. I did the wrong thing and grabbed his hand with my left hand. The shine from my engagement ring caught his eye. "What! Your fucking engaged too? Give me that ring."

I tried to move my hand away but I was not quick enough. He grabbed my finger with such force I felt my ring finger break. That pain was so intense. I screamed so loud that it echoed through the store. I watched him throw my engagement ring across the room. Before I could react more he pulled me away from the stall and held me the same as before. This time he sexually assaulted me by grabbing my breast. Tears streamed down my face. Izayoi eyes showed signs of horror. "LET HER GO." She tried to come help free me. But I watched in horror as Kyoya kicked Izayoi in the stomach and sent her flying backwards against the wall.

"NOOO IZAYOI," I screamed so loud.

"So you do speak. Tell me, do you like it when I do this." He slid his hand under my bra and fully groped my breast. "You know your breasts aren't big enough for me. When we are married you'll be getting plastic surgery to make them bigger." No, I will not allow this to happen. Sesshomaru hurry.

Izayoi slowly rose to her knees in tears as she saw the worst was happening to me. She looked like she was in pain. "PLEASE LET HER GO," Izayoi was begging the best she could.

"NO I WILL NOT LET HER FUCKING GO. HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU BUT IM GOING TO MARK HER. SHE WILL BELONG TO ME NOT THAT DAMN SILVER HAIRED DOG." He removed his hand from my breast after making them very sore. No please no. Sesshomaru, where are you? Please hurry before it's too late.

"SHE'S JUST A MINOR!" she screamed.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN. SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WOMAN WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FUTURE FAMILY." He gripped my head and pulled it to the side.

"DON'T PLEASE. SESSHOMARU HELP ME!" Before I knew it his fangs were in my neck and my vision went blurry.

"NO RIN," was the last thing I remember hearing before everything went dark.

* * *

Please Review


	19. Chapter 18: To Prove I Belong With Him

**_Chapter 18: To Prove I Belong With Him_**

So many voices were echoing around me. I couldn't tell whose voices were whose. Along with the echoing was pain. Severe pain shot through my left arm. I had a feeling it was broken from my elbow all the way to my fingers. "She might need to have exploratory surgery. Her abdomen is very rigid. But we won't know until she gets to the hospital and has an x-ray."

A rigid abdomen? Who has that bad of an injury? Wait! Izayoi was kicked earlier while Kyoya held me bound in his arms. Please don't let it be serious and allow her to recover fast.

"Take my wife now and I'll be on my way soon. What's Rin's condition?" The echoing of a male voice asked.

"Her left elbow all the way down to her ring finger looks to be broken. But she too needs an x-ray." How did my elbow end up broken all the way down to my wrist? I knew my ringer finger was broken. "Unfortunately, she has been marked by the coyote demon," another echoing male voice announced. No this can't be. I wanted to cry so much. "Thankfully he didn't seal his mark. So the proper medicine can reverse the effects within twenty-four hours." That's too long. I want it gone now.

"Father will you allow me to remove his mark? Twenty four hours is too long."

"As of right now Sesshomaru you can't. We need to collect the evidence first. We'll be pressing charges for what he did to Izayoi and Rin."

Soft fingers were tracing my cheek "Rin can you hear me? Please open up your eyes. You're safe with me now." Soft lips pressed against my forehead. "Please Rin, let me hear your voice," his pleas were desperate.

Even though I wanted to open up my eyes they felt very heavy. I tried my hardest to slightly open them. I was just too weak from being marked. The only thing left I could try was to use my voice. "Sessh...Sesshomaru. Don't...don't let me go."

His familiar lips were along my forehead again. "Shh, I've got you. You'll be going to the hospital soon. I can hear the gurney coming." I could hear it too. "Will I be able to ride in the ambulance with her?"

"Are you family to the girl?" The male voice who I believed was a paramedic asked.

"Rin's my fiancé. That bastard coyote broke the finger that held her ring. I have her ring right here," I'm guessing Sesshomaru showed the male paramedic my ring.

"We normally don't allow it, but we'll bend the rules for you to ride with her."

"Thank you," I'm glad they allowed this. I don't want Sesshomaru away from me right now. The gurney was finally here as I heard the sound of metal lowering to the floor.

* * *

Twenty-four hours have gone by and Rin still remains unconscious. The bastard's mark had finally been reversed and was no longer residing inside her body from what the doctor said. The only thing that remained was his scent that lingered all over her skin. It made my blood boil that he sexually assaulted her, grabbing her body in an unholy manner. I already knew she was trying to fight him off when her finger broke. If I would have come to her sooner when she felt sad, this wouldn't have happened. Seeing Rin in a cast makes me feel like I failed her as a mate. I'm going to devote myself more and protect her.

With my back to the door I heard my father coming close. He hadn't left Izayoi's side till now. He softly knocked on the door as I turned my head and gestured for him to come in. "How is Rin?" He asked.

I turned my head back around "she still hasn't woken up. Does it take this long for the medicine to wear off father? And how is Izayoi?" I had to ask. He shut the door behind him and came to stand by me.

"It depends on how much of his youkai got into her. Izayoi is recovering well. She just fell back to sleep. The Doctor said she can come home later on in the week. I came to let you know Lady Kaede just called me and we got granted temporary custody of Rin. So from here we'll be able to get full custody in no time." Good, then hopefully after that we'll prove Rin's family are murderers. "Rin will wake up soon Sesshomaru, just give her some time."

"So what are they charging that bastard who attacked them with?" I already knew what my father was going to say.

"With Izayoi, he'll get assault and battery for causing bodily harm. For harming Rin there's quite a bit on that. Assault and battery, sexual assault, and marking a minor. He could have more put against him." I hope that bastard gets life in prison. "Try not to think about that right now. When Rin wakes up she's going to need your support the most. I have a feeling she's going to ask you a lot of questions. Make sure you come out and tell her everything and don't lie to her Sesshomaru."

"Yes father," I would never lie to Rin.

"Good, I'm gonna go back and be with Izayoi. I'll come back to check on you both later this evening." With him saying that he left quickly.

I picked up Rin's right hand and brought them to my lips, kissing her fingers. I will remain here with Rin till she wakes up. Looking at her, she looks peaceful, but I know deep down she's going to be hurting for a while. I'm going to prepare for whatever questions she asks me. I'll answer them the best I can.

An hour later I started to notice Rin was starting to stir in her sleep. Then not long after she finally opened up her eyes. She looked at the ceiling first and then to me. "Sessh...Sesshomaru where...where am I?" She weakly asked.

"You're in the hospital my dear Rin. You had to get your left arm treated and to have that bastard Kyoya's youkai removed from you." I watched her avert her eyes away from me so she could look at her arm that was in a purple cast. "Your elbow all the way to your ring finger is broken, I'm sorry Rin."

"How...how did that happen? How...how did you get me away from him, please I need to know," tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was looking back at me again.

"When I saw you in his arms unconscious, another side of my youkai kicked in. It was a side of me that was different from my true form. Whatever part of me kicked in, took over. When I saw his hands grabbing your chest." I had to grit my teeth.

* * *

My father and I both arrived at the mall together. We landed onto our feet and ran inside fast. We both sensed our mates were in grave danger.

"Sesshomaru you've got to remember to not transform." My father felt a strong pain in his gut. It was his way of knowing something happened to Izayoi. My father grabbed his abdomen.

"What is it father? What happened to Izayoi?"

"Whoever is with...our mates just kicked Izayoi in the stomach. Can you sense what the person is doing to Rin?"

Just as father asked about Rin, I felt a strong grip in my chest. My eyes went blood red "Rin's being sexually assaulted. I know who has her, his scent is lingering all over this place."

"Who has her Sesshomaru? I don't recognize the scent?"

"That bastard Kyoya. He's going to try to mark Rin." Both our ears perked up. Izayoi was screaming and pleading for the coyote demon to stop. "Let's get to them fas..." sharp pain shot through my neck. I knew right then what happened. "RIN'S BEING MARKED." I bolted faster than my father to get to her. My eyes were going blood red, nails growing sharper, and teeth sharper than ever. The aurora around me was at its strongest. When I reached the store they were in, Rin's chest was grabbed again. Foamy acid seeped down the sides of my mouth. "I'm coming Rin."

My father was at my side once again, "he just kicked Izayoi again. She's in a lot of pain." That bastard is going to pay for what he did. I can still feel the power of his youkai. Just when we rounded the corner where they were Kyoya kicked Izayoi for a third time, knocking her out cold. My father went rigid just like me and we both lunged for the bastard.

* * *

Seeing that memory made me want to go over to the jail and rip his teeth right out of his skull. "I lunged at him and removed you from his grip. He grabbed your wrist all the way up to your elbow with such force that the bones broke. Then my father removed that bastard's hands off of you. He was arrested right afterward." There was something else that she needed to know. "Rin if I had come a minute later, he would have sealed his mark on your neck." I watched as she moved her uninjured hand towards her neck. I stopped her from touching it. "Rin don't touch your neck. His...his teeth mark still resides there. I'm going to find a way to get rid of it."

I watched her sit up carefully "Sesshomaru can you...can you get rid of it by marking me please. Please I just want it gone."

I got up from the chair and sat on the bed with her. "I cannot Rin, even though I want to." Her tears were coming out more than ever. If I could take her place I would. "We'll have it gone soon I promise." I was not prepared for what Rin was about to say next.

"Sesshomaru am...am I going to have to prove my love for you? Am I going to have to be put to the test?" Her questions were shocking.

"What are you saying Rin?"

"I met your mother Sesshomaru. She doesn't like me." I already had that feeling but I wasn't going to let Rin know.

"Did she say anything else to you?"

"She told me that she finds me to be very weak. That I should give back the ring and find a weak human boy. Your mother doesn't accept our marriage. She said she'd rather see you with a full-demon youkai like yourself. She also said she won't accept a half-breed grandchild." Rin was literally shaking right next to me.

"No Rin, my devotion to you is going to become stronger. I love you to death. Please remember my heart chose you all those years ago. I don't care about having a child that's half-breed. To me my mother's words don't matter. I'm going to contact her later and tell her how much my heart calls for you. If she tries to pull any crap, she'll have to get past me."

"Okay." I could tell something else was on her mind.

"Rin is there something else on your mind?"

"How's Izayoi?" She asked. I knew she was going to ask about her sooner or later.

"She's fine. My father is with her now. Her injuries were a bit worse than yours, but she's going to make a full recovery. She'll be able to leave later this week."

"It's my fault she got hurt. If I never came to celebrate for the holiday this wouldn't have happened." Her words were shocking.

"It is not your fault Rin. Don't say such words. No one is going to blame you for this. Do you know how much my family loves you? No one will be mad at you I promise. I'll be mad at myself when I should have come to you when you felt down about my mother's words. I'm going to hate myself for a long time for that."

"Sesshomaru I want to prove to her how much you mean to me."

"No, I will not allow you to go through her tests. They'll be very dangerous and could lead to your death. If you died, my heart will be lost without you. We'll find another way for her to agree to let me mark you."

"Please, I need to prove to her. Let me show your mother what I'm capable of. You've seen how I came out with my truth. Now is the time that I must prove that I belong to you. I don't care if I have to do it now or once I get out of the hospital. Let me prove to your mother and show her I'm not a weak human girl."

I got behind her with both my legs on either side of her. "You're going to have me worried sick. I don't know what she'll put you through. Her tests will be very hard and could cause you more harm."

"I don't care if I get hurt. I'm going to hold out till the end."

I didn't say much else. I just kept Rin close to me for the rest of the day. That evening my father returned after Izayoi had fallen asleep again. Rin had fallen asleep herself against my chest. "How is she Sesshomaru?" He asked as he took a seat.

"Rin's okay for now. But she was very upset about everything earlier. I did what you said and answered her questions. She pleaded for me to remove his mark."

"What was her reaction when you said you couldn't?"

He should know the answer to that. "She was upset. She wants my marking so bad."

"You know you can't without the permission of your mother." I don't care about her permission. I'm going to have a serious long talk with her later.

"Izayoi informed me that she introduced Rin to her at the spa. She feels so bad about that. She didn't even know that your mother would be there that day. Your mother did call me a short while ago."

I eyed him heavily, "let me guess she told you the same thing she told Rin and Izayoi. That she doesn't approve of my relationship with Rin and our future marriage?"

"Yes, she mentioned how Rin would fail her tests. I told her, Rin is very strong for just being human. When she heard me say that, she demanded that Rin go through her most extreme obstacle. I informed her that it was going to have to wait until Rin recovers."

I had to interrupt him on that. "Rin said she doesn't care that she's in a cast. She wants to prove herself and go through the test soon. I'm not too keen on her going through it this soon. But Rin won't take no for an answer. It does scare me though. I fear the most what she will be put up against. Do you really think mother could send Rin to the underworld?"

"Yes, I believe so. Rin could face her worst fear being in there alone. And it could be so many things. Rin would have to overcome this fear that she holds deeply. If she manages to do that, then your mother would have to accept the bond you and Rin share." I know Rin has the ability to overcome anything.

* * *

After spending a few days in the hospital I was finally able to leave. I've always hated hospitals. The last time I stayed in one of these places was for two weeks after the wolf attack. Now that I was finally out of the hospital, I was going to prepare myself. I'm going to prove that Sesshomaru and I belonged together. I was nervous about meeting his mother again. But I had a strong feeling, I was going to win this battle.

"Rin are you sure you really want to do this?" Sesshomaru asked as we headed to meet his mother in an unknown location.

"Yes, I need to get this done and over with. The faster I get this done, the faster you can get rid of this mark on my neck." Seeing this mark on my neck was hard to look at. "Sesshomaru, if I succeed and I know I will, would we go somewhere private for you to mark me?" I had to ask.

"Yes, I know the perfect location. But I'm going to have to get you a waterproof cast protector for your arm."

"Wait, why?"

"This place we'll be going to is a sacred cave. The waterfall that resides inside is very spiritual when it comes to marking. They said if you mark your mate under the waterfall which is always very warm, that it would bring good luck to the couple. I'm thinking we both need the luck. If everything goes as planned, we'll be going to the cave tonight." He pulled into a wooded area. "We're here, you sure you're ready Rin?"

"Yes, let's get this over with." We both got out of his car. Toga was here while Inuyasha and Kagome kept Izayoi company at the hospital. She was recovering very well. Before I left the hospital, I spent a few hours talking with her. She told me when she fully recovers that she wants to take me shopping in Pairs, France. I've never been overseas before and I've always wanted to travel to a different country. Sesshomaru told her he would allow only if he came too. He said he would stay at the hotel while she took me shopping.

We arrived where they were waiting for us. "Sesshomaru it's been awhile since I've seen you. Are you ready to see this girl fail?" His mother is so beautiful. She is tall and has white hair just like his.

I had a feeling she was going to say that.

"Mother stop saying such nonsense, Rin is not going to fail."

"We'll see. Girl, the task you're about to face is very difficult. This task if you do overcome it will allow my son to mark you. If you fail, the two of you are finished."

"Inu, that's uncalled for. It doesn't matter if Rin passes or fails. Sesshomaru and Rin will remain together. Their bond is very strong. They've been destined to be together for twelve years. Now, Rin are you positive you want to do this? You can wait until your arm is healed. You can also wait until after the polygraph test is done," I looked to Toga holding my head up high.

"I'm ready. I've been ready for so many days now. I want to get this done and over with."

"Mmh, before I send the girl for her task. What happened to your neck? Sesshomaru that is not your mark. Whose mark is that?"

"Rin was assaulted the other day at the mall. The demon who marked her was a coyote. Once Rin passes and you both agree to it, I'm taking Rin to the sacred cave to permanently mark her right afterward."

"Inu, is it a deal?" Toga asked his ex-wife.

"Only if she passes. If she fails..." Sesshomaru growled at his mother. "Let me finish Sesshomaru and don't you growl at me. If Rin fails, then she has to wait till she's eighteen. So that means she would have to deal with the coyote demons mark for the next few years." Two years of waiting? I don't think I'll be able to wait that long.

"Deal," Sesshomaru said.

"But Sesshomaru," I turned to face him with panic in my eyes.

"You've got this Rin, you've told me so many times that you're ready to prove my mother wrong. I'll be here waiting for you." He was rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "I love you Rin."

Before I could say those three special words to him "let's go girl, we haven't got all day," his mother shouted for me. I turned to face her and walked towards her. "You have exactly one hour to complete this task. If you fail my son will not be able to mark you. Do you understand me girl?"

Taking a deep breath "yes." My heart was pounding faster than ever.

"Good." I noticed she was eyeing my bracelet. "That bracelet you are wearing, does it hold a meido stone?"

"Yes." I held it up so she could see it better.

"Mmh, the meido stone holds great power. It can open up a portal to the underworld, but it can also bring a life back from the dead from what I was told. It can also do many other things." I noticed she was smirking. "I too hold a meido stone myself. I recently bought it in Paris." She held up a necklace with a much larger stone in the middle of the pendant. "This one here can open up a portal to the underworld which is where I'm about to send you. There are many different realms in the underworld that I can choose from."

"Mother I hope you're not planning on sending Rin to the one with the demons, are you?"

"Haha, no. She would die if I sent her there. Unfortunately, I can't say which realm I'm sending her to. You ready girl? This is the only chance you have to impress me!"

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I knew I was ready. "Yes."

"Okay, to the underworld you go." She held up the bracelet that glowed right in front of me. I shielded my eyes because of how bright it was. Then I was pulled into the portal.

After a few seconds of being pulled into the stone, everything calmed down. Removing my arms away from my eyes I looked to see darkness all around me. I looked in all directions and saw nothing. The big question was, what I'd be facing there. Soon a lighted path formed in front of me. I had a feeling it would lead me to where I'd be facing my task. I took another deep breath and walked forward.

Walking along this path, there was only the sound of light wind blowing around me. I hate quiet. After regaining my strength a few months ago, I enjoy the sound of voices around me. What I would give to hear mom's voice again. She would know what to say in this situation. "Rin."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Weird, I thought I heard my mother's voice just now. I must be imagining it."

I continued walking again. "Rin."

There it is again "mama?" I called out. The sound of someone coming towards me could be heard not too far off. "Hello? Mama is that you?" This can't be mother. Her spirit just went to be at peace months ago. Soon a figure walked in front of me. I nearly fell to my knees "mama, what...but...but how?"

"Rin, how could you forget about your own mother?"

Her words were shocking. "Mama...what...what are you talking about? I have never forgotten about you."

"You have Rin. Why didn't you come to visit the grave for ten years? You had all the chances and you neglected your family."

"Mama, you...you know I've tried to come and see you. You know how your sister is. Now that I'm free from them, I've been coming to see you every week. I've never forgotten about you, papa, Ryo, and Riku. You guys are always on my mind." Tears were streaming down my cheeks. How can my own mother tell me this?

"You're such a crybaby Rin. You've always been one since you were just a child." Replicas of her were duplicating around me. "I can't believe I had a daughter like you. I wanted a strong little girl. In return I got a horrible brat. You are a traitor. You dishonored our family."

"Mama no. I am strong and I'm no brat or traitor. I would never dishonor you all. You said within your will that you and papa were so happy and proud to have a daughter like me. I'm your little flower."

"Ha, what a pathetic excuse Rin."

"It isn't mama."

"You are so weak Rin. Look at you, a broken arm, and a marked neck. You have failed us. Let me guess you're trying to get pregnant?"

"No mama, no."

"You are a whore Rin. I can't believe how low you are. I still can't believe your father and I agreed to allow you to be with a demon."

"Mama stop! You and papa agreed to this. You saw the connection Sesshomaru had for me ten years ago. His heart called for me when I fell into the pool." I can't believe what she's saying.

"I don't believe you. We never believed you. Rin you stopped loving us. You never loved us since you were a little girl."

"Mama, stop saying such words. I do love you and everyone," I couldn't stop crying. "I have never stopped loving you. You and everyone have always been in my heart since the day you all were killed."

"What makes you think we were all killed? Didn't a storm pass through the day we arrived at the camp? Don't you remember a tornado touching down that took out everything in its path? While we were all being picked up and thrown around, you were hiding in a tree. You refused to die with us."

"Mama stop it. There was never a tornado. The reason I hid in the tree was because of a game of hide n seek. Ryo and Riku couldn't find me. You were all killed by Naraku's miasma and Kagura's dance of blades that help spread the poison around. Yes there was a rain storm right afterward. But the rain washed away any traces of the poison to make it look like an accident happened at the camp." Her duplicates were walking around me with arms crossed around their chests.

"If you think we were killed, then why would they do it?" I still haven't figured that out yet.

"I'm...I'm not sure mama, but."

"But what? You honestly think you can figure out why they did this?"

The last tears released from my eyes as I felt strong. "Yes, I have a strong feeling I'll find the reason why they killed everyone. I only know one thing." Her duplicates all disappeared.

"What's that," she said, raising an eyebrow to me.

"That we were the only targets, not everyone else at the camp. I'm going to put my full potential into finally putting this case to rest."

"What if it's proven that you've lied this whole time and my sister and brother-in-law are innocent?"

"I would never lie, mama. They did kill everyone. Naraku..." seeing that memory hurts. I could have lost my life that day. "He told me in his own words back in September after he took me hostage. He said how he wanted to kill me all those years ago. That's why when I take the polygraph test it will prove everything in the end. Naraku and Kagura will go to jail."

"Go and prove your theory Rin. But before you go, take this." Holding out my hands a bright white light appeared before me. An item landed in them. I started to examine this long object. It was a sheath that held no sword.

"A sheath? What am I going to need this for?" I needed to know.

"Even if you prove my sister and brother-in-law are murders, you're still not out of the woods yet. This sheath here will help protect you when you're in danger. Your body will sense that and the sheath will come to you. Go my darling daughter, prove your theory. I've got faith in you."

"I will mama."

"Rin, you have thirty seconds." I heard Sesshomaru's mother's voice.

"Do what you need to, Rin. Go forth and make us proud."

"I will mama, I love you."

"I love you too my baby girl." She then vanished in front of me.

The same bright light appeared again as I was exiting the underworld. I had to shield my eyes. I was afraid to open them up. Arms were around me "Rin, your back. You can open your eyes. I have you," Sesshomaru's soft voice told me.

I opened them up to see him in front of me. "Sesshomaru." I then went and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mother did Rin succeed with your test?"

"Yes, Rin passed." The way she said it didn't sound so great. I think she wanted me to fail. "The reason Rin passed is because she acquired a gift of protection. The sheath she holds will protect her if any danger were to occur."

"Sesshomaru, if you want to get to the cave I suggest leaving now. Rin if you like, I'll take your sheath with me," Toga said.

"Sure, thank you." I handed him my sheath.

"You two go on ahead. I'll see you both later this evening." Sesshomaru and I didn't say another word. We turned around heading back for his car.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep once we got onto the road. A gentle finger rubbed against my cheek. "Rin, my love please wake up. We're here." Opening up my eyes I saw the beautiful honey irises I loved waking up to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. But we need to head inside the cave. I want to get that mark removed from your neck. Are you ready?"

I've been ready. "Yes, but I thought I needed a..." Sesshomaru had a cast protector already in his hand.

"I went and bought it when you were sleeping. I was in and out of the store in five minutes. I'll help put it on once we've made it to the falls."

As we headed deep inside the cave a thought came to mind. "Sesshomaru we don't have our swimsuits."

"I know, it will be okay. There's no one here but us." I'm guessing either we'll be in our underwear or naked. I won't mind just being in my bra and underwear, but nudity not so much. I don't want to take the chance for someone showing up while I'm getting marked.

We continued walking for several more minutes when I started to hear falling water. Then as we rounded a corner I saw a majestic pool of water and a waterfall. "Wow." I couldn't say anything else. This place was so breathtaking.

"Beautiful isn't?"

"Yes. How did you find out about this place?"

"My father. My father brought me here the first time when I was fourteen. He told me about the history and the strong power it holds for marking a mate. I never thought I'd be coming here anytime soon. But we have a good enough reason. After today, no one will dare to touch what's mine."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "My demon charming. I'm glad this is finally happening. I love you."

"Same here Rin. I love you too." He devoured my lips. It felt like forever when he took my lips to his. "We're only stripping most of our clothes off. Then I'll help place the cast cover over your arm."

"Okay," I felt a lightness in my body. It was a relaxing feeling that was so different.

Once our clothes were removed and the cast protector was in place, Sesshomaru lifted me up in his arms. "Sorry, don't want the chance of you slipping on the rocks. I think one cast is enough. I might have to bubble wrap you if it came to that." I had to laugh at that. "I missed your laugh. It brings back memories when I first heard that sweet sound coming from you."

"Yes, I remembered that. I always want to cherish that memory. I also want to cherish the memory when you kissed me for the first time that same day. I remember how badly I wanted to tell you how I felt. But I wasn't able to use my voice then."

"I want to cherish every memory we share Rin. Tonight will be our biggest one yet. Well besides for our future when we get married and start having children. And remember I don't care that they'll be half-breed. Our children will be so spoiled," he said jokingly. "We just have to make sure when we're intimate again we use extra precaution. I don't think my father wants to become a grandfather twice. He would have not just Inuyasha's head but also mine."

"Yes, I agree. It's way too early for me to experience motherhood."

"You'll be an amazing mother one day Rin."

"And you'll be an amazing father. If we were to have a daughter I can see you being over protective of her." I saw the laughable smile of his I love.

"Damn straight. No male will be able to take her out without having a long talk with me." We both had to laugh at what he said. "Okay Rin, are you ready for me to mark you?" He asked as he placed my feet into the warm water.

"Yes. I do have one thing to ask."

"What's that Rin?" He had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Will I pass out from it? When...when that jackass marked me back at the mall I passed out. Will that happen again?"

"I'm not sure Rin. If you do I've got you. Maybe try to think positive thoughts. Think of our future. Maybe picture what our future children would look like while I mark you. It's only going to take about a minute or two for the mark to take effect."

"I'll do that. It's funny I've already pictured what our future daughter would look like."

"Tell me as I sink my teeth into you." Sesshomaru pulled us under the waterfall which felt amazing. "Put your back towards me. It's gonna be easy to hold you against me." I did as he told me to. He pulled back my hair over my shoulder. He was going to mark the same area, thank god. "I love you Rin. Tell me about our future daughter." Before I could tell him my love for him, his fangs were in my neck.

I gasped when his teeth entered my skin. His youkai was entering me. I didn't feel like I was always going to pass out as this was happening. "I see our daughter with your hair and also fluffy ears on her head. I want to dress her up with little yarn hats with her ears sticking out of them. I do hope she has one of your markings Sesshomaru." I was feeling so relaxed. I knew he wanted to hear more about our future daughter's description. "I do hope she has my eyes. She would be an absolutely beautiful little girl."

After a few seconds later Sesshomaru removed his fangs from my neck. Then he licked it closed. I could feel it sealing up. "Mmh, Rin I hope your predictions of our future daughter comes out the way you said. Good news, you are officially mine. My beautiful marked mate."

"I'm so glad Sesshomaru. Our future is looking bright from here."

"Yes Rin. From here will slowly build our future together." We embraced one another under the warmth of the fall.


	20. Chapter 19: The Polygraph Test

**_Chapter 19: The Polygraph Test_**

Our lips were intertwined as we remained under the warm waterfall. A new feeling of love was building up inside me. Was this a side effect from Sesshomaru fulfilling his marking? I wondered if he felt the same way? "Rin I forgot to tell you. We have one more thing we need to do in order to seal my mark."

"What's that?" I thought I already knew his answer. I wanted it so badly.

"Love Rin, don't you feel the sensation building up inside?" He placed my hand where his heart is. "Don't you feel the warmth in my heart? It's calling for you."

"Yes. I feel it going through my heart. I feel it going throughout my whole body. It's calling for you too." I leaned my lips against his and kissed him. I took his hand and placed it over my heart. "I want you. I don't care that it will be in this cave." It would be a little awkward with an arm cast on though.

"I want you too. I already knew I wouldn't be able to last this long without making love to you." More heated kisses started to build up between us. Our hands were moving along each other's wet skin. Well one of my hands was moving along his body. I didn't even ask him. I slid my hand inside of his boxers. He was already hard against my palm. "Mmh," he grunted as I pumped his manhood. He was so hot to the touch.

"Touch me Sesshomaru. Pleasure me." I needed him to make me feel hot and moist. His hand found its way between my legs. "Yes, make me moan." His fingers were working their magic in a new way. The moans I was releasing were louder than ever. The whole cave was echoing. "Faster," after the last few days of hell I needed this. His fingers were pumping my core, deep inside me. Our tongues over lapped one another. "Oh! Oh," my god I wanted him now. It was getting so hard to keep my balance.

"Rin," he kissed my affectionately, "let me make love to you. I just...oh Rin. I need to grab a condom." He kissed me vigorously. We removed our hands from one another. "I'll be right back."

"Make it quick," I giggled, licking his upper lip. He left very fast back up the rocks. A heated sensation was building up inside me. It was calling for him more and more. He was back in a matter of seconds. His lips engulfed mine once again. His hand went up my back until my bra was loosened and fell from my shoulders. He threw it behind him where it landed on the rocks.

He pulled me into his wet chest, "it might feel a little awkward. But we'll find the right way to do this." Taking my hand, he led us behind the falls. The pool was a little bit deeper. We lowered ourselves till the water ended at our hips. "Straddle my lap and we'll go from here."

I did as he said. I took control and grabbed his hand and placed it on my left breast. "Play with my body more. Make me moan as loud as you can." He did as I told him. His left hand worked its wonders in a new way he'd never done before. His hot mouth sucked on my right breast. He sucked at my nipple, making it harder than ever. "Oh!" Oh god it felt good. It was very uncomfortable in this position but we knew we needed this.

His lips moved up my chest all the way to my neck. He licked the same area he marked. It sent a tingling feeling through me. His lips were close to closing over mine when a clash of thunder crashed outside. "Shit, Rin I don't want to take the chance." He kissed my lips anyway, "we'll go back to the house." His lips returned again using his tongue. "We'll have the house to ourselves."

I'm guessing Toga's staying at the hospital for a good while. A thought occurred, "what about Inuyasha? Won't he be there?" I don't want us making love with him there.

"No," he shook his head. "He's staying with Kagome tonight. She's been having awful morning sickness throughout the day. So he wants to help her though this stage." We both stood up, "let's hurry before the storm gets worse."

After we were both dressed, Sesshomaru lifted me up into his arms. Then he turned us into a ball of white light and shot out of the cave. We were in the car in seconds. The rain wasn't too heavy till we got onto the road. "Just in time. I'll take my time driving back. Then when we get back to the house you are all mine."

"Mmh, take your time." I didn't want him to lose control of the car.

I didn't really pay attention to the time till Sesshomaru pulled into the garage, "shit."

"What's wrong?" The look on his face looked very concerning.

"Inuyasha and everyone from the group is here. Except Koga and Ayame."

Damn, what now?

"Hopefully they'll go into the basement to watch a movie." I hope he's right about that. We both got out of his car which I think he said was a Bugatti.

Once we walked inside the kitchen, "there you both are. We were just getting ready to head downstairs to watch Ghost In The Shell. Want to come watch with us?" Inuyasha asked. He had two large bags of barbecue potato chips in one hand, ninja snacks and a six pack of root beer in the other hand.

"No, Rin and I are tired. Maybe tomorrow," Sesshomaru announced to the group.

"Pff, it's only seven at night. Did the marking take up that much energy?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes, good night." We left the kitchen without another word. Sesshomaru didn't say anything else till we were back in his room and the door was locked. "Don't want to take the chance of Inuyasha coming up here, barging in on us."

I don't blame him. "It's okay, it would be very awkward I agree." I wrapped my good arm around his neck and took hold of his lips. I may have slipped my tongue inside his month.

"Rin," he said, licking my lips. "Let's start off with a shower. Then right after we'll continue everything in bed." He was already pulling me towards the bathroom. "God you're so beautiful. How did I end up with someone as amazing as you?"

"Your heart told you I belonged in your life. I'm grateful for that." Instead of going to the bathroom, I pulled him back to the bed. "Why don't we start from here. Then work our way to the bathroom." It would be better that way. I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed up on him, straddling his lap.

"Mmh, I'm enjoying this side of you." Sesshomaru sat up and joined me. "Here let me help you undress." He very carefully helped take off my dress. He dropped it to the floor.

I started trying to work on his buttons to get his shirt off but I couldn't figure out how to do it one handed. My fingers fumbled. I gave up and tried his belt only for my fingers to slip along the clip. "I might need some help," I whispered, my lips brushing against his. I slid off his hips while he stood and very slowly unbuttoned his shirt with a smirk on his face. He smirked it off his shoulders, then started on his pants. He pulled his belt out of its clip, then unbuttoned it and let them fall around his ankles. Stepping out of them, he pulled me back onto the bed, while he sat down. I straddled his hips and ran my fingers along his manhood. I could feel the heat of his manhood building up. It was pulsating and begging to come out.

"Rin," he growled my name softly. His lips and tongue were along my neck. When they hit his marking, shock ran through my body. It felt exhilarating.

I wanted more of it. I started to rock my hips along his. "Mmh, run your mouth along the mark again. Please," oh I needed this. The pleasure from his mouth against his mark was bringing new sounds from my mouth. He finally took my bra off and tossed it to the side. I kept rocking into him.

He was getting harder, "Rin, lean back. I want to make you moan as I pleasure your amazing breast." I bent my back a bit and his hot mouth was over the mound of my right breast. He sucked my pink nipple and made it hard. With his free hand, Sesshomaru messaged my left breast. His pleasuring was making me moan louder and louder. Oh god I hope the group can't hear me. "Mmh, these sounds Rin...are turning me on more and more. I want to fuck you so bad."

I leaned back up and pulled his face close to mine. "What's stopping you," I took control of our kissing and slipped him some more tongue. I slid my hand down his bare chest and in between his boxers, grasping his manhood. "I want you inside me." I licked his lower lip.

Sesshomaru pulled us off the bed and we removed the rest of our clothes. He grabbed a condom from his jeans. He pulled us back down onto the bed with me on top. He removed the condom and placed it on his bulging erection. "My Rin. You ready?"

He didn't need to ask me that, "yes." My lips were hovering over his. I maneuvered myself till I knew I was above his erection. I had to try to balance with my knees. I helped him enter with my uninjured hand. I slowly slid down and felt his full length slide up inside me. "Mmh," it sent a shiver up my spine. In a good way. We then both synchronized our hips together. I pushed on his shoulders, "lay back." He laid all the way back as I leaned forward. He brought his legs upward. I leaned over him till my breast was over his mouth. He took hold and used his mouth to message my breast and made my nipples hard.

The thrusting was becoming stronger. It was making me moan. God I hope his room is soundproof. This overwhelming feeling was flooding through me. "Oh! Rin your fucking amazing."

We must have been feeling this sensation intensely because a hard knock came at the door. "I thought you guys said you were tired, not horny? I can hear you all from the basement," Inuyasha shouted. I was totally embarrassed. Sesshomaru growled really pissed off. "So can you give me some pointers? I can't even make Kagome moan that loud."

Sesshomaru sat up, "Inuyasha fuck off. Stop listening to what we are doing."

"How can I not listen? You're hammering Rin like a jack rabbit. How are you able to fuck Rin with her wearing an arm cast?"

My whole entire body was blushing from embarrassment.

"Leave or I'll have Kagome make you sit."

"I still want some pointers," I heard Inuyasha running down the hall. I guess he got the picture.

"Damn him." Sesshomaru was looking at me as he placed my hair behind my ear and kissed me softly. "He ruined the mood between us. I was really enjoying the moment."

"Yes, I agree," I kissed his luscious lips. "I too was enjoying the moment." I slowly lifted myself off and laid beside him on my good side. I didn't want to put pressure on my broken arm.

We laid cuddling along his bed in the warmth of our body heat. I could fall asleep like this, but I needed a shower bad and then my stomach growls very loudly. Sesshomaru laughed, "is my little lavender hungry?" He nuzzled my nose.

"Yes, but..." it was embarrassing to go back downstairs to face everyone, mostly Inuyasha.

"Ignore Inuyasha. He's a major ass for coming up here and stopping us from this special moment. It sucks we weren't able to finish." He pulled us off the bed, "let's go take a shower and I'll make us dinner right afterward."

"Okay, what do you plan on making us?" I didn't know Sesshomaru could cook.

"I'll find something for us to eat. Though it is a cool evening, I could make some hot soup if you like?"

"Soup sounds good." I do agree it is very cold out.

* * *

After we showered with Sesshomaru helping me, we got dressed in comfy warm clothes. Then we headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Would you like some hot tea while I heat up some soup?" He kindly asked.

"Hot tea would be nice thank you," I took a seat at the huge island in the middle of the kitchen. He filled up a silver tea kettle, then set it on the stove with the gas on high. "Now for soup," he rummaged through cabinets not finding anything soup worthy. Then he opened the fridge, "I could try to make homemade soup or I can just order out. Make it a whole lot easier."

I got up from the chair and walked over to the fridge. It was filled with all types of food. "Mmh, maybe egg drop soup? We could look up a recipe and make it together."

"Sure," he walked over to the computer that was at the other end of the kitchen along a peninsula. "I'll just find the easiest recipe, so we don't have to try hard." Once Sesshomaru got the recipe he thought would be the easiest. He printed out the paper, "maybe we should make a huge batch. They're all in the basement pigging out on junk food. They'll be more hungry when they smell our cooking."

He got all the ingredients, including bowls, a huge pot and measuring utensils that we would need. After getting the right amount of chicken broth into the pot, he turned it on high so it would start boiling. "I hope this turns out good. It's my first time making this."

"It'll be great. I'll help too if needed. I may only be able to use one arm. But we both got this."

The kitchen was smelling really good. The soup was almost done. We even made homemade wonton soup crackers. We got soup bowls and the spoons on the counter ready to go. Soup crackers were dispensed in little bowels for everyone to have their own. "Let's set the table first. Then I'll pour the soup into each bowl."

"Sure," Sesshomaru handed me the placemats and he carried the bowls and spoons. Once the table was set, he poured good heaping servings of soup into each bowl. We also placed the single bowls of wonton cracks next to each bowl. We even made more hot tea to go with dinner.

Just as we placed the last cup of hot tea on the table we heard the group coming our way. "Something smells amazing," Kagome announced.

They all came into the kitchen and saw us by the big glass window. My eyes ended at Inuyasha. He had a goofy grin on his face. "Hey there you horny love birds. I see you two are not as tired as before."

I felt myself blushing and hid behind Sesshomaru. Why did I have this feeling he would make a smart comment. "Watch your tongue Inuyasha," Sesshomaru threatened. I could tell he was looking at me in his peripheral vision.

"Why should I? All I did was make a comment about you two. Also, it's not my fault that I have enhanced hearing, remember?"

"Inuyasha could you step outside on the back patio for just a few seconds," Kagome demanded. I wondered why she wanted him to go outside?

"What for? Am I not allowed to comment about these two horny love birds," he was gesturing his hands up towards us. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear, "ow, ow Kagome let me go this instant."

They were both outside when Kagome let him go, "Inuyasha, sit boy," the words she spoke caused Inuyasha to faceplant in the cemented earth. Umm, what just happened?

"Tsk, Tsk serves him for opening his mouth. Am I right Sango?" After Miroku spoke came a huge slapping sound.

"Quit touching me," Sango warned, moving away from him.

"Man your mood swings are out of whack," Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay while Inuyasha comes to in the backyard, why don't we eat dinner? It smells really good. I was actually craving soup. Haha damn these pregnancy cravings," Kagome announced.

I hope I don't act like this when it's time for me to carry Sesshomaru's child. We all took a seat at the huge mahogany table. Sesshomaru and I sat with our backs facing the window. I took a bite of the soup and it was really good. It was a lot better than the ones I had at restaurants.

Not long after we all started eating, Inuyasha came back inside. He had a big red knot on his forehead. "Damn you Kagome, now I have a headache."

"Next time keep your mouth shut and mind your own business," Kagome shouted.

"You better get some ice on that before father gets home. And hurry up before your dinner gets cold." Inuyasha didn't say anything else. He went and got some ice and sat at the table with us. Then we all remained quiet for several minutes.

After we all finished eating Sango spoke, "hey I know this may sound weird but I'm craving gelato. I was wondering if you all want to go for a walk to the ice cream shop in town?"

I don't think I'd ever tried gelato before? But it was quite cold for ice cream. Though it did sound good. Everyone agreed to go, including Sesshomaru. Before we left to head out, we all helped with cleaning up dinner. Then Sesshomaru and I went to change into warmer clothes. Before we headed back downstairs he said, "mmh, I can't wait to have you in my arms tonight. I want to keep you warm. It's going to be cold later tonight."

"If we didn't agree to go get ice cream we could be cuddling right now. But I've never tried gelato before. It will be good to get out for a little bit. Then when we get back," I kissed his soft lips, "you can have me all to yourself."

"Yes I agree. At least the rain has finally stopped. Now let's head back down before they all get suspicious of us," he said jokingly. I think the only one who would get suspicious would be Inuyasha.

It wasn't as cold when we all started walking in the direction of the ice cream shop. Hopefully we'd eat the gelato there. "So when we get back to the house how about another movie?" Inuyasha asked.

"It depends. I think father has the polygraph test set up tomorrow for Rin. So it might be too late when we get back," Sesshomaru informed.

"Ehh, whatever. Just make sure you and Rin keep it down a notch. Father is going to be the next one asking questions."

"Inuyasha don't make me use the word on you again," Kagome warned him.

"Shutting up. So which one of dad's co-workers is giving Rin the test?" Inuyasha asked.

"Either Mr. Tsukuyomaru or Mr. Jakotsu," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh god Mr. Jakotsu. That dude is a massive my little pony freak. I'm going to give a wild guess and say, he's going to be Rainbow Dash. I'll bet he'll have rainbow hair tomorrow," Inuyasha said in a strange tone. I wonder why he doesn't like the guy?

"You only hate him because he fancies your ears Inuyasha," Sesshomaru teased his brother.

"Shut up," Inuyasha griped.

I laughed on the inside. I don't think Inuyasha should get upset over something so small.

The walk took about the same amount of time it takes us to walk to the village. Standing outside the gelato shop smelled so good. "Smells good doesn't it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I can't tell what it is though." It could be anything.

"I think it's their new macchiato flavor. That actually sounds good," Sesshomaru said.

"It does sound good."

"Why don't we share one?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure." We all walked inside and placed our orders. It smelled a lot sweeter inside. It was decorated like the modern 50's. It didn't take long to get our order. We took a seat at one of two seater tables. I took the first bite and it was divine.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Yes, a lot better than I expected. I thought it was going to be very much sweeter. But it's just sweet enough."

He took a bite and enjoyed it.

* * *

An hour later we arrived back at the house. I was so exhausted from the long day today, proving I belonged to Sesshomaru and a few other things took up a lot of energy. We were getting ready to head upstairs when Toga walked through the front door. "Ah Sesshomaru, Rin, I need to talk to you both. Please follow me to my office," he gestured. Oh! Crap I hope he didn't find out what conspired earlier with Sesshomaru and I. Once inside his office, he closed the doors behind us. "I need to talk to you both about tomorrow," he sounded so concerned.

"What is it father? Something doesn't sound right?" Sesshomaru asked worried himself.

"Unfortunately, Rin's soon to be ex-family will be there tomorrow."

"What?" Was all I could get out.

"Yes, but here me out. I'm going to keep you far away from them. You'll be on one side of the office with Sesshomaru and Mr. Jakotsu. While Mr. Tsukuyomaru and myself deal with Naraku and Kagura," Toga said.

"Will we need to leave much earlier than expected?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, you both need to be up at five and be ready to leave by six. I told Naraku and Kagura to be at the office at seven. The drive is only thirty minutes. I just wanted to get Rin inside the office and out of sight. But Sesshomaru you're going to have to sit outside when Rin takes the test," Toga informed.

"I understand father. Is there anything else you need to speak to us about?"

"Not speak per say. But I have something to show Rin. It's a photo." Toga handed me a picture frame that was on his desk. "This was the last photo our families took together."

Looking at the photo was bringing back a lot of memories. It was a photo of all of us at the beach. The last beach vacation I had with my family. In the photo Sesshomaru had me wrapped in his arms. I could see the love he had for me even though we were just children then. My brothers were dog piling Inuyasha. I had to laugh in my head at that.

"It's been so long. It's sad I don't remember very much from that day," I announced. I handed the photo back to Toga.

"That was an amazing vacation. It was right before I gave your father the promotion," Toga said to me softly.

"Promotion?" I questioned. I didn't remember him getting a promotion.

"Yes. After that vacation, I gave your father a promotion at work. You don't remember your father was a criminal investigator?" His eyebrows pinched together confused.

I was shocked. How could I forget about my father's job. "No, I don't."

"Your father was an amazing coworker. Your mother was too. Did you know they met at work?"

I was still shocked at his words.

"Your parents both enjoyed their job so much."

"Didn't you say that one of Rin's soon to be ex-family members worked alongside you and her father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Naraku did. He quit right after the promotion went to Rin's father Jun. I remember him raising hell about it. He thinks I only gave it to Jun because we were good friends. That was not the case. Rin's father solved a case that baffled Japan for years. Do you remember the Shikon Jewel that was stolen from the museum?"

"No I don't." I was just a small child so I wouldn't remember anything about it.

"Your father spent a whole year interviewing the night guards and everyone who worked at the museum. He even viewed some old camera tapes from that night. We were all shocked to discover the museum's director Mistress Centipede was the culprit." I can see where I got my passion for the field in investigating. "Naraku thought he deserved it for working there the longest. I told him that doesn't get him promoted. I informed him that if he worked with others and did his job well he would have gotten one. He became angry and quit right after."

Hearing Toga say those words made my heart drop into my stomach. Strong arms were around me, "Rin what is it?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned.

I was spacing out. My mind was finally putting the puzzle together after all these years. "That's it," I softly spoke.

"Rin," I felt myself being shaken by Sesshomaru. "What do you mean that's it?"

"The promotion was the reasoning my uncle killed my family," the words came out, but my mind wasn't clearing. My knees buckled under me as I fell to the floor. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THIS?" Toga shouted as he paced back and forth in his office. "THAT BASTARD! SO THIS WAS HIS WAY OF GETTING REVENGE! NOT JUST KILLING YOUR FAMILY. BUT OTHER INNOCENT HUMANS AND DEMONS TOO! WITH ALL THE EVIDENCE WE'VE COLLECTED AND RIN'S TESTIMONY, NARAKU COULD GET THE DEATH PENALTY!" Toga knelt next to me. "Rin tomorrow I need you to be very calm taking the test. I know you hurt now that we have discovered the motive for the killings. But it's almost over. You should be proud about what you and Sesshomaru accomplished together."

Even though Toga was right, I was still hurt. The pain in my chest was so tight I thought I was going to pass out. Sesshomaru had to hold most of my weight as he brought me to a standing position. "Rin, my father's right," I turned to look at him.

"Who else would be proud?" I couldn't think.

"Your parents would be proud. So would your brothers too. They'll be able to rest better knowing you've proven who their killers are."

Sesshomaru was right too. The only thing I could do was look at him and nod my head. "To help keep your mind off of everything, I have good news about Izayoi," Toga said cheerfully. I looked up at him. He was smiling, "she gets released tomorrow afternoon." Hearing the news made me feel a bit better. But deep down inside I was hurting. "She asks about you and is still planning to whisk you away to Paris, France." I was shocked to hear that she already wanted to get out again rather than recover more at home.

"Shouldn't Izayoi be recovering rather than shopping?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Well you know Izayoi, she'd rather be up and moving around than sitting around the house. The doctor told her not to overdo it," Toga said. I kind of agree with Sesshomaru that Izayoi should recover more. "Anyways it's getting pretty late." He looked at his watch, "you two should go to bed now. Make sure to be up at five please."

"Yes father, good night," Sesshomaru said.

"Good night," I said.

* * *

The night went by fast when I heard Sesshomaru's phone alarm going off. I actually didn't think I slept at all. I tossed and turned throughout the night. My eyes were red as a tomato. Soft fingers rubbed against my cheek along with soft lips right after. "Rin, did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru tenderly asked.

Turning my head to see his golden eyes halfway open, I shook my head no. "I'm just worried about everything. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today."

"You have nothing to worry about, I promise. Your family won't get into the room you are going to be in. I'll be guarding the door and if they try to get to you they'll be answering to me."

I sat up very fast, "that's what scares me Sesshomaru. My aunt could use her dance of blades attack on you like last time. Or she...she could use her attack called Dance of the Dragon. That one is a lot worse and could not just cause you harm, everyone else too. Her Dance of the Dragon is a powerful tornado like move. The first time she used that move on me, I was ten years old." It was a horrible reason for her to use it. I brought home one B on my report card and she blew a gasket. My aunt thought her attack was a perfect punishment for it. Plus being grounded for a month.

I didn't notice Sesshomaru moving from the bed since I was thinking too much. "Rin," a gentle soft hand brushed my cheek. "Come here, I want to make this quick," he softly spoke.

"Make what quick?" I asked. Lifting his hand I saw a silver square packet in his hand. "Sesshomaru, we...we...can't. Your father will hear us." For one thing it would be embarrassing. Plus Inuyasha would hear us and I didn't want to hear him asking for pointers.

"We'll just have to be extra quiet. Your moaning wouldn't even wake Inuyasha up. The only thing that wakes him up is if you open his bag of ninja snacks. We have fifty minutes before we need to leave. Please, let me help take your mind off everything," his eyes were very persuading.

I took a deep breath, "okay."

He lifted my nightgown over my head baring my body to him. The cold morning air made my skin prickle in goosebumps. One hand wrapped around my lower back, while the other went around my shoulder. His lips came down onto mine, "I'm scared." My lips trembled against him. As our mouths connected tears dripped from my eyes. I gripped his shoulders and broke into tears, "why did this have to happen?"

He nuzzled the mark on my neck sending shock waves down my body. A hand dipped into my panties pushing them off my hips and onto the floor. "Shh," he whispered against my neck. He stepped back removing his boxers. He was excited already and I felt like a train wreck.

He led us into the shower and turned the water on. He took a bag from beside the shower and wrapped it around my cast and tied it off to protect it from the water. Our hands intertwined as he brought me into the water. His lips came down against mine again, "I love you." His thumb ran over the mark on my neck, "you're my wife now. You're Not alone anymore and you never will be again," he lifted my legs up, spreading them as he did. We were wet and soaked from the shower head. I slipped down his waist as he adjusted me and entered, stretching me lightly. I didn't even notice him slip on the condom. "Shh," he pressed two fingers against my lips, "quiet."

"Mmh," I moaned against him. Even this felt amazing. He dipped deeper inside of me. I wanted more from him, I needed him to touch me. "I need more."

"Try touching yourself," he whispered against his mark. "Just slide your good hand down and rub yourself."

"Okay," I said and slid my hand down and fingered the inside of my lips. The sensation made me arch my back into him.

He slammed a hand against the shower, "you feel so good," he pumped harder inside of me.

I had to bite my lip to keep from shrieking as the boiling heat shot down from my navel into where we connected and back up. I spread my legs wider, begging him to press further into me. My orgasm came on so strongly I cried into his neck. It was of pleasure and of pain. I missed my family. Somehow it was so much harder knowing that all of this was over a stupid promotion. My family's life was worth more than that, "harder," I begged him as I shook in his arms, "please. I need more."

"Yes," he slammed himself into me. The tip of the condom warmed, he froze in place holding me, "it's okay. I have you. I love you Rin. Kami, I love you," his lips connected with mine again. "Your mine now."

It was all I could keep my legs around him, while he held me up and I cried. My hands slid along his shoulders into his hair. "I love you too," I whispered.

* * *

After we were both dried and dressed in warm clothes we proceeded downstairs. "You ready to get this over with?" Sesshomaru asked. His arms were around me as we headed for the kitchen.

"Kind of. I still have the feeling something bad is going to happen," I informed him.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're going to be fine and we'll leave right after they get the results from the test. You might even get to see your soon to be ex-relatives being arrested," Sesshomaru jokingly said. He doesn't get it. I wished he understood what they were capable of.

* * *

We arrived at Toga's building a little after six-thirty in the morning. Looking up to the tall building was bringing back memories of visiting father to bring him lunch. I was brought out of my thoughts by Toga, "Rin we need to get you inside very quickly. I can smell them not too far off."

My heart dropped into my stomach, "I thought you told them to come at seven?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I did, Naraku has always disobeyed when given orders. Come, let's get inside now." Toga took out a scan card that allowed us inside a side door.

Walking inside I heard a very flamboyant male voice, "Toga you're finally here...oh my! Is this Jun's daughter Rin?" I looked up in front of me to see a man with massive rainbow hair with a tight bun on the back of his head. This guy looked like Rainbow Dash from head to toe. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with little ponies flying, with rainbows coming out of their ass and black pants.

"Yes Jakotsu, it's been a long time since you've seen Rin. Even Sesshomaru," Toga announced.

The guy named Jakotsu gave us a goofy grin, "it has been awhile. The last time I saw Rin she wasn't even passed her father's knee. Now look at you, all grown up. How's Inuyasha? I haven't heard about him in a long time?" Jakotsu asked, giggling.

I could tell Toga's energy was a bit off, "well, all I can say is that I'm going to be a grandfather because of him."

Jakotsu's eyes lit up, "oh my, a little fluffy version of Inuyasha will be here soon?" I swear I saw stars coming out of his eyes.

"Jakotsu, you can day dream about the little fluff ball later, we need to get Rin upstairs and into the room. They're nearby and I don't want them seeing her," Toga informed.

Jakotsu came out of his starry daze, "right, Rin lets go get you set up. So if you'll follow me please." Gesturing a hand out towards the elevators we all got on just when the doors opened.

We made it to the seventh floor of the building. Jakotsu led us a few doors down to the room where I'd be taking my test. "Rin if you could step inside here and Sesshomaru I'm sorry, you're going to have you wait out here."

Before walking inside I wrapped my good arm around Sesshomaru. "Rin, you got this. Just remember to remain calm. We'll leave right afterward if my father says it's okay," he softly said.

Nodding my head I said, "okay." Releasing my arm I walked inside just as Jakotsu shut the door.

* * *

Watching the door shut next to me all I could do was think positively for Rin. I could feel her fear running through me. But I have hope she'll do great. Taking the seat in the lounge chair by the door I rested my head against the wall. I could hear Mr. Jakotsu setting everything up. I could even hear Rin's heart beating rapidly. I wished I could go in there to tell her to take slow and even breaths.

Hearing the elevator doors open, I caught the horrid scent of roses and wintergreen. Looking over I saw the man from almost three months ago. We both eyed each other heavily. What I would give to rip his beating heart out. I sat where I was eyeing the evil demons on the other side. I kept my ears open and listened to them whispering to each other.

"That's the demon boy who had his arms wrapped around her at the park. I knew Rin would break our rules about dating and having friends," the female demon spoke. So she's the wind demon who attacked us? What a heartless bitch. I'm glad Rin rebelled against their rules.

"Yes, that's him. But don't speak too much my dear Kagura, they have selective hearing." The evil in their red eyes said it all. They'll be arrested before the afternoon comes. "Ah, Toga it's been awhile hasn't it?" The male who I believe is Naraku asked in a snarky tone to my father.

"Yes it has. You came a bit earlier than I asked you too," I already had a feeling why they came this early.

"Yes, we were hoping to speak with our niece in private. If you allow us. Ten minutes that's all we ask." That damn Naraku isn't getting anywhere near Rin. Neither is her aunt.

"I'm sorry but I can't permit that. As her granted guardian you will not be allowed to see her," my father informed.

"Temporarily is the correct word aren't I right Naraku?" That bitch and her husband better think twice about what they're saying.

"Yes you only have her temporarily." I can tell they have a scheme going on in their heads.

"Well we're not here to talk about the custody of Rin," I can tell father was eyeing them heavily as he pressed the intercom button. "Mr. Tsukuyomaru, could you come here please." After he called for one of his good co-workers I could hear Mr. Jakotsu asking Rin questions. I was relieved she was calm. He was asking her the same questions I know my father asked her back in September. Just simple yes and no questions about the abuse she endured through the years. Plus the murders her family committed.

"So Tsukuyomaru is still working here? It has been a long time since I've seen him. How long will this test take Toga? Kagura and I have to get back to our jobs you know?" God this half-demon is such an ass. I wonder if Rin knows he's a half-demon? She wouldn't care. I know she wants nothing to do with her family after this.

"This shouldn't take more than an hour. Ah, Mr. Tsukuyomaru thank you for helping with the polygraph testing today. You'll be testing Mrs. Kagura Tama while I test Naraku."

"It's no problem Mr. Toga. Mrs. Tama if you could follow me please,"

The bat demon who's a down to earth guy gestured for that pathetic wind demon to follow him. They walked off into a different direction in the large room.

"Naraku if you could follow me into this room here," my father said. I watched them disappear behind the door.

* * *

Toga and Naraku walked into the small office that faced the south side of the city. "So I heard on the news my niece was assaulted and marked by a coyote demon. How tragic I have to say. How is she dealing with not being able to have the mark reversed by your son?" Naraku asked. "I also hear your wife was assaulted very badly by the same demon. I presume your pressing charges against the boy?"

"That's private and no longer your concern. Now if you could please take a seat here and I'll start hooking you up," Toga gestured to the wooden chair.

"We do miss our dear Rin. My daughter Kana asks us almost every day when she's coming home," Naraku informed in a snarky tone once again.

After Toga had Naraku all hooked up to the polygraph test, he started it up. Toga made sure Naraku's back was towards the machine. "Is your name Naraku Tama?" Toga asked.

"Yes," Naraku said smiling.

"Have you ever assaulted your niece Rin?" Toga asked.

"No," Toga watched the wires move up and down. First lie caught in the act.

"Have you ever poisoned your niece Rin with miasma?"

"No," even though Naraku acted like he was calm the wires still moved up and down.

"Has your wife ever used her powers on Rin to cause permanent scarring on her body?" Toga asked.

"No she hasn't," Toga could hear Naraku's heart picking up a bit. Catching the third lie.

"Are you and your family responsible for kidnapping and tying up Rin back in the woods?"

"No, I've told you before we found her like that," Naraku stated. Another lie caught.

"Are you and your wife responsible for the murders at Shikon Camp?"

"No! What kind of fucking question is that?" The wires shooting up and down the paper, indicating yet another falsehood.

"Did you kill Jun Amari because of the promotion he was given?" Toga asked.

"No I didn't. I would never harm my late brother-in-law," Naraku stated. The wires showed he was lying.

"One last question. Do you intend to kill Rin now?" Toga asked.

"No, I love my niece. She's the light of our family," more lies were spilling out onto the paper.

Toga examined the paper only once. All he saw were lies after lies. The only truth was with Naraku's name. "If you could just wait here as I examine everyone else's tests," Toga exclaimed.

"No problem, it's sad to say my niece is the one who's been lying," Naraku said.

"We will see, for now don't leave this room. I'll be back within a few minutes." With that Toga left the room.

* * *

I was very surprised I was so calm during the test. I don't know if it was from the intimate moment Sesshomaru and I had this morning? Or just from clearing my mind?

"I'm going to take your test results to Toga dear," Mr. Jakotsu said. I like this dude because of his personality. I was taught at an early age to not disrespect someone because of who they are. "Just wait here for now honey. Do you want Sesshomaru to come in?" He kindly asked.

"Yes, please." His comfort would be great to have since this was almost over.

Mr. Jakotsu opened the door, and gestured a hand for Sesshomaru to come in. Then he left shutting the door to give us some privacy. When Sesshomaru's arms were around me I felt like a cloud in thin air. "I heard all the questions you were asked, you did so well Rin." When his lips touched mine I released such happy tears. He pulled back to look at me and wiped the tears from under both my eyes. "We'll leave soon," he was whispering now. "I can hear my father grabbing the handcuffs. We'll just wait here till it's safe to come out." It's almost over finally. They'll be arrested and booked on so many charges.

"I can hear my father saying what charges they'll be charged with. Your uncle has the most on his list," Sesshomaru announced. I already know what all charges would be. Premeditated murder, murder, manslaughter, child endangerment, child abuse and much more. "The handcuffs my father has will prevent your ex-family from using their powers."

I wrapped my good arm around Sesshomaru again. I was so happy that today would be an end to a ten year nightmare.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER?" My uncle shouted. I was panicking again.

"The lie decor doesn't lie Naraku. You and your wife lied about everything. You both have the right to remain silent..." was all I heard from Toga.

"So do you, Kagura now!" My uncle shouted again.

"Dance of the Dragon!" My aunt shouted. Not that move! I could hear the sound of the tornado on the other side of the door. "Naraku release your miasma."

"Rin get back," Sesshomaru pulled me far back from the door. "Rin I promise I'll get you out unharmed," he stated. I'm afraid that's not going to happen. "My father and Mr. Tsukuyomaru can handle these types of moves."

Soon the door opened and Mr. Jakotsu came in with a weapon that looked like a nightstick that extended longer than usual. "You two...stay...back," he panted as he breathed. He must have inhaled my uncle's miasma. He was struggling to breathe. He was bleeding from his shoulder. My aunt's attack is deadly. It swirls everything around like a tornado.

"Let me at my niece you pathetic human! Dance of blades!" She shouted. No! I watched Mr. Jakotsu get thrown across the room. Before he landed against the wall, he released his nightstick and it swirled around my aunt but she repelled it.

Sesshomaru stood in front of me in a protective stance. My aunt walked through the door with her fan raised high in the air. "Back away from her you pathetic dog demon. She's going to pay for what she put us through."

"You will not lay a hand on what's mine," Sesshomaru exclaimed. He held his hands out to the side shielding me.

"Fine then, I'll kill you first damn dog, Dance of Blades!" She shouted. I watched in horror as the white blades came flying at us. But Sesshomaru grabbed me and jumped to the other side of the room near the windows. The white lights collided into the faded brown walls. "Quit moving you bastard. I want to see your blood spill. Dance of blades."

The white flashing blades slammed into the wall, they cut the chair I had been sitting in taking the test before in half, they shattered the polygraph test. Sesshomaru twisted and turned around the room the entire time keeping his back to my aunt to protect me. She blocked the door. I tried to get a look through the door. Mr. Tsukuyomaru had a barrier over himself and Toga protecting them from the miasma. Another swarm of blades came flying at us. This time Sesshomaru was stuck. Two blades hacked into his back, another into his arm and one in his leg. Blood spurted from his injured body. His eyes glazed over. He fell on the floor unconscious.

"No! Sesshomaru," I screamed. I knew that I made the biggest mistake.

"I thought we told you to never speak, you brat. Dance of blades," she shouted. White blades came flying at me sending my body against the glass window. They pinned me against the wall. "Naraku I have her." Kagura gloated.

My uncle came into the room, his black hair flew in the wind from his miasma. "Wonderful," he grabbed my shoulder and flew off with me.


	21. Chapter 20: Rescuing

**_Chapter 20: Rescuing_**

The sound of an annoying beeping could be heard right next to me. Along with the beeping came pain throughout my backside. I don't remember what happened after I was knocked out cold. Then it suddenly hit me, I opened my eyes to see I was in the hospital. Not just any hospital, but a demon hospital. I looked around and Rin was nowhere in sight. Not even her scent, but my father's was. "Oh good! Sesshomaru you're finally awake."

My father was standing over me, with concern in his eyes. He had a few cuts and bruises but he looked like he came out unharmed. "Father where is Rin?" I needed to know. I needed to make sure she was safe and unharmed.

His emotions changed, "Sesshomaru, I hate to tell you this but she was kidnapped by her family," he informed his son.

Anger ran through my blood. "WHAT!" I tried removing every tube and wire from my body.

My father ripped my hands away. "Sesshomaru stop. You are going to cause yourself more damage if you do that. We're doing everything we can do to find Rin. But I need you to relax," he ordered.

"How can I relax? Rin is my wife. I cannot just lie here knowing she's in danger," I scolded him.

"Sesshomaru, I think you mean fiancé? Your two are too young to be married. She may be your mate and you marked her, but you two are not married. But we're not going to talk about marital status, can you feel if Rin is in pain?"

I took his words to heart and closed my eyes, focusing on Rin. I could feel that she has been harmed by both of them and she was hurt badly. She's going to need to have her arm rewrapped again. "We need to find Rin soon, father. She's hurt and poisoned," I announced. There was one thing I needed to know. "Father how long was I out for?"

"You've been out for three days. I promise Sesshomaru, we'll find her and get the help she needs. Can you feel if she's lost a lot of blood?"

"Yes, and she needs to have her arm rewrapped. I need to get out of here immediately. I don't care how badly hurt I am, I'm going to find her with or without anyone's help," I informed angrily. I'll escape if I have to during the night.

"Sesshomaru you can't. The doctor said you're not going to be able to leave for at least a week or two. My staff and I will find Rin. We detected all their scents heading towards Mount Hakurei. If my senses are correct, they'll be in that general area."

Doesn't matter I'm going to get out of here whether they like it or not.

* * *

There are days I wish I knew what I did wrong. They didn't have to take me, I could have gone to someone else. The letter could have been opened sooner and maybe then I wouldn't be where I was. We were in a cave. The only sound besides my screams was rushing water that I was sure was somewhere near the cave. I was cold and my body was on fire.

The first day they beat me without reason. My body was battered. There were bruises up and down my legs and on my back. I shielded my head with my hands, but then my fingers took the brunt of the battering.

They only provided me with little water to drink and no food. I felt weak and exhausted. I wanted Sesshomaru. I wanted to go home.

The second day my Uncle started using his miasma on me. It froze me to the bone and made it feel like I couldn't breathe.

By the third day, I was chained to a stone wall inside a cave near a fast moving river. I fear that's where I'll face my death. I just don't know when that will be. I just pray that Sessohmaru can save me before that will happen. "Sesshomaru if you can hear my thoughts, please save me. I'm inside a cave and I can hear a fast moving river nearby, hurry please."

I have a feeling that it might be useless. He was hurt so bad that it could take him forever to heal. I just want to hear his voice and have his arms wrapped around me. "Sesshomaru if I'm to meet my death, I just want to tell you that I love you."

I heard the sound of heavy footing. I already knew who it was. The wooden door opened to reveal my asshole of an Uncle. "So you've woken up again? How quaint, you've become immune to my poison, mostly. Such an odd girl you are Rin. Trying to be a criminal investigator just like your pathetic parents. I figured you would've turned out just like them." He got down to my level and grabbed my chin, "tell me Rin, how long have you known that Kagura and I committed all the murders?" he asked sarcastically.

I was extremely weak from the abuse I endured over the last three days, but I knew I could talk. "I've known for a long time. It won't be long until you're caught and put away for life," I said breathing very heavily.

"We'll be long gone before that and you will be dead. Possibly out of Japan and living in another country," he was laughing very hard at his words. "By the way Rin, it must be devastating that the coyote demon claimed you. That poor dog demon must feel very devastated, am I right?" I just eyed him heavily. I hope that gave him my answer. "Wait! That dog demon did claim you as a mate?" He held my neck with such force that it was hard to breathe. "How sad though, it's illegal and against the law for him to mark you, Rin. Not unless?"

"Unless my parents and his parents gave consent. They made the agreement the day I drowned and was brought back to life."

His look was cold like he knew something else, "you're referring to the day that you were told you drowned? You were told that you fell while trying to grab a pool toy. I have news for you Rin, that's not the case," he laughably said.

What? What does he mean? "What are you saying?" I felt like I was going to pass out again.

"You didn't just fall in, I ordered Kana to push you into the pool." What! No this can't be. "You want to know why?" I nodded my head as tears streamed down my cheeks. "Because I saw that young dog demon keeping watch over you that day. He was following you like a lost puppy. I thought it was sick. I wanted your parents to lose you in a tragic way. I was going to kill each and every one of them a little at a time. But that damn Toga had to bring you back to life with his pathetic sword." Anger bled into his red eyes.

Sesshomaru knew I was his even before I fell into the pool? He was so young that he probably didn't remember that. I didn't even remember him following me around. I thought I always stood by my mother because I was clingy. "It's funny Rin," he was smiling and I already knew what he was going to say. "You're going to die the same way. In a few days you'll be tossed into the river and drown. It's sad that you've never learned to swim. It would save your life," he let go of my chin and placed his hand over my mouth. If he only knew that I was taught how to swim not long ago.

I could hear the sound of light footing coming towards us. I knew it was my Aunt Kagura. She opened the door. "I see you've awoken Rin. After the beatings you've received the past several days I figured you would've died. Strange you still hold on."

"Kagura, I found out a little something about our niece," Naraku sarcastically said.

"What's that?" she asked, getting down to her knees.

"Our niece was marked by that dog demon. I also think there is a little more she isn't telling us. Tell us Rin, did you do anything that you were not supposed to?" He removed his hand from my mouth.

My breathing was becoming heavy, "what do you mean?" If they find out that I had sex several times I know I'm in for a severe beating.

His grip was becoming tighter, "have you and that damn dog demon been intimate?" I could see the anger from his words.

"His name is not dog demon, it's SESSHOMARU," I shouted. A hard slap swung across my face, "ahhh!" It hurt so much.

"Don't you ever raise your fucking voice at me, do you understand? Now answer my question, did you and that dog have sex?"

My tears released, "yes." Another hard slap hit the other side of my face.

"So you've become a whore Rin? Your parents would be disappointed in you. Are you trying to get pregnant?" My aunt asked as she punched my stomach. The pain was so intense that I screamed very loud. "Answer me Rin," her red eyes were burning with fire.

"No, I'm not," I finally said. Another punch to my gut came right after that it almost knocked the wind out of me.

"I think you are Rin. You know the penalty for pulling this stunt. Naraku, stand back." Both of them got to their feet, "Dance of Blades."

Flying blades come at me. I thought they were going to strike me until a bright white light appeared in front of me. Whatever it was stopped the blades. "What is this light?" My uncle shouted.

I knew what it was. My sheath knew I was in danger and came to me. It floated in front of me, ready to protect me from another attack. Why did it decide to show up now and not before?

"A sheath? Why would this pathetic thing protect you?" My uncle was confused.

"I acquired it after I proved I belong to Sesshomaru. He and I share a strong bond. He can sense when I'm in danger. He'll come to my rescue and save me," I announced. I know he's in a hospital but he would do anything to break out and come to me.

"Hehe, you think he's going to come save you? He doesn't even know where you are. Even his father doesn't know where we are," he said. "You know what, I'm not even bothering to wait another few days. You're going to die tonight."

No, this can't be happening. Sesshomaru please save me or I'm going to die. The barrier between me and my sheath didn't stop my uncle from walking inside of it. He got down to my level and removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the chains I was connected to. "Please, don't kill me. If you kill me Sesshomaru will come after you."

"You're going to die Rin. Now let's go. Kagura, get Kana. We'll leave for the airport in thirty minutes." I tried to struggle as I was pulled out of my sheaths protection. "Stop struggling Rin." My uncle used all his strength to throw me up against the wall causing my vision to go blurry. He lifted me up and set me over his shoulder. "Let's go, I'll book us a flight to China after we kill her." My world went dark after he said that.

* * *

After my father left a few hours ago, I decided that I was going to escape. Before I removed all the wires and tubes, I calmed my body, and released my inner power to allow my body to heal fast. It felt very relieving to feel better even though I still have a slight pain in my head. That told me they hit Rin in the head knocking her out cold. I'm going to seriously hurt them if I can get my hands on them. I need to get to Rin before she's hurt or...killed. I'm not going to let her die. If I lose her, I'll be losing a part of me that has been hidden away for so many years.

I'm glad my father brought me a clean pair of clothes. To make it look like I needed to use the restroom, I got out of bed and unplugged the IV pole from the wall. I grabbed my clothes from the recliner and walked into the bathroom. Quietly shutting and locking the door, I removed the hospital gown and threw it to the side. Looking to myself in the mirror I showed no signs I have been injured. I removed my tubes and wires from my body and healed myself fast after they were out. Afterwards I got dressed in my clothes and shoes right afterward.

I had to make my escape very fast. I know I'm due for another check up from the nurse or doctor here soon. The only way out of here is through the widow. If busting out the window is my ticket, so be it. Listening for any coming sounds outside in the hallway with only sounds of demons walking by, I opened the bathroom dorm and walked over to the window. I was just reaching to open the glass when the door behind me opened when the doctor came in and ask, "what...what are you doing out of bed?"

I turned to see him and said, "to save the love of my life," and then busted out the window and flew out.

I flew out towards the mountains where my father said they caught their scents going. "I'm coming Rin. Just hold just a little bit longer for me."

I didn't have to fly for long when I picked up my father's scent along with his co-worker Tsukuyomaru. I was so glad they weren't seriously hurt. Flying over the general area I found my father and everyone else getting ready to go looking for Rin. I landed right next to them as they looked at me knowing I would be showing up. "Just in time, Sesshomaru, we were just getting ready to head out. Did they give you any trouble?" my father asked.

"Nope, other than I broke a window to escape," money wouldn't be an issue if they charged us to have it fixed.

"That's no problem my son. Can you sense Rin at all?" he asked.

I closed my eyes to see if I could pick anything up from her. I could tell she was coming and she was near fast moving water. "We need to move fast. They're going to kill her by drowning."

I turned myself into a ball of white light and shot forward only to hear, "this way quick. Follow my white light. Prepare to fight, these demons are very strong."

* * *

I came to again with my head ringing and my family's voices talking around me. "Father she's awake," my cousin Kana announced.

When my vision cleared, I could see their red eyes all on me. They were close to the color of blood, hungry for what they were about to do to me. "That was fast, I thought you would still be out cold when we threw you in the river," my Uncle said. He came to kneel before me and grabbed my chin. "Rin, I have few words to say to you before I kill you. You are an ugly human and pathetic too. You will soon be the dead mate of that dog demon, how does it feel? How does it feel that you'll never be together ever again?"

"He'll come for me just you wait. I bet he's not too far off. We're connected because of his mark. Our love is strong and that's something you'll never understand. Sesshomaru and I will be together. He and I are engaged!" I finally told them.

My aunt came to kneel before me now, "what do you mean engaged?" She demanded to know.

"He proposed to me a few months ago with the engagement ring you turned down from grandmother Mei," I informed her.

"Oh! That ring. It was an ugly piece of jewelry. I couldn't stand my mother, she had bad feelings about Naraku when we started dating. But I ignored her and it broke her heart. I was glad to get the call that she died in a car accident. It was on the same day I got the news I was pregnant with Kana. Sad that you'll never have children Rin. They would have turned out just like you, weak and pathetic," she exclaimed.

My ass of an Uncle was about to open his mouth when his eyes shifted off to the mountain and forest. "Who's there? show yourself," he shouted.

After three days I saw the silver haired demon I loved, "let my mate go you pathetic demons!" he shouted. His eyes were red for revenge. They looked the same from that day on my birthday when he saved me from that ass wolf demon Kyoya.

I was lifted off the ground and held very tightly in my Uncle's grip, "no, she's going to die." Helicopters flew above us, shining a bright white light on top of us. They had to be the headquarters or news helicopters.

A bright white light shot next to Sesshomaru. It was Toga. "Naraku let Rin go and surrender!" Toga shouted. He had his gun drawn and held in the proper position. His co-workers were right by his side with their guns drawn too. "I will not ask you again, let Rin go and get down on the ground now!"

They weren't going to let me go. My eyes were on Sesshomaru pleading for him to do anything to get me out of my uncle's grip. I was hurt so badly. I was shivering to get warm because I wasn't dressed for the weather. "Let my mate go now!" Sesshomaru shouted again, advancing a few steps.

"I'm not going to let her go. She deserves to die for what she put us through. I should have killed her back when she was placed with us. But that would have made me a suspect from the beginning. Tell me Sesshomaru, how does it feel that this will be the last time you'll see Rin alive?" He held me over the cliff, dangling my body near the rushing water.

"You will not kill my mate you damn beast," Sesshomaru shouted. "Let Rin go!" He took another step closer.

"She won't need medical attention where she's about to go," Naraku taunted. "Say goodbye to your mate!" my uncle shouted. I didn't realize we were right next to the edge of the river. The water was rushing below me, white rapids licked my heels and thundered in my ears.

I tried to struggle free. I kicked my feet and tried to get at his face but I couldn't. "Please let me go. I don't want to die," I cried.

"Naraku let Rin go and surrender, now!" Toga shouted at him as he rushed Kagura and Kana.

Kana aimed the mirror at Tsukuyomaru unable to break his barrier. Kagura rushed Toga, but ended on the other side of Tsukuyomaru's barrier when he used it to throw her out. I could barely see what was happening before Tsukuymaru had Kana trapped inside his blue, glowing barrier and Toga deflected Kagura's attacks. He transformed into a large white dog and all the white blades from her fan did were bounce off his fur. It was Naraku and Sesshomaru now.

"Let her go," Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagura flung her last attack, Dance of the Dragon at Toga and hit him in the face but then his eyes lit up a brighter red and she was thrown onto the ground, pinned in between the toes of his paw. He tied her up with glowing bonds once he transformed back to a humanoid form. "If you didn't notice, your wife and daughter are now in custody. It's over," Toga shouted.

My uncle knew he was losing. "So you gained some fast new demons didn't you Toga? But they won't be quick enough to save my niece." With all his force my uncle threw me from the cliff.

"Sesshomaru..." I hit the cold dark water fast and was dragged under.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in horror as his mate was tossed into the raging, icy, water. He became livid and filled with rage. "NO!" Sesshomaru screamed. He tried to lunge for Naraku to only be stopped by his father.

"Sesshomaru, Tsukuyomaru and I will handle Naraku. Go to Rin quickly before she goes over the falls," Toga ordered.

His father was right, the falls that were down river led to a three hundred foot drop. Rin wouldn't survive the fall, let alone going down river. He turned himself in a ball of white light and shot down after her. He hoped Rin would be able to hold her head up above the water.

Toga turned his attention back to the evil half-demon. "Naraku, get on the ground now! You've lost. Don't make this more difficult for yourself. Surrender or I'll have no choice but to shoot," Toga shouted. He held his hand held gun up ready to aim if necessary.

Naraku just gave his old boss and evil smirk, "funny, you think a mere bullet would harm me? If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get," Naraku announced, blooming a barrier around himself.

Toga pulled back the hammer unsurprised that bullets didn't enter the barrier. He flew into the air to crash against Naraku. The bastard hanyou hid behind his barrier. "So'ungo!" Toga held out his hand to the sword with the red jewel on the end. It was filled with hatred and deceit but would serve purpose. Naraku sent serpentine-like arms to wrap around the dog-demon.

Meanwhile Tsukuyomaru held Kana and Kagura in his own barrier, unable to escape or use their tricks to aid Naraku.

"You're pathetic Toga!" Naraku shouted as he wrapped a limb around the dog-demons ankle releasing a poison.

"That tickles," Toga snorted as he swung his sword and it slashed through the barrier. It broke like a bubble. Naraku's eyes widened and narrowed in on the dog-demon coming after him. He covered Toga in his own body. Toga felt his life-force being absorbed. He snorted, better demons had tried. He howled sending the dragon twister into the vortex of snake legs reaching out to him, shattering them and sending them to the underworld. His eyes lit red, "you can't win." He sent another flash of energy at Naraku that had the hanyou on his knees. In that moment, Tsukuyomaru enveloped Naraku in his barrier and the family was trapped.

* * *

It was so dark out that it was hard to see anything. I could sense Rin not too far off. She was struggling to keep herself up above the water. Her body was so weak and I knew she couldn't hold out for much longer.

After flying for just a few more seconds I saw her pop her head out of the water. "RIN," I shouted. I know she couldn't hear me, but I could hear her. She was pleading for me or anyone to save her. Just as I was about to grab her, she dunked under the water again. "Dammit," I did the only thing I could do, I dove into the water. If I couldn't grab her from above the water I'd take my chance in the water.

The cold water had no effect on me but I knew Rin was taking the whole effect. I reached my hand out in front of me until I felt Rin's arms trying to move her body up above the water. I grabbed her and pulled her against my chest as I turned into a ball of light and shot out of the water. I brought us to dry land on an embankment far from the river. I looked at her and she was alert, "Sessh..."

"Shh, you're okay now Rin. I've got you and that's all the matters. I'm going to bring you back so you can get medical attention. Are you hurting anywhere?" I didn't need to ask that.

"Yeeesss," was all she said. She was so cold and I had nothing to warm her with. I needed to get her back to where everyone was.

"Sesshomaru good job my son." I looked behind me to find my father. "Naraku is now in custody. How is she?" he asked as he came to stand beside us.

"Father we need to get Rin back to where everyone is. She needs medical attention fast. Is there an ambulance ready for standby?"

"Yes, before we move we should try to keep Rin warm. Here, we'll use my jacket for now."

"Thank you, father." I set Rin on her feet so we could get the jacket on her.

"Sesshomaru, my...my uncle planned...to have me..." her words were slurring. She was so cold, she could barely speak.

"Shh, you can tell me later," I lifted her back up into my arms and we flew off. After being in the air for a few minutes Rin fell asleep. Looking at her, all I could see was pain and suffering in her sleepy eyes.

"Naraku must have said something to her that was very unsettling. We'll find out what it was in a few days. Rin is safe now and that is all that matters. We'll make sure she gets all the care she needs."

"That indeed father. She looks so fragile, I can sense that she needs hydration and food. I failed to protect her from them." I'll never forgive myself.

"Sesshomaru, you did everything you could do to protect Rin. You see what you did back there. You risked your own life again and dove in to save her. Sesshomaru I don't know if you noticed, you and Rin were two hundred yards away from going over the falls. You saved her from the worst death anyone could face. You protected her and that's all that matters."

My father was right. I protected Rin by risking my own life to save hers. Now that her ex-family is now in custody she won't have to worry about being hurt anymore. I lifted her up closer to me and took her lips to mine.


	22. Chapter 21: Strength

**_Chapter 21: Strength_**

I slowly began waking up in a cool dark room. The only light on was above me. It was dim, but I could see to the end of my bed. I looked around seeing that I was in a room all by myself. I already knew I was in a hospital which meant that I was alive and going to recover. I looked down at my left arm to see it was in a new cast. It rested under my breast line. My right arm was hooked up to an I.V line giving me fluids and whatever else they needed to. They also had the irritating nostril thing in my nose.

I began waking up more, when the door opened and I caught the sight of silver in my peripheral vision. I knew who it was, "Sesshomaru?" My voice was weak but I knew he could hear me. I believe him hearing my voice alerted him because he was at my side standing right next to me.

"Rin you're finally awake," his voice sounded like he hadn't slept in days. His golden eyes had black circles underneath, telling me he was really tired. He lifted up the bed remote and pressed the nurse button. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

My throat was parched. "A drink." My voice had a bit of a chill to it. I needed something that was hot to warm me up. "You're okay?" It wasn't a question. I raised my right hand and rubbed his cheek.

His lips were along my forehead for a few moments. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you hurting?" I actually was after being physically assaulted by my ex-family. I could feel the cuts and bruises all over me. My face felt sore from the smacking I'd received.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, all over." The skin of his nose trailed down till his lips hovered over mine.

The skin of our lips touched for just a second when the door opened and the lights came on. "Good evening, I'm nurse Mei. How is our patient this evening?"

A medium built nurse with short jet black hair came to stand by my bed. "Rin just woke up, and she is requesting something to drink. Possibly hot tea?" Sesshomaru knew me well.

"Of course, let me do a quick check-up and I'll have her drink brought up." Sesshomaru stepped aside so she could check my pulse, temperature and blood pressure. "All seems to be normal for her. Do you have a preference for the tea you would like dear?"

"Lemon? Please?" I was still feeling pretty tired but I didn't want to go back to sleep.

"No problem," with that she left.

When the door closed Sesshomaru was back at my side. I picked up the remote so I could be in a better sitting position. I just had to be extra careful not to cause my body any harm moving. But there was one thing I wanted, comfort. I very carefully scooted myself over to the left. "Lay with me?" I don't know how many days I went without him holding me close. I just needed his body next to me.

He removed his jacket which told me he just got here. "I'll have to let my father know you've awakened," he informed me. He pulled back the blankets and got under the covers with me. Oh how wonderful it felt to feel his body heat right next to me. I cradled my body into his, happy that I was safe. I could smell his lavish cologne along the skin of his neck. "Rin is there anything else you need other than a drink of tea?"

There was one thing I needed and I hadn't had one in days. "A bath?" I felt gross and my hair felt like it had a lot of knots.

"Would you like assistance with your bath?" he asked.

I knew I might need help since I was in a lot of pain. "Yes please." I was scared to see what my body looked like underneath this hospital gown.

"After you have your tea, I'll help you. Would you like some food afterward?" When he said those words my stomach started to wake up. "I'm going to take that as a yes. What type of food would you like? Soup?" I only nodded.

As we rested together I wanted to know how he saved me. I don't remember anything after being tossed into the river. "Sesshomaru, how...how did you save me?" I'm trying to remember but I can't."

"I jumped in and saved you. We both were close to going over the falls. But I got us out very fast." Tears released from eyes. "Shh, you're safe. I have you and you won't have to worry about your family coming after you ever again." I just cradled myself more into him causing my cuts to stretch. "Rin! Relax. You're going to cause yourself more harm doing that. Relax my love."

The machines I was hooked up to started to make alarming sounds and the door swung open and in came a doctor. "Please step aside, I need to check her," he alerted.

"She's okay doctor. Rin's reacting to questions she asked me." He rested his lips against my forehead again. "Relax and breathe my love. Do you want your bath?" I only nodded. "Can we get a waterproof cast cover? Rin requested a bath."

"Let me check her vitals first. I'll grab one and unhook her I.V line." The Doctor took out his stethoscope and checked my heart and had me do the normal breathing routine. Sesshomaru left to get the tub running for me. "Everything seems normal. Rin how are you feeling? You've been out for the past twelve hours."

"In a little pain from the cuts and bruises I've received." Twelve hours? I'm wondering if I woke up a few times while they worked on me? But everything is just a blur still.

"After you get a bath, I'll have my nurse bring you something for the pain. Let me go grab you the cast cover." He left without saying anything else.

"Rin?"

I turned to see Sesshomaru sitting beside me on the bed. "Yes?"

"My father and Izayoi are coming over soon," he informed me. "Izayoi is bringing a few things she thought you would like to have." Comfy clothes was what I wanted the most. I hated wearing hospital gowns.

The doctor came back in to unhook me and then wrapped my arm up in the waterproof cast cover. After he left again Sesshomaru asked, "Ready?"

"Yes," I said. Trying to move hurt every inch of me. My cuts stretched along my stomach and legs, making me want to cry so much.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I only nodded. He lowered the bed bars and very carefully lifted me up. "I'll be as careful as I can."

"Thank you." I rested my head along his shoulder as he brought me into the bathroom. The tub was filled almost to the tippy top. He sat me on the edge of the tub and also helped un-tie the drawstring behind my back. I watched him walk over and shut the bathroom door, then I closed my eyes and dropped the fabric, not ready to look at my body, because of how bad it looked. "Help me in?"

"Of course my love," he lifted me up and slowly placed me into the water. It was warm and felt great against my skin. But I was still afraid to open my eyes to look at my body. "Do you want help with your hair?"

"Yes, my hair feels gross." I still refused to open my eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, my love." He started to wet my hair down with a cup he found.

"How horrible do I look?" I had a feeling he knew what I meant.

"Though you have these new scars all over, you're still beautiful to me." Even though his words were meaningful, I still didn't feel beautiful. "Lean your head back, I'm going to lather shampoo into your hair." I could tell the shampoo was a hospital brand and didn't do what it should do for my hair. But I'd deal with it.

His hands felt great rubbing my head. He massaged my scalp which felt so relaxing that I nearly fell back asleep. My back needed a massage but it would feel awkward laying on my broken arm. As he washed my hair out I remember he said something. I was safe from my ex-family? "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he said while lathering the conditioner into my hair.

"I really don't have to worry about my family coming after me?" I know he could hear the sadness in my voice.

"You're safe my love. Both your aunt and uncle are locked up in a facility where their powers are useless. Your cousin was taken to the juvenile demon detention center. Their trial is in a few weeks." The way he said that made me think there was something else he had to say.

"Am...am I going to have to testify again?" I knew I would be scared to stand trial before them.

"I believe so Rin. The judge and the jury are going to want to hear your side of the story. I'll be there with you and so will my father."

"I'm scared Sesshomaru. I don't want to see them again." I brought my knees up, hid my face, and winced at the pain from my cuts.

"Careful my love. I know you don't want to face them, but you'll have to. It will be over soon before you know it," he softly said. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you."

* * *

I must've fallen asleep when Sesshomaru combed my hair out with his nails. I heard the door outside the room along with Izayoi's voice. "Rin? Sesshomaru?"

"We'll be out in a bit."

"I bought some clothes for Rin. I had a feeling she would want something warm and comfy."

I remained still while he walked out to grab the bag and I guess to speak to her and his father very quickly. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I had a feeling it was about my ex-family. A minute or two later he was back. "Everything okay?"

"The news is about to come on in ten minutes about your family. Plus, father wants to speak with you too."

"About what?"

"You tried to say something the other night about your family, but I didn't let you finish. My father wants to know if anything was said to you that could increase the charges against your family." Now I know what he meant by that.

"Okay, could you help me out?"

"Of course my love." He carefully lifted me out and sat me on the edge of the tub. "Would you like your hair in a braid?"

"Sure, you can do it when we get back in the room."

After I was dried, dressed in comfy clothes, and my hair wrapped up in a towel, Sesshomaru lifted me back up and walked back out into the room. In the room I saw Toga, and Izayoi. They had the tv on which was at a commercial. "Rin dear, how are you feeling?" Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru set me down on the bed and she came to sit on the other side of me.

"I'm feeling a bit better, though I'm having small pain from the cuts I received." That memory was still haunting me. I could still picture the swats my ex-aunt inflicted with her blades.

"We'll make sure you get the best care." She hugged me but not too much.

"Rin?" Toga called for me as he walked over next to Izayoi.

"Yes?"

"Before the news comes on, I wanted to get your testimony of what Naraku said to you the other night. If you're not ready and want to wait until you're out of the hospital that's fine."

I took a deep breath. "He...he informed me that he had planned my death the first time back on the day I drowned and died all those years ago. But…he wasn't the one who pushed me into the pool. My ex-cousin Kana was. He ordered her to do so. He wanted my parents to lose me in a horrible manner." Tears released from my eyes. Now I am remembering that day. Kana wanted to show me an interesting pool toy. I thought it was neat so I tried to reach for it and she pushed me very hard and then my world went dark.

"Is that all he said?" Toga asked.

"No, he planned my death because he saw how Sesshomaru was following me around that day. He told me he was planning all of my family's deaths. Mine being the first."

"That bastard. He can get premeditated murder for that, by admitting the other night he wanted to kill you we can add more onto his sentence."

All of us remained quiet when the news came on. Looking up I saw the big red highlighting, 'Breaking News'.

A cat demon news reporter was standing outside the jail my ex-family was being held. _"Jin Long here reporting outside Shikon Jewel Jail. The ten year search for the Shikon Camp murders has finally come to an end. Two suspects were arrested last night after a young witness came forward to say that her family were the ones that committed the murders. Rin Amari, the young survivor and kidnapping victim who is now recovering at the local hospital gave her testimony to detective Inu no Taisho._

_"Naraku Tama an ex-coworker of Tashio's and his wife Kagura Tama are now charged with capital murder and premeditated murder. With these charges they could face the death penalty. Their daughter Kana Tama is being held at the juvenile detention center and awaiting her trial for help kidnapping Rin Amari. She could face up to two years if convicted. Our hearts are with the survivor and those families who lost their loved ones that tragic night. A trial has been set in one month from today. This is Jin Long with Shikon News."_

When the news went back to commercial and the tv was shut off. "What now father?"

"We wait for the trail to come. I have a lawyer ready, Mr. Jaken Imp. Rin do you think you can stand trial and give your statement to the judge and jury only if they plead not guilty?"

I was scared but I had a feeling I could do it with everyone by my side. "Yes, I believe I can."

"Good."

* * *

The month went by super quick and we were all sitting in the courtroom waiting for the trial to start. All the families that lost their loved ones were here with hopes that this would be the end. I kept my eyes forward avoiding my ex-family's stares at me. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. "Rin, try to relax my love. Slow and even breaths. It will be over in just a few hours."

He was right. Today was the day they would give the sentences for both my ex-aunt and uncle. I turned to look at him and smiled, "yes."

The bailiff came to stand in the middle of the front room. "All rise for judge Mukotsu."

The room grew quiet as we all stood up and the judge came in and took his seat. "You may sit." We all sat and I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand holding it in his lap. "We are here for the case of the Shikon Camp Murders. I must say I never thought this day would come. To think that an ex-detective committed this heinous crime." I saw stars in the judge's eyes, happy to see this case coming to a close. "Mr. Tanaka, how do your clients plead?"

"They both came to an agreement and the defendants plea guilty, your honor. They wish to withhold the death penalty and take a prison sentence for the murders." I hope whatever they get keeps them in jail forever and away from me. Though I do see my ex-uncle getting the death penalty.

As we sat there listening to everything, I could hear my lawyer talking to Toga about something but I wasn't sure what though. Then I saw in my peripheral vision my lawyer standing up on the chair. "Your honor, please note that these two are a danger to society and should not see the light of day again. They almost killed my client by drowning last month. The death penalty would only be fair for them, especially him." I knew who he was pointing at. "My client wishes to give a victim impact speech if she may, your honor?" My palms were sweating again knowing I was going to face the whole court.

"Miss Rin Amari, please come up to the podium."

I had to take a few quick breaths as I started to feel nervous. My hand was still in Sesshomaru's. "Do you want me to come up with you?"

"No, I need you to support me from here," I whispered and got up to walk over to the podium. I stepped up and faced everyone.

_"Hello, my name is Rin Amari. I am the sole survivor of the Shikon Camp Massacre. Ten years ago when I was six years old, I lost my family over a job promotion my father received instead of my ex-uncle. I became a mute, afraid to talk about that night because of what I saw._

_"Ten years ago I was placed with my now ex-family and suffered the worst abuse you can ever imagine. I was tortured by their powers, poisoned by my ex-uncle, whipped by my ex-aunts' wind attacks, and my soul sucked out by my now ex-cousin. I was punished by my ex-family over the smallest things. Everyday I would say why me?_

_"When I was ten, I made the decision I wanted to be a criminal investigator. I started my early research by going to the library whenever I could. I printed newspaper clippings from that day at the camp off the Internet. I would hide them in an old photo album I kept under my bed. I always had suspicions that my ex-family were the ones behind the killings._

_"When they thought I was asleep after my ex-uncle used his miasma on me they failed to realize I was becoming immune. I would hear him at night, talking to my ex-aunt and telling her, 'I wished I had killed more.' I so badly wanted to tell someone but feared for my life if I said anything._

_"When I became older, I found a way to get me away from them for several months. I found out Shikon no Tama was accepting applications for new students and got mine in as fast as I could. This school allowed students to choose their courses to help with the career path they wanted the most. My calling was still to be a criminal investigator._

_"When I arrived at the school, I kept to myself, afraid to talk to anyone. I wasn't allowed to have friends or to speak to anyone. At that time, I really didn't want friends. I was focused on my career path and my future. I had made plans when I turned 18 to live in a tent in the woods and support myself until I had the money for a downpayment on a home._

_"But things started to change when I met a young man who brought a smile to my lips. I wasn't ready to talk still, Sesshomaru didn't even know who I actually was. The only person on campus who knew my true identity was my teacher, Lady Kaede. The only reason she knew me was because she was my past social worker. My true identity was finally revealed the day my ex-uncle, his daughter, and his nephew kidnapped me and took me into the woods to try and kill me. Their plan backfired though I was not awake at that time when Sesshomaru and Toga showed up._

_"My ex-uncle said he found me hogged tied, which was a lie. Every word he said to them was a lie. I came too again when Sesshomaru and Toga got me back to campus. That night I finally used my voice to speak to everyone. The only person up to that point I spoke to was Sesshomaru. He helped me find my voice after helping me through a rough day on my sixteenth birthday._

_"A few days later Sesshomaru and I were attacked by my ex-aunt. Sesshomaru shielded me and took the full blow getting several lashes on his back. I was scared that my family would come after him since they knew he was my boyfriend. He recovered quickly but I was still scared._

_"That night was the first time I stayed with him for protection. He wanted to make sure I was safe."_

I went on explaining everything that occurred up to several days before Thanksgiving.

_"The day had come, when I had to take the lie detector test. I was scared but I had Sesshomaru and Toga by my side to ensure that I would be safe. Sadly, my ex-family managed to get the upper hand and hurt everyone in their path and managed to kidnap me and held me hostage in a cave. During those three days they held me, I was abused worse than they ever had in the past. I was physically and verbally assaulted. I waited for the day when they would actually kill me._

_"I already knew their plan was to do it by drowning me. They knew I couldn't swim and water was my biggest fear. What they didn't know was that I was taught how to swim days prior, though I still needed practice. It was that night they found out I knew everything about them being the killers of Shikon Camp._

_"Not long after, I inhaled my ex-uncle's miasma and passed out. But it didn't seem that long until I woke back up next to the river. Right there I prayed Sesshomaru would come and save me knowing he was badly hurt. My prayers were answered when I saw him appear several feet away demanding my ex-family to hand me over. Toga appeared right after saying the same thing. He refused and I watched a fight break out with my two ex-family members and a few detectives. My family lost and right after I was thrown into the cold dark water because my ex-uncle knew he had lost the battle._

_"I really don't remember much from that night. I only remember the words my ex-uncle told me that he had planned my death since I was much younger. He planned my death because he knew my now fiancé was meant to be with me. He saw Sesshomaru following me like a lost puppy. That day, all those years ago, he ordered his daughter to push me into the pool and she did and I died. But thanks to Toga he was able to bring me back to life with his sword. Without Toga reviving me, I believe this case would never have been solved. Thank you."_

That was the most I have ever said in a long time. I stepped down from the podium and Sesshomaru came over and pulled me into his arms. Wrapping myself around him, I released my tears soaking up his expensive shirt. "You did so well Rin. You should be proud."

"Miss Rin Amari?" the judge called out.

I turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"I want to commend you for your bravery by giving your speech. Not a lot of people who have been in your situation have the courage to stand up and face the people responsible for such a heinous act. I hope things get better for you."

The judge was right. I was officially free from my family, forever. "Thank you."

A few hours later, after more families got to speak like I did the judge finally was ready to give the sentencing to my ex-family. "Naraku and Kagura Tama, I find you both guilty of capital murder and sentence you to life in the maximum demon prison without parole. Guards take them away."

Happy tears released from my eyes that they would put away forever. Everyone including me stood up with happiness and relief. My parents and everyone else's families who perished would be so proud knowing their killers were finally caught.

* * *

When we left the courthouse we all stood outside where all the families gathered. They all waited to talk to me for a few minutes and thanked me for solving the case that's plagued us for ten long years. Some even left thank you cards. After a while we all headed over to the parking deck to the cars so we could head out for an early dinner. Sesshomaru and I left in his Bugatti heading south. "Rin, I'm sorry I keep saying this but I'm happy for you. You're so brave, for standing up and speaking. You've come a long way my little lavender. Tonight I made reservations to stay at a high end hotel in the city."

"What? Why? I wish you would have told me. I would have..."

"Izayoi packed a bag for you. I wanted this evening to be special for you. Plus, I wanted some alone time, just the two of us together. I made sure to book a room with the best view of the city." He grabbed my fingers and brought them to his lips. "I'm so glad your arm has fully healed."

"Same. I hated that cast so much. Now you can teach me to swim again."

"Yes. We'll save that for another day. For now we'll enjoy dinner with my family and then head over to the hotel." We pulled up to an Italian restaurant that looked very upscale.

After the car was parked we both got out, taking each other's hands and walked inside. We got there before Toga and everyone else. When we walked up to the podium where the hostess was, he asked, "Good evening, do you have reservations?" In an Italian accent.

"Yes, it's a party of six under the name Tashio. We're still waiting on a few others," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah yes, would you like me to take you and your partner to the room that was reserved?"

"Please."

He gathered the menus. "If you could follow me."

He led us to a room in the very back up a flight of stairs. Seeing the room where we would be eating in made my jaw drop. The room was huge for a party of six. We were brought to a huge round table that could seat more than our group. Sesshomaru being the gentleman he was, pulled out the chair for me and pushed me in. "Thank you," I said as he took a seat next to me.

He grabbed my hand. "Any time."

The host gave us our menus and then placed the others around the table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." With that he left.

"I'm so hungry," I said, picking up the menu. I looked to see what appealed to me.

"Same, order whatever you want. I'm getting carbonara," he said.

"What's that? It sounds like it might be good."

"It's an Italian pasta dish made with egg, hard cheese, cured pork, and black pepper."

"That actually sounds good, I'll have the same with a cup of hot tea and a glass of water."

"You'll enjoy it. They get their ingredients shipped from Rome."

"Oh that's neat."

I watched his ears perk up. "They're here." I turned my head to see everyone being escorted into the room we were in.

After they all took their seats Toga said, "order whatever you like."

"Rin and I have already picked our meals. I'm getting the usual and Rin is going to have the same."

"Excellent, everyone else take your time choosing. How are you holding up Rin?"

"I'm hanging in there. Feeling relief. I'm finally free and don't have to worry about my safety."

"You won't have to worry about them trying to escape. For now, you need to focus on being happy and that you have people who love you and that will do everything to keep you safe."

"Toga is right Rin. Your parents would want you to focus on the same thing. Besides, I still need to take you out shopping again. I would kidnap you tonight but Sesshomaru is already kidnapping you."

"You and Rin can hang out another day." She still wants to take me to France.

It made me feel happy to be able to do things and not live in fear or feel scared of being out in public. A few hours later we finished eating and Sesshomaru and I left for the hotel. I already had a feeling why he wanted to spend time at the hotel alone and I couldn't agree more. I needed this intimate night with him.

* * *

A half hour later we arrived at a lavish hotel called Aman Tokyo. "Are you ready for this special evening together?" he asked as we walked up the sidewalk.

"Yes, I just want to be in bed, cradled in your arms."

"Very soon my little lavender."

After the room was paid for, we made our way to our room. "Let's make this night last forever," I said as we headed up into the elevator.

"I planned on that." He dropped our bags, pulled me close, and claimed my lips. Oh god he hadn't kissed me like this in forever. "You are already turning me on," he whispered.

I didn't look down knowing a tent was building in his pants. When the elevator dinged for our floor he lifted me and grabbed the bag and flashed to our door. He didn't even place me on my feet. He swiped the card, walked into the magnificent room, shut the door, and dropped the bag on to the floor. I looked into his eyes that held the pools I missed looking into. "I love you."

He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me, stripping his shirt and undershirt away from his chest. I clung to him as he kissed my neck, my chest and nipped at my collar bone. I held his face as he sliced open my dress and underwear yanking them off me. "It's been too long," he crooned in my ear.

I fumbled with his buckle to get his belt off, then unzipped his fly. I swear he bounced out of his pants into my face before I had a chance to get them off. He pressed himself into my mouth moaning and thrusting carefully. I pulled back when I tasted the salt of his pre-cum in my mouth. Then it was his turn. He snarled as he made his way down my waist, worshipping my breasts, my nipples, god I missed how his mouth felt on them.

His fingers parted me and he dirty talked in my ear, "Little lavender, so hot, so wet." He pumped his fingers inside of me, before his face fell down to my clit. I wasn't sure how he knew what I wanted, but I needed this, to feel him so deep inside of me.

His mouth closed over my bud, making me shake in pleasure. It was like waves of the ocean rolling against me, lighting every nerve in my body on fire. I rocked my hips against his mouth as he vibrated his fingers in and out of me so quickly, I screamed as I orgasmed. "Good girl," he laughed coming away from my opening and then climbing over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bracing myself for when he entered.

I felt myself stretching to accommodate him and then he pressed his lips against the mark on my neck. I felt love, unconditional love and connection. He held me behind my head while he thrusted inside of me and I cried into his neck. It was all over, really over.

He came after the last thrust and then we snuggled into each other, finally safe from my ex-family.

* * *

Not waking up in fear felt amazing. I have a new family or I should say soon to be in-laws that care for me a lot. Today was my first day of freedom. I wanted to enjoy this day with just Sesshomaru. Turning my body, I saw he was awake looking at his phone. "Good morning my demon charming."

He placed his phone down and pulled me into him. "Good morning my little lavender. Did you sleep well?" Before I gave him my answer, I climbed on top of him and gestured my index finger for him to join me. He joined me fast, taking my lips. I ran my fingers through his silver mane, holding the back of his neck. "I'm going to take that as a yes. You are making me very horny."

He's never used that word for himself. I actually like it. I needed his touch all over me. Last night went by quickly. Today I want to make it last much longer. Though I did want to go visit my family's grave desperately. When I had to break for air, I allowed him to sink his teeth into my neck for a few minutes. "Sesshomaru?"

He removed his fangs and licked his mark. "Yes, my love?"

"Could we go visit my family's grave?" I knew we were not too far away from the graveyard.

"Of course my love. After we spend quality time together. We'll shower, get some breakfast, and then we'll head out."

I love when he plans our day out. "Thank you. It feels like forever since I've been there."

"We'll pick up some flowers along the way. I'm sorry I haven't been able to take you this past month. The news has been demanding to talk to you for so many days, that's why I didn't want you to get out of the house."

"I understand. I hate being in front of cameras and being asked demanding questions."

"Yes, lets go shower together and get ready for the day."

* * *

After getting ready for the day and having breakfast we headed in the direction of a local store that sold flowers. It was a cool winter morning in the city. The city workers were taking down the holiday decorations from Christmas. This was the first Christmas I was happy to celebrate in a very long time. Izayoi bought me lots of clothes that I'll only get to wear once. Sesshomaru gifted me antique silver diamond earrings. They were very simple. Just the way I like them. I never take them off.

After purchasing the flowers we headed for the graveyard. My heart was feeling happy again. I know they are smiling down on me and happy that I finally got their killers behind bars forever. "Rin, you okay?" I must have been thinking about everything and caught his attention. I realized we were also in front of their graves.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about my parents and brothers. I know that they are happy with everything. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome my love. Yes, they are very proud of you," he said quietly. We both placed the bouquet of flowers down together and said a little prayer. We sat on our knees in silence as we paid our respects. A gentle breeze blew around us and I knew it was my family thanking me.

I got to my feet first. I guess he wanted to pay his respect for a bit more. That was fine. I really appreciate it very much. "It's such a lovely day to be visiting. I know I keep saying this, thank you Sesshomaru. I really appreciate this very much."

He looked up at me. "My pleasure." He turned around to face me but stayed on one knee and placed his foot down. "Rin," he said my name and took my left hand in his.

"Sesshomaru, are you proposing to me again?" I was about to cry again. It had been so long since I'd worn my ring.

"Yes, I wanted to make this more special and have your family with us in spirit. Will you accept our future marriage again?"

"Yes." He slipped the ring on and got to his feet. "I love you and I can't wait to see what our future holds."

We kissed for a few seconds. "Same my little lavender. Creating a family with you is what I see. Our future is going to be bright. I may not be able to give you everything but I promise you my everlasting love till death do us part. I love you."

"I love you too. A family of our own is something I'm excited to see. I just want to wait till we're out of school."

"Yes, we'll wait. We can wait till you've finished college. For now, let's enjoy our youth. We can start with me taking you to your forever home."

I smiled brightly, "yes, let's head home and be with family." We both said goodbye to my family and left. My heartfelt happiness that I actually had a fairytale ending, finding my demon charming. I can't wait for what our future holds from here on out.

* * *

Elohiniar: thank you for being an amazing beta/reader and co-author for this story. Without you this story wouldn't be where it is now.

Coming summer/fall My Forever Heart: The Sequel.


End file.
